What you don't know can hurt you
by KRudzik
Summary: This is a future fic where Rachel and Jesse have a daughter, Nicole, who transfers to McKinley her sophomore year due to certain circumstances making her face Beth Corcoran and Shelby all in one year. Can Nicole bring Rachel and Shelby together?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, dad I am going to be late if you don't hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs as I sat in the kitchen waiting for them to drive me to school. It was a few minutes later that my mom came down stairs.

"Sorry Nicole. Are you ready?" She asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing her keys and something to eat.

"Yeah, that was sort of the whole point of me yelling." I said getting up from the table and she smiled.

"Ah I love the sound of theatrics in the morning." My dad said coming down the stairs giving me a kiss before he walked over to my mom who handed him a cup of coffee.

"Jesse are you taking her or should I?" My mom asked flipping through her emails on her phone.

"I have to go over to my uncle's this morning so if you could take her that would be great." My dad said giving my mom a kiss as she waved to me to go out to the car.

"Alright. I love you and I will see you later." She called as we walked out the door and got into her car. I turned on the radio as we drove before I turned to my mom to make sure that everything was in order.

"You're sure that you have all the paper work filled out right?" I asked and she nodded.

"I took care of that last week. You are all transferred into McKinley as a sophomore and you have the classes you wanted." She said gripping my hand and I smiled.

"So how is dad's uncle doing?" I asked knowing that was the whole reason that we had moved here from New York in the first place.

"He is the same." My mom said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Okay well I have some meetings with different theaters and things around town so call dad if you need something and try to have a good time, find something you like." She said giving me a kiss before I got out of the car.

"I will. See you later mom, I love you." I said as I got out of the car and grabbed my bag quickly making my way inside to the front office. I quickly walked up to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" They lady behind the desk asked.

"My name is Nicole Adele St. James and I just transferred here." I said as the lady typed in my information and then handed me a schedule.

"When the bell rings go to the first class on the list and then hand them your schedule and they will tell you what to do. Welcome to McKinley." She said and I smiled and went to find my first class.

The halls were packed and I walked as fast as I could trying not to get caught up in any mess that came with the first day at a new school. I was excited that I had english first, it was something that I was good at and I didn't have to struggle with it too much. I found the class room I was suppose to be in but I didn't enter right away. The bell had not rung and I did not want to be known as the geeky new girl who went to class early so instead I walked over to the bulletin board that had all the activities at McKinley listed.

There was AV club, which seemed boring, Drama club, which seemed fine but not exactly what I was looking for, The Cheerios, no, and Glee club...that was it. This was the club that both of my parents had been the star of. My mom here and my dad at Carmel, that was the club that I wanted to join. I checked the club sponsors to see who I had to talk to about auditioning and I wrote down their names. Ms. Corcoran and Mr. Schuester, seemed simple enough. I turned from the board and started to walk away when a blonde girl pushed me into the lockers on the side of the hall.

"What were you looking at?" She asked as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder.

"The different clubs." I said not knowing why she was asking or why she was being so rude.

"Which club?" She asked getting a little closer to me.

"Glee club why?" I asked straightening myself up meeting her hazel eyes with my brown ones.

"That club already had it's tryouts. I should know, I'm the lead." She said looking at her two friends who were next to her smiling. "Why don't you go try out for something like, I don't know the Cheerios?" She said laughing and I just rolled my eyes.

"Maybe because I don't want to, now move." I said pushing past her which caused her to pull my arm to stop me.

"Where are you going?" She asked and I pulled my arm away from her.

"Don't touch me, and it's none of your business." I said starting to walk away again. She let me go this time but I had a feeling that this was not the last that I was going to be seeing this girl around a lot. I made it a little farther down the hallway before a tall guy pulled me to the side.

"Sorry about her. Beth is just very protective of what she has earned. I'm Kyle by the way." He said extending his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Nicole." I said shaking his hand. "So how do you know Beth?" I asked curious about the girl I had just encountered.

"She is the lead of New Directions and she is dating my older brother Aaron. Let's just say that she is intense and you really don't want to mess with her."

"I don't think that I will if I can help it." I joked and Kyle laughed.

"What class do you have first?" He asked and I handed him my schedule.

"Ah english with Ms. Corcoran, Beth's mom..." I could feel my jaw drop and he just shook his head.

"Don't worry Beth is a senior so she won't be there and I have that class with you so just stick with me and don't speak unless spoken to." He said and I laughed. "That wasn't a joke. I'm serious." He said and I grew worried until he laughed and took my hand. "Let's go, I'll introduce you to Ms. Corcoran." He said and he lead me into the class room.

"Ms. Corcoran..." He called and a lady about my height looked up from her desk and smiled. It was weird I felt like I was looking at a slightly older version of my mother. She seemed so familiar and yet I had never met her in my life.

"Hi Kyle who is this?" She asked setting her pen down as she got up from her desk and walked over to us.

"This is Nicole, she just transferred here."

"Really where from?" She asked.

"New York. My parents worked on broadway but my great uncle got sick and my parents took a year leave so my dad could take care of his family."

"So I guess you're in my first period class." She asked and I nodded and Kyle took my schedule and went to hand it to her.

"What is your last name?" She asked as she took the paper.

"St. James, Nicole St. James." I stated and her face broke out into a smile.

"Is your father Jesse per chance?" She asked and I nodded.

"Why?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I used to coach at Carmel, I'm sure he told you about Vocal Adrenaline..."

"You were his coach?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yes, I was his coach. So do you sing?"

"My parents are both sensations on broadway, do you even have to ask?" I said and she smiled.

"I can see that you have your father's attitude. There is a glee rehearsal after school today why don't you come by and I will see what you have to offer."

"I don't know..." I started and she put her hand up.

"It wasn't really an option, come by the auditorium at three and don't be late." She stated before she turned back to her desk and I shot Kyle a look which he returned as he led me to the back of the room as the bell rang signaling for people to go to class.

"Okay your dad is Jesse St. James? Why on earth were you not up front with this? No wonder why Ms. Corcoran basically demanded you audition for glee." Kyle said softly so no one could hear us.

"What is the deal around here? I mean my mom said that when she went to school here it was the sports teams that ruled the school and it doesn't seem that way anymore." I said as more people filed into class.

"Wait your mom went here, your dad had Ms. Corcoran as a coach, and they are broadway sensations...who are you?" Kyle asked and I smiled.

"Answer my question and maybe we can talk at lunch." I teased and Kyle pushed me playfully.

"Fine, I don't know when you mom went here but..."

"My mom is Rachel Berry if that helps." I saw his eyes grow wide as he turned to face me.

"Your mom is Rachel Berry? The Rachel Berry?" He stated and I laughed being as I got that reaction a lot.

"Yeah, she won the first national title at this school..."

"And she is like a broadway goddess. Damn you have some good genes."

"Thanks, so the deal is?" I pushed and he laughed.

"After your _mom _basically won the national title for the school, Shelby, Ms. Corcoran, took over glee club and she made it better than ever. It had all the skills of Vocal Adrenaline but it never lost the heart that made it New Directions..."

"But I thought this Schuester guy was the coach, I mean that was what my mom told me..."

"He is still a coach but he isn't Shelby, she sort of took over and Mr. Schue is just the face. Which is fine with him since his wife Emma just had a new baby last year."

"What happened to the Cheerios and the jocks?" I questioned and he laughed.

"They declined in status when Shelby brought Sue Sylvester the Cheerios coach down a few pegs and got a lot of the jocks suspended for messing with her team. Let's just say no one wants to mess with Shelby."

"So I guess skipping this afternoon would be a bad idea huh?" I asked and Kyle nodded as the final bell rang and Ms. Corcoran stepped in front of the class.

It was a typical english class and in all honesty this class was way behind the class that I had in New York which was a nice change. I copied the notes that she had us take in class and Kyle offered the me the notes from the beginning of the class and I took them so I could copy them later. I was on my way out of the class when Ms. Corcoran called me over to her desk.

"Nicole I need to speak to you for a minute." She said as I was on my way out and Kyle told me he would wait in the hallway for me.

"What is it?" I asked adjusting my bag that was on my shoulder.

"Here is your schedule, if things go well for you at rehearsal today we are going to have to rearrange a few things so we can put you in the required classes for glee..." Her voice trailed off as I heard the door close behind us and I turned to see Beth walk into the room.

"Mom I need to talk to you." She said interrupting and I turned to leave so they could talk.

"Wait Nicole, this is my daughter Beth. Beth this is Nicole..."

"We've met." I said taking a step back.

"Oh." That was all Ms. Corcoran said before I turned to go out the door. "Remember to be there at three in the auditorium..." Ms. Corcoran said as I walked out into the hallway exiting under Beth's glare.

I took a few steps out the door before I found Kyle waiting for me.

"So what was that?" He asked as we walked to Spanish.

"I have no idea being as Beth walked in..."

"Oh. You know Beth can be nice if you get to know her..." Kyle said and I rolled my eyes.

"Beth has made it pretty clear that her and I won't get along." I said as we walked into the Spanish class and I handed my schedule to the teacher.

"You must be Nicole." He said with a smile as he took my schedule. "I'm Mr. Schuester." He said shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you." I said and he smiled and handed my schedule back to me.

"So you're a St. James." He said and I nodded.

"Yes I am." I said and he pulled me over to the side.

"How is your mom?" He asked and I smiled.

"You know my mom?" I asked and he laughed.

"I coached her and I am one of the few people she told about you when she was pregnant." He said and I looked away remembering the story.

My mom was in her second year in college when my dad turned up out of the blue. My mom had just broken up with her high school boyfriend and she got a little carried away at a college party with my dad and then I was created. My mom freaked out but my dad helped her go to school and have me. She was able to have me and follow her dream because of my dad, they got engaged when I was three. My mom had just landed a role as Maureen on the Broadway revival of Rent, that night after the show my dad proposed in front of all her cast mates and they got married three months later and now here we are. I was a secret, my grandparents knew about me and a few of my mom's friends knew but no one else really knew about me. Heck most people have no idea that my parents are married yet alone married and have a kid together.

"My mom is great. She is on a one year leave because..."

"Of your dad's uncle." Mr. Schuester said and I nodded.

"Well I hope you try out for glee, although you might have to talk to Ms. Corcoran about that..."

"Taken care of." I said and he smiled.

"Well then I guess you can take a seat next to Kyle and let me know if you have any questions." He said and I smiled as I walked over to Kyle and took a seat.

Spanish was, well boring. I was starting to see that it was a theme with the classes that I had. It seemed like the arts school I was in when I lived in New York was way ahead of McKinley and honestly it was a little boring. I was just happy when lunch rolled around. The first thing I did was find a quiet spot so I could call my dad and ask him about this whole glee thing. Kyle followed me outside of the school and leaned against the building while I made the call.

"Hey Nicole what is up?" I heard my dad ask and I sighed.

"The glee coach wants me to audition after school today." I said and he laughed.

"Already? That was fast." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"What song should I do?" I asked and there was a pause.

"You have to think about your audience, who are you trying to impress. Is it Schuester?" He asked and I smiled.

"Shelby Corcoran." I said and there was dead silence. "Dad?" I said before I heard him on the other end of the line.

"Sorry I just wasn't expecting to hear that name. Anything you sing will be fine just remember your stage presence and don't mention who your mom is. We will talk more when I pick you up. When do you need me to get you?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I think I am just auditioning today. Three thirty?" I guessed.

"Okay I will be there. Have a good day."

"You too." I said as I hung up the phone.

"Well that was weird." I said as I put my phone away and Kyle led me to where his friends we eating lunch.

"What was?" He asked as we walked.

"My dad freaked when he heard who the coach was." I stated and Kyle laughed.

"Well how would you feel if your coach was now going to be coaching your daughter?" He asked before Beth cut us off.

"I thought I told you to stay away from glee, you little freak." She stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Look I didn't go after it or anything your mom asked me to audition." I stated and she rolled her eyes.

"You could have said no." She stated and I laughed.

"Trust me I tried..."

"Not hard enough."

"What is your problem?" I stated raising my voice as we attracted attention from around the court yard.

"You are my problem. If you know what is good for you, you won't show up at the audition..."

"And if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't threaten me." I stated before a guy, who I assumed to be Aaron pulled Beth away from me.

I took a deep breath as the crowd moved along as Beth left. I was going to that rehearsal today. I was going to blow them all away and then I was going to tell them where to shove their spot for me on their glee club.

The rest of the day passed with relative ease. Beth stayed away from me in the hallways which was greatly welcomed it was having to walk up on stage at three that I did not want to do, but I did.

"Any time you're ready just tell the band what to play." Ms. Corcoran said sitting at her director's table while Beth whispered to her friends as I stood on stage.

A good performer can command an audience, a great performer manipulates one. I recalled my dad telling me those words and I smiled, this team had no idea what was coming for them. I told the band what to play as I took my spot in the center of the stage and then I waited for the first few brass chords of Barbara Sterisand's Don't Rain On My Parade rang out before I looked to see a shocked look from Ms. Corcoran. Clearly she didn't think I had what it takes to execute this song flawlessly, but she didn't know how well my mother had trained me.

"_Don't tell me not to live,_

_Just sit and putter,_

_Life's candy and the sun's_

_A ball of butter._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!..." _As I sang I moved along stage like my dad had taught me, playing with the different instrumentalist and making sure that I came off as interesting to the audience. I then looked out and saw Ms. Corcoran put her pen down and sit back and just watch my performance, my goal had been achomplished, I had floored my audience.

"_Don't tell me not to fly-_

_I've simply got to._

_If someone takes a spill,_

_It's me and not you._

_Who told you you're allowed_

_To rain on my parade!_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I'll beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir._

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_

_But whether I'm the rose_

_Of sheer perfection,_

_A freckle on the nose_

_Of life's complexion,_

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,_

_I gotta fly once,_

_I gotta try once,_

_Only can die once, right, sir?_

_Ooh, life is juicy,_

_Juicy, and you see_

_I gotta have my bite, sir!_

_Get ready for me, love,_

_cause I'm a comer,_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade! _

_I'm gonna live and live now,_

_Get what I want-I know how,_

_One roll for the whole shebang,_

_One throw, that bell will go clang,_

_Eye on the target and wham _

_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM_

_Hey, Mister Arnstein,_

_Here I am!_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I'll beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir,_

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it._

_Get ready for me, love,_

_'cause I'm a comer,_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Nobody, no, nobody_

_Is gonna rain on my parade!" _My last note rang out in the hall and everyone sat shocked for a few seconds before they all burst into applause. Between what my mom taught me and my dad had taught me about singing, I was better than anyone who dared to challenge me and I knew it, but I didn't flaunt it unless I had to and Beth made me.

I hopped down from the stage and grabbed my things as Ms. Corcoran called me over to her table.

"Well Nicole you're on the team." She said with a smile that I returned.

"Yeah I thought about it and this isn't the place for me. I would rather join a team where I am wanted, but thanks for this it was fun." I said turning to walk away when she got up and caught my arm.

"What is going on? No one walks away from a position on this team, no one." She sneered at me and I pulled my arm away from her.

"Her is the thing Ms. Corcoran. I'm talented, you could clearly see that but I am not going to waste my talents somewhere I am not wanted..."

"What are you talking about?" She stated getting angry.

"Ask Beth."

"I can take care of her." She said shooting her daughter a look.

"You aren't my mother and I don't need you to take care of me. I said no now deal with it." I said before I turned and completed a perfect storm out that my mother would have been proud of.

I waited out in the parking lot for my dad. After my performance it was only about fifteen minutes after three which meant I had some time to kill. When my dad pulled up I grabbed my things and got into his car.

"So how did your audition go?" He asked as we sped down the street.

"I nailed it." I said and he smiled.

"That's my girl. So what time do I need to pick you up tomorrow?" He asked and I bit my lower lip.

"Three." He turned to me and gave me a look.

"I thought you nailed it." He said as we pulled up to a red light.

"Oh I did I just turned Ms. Corcoran down. I didn't like her team." I stated and he sighed.

"She isn't going to take that well." He said as we accelerated through the now green light.

"Who mom?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No Ms. Corcoran. She doesn't like being told no, trust me." He said and I laughed.

"Well there isn't much she can do to me, and if it gets that bad mom will take care of it." I said and his expression went blank for a second.

"Nicole your mom and I are going to have to tell you something and it's going to be hard to hear..." He said trailing off as we pulled into the driveway behind my mom's car.

"What is it?" I asked as he opened the door.

"Let's go inside. Your mom is waiting." He said and I followed him into the house and we all sat down at the table.

"What is going on?" I asked as I took a seat and my mom looked at my dad before she spoke.

"Well Nicole you know how I have two dad and you have two grandfathers on my side right?"

"Yeah." I said as I nodded and she continued.

"And you have a grandmother and a grandfather on your dad's side..." She said and I nodded again. "Well you have another grandmother..."

"I figured but I just thought that you didn't know who she was." I said cutting her off and my dad shot me a look.

"Well I know who my mother is and well I really haven't talk to her in a long time so don't think that she knows about you and just hasn't been around. It was my choice not to tell her about you..."

"I don't understand why this is important. Did she die?" I asked and my mom shook her head as she looked down at her folded hands.

"Nicky, Ms. Corcoran is my mom."

**A/n: So I have no idea why I just wrote this but I did. So let me know what you think. Should I continue, is this crap, tell me... :)**

**-Katie**


	2. Rumor has it

**Rachel's POV**

Nicole got up from the table and stormed out of the room. Of all the things that she got from me she had to get my dramatics.

"Well she took that better than I thought she would." Jesse said running his hand through his hair.

"How did you think that she would take it?" I asked and he turned to me and smiled.

"There could have been yelling and door slamming. Just think of your worst tantrum and add my theatrics to it." He said laughing and I rolled my eyes as I got up and we both walked into the kitchen.

"So what are we going to do about this?" I asked as I got myself a glass of water.

"Is there something that we need to do? I mean she isn't joining glee..."

"But I don't want her to feel like she has to do that because of me and my mom..."

"She told her no before she knew who she was. She said something about not liking the team, who knows."

"Jesse, Nicole needs a creative outlet..."

"We can't force her to join glee."

"I know but I think I should talk to her." I said leaning on the counter as Jesse walked around behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"If you feel like you should talk to her, then go talk to her. Of all the people that can make her listen to reason that would be you." Jesse said and I smiled as I turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I said as I pulled away and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Nicole's room. I knocked on the door as I pushed it open and found her sitting on the bed.

I walked in and shut the door behind me as I stepped over the boxes that she still had to unpack. She was flipping through on of her scrapbooks when I sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she closed the book and looked at me.

"I'm not mad, if that is what you are asking." She said and I smiled.

"How do you feel?" I asked and she sighed.

"Confused I guess. I mean if you knew who your mom was why didn't you tell her about me? Are you ashamed..."

"Oh god no Nicole. It's just that my mom and I don't have a relationship, we tried and well she thought that it would be better if we were great full for each other from afar. It was a few months later that she adopted a baby..."

"Beth? She is a bitch." Nicole said and I shot her a look. "What she is. I mean if she wasn't so horrible I might actually think about joining glee." I nodded being as I was starting to understand what happened today.

"So tell me about your day." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder and she leaned into me.

"It was fine for the most part. I mean other than Beth it was great but she is just mean. I went to look at the activities on the board and the next thing I know she was shoving me into the lockers telling me to stay away from glee club. I mean she didn't even know who I was..."

"What happened to get you to audition?" I asked and she sighed.

"Ms. Corcoran is my english teacher and when she found out who dad was she asked if could sing and well the rest is history." She stated and I laughed.

"So what song did you sing?" I asked and she sat up and smiled.

"Don't Rain On My Parade. I figured if I was going to show off I might as well go all out." She said as I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"That's my girl." I said stroking her hair before she pulled away.

"So are you going to tell her?" Nicole asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her in a very long time and I just don't know how to start that conversation with her..."

"It's fine if you don't, I mean it's only a year right? Plus I think it would be easier on me if we can keep this a secret." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah it's only a year and then you get to go back to your school with all of your friends." I said and she smiled.

"I miss them so much." She said flipping open her scrapbook again and looking at the picture she had taken with her friends on her last day of school in New York.

"I know honey." I said rubbing her arm. "But I do think that I need to talk to my mom. The last thing I want is for her to find out and then her take it out on you or something. You don't have to worry about anything I promise." I said and she smiled.

"Alright but can you wait a little while before you talk to her? I mean I am already the person who refused to join her team there is no need to add fuel to the fire." She said and I nodded as I kissed her head and got up.

"I am going to go and make a few calls and I will let you know when dinner is ready alright?" She nodded and I walked out of her room down to the living room where Jesse was and I sat down next to him.

"So how is she?" He asked wrapping his arm around me pulling me closer to him.

"She is fine. She isn't mad she is just..."

"A teenager?" He joked and I laughed.

"That she is. Apparently Beth, Shelby's daughter, gave Nicole a hard time about glee today which was why she turned Shelby down."

"Speaking of Shelby being turned down what do you think is going to happen." Jesse asked and I sighed.

"You were the one who had her as a coach, what did she do to get kids on her team then?" I asked and Jesse smiled as he turned to me.

"No one turned her down. That is why I am scared." Jesse said laughing. "Can you imagine her reaction when Nicole walked out? How I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall in that room." He said laughing and I joined him.

"Should I be scared for Nicole?" I asked and Jesse paused and shook his head.

"Shelby knows that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. I don't think she would try anything especially since I am her dad." Jesse said and I shoved him.

"Cocky much?" I stated and we both laughed and then settled on the couch as he turned on the television and he put on a movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's POV<strong>

Dinner was fine. We talked about plays and different things and acted as if nothing happened which I guess was fine being as I really didn't want to talk about how my day went again.

After dinner I went up to my room and called a few of my friends but no one answered so I just took a shower and called it a night. In the morning I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black V neck shirt and then a pair of black converse. I brushed my hair out and then pulled the brown locks into a loose pony tail and then I walked down the stairs to find my mom and dad sitting at the table.

"So who is taking me today?" I asked walking into kitchen grabbing a banana.

"Your dad is, I am meeting up with your Uncle Kurt and Blaine." She said and I pouted.

"Mom you said that I was going to be the first one to meet up with them." I said and she laughed.

"Well they called me and asked me to meet with them this morning. I promise that we will have them over soon." She said messing with my hair and I groaned.

"Mom, I just fixed my hair." I said pulling it down and just leaving it that way as she laughed.

"Well I just fixed it for you again." She said giving me a kiss as I walked into the other room and grabbed my bag.

"Are you ready dad?" I asked and he nodded as he got up from the table and gave my mom a kiss before he walked out of the house behind me.

The ride to school was silent other than the sounds that came from the radio that was on a low volume. As we pulled up to the school my dad stopped as I grabbed my things. I gave my dad a hug and then I turned to get out of the car and saw Ms. Corcoran giving my dad and I a strange look before she walked away, all I knew was that today was going to be an interesting day.

I walked down the hall a little ways and found Kyle talking to a few girls I recognized from glee club yesterday.

"Hey." I said stopping next to Kyle and he smiled.

"Hey." He said and the two girls gave him a look before one of them spoke up.

"Um Kyle are you going to introduce us?" She asked and he laughed.

"Nicole these are Haley and Dakota, they are on New Directions with me." He said and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you..." I said as Dakota cut me off.

"Okay so what is the deal? I mean you are really good, why aren't you joining our team?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I had a few altercations with Beth and I just didn't feel like it was somewhere I was wanted."

"I hope you know that Ms. Corcoran is going to make you join the team..." Haley said and I rolled my eyes.

"She can't make me do anything." I stated and they looked at each other in disbelief before they turned to Kyle.

"She doesn't know Ms. Corcoran very well does she?" They asked and Kyle shook his head as someone put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see the boy that pulled Beth away from me yesterday.

"Hey you're Nicole right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, who is asking?" I sassed and he laughed.

"I'm Aaron. I saw you sing yesterday and you are really good. I hope you think about joining New Directions, we could use a female lead like you." He said and I smiled. I had to admit that even though I knew he was taken there was something about Aaron that was very captivating.

"Aaron!" I heard Beth screech before I could respond.

"I have to go but I'll see you around." He said before he turned and walked down the hall towards Beth who was glaring at me. I turned from them back to the group that I was with before and Kyle gave me a look.

"What?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You know for someone who doesn't want an altercation with Beth you really are playing with fire." He said and I laughed.

"If Beth wants to mess with me let her. I'm not scared." I stated as the first bell rang and I felt my stomach drop knowing that I had to go to english.

"Hey why don't we skip first period today?" Kyle asked and I just gave him a look.

"How will it look if I skip on my second day of class?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I just thought after yesterday you might want to steer clear of Ms. Corcoran for a while he said starting to walk towards her classroom.

"You're right. So where should we go?" I asked as he smiled and took my hand.

"I would like to show you around a little bit." He said as we quickened our pace and made it into the auditorium. If only I knew that this was adding fuel to the fire that was Ms. Corcoran.

After first period I walked down the hall with Kyle towards the spanish room. We had taken a few strides down the hallway then I started to notice the whispering.

"That's her." I heard coming from a group of football players huddled in the corner but I ignored them and kept walking.

"Slut!" A girl called from the side of the hallway and Kyle and I exchanged a look before he walked up to Haley.

"What is going on?" He asked gesturing to the groups of whispering and pointing going on behind us.

"Apparently Nicole and Aaron like made out or something and Beth is furious..."

"What are you talking about? The only time I have seen Aaron was this morning when he talked to me." I stated upset and Haley just shrugged.

"Well you know how rumors are." I sighed as I saw Beth storming over to where I was and I braced myself.

"You little whore!" She screamed and I took a deep breath.

"What did I do this time?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't know. I hear that Aaron skipped class this morning and who else did, oh that would be you. I told you to stay away from my glee club and you didn't but never did I think that you would go after MY boyfriend so let me make this clear troll. Aaron is off limits, you can play around with Kyle all you want but Aaron in MINE." She screamed and I just looked at her before I calmly replied.

"Look Beth I don't know what you heard but there is nothing going on between me and Aaron. Honestly he isn't my type. I usually go for someone with a little more talent and more common sense but hey not everyone can be picky like me. And what ever nonsense that you need to listen to so you can get information is your business but leave me out of it because despite popular belief I'm not here to ruin your life so back the hell off." I stated as she recoiled a little bit before she lashed out again.

"Just watch your back." She said before she turned and stormed off and I calmly finished walking to spanish before the ball rang.

Kyle took a seat next to me as an idea came into my head.

"Intense huh?" He asked flipping to an open page in his notebook.

"You could say that. Hey where does Beth eat lunch?" I asked a Mr. Schuester stepped into the classroom.

"In the courtyard why?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I have an idea on how to get a message through to her but I might need some help." I said as I started to copy the verbs that were on the board.

"What kind of help?" He asked and I turned to him and smiled.

"I need a few back up singers, a small band, and a few guys who can dance." I said realizing that I was asking for a lot.

"No problem, where do you need them to meet you?" He asked and I wrote down a place.

I could see that the courtyard was packed with Beth and her friends. If nothing else came out of this at least it would be another chance to remind Beth of how good of a performer I was. I nodded to the band as we got into place and I walked out to an empty table and stood on top of it with a few female dancers as the music started.

"_She, she ain't real,_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

_She is a stranger,_

_You and I have history,_

_Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all,_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?..." _I sang as I bent down in front of Aaron who was laughing and enjoying the performance. Clearly he had heard the rumors and was enjoying this performance unlike Beth who had a scowl on her face and looked less than thrilled.

"_Bless your soul, you've got you're head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of you,_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

_She made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core,_

_Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore," I _sang as Kyle lifted me off the table and we improved a dance routine that involved a few lifts and flips that I executed with ease.

"_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_She is half your age,_

_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,_

_I heard you've been missing me,_

_You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be,_

_Like when we creep out and she ain't around,_

_Haven't you heard the rumors?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_All of these words whispered in my ear,_

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_

_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean I meant it,_

_People say crazy things,_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't that mean I meant it,_

_Just 'cause you heard it,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_Rumor has it, ooh,_

_But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for." _At this point I walked away from the crowd that had gathered with Kyle as Aaron got to his feet applauding before Beth yanked him so he had to sit down again. I turned around and took a bow before I went to walk away but not before Beth could catch up to me.

"What the hell was that?" She asked shoving me into the side of the building.

"That was a message to you Beth..."

"No that was ridiculous..."

"And so are your accusations." I stated and she just shoved me closer to the wall.

"Listen here and listen good. I don't like you, my mom on the other hand wants me to make nice so you join glee. So here is how this is going to go. You join glee to make my mother happy, then you sway in the background while Aaron and I sing lead and maybe just maybe you will make it out of this year alive. Got it?" She said before I pushed her off of me.

"No I don't got it." I said as a crowd started to form around us. "You and your mother think that you run this school while in fact you both are nothing more than manipulating bitches." I snapped as I felt Beth strike my face.

"You are a fucking whore, stay away from me and my family!" Beth screamed.

"You're right Beth, I'm a whore and after one day at this school I am fucking your boyfriend because you don't satisfy him!" I screamed as Beth shoved me into the wall again and I pushed her off of me as I felt her fist hit my jaw and that was when I punched her in the nose and she pulled away.

"You bitch! I think you broke my nose." She said cupping her face with her hands.

"What is going on here?" I heard Ms. Corcoran ask as she stepped between Beth and I.

"She broke my nose." Beth choked out as Ms. Corcoran shot me a look.

"Beth, Nicole principle's office now." She said as she turned to Beth and looked at her face and I turned and walked down the hall towards the principle's office.

I sat in one of the chairs and waited as the receptionist called my dad to let him know that he needed to get down to the school as soon as he could. It was ridiculous, Beth was the one who shoved me and hit me and yet I was going to be the one who was blamed for the whole thing just because I hit her nose. A few minutes later an angry Ms. Corcoran walked into the office where I was waiting.

"How long until one of her parents gets here?" She asked the lady behind the desk.

"Her dad will be here in ten minutes." She stated and Ms. Corcoran nodded and took a seat across the way from where I was. We waited a few more minutes before me dad came into the office and he gave me a disapproving look before he turned to the receptionist.

"I'm Jesse St. James, Nicole's father." He stated and the lady pointed to the seat next to me.

"Please take a seat. The principle will see you shortly." She said and my dad took the seat next to me ignoring Ms. Corcoran all together.

"What happened?" He asked as he took a seat.

"I was in a fight." He nodded before he turned to me.

"Did you start the fight?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Beth shoved me into a wall and then said some nasty things to me. Now I did return the verbal assaults right away but it wasn't until after she punched me in the jaw that I hit her." I said and my dad rubbed my back.

"Alright, thank you for being honest." He said as the receptionist stood up.

"Principle Figgins will see you now." She said as the three of us got up and walked into his office.

My dad had me sit in the chair across from the principle while he and Ms. Corcoran stood behind me.

"Alright so what happened?" He asked Ms. Corcoran and she took a step forward.

"From when I saw the fight taking place, Nicole punched my daughter Beth in the nose before I could break it up."

"Do you know who started the fight?" He asked and she shook her head.

"There were some kids on my team there though so I could ask them." She stated and I could not believe that Beth was going to get out of this making it look like my fault.

"Wait just a second aren't there cameras in the school?" My dad asked and the principle nodded. "Then why don't we just watch the tape to see what happened?" He asked and I smiled.

"Because I know what I saw and Beth is a good student." Ms. Corcoran added and my dad scoffed.

"So is Nicole." He said and Ms. Corcoran took a step forward.

"Oh really because I believe it is her second day here and she skipped my class this morning and then she got into a fight, that really screams great student to me." She sneered and I wanted to kill her.

"I'm sure if you look at her records you can see that my daughter is a straight A student..."

"So were you and we both know how that happened." She said and my dad shot her a look.

"Unlike me Nicole earned her grades and you can ask her previous teachers. Now I am not saying that she should skip and get into a fight but I am also pointing out that maybe she skipped because your class wasn't challenging her enough and maybe your daughter started the fight. I mean has Beth ever been accused of harassment before?"

"Never..."

"Not so fast Ms. Corcoran, last year with that Grayson girl." Principle Figgins said and I smiled.

"Beth doesn't fight though and there hasn't been another case since last year not to mention the fact that Beth is now friends with Erica Grayson." Shelby stated and the principle leaned back in his chair.

"Here is what I am going to do Nicole you are suspended for three days for the fight and skipping and Beth is suspended for the rest of the day and tomorrow..."

"She can't be suspended we will lose our sponsorship." Ms. Corcoran stated and principle Figgins thought for a moment.

"Alright Beth isn't suspended but she has lunch detentions for the rest of the month..."

"That isn't fair. My daughter didn't start the fight and she is the only one really being punished for it." My dad stated upset.

"Look Mr. St. James..."

"No he is right." Ms. Corcoran said and everyone looked at her. "How about this instead of being suspended you have Nicole join my glee club. It will force her and Beth to work out their issues and I can make sure that she follows the rules. I mean how many of my glee kids do you have in your office? Plus being as she broke my daughter's nose we are down a female lead and I could use her voice." She said as my dad squeezed my shoulders trying to assure me that he would not let this happen.

"That sounds reasonable." Principle Figgins stated looking at my dad and I.

Three days doesn't sound too bad I thought before my dad stepped in.

"She will join the glee club." My dad said and I could tell that Ms. Corcoran was smiling.

Principle Figgins let us go and we were almost out of the office when Ms. Corcoran caught up with us.

"Well I think that went well." She stated and my dad and I both shot her a look.

"Look I only said that she would join your little club so nothing went on her permant record so don't think that she wants to do this." My dad stated before Ms. Corcoran gave him a look and he stopped talking.

"It doesn't matter to me if she wants to be there or not she now has to be there. Rehearsal starts at three and goes until eight. I will have her bag with her rehearsal attire for her tomorrow for today she can wear something extra that I have..."

"Wait I have to start today?" I complained and Ms. Corcoran smiled.

"You broke my lead's nose the least you could do is stand in for her. Now if you will excuse me I have to check on my daughter." She said as she walked down the hall and I turned to my dad.

"You know three days doesn't sound so bad and I think we can talk to him about keeping it off my record." I stated and he laughed.

"I'm sorry about you having to do this but I couldn't risk your future because of someone like her. You will be fine, plus glee club will look good on your college application." He said and I sighed.

"I guess. So I will see you at eight then?" I asked and he nodded.

"So where is your class?" He asked and I shrugged.

"This is my free period so here I guess." I stated and he gave me a hug.

"I love you and stay out of trouble will you?" He asked and I nodded before he left the building.

Why didn't I just go to class?

**A/n: So here is chapter two. After all the reviews I got from the last chapter I guess that this story is not crap. Well I am debating whether or not to have Rachel go into detail about her relationship with Shelby before or after Shelby finds out Nicole is Rachel's daughter. So let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**


	3. Punishment?

"Suspended? They threw around that word and you didn't call me? Are you insane?" I asked and Jesse sighed.

"Yeah..."

"And now she is a member of that stupid club..." I continued on as eh interrupted me.

"You didn't think it was stupid when you were a member of it." Jesse said raising his voice and I glared at him.

"Yeah well our daughter didn't want to be a member and Shelby only did this to get her to join, I bet Beth's nose is fine." I stated and Jesse took a deep breath before he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Look this isn't going on her record and Nicole can hold her own. I mean Beth won't be singing or dancing for a while because of her nose and Nicole won't do anything she doesn't want to do. She may have to be on the team but if she doesn't want to sing she won't and we both know that. So what are we going to do about your mother? I mean you are going to have to tell her..."

"I talked to Nicole and we both agreed that I shouldn't tell her right away. I mean we just moved here and Nicole is having a hard enough time at school already..."

"But what happens if Shelby sees us with Nicole around town? She already knows that Nicole is my daughter the only thing that she has left to piece together is that you are her mother. Rach I love you and Nicole but the longer you wait the harder this is going to be..."

"Jesse do you not remember everything that my mother and I went through? She ruined our relationship when she made you go after me and then she pulled you away and she recked me emotionally when she told me that she would never be my mom and adopted Beth. I mean I could never say that to Nicole even if I had given her up and I could never replace her. There would never have been a day that I wouldn't have thought about her and if I was given a chance to ever be her mother I would have taken it..."

"You can say that because you raised Nicole from the time that she was born your mother never even got to hold you..."

"So you're defending her now?" I said pulling away from him and he sighed.

"Rachel you know that I would never go against you but I am saying that as a mother you might want to look at it from her perspective."

"Fine, but I am not ready to tell her just yet. Alright?" I asked and Jesse nodded.

"So what are we going to do about Nicole and her behavior today? I mean she skipped and then got into a fight..."

"Jesse she already had to join the glee club I don't want to punish her anymore but I have an idea..."

"What?" He asked as I pulled out my phone.

"I think Aunt Santana should pick up Nicole today." I said and Jesse laughed.

"Oh because that is really a punishment, those two love each other." Jesse said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a punishment but Santana was like best friends with Quinn and with the problems that Nicole has been having with Beth..."

"You think that if Santana can talk to her about how to handle Beth that these problems will go away. You my dear are brilliant." He said pulling me into his arms and kissing me.

"So what time does rehearsal end again?" I asked and he smiled.

"Eight. You should ask Santana to take her to dinner so they have some time to talk and then we can have a romantic evening..."

"That sounds nice. Let me see if Santana is available to talk to Nicole and then you can plan this romantic evening." I said as I walked into the other room and called Santana.

The phone rang a few times before an annoyed Santana picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She snapped and I laughed.

"You haven't changed much have you?" I said and her tone changed dramatically.

"Berry? Holy hell I haven't heard from you in like a month." She said and I sighed.

"I know things have been weird lately. Jesse's uncle took a turn for the worst so we moved back to Lima for the year which is kind of why I am calling you..." I said before she cut me off.

"You moved back here and you didn't tell me? Are you trying to keep Nicole away from me? I mean I wasn't actually going to let her drink..."

"Santana I was calling to see if you would like to take Nicole out to dinner tonight. She is having a rough time adjusting and well I think she would love to see you."

"Do you even have to ask? Brittany is away on business this week so I would love to go out to dinner with Nicole. When should I pick her up?" She asked and I smiled in relief.

"She gets out of glee rehearsal at eight so you could just pick her up from there..."

"She is already in the glee club? Man you and Jesse work fast..."

"I will let her tell you about that situation. So you are picking her up?" I asked trying to get confirmation.

"Of course. I will have her home by eleven alright?" She asked and I thought about it.

"It's a school night so I don't know..."

"Oh come on mom relax she is with me, please?" Santana said mocking me and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright but call if something comes up and you have to drop her off later or earlier..."

"It will probably be later." She added and I laughed.

"Thank you so much she is going to be so excited to see you."

"I know who isn't excited to see me. Well I guess I have to go and get ready for dinner now so I will see you when I drop Nicole off. Bye Berry." She said and I smiled.

"It's St. James, Lopez..." I said only to be cut off by her laugher.

"You will always be Berry to me." She said before she hung up and I put my phone down and walked out to where Jesse was waiting.

"So are we on for tonight?" He asked and I nodded.

"She is picking her up from rehearsal and they won't be back until about eleven..."

"Good then we can really have a fun night." He said and I laughed as he took my hand and pulled me upstairs to our bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone on stage!" Ms. Corcoran called as I just walked into the auditorium. I put my bag down and then joined the rest of the club on stage and Kyle gave me a strange look but didn't say anything.<p>

"Okay let me start out by getting a few things out of the way. Every one this is Nicole you remember her from her audition yesterday she is officially on the team so everybody welcome her but on your own time please. Also some of you might have noticed that Beth isn't here. She has a broken nose and will not be at rehearsal today..."

"How did it happen?" One of the kids asked and she clenched her jaw and looked at me before she answered.

"There were some unfortunate circumstances that don't need to be discussed. Anyway Nicole will be taking over for Beth's parts for the time being so lets get into position for the first number." She called as everyone on stage walked to a place and Aaron came over to me.

"This number is a duet, you will be singing with me." He said pulling me over to an empty part of the stage.

"Wait I didn't sign up for this. Ms. Corcoran?" I called walking back to the front of the stage.

"Yes?" She asked getting visibly annoyed.

"This isn't going to work for me." I stated and I saw her jaw drop a little before she collected herself.

"Nicole as a member of _my _club you will do as I say now please get into position..."

"I might be a member of _the _glee club but as a human being I am allowed to refuse to do something that I do not feel comfortable doing and singing lead is something that I don't feel like doing." I stated flatly and she didn't say anything and I saw Mr. Schuester walk from the back of the auditorium up to where Ms. Corcoran was and whispered in her ear as she stared at me the entire time until he pulled away and she smiled.

"Nicole can you go with Mr. Schuester while the rest of you run this number to counts." She said and I quickly hopped off the stage and followed Mr. Schuester down the hallway.

"I'm sorry about all of this Nicole." He stated as we came to a stop outside of his office. "Sometimes Ms. Corcoran can be a little...well intense."

"Tell me about it." I said as we walked into his office and I took a seat across from him.

"So glee club? The last I heard you turned the position down." He stated and I sighed.

"I'm guessing that you and Ms. Corcoran don't talk much." I stated and he looked a little offended.

"No we talk it's just that..."

"It's okay if you don't, I have been on plenty of teams where the coaches don't really communicate and things still turn out pretty well. Plus I can't imagine how hard it is to get a word in with someone like her." I stated and he laughed.

"Well anyway I figured that I should pull you out of the auditorium before things got ugly I mean I know that you are both..."

"Related?" I asked and he gave me a funny look.

"I was going to say stubborn but I guess your parents told you."

"Yeah, they don't like keeping secrets. It has something to do with open and honest communication. It's a parenting technique that they grew up with and I guess they are trying it with me." I stated and he nodded.

"It seems to be working, you're a well rounded kid. So what happened to get you on the team? Did Ms. Corcoran promise you something? Did she threaten your grade? What was it?" He asked and I smiled.

"I broke Beth's nose so it was join glee or be suspended and well my dad thought that this was a better option." I stated and he gave me a look.

"Honestly I did not see that one coming." He stated pulling a paper out of a folder that was sitting on his desk.

"Beth thought that I was messing around with Aaron and lets just say I got tired of being shoved into lockers and punched in the jaw." I said pointing to the bruise that had formed where she had hit me.

"That looks nasty, did you get it checked out?" He said leaning over his desk and looking at the bruise.

"From what I heard this is nothing compared to how her nose looks, plus I've had worse bruises. They come with the territory of gymnastics, dance, acting, and a few other classes that I was put into." I stated and he wrote a few things down.

"Wait can you tumble?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"Yes I can tumble. Why?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"It's nice to know what talents the kids on the team have. Trust me all those years of training will can in handy when Ms. Corcoran finds out. So anyway back to business, this is your new schedule..." He said handing me the paper and I looked it over.

"Wait so I have Ms. Corcoran as my teacher for every class other than math, history, and science? How does that work? And what about Spanish?" I asked and he shrugged.

"She was the one who sat down and worked out your schedule..."

"Given the _circumstances _is there anything you can do?" I asked as his office door opened and Ms. Corcoran stepped inside.

"Will I can take over from here, will you go back and make sure that they are working on their counts. I left Aaron in charge but without Beth there I doubt anything will get done." She said with a smile as Will nodded and got up from his chair.

"Nicole we will talk later." He said as he passed Ms. Corcoran and she closed the door after him and then walked over and took a seat in his chair.

"Let's talk." She said with a small smile that I could tell was completely fake.

"Sure." I mumbled.

"First of all here is a pack of hair ties. You are required to have your hair pulled back in my rehearsals. I will not stop rehearsal because your hair got caught in your partner's outfit and got pulled out so just tie it up. Secondly here is a list of rules that need to be followed at my rehearsals. Mainly all you need to know is that I will not tolerate attitude of any kind. That includes talking back, throwing tantrums, and not following instructions but now that you know my rules I don't think we will have another problem will we?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Look Ms. Corcoran I don't mean to be rude but lets face it, I don't want to be in your club. Being as I don't really have a choice I will show up, put a smile on my face, and give you all the respect that you deserve as my coach but I will not do anything that I don't want to do..."

"Nicole let me tell you how this team works. I take the most talented singer and I design an entire routine around them and right now that singer is you. You're in my club and you will play by my rules..."

"And if I don't?" I questioned and she smiled.

"Let's just say you will. So have you looked over your schedule?" She asked and I nodded. "Good, here is a form for you to get signed by your parents and I think that is about it so let's get back to rehearsal." She said getting up from the table and I followed her down the hallway back to the auditorium. When we got to the door she held it open for me while I walked back inside.

"Nicole, hair." She said as I put the papers she had given me away and then I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and walked on the stage while she sat down and her and Mr. Schuester exchanged a few words and I caught a strange look that Ms. Corcoran gave me before she called everyone to the center of the stage.

"Let's split into small groups. I'm not feeling this routine anymore. It was fine for Beth but we have a new performer with different needs. Aaron stay on the stage with me and your normal group plus Nicole and Kyle you go with Mr. Schue to the choir room your normal group. Let's move!" She barked and most of the team ran off the stage leaving just a few of us with Ms. Corcoran who got up and moved closer to the stage.

"Let's start out with seeing how this is going to work. Aaron, Nicole lets try out a few tumbling moves to see what you are capable of. Start with a simple back walk over." The other kids that were left moved to the side of the stage while Aaron and I completed the move with ease. "Great, now lets try something more difficult. How about a round off backhand spring." She said and I rolled my eyes as I took a few steps before I started the move and completed it much to her amusement. "I pretty much know what Aaron can do but Nicole can you do an ariel cartwheel?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah." I said as Aaron moved to the side and I moved back a little bit before I started the move and then turned to her when I was done. "What else?" I asked and she shook her head.

"That was it. Okay take five." She said and we all walked off the stage.

The rest of rehearsal was a lot of Ms. Corcoran pushing me to see what I could do and a lot of nasty comments that came from some of the other girls on the team that I guessed were Beth's friends. I was just glad when she finally dismissed us and I was able to grab my things and leave.

I had just walked out of the door when I heard someone call my name.

"What in the world do you want?" I snapped as I turned to see my aunt Santana leaning against the side of the building. "Santana!" I yelled as I threw my arms around her and she hugged me and laughed.

"Rough day?" She asked and I sighed.

"You have no idea. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well your mom called and asked if I wanted to take you out to dinner so here I am."

"Ugh I am so happy that you are here." I said and she smiled.

"Well that's good. Shall we go then?" She asked gesturing to her car and she took my bag as we turned to leave.

"Santana?" I heard Mr. Schuester call and we both turned to face him.

"Hey Mr. Schue. You're looking good. How are things?" Santana asked and Mr. Schuester smiled.

"Good. Emma and I just had a new baby. How are you and Brittany?" He asked and she smiled at her girlfriends name.

"We are good. Brittany is out of town for work this week..." Her voice trailed off as Ms. Corcoran stepped out of the auditorium.

"Santana, I didn't think that I would see you here again." She said coming to a stop next to Will.

"I'm not here for anything more than to pick up my niece." Santana said changing her demeanor instantly. Shelby looked over at me and then back to Santana not changing her expression. She clearly had more control over emotion than Santana did.

"Tell Brittany that I will be in contact with her for choreography within the next week. Well have a good night and I will see you tomorrow Nicole." She said before she walked away from us and Santana mumbled something under her breath and Mr. Schuester shot her a look.

"Well we need to get going Mr. Schue so I will see you later." Santana said as we walked over to her car and drove away.

"So what was that all about?" I asked referring to her interaction with Ms. Corcoran.

"That woman is...well a bitch." She said flatly and I laughed.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that." I said and she relaxed a little bit.

"So if you think that she is so terrible why are you on her team?" Santana asked and I sighed.

"I'm guessing my mom didn't tell you about my day." I stated and she shook her head. "Where do you want me to start?" I asked and she looked at me.

"The beginning would be nice." Santana said as we pulled into the parking lot at Breadsticks. When we were seated at the table I took a deep breath and started my story.

"Yesterday I had some time before my first class so I went to look at the different activities that they had at the school and then out of no where this girl shoved me into the lockers..."

"Do you want me to kill her?" Santana asked and I shook my head.

"No I took care of it." I stated and Santana smiled. "Anyway after that encounter I found out that Ms. Corcoran was the girls mother..."

"Wait this girl was Beth?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I asked and she sighed.

"You finish your story and then I will tell you one of my own." She stated and continued recapping what had happened in the last two days.

"So you got into a fight with Beth?" She asked leaning forward and I showed her my jaw. "Man she got you good..."

"Not as good as I got her nose." I stated and Santana smiled. "Your turn." I said and she leaned back as the waiter put our plates in front of us.

"Beth isn't Ms. Corcoran's biological daughter..." She said and I leaned forward intrigued. "Beth's biological mother was a friend of mine in high school. Her name was Quinn Fabray. Everybody envied her, she was the caption of the Cheerios, head of the celibacy club, she was dating the captain of the football club and then she got pregnant with her boyfriend's best friends baby. She was in glee club when she found out and we were her support system while she got kicked out of her house and then she went through the drama of having her boyfriend find out she lied to him. It was a tough year for her and then she had Beth and she gave her up. I think you have met Quinn once or twice when you were younger. Your mom and her weren't great friends but after your mom had you and married your dad things seemed to settle between them. So it's no surprise that her offspring is having issues with you. Apparently its in your DNA to hate each other..."

"What about Beth's dad?" I asked and she laughed.

"That would be your uncle Puck." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"He is and always will be my uncle Noah." I countered and she smiled.

"So you want to know how to get this girl to lay off?" Santana asked and I smiled.

"Yes." I said leaning closer to her.

"Take your mom's yearbook and throw this information in her face. I know for a fact that she doesn't know who her biological parents are. Puck tried to get to know her but Shelby wouldn't allow him and Quinn didn't want to be rejected so she never tried to talk to Shelby about it. Beth won't know what to do but if she is like her mother curiosity will over take her. That is how Quinn broke up with Trouty Mouth and started dating Frankenteen. Trust me it will work. But of course if that doesn't work you can also give her mono, I did that to Quinn." Santana said and I leaned back smiling.

"So how mad do you think my parents are?" I asked and she laughed.

"Your parents mad at you? Have they ever gotten mad at you?" She asked laughing and I shook my head.

"I guess not. My dad got pretty close to being upset with me today when he heard about the fight and me skipping school." I stated and she rolled her eyes.

"You miss Nicole have to have some of the best parents on the face of this planet." She stated and I smiled.

"I really do."

We ordered dessert and when we were done Santana checked the time and then she decided it was time to take me home being as it was eleven thirty. When we pulled into the driveway I thanked her for everything and then I made my way into the house. There was a note on the counter that said my parents went to bed and that they would talk to me tomorrow night when I got home so I went into the study and looked through the boxes that my mom had labeled as high school.

I had to go through three of the boxes before I found that I was looking for. I pulled out the thick book and opened it until I found the Cheerios spread. There sprawled out across one of the pages was what I was looking for. It was as if I was looking at a picture of Beth the only thing that was different was that her hair was slightly darker than her mothers which she got from Puck. I closed the book and smiled as I took it up to my room. Beth Corcoran get ready to meet your mother.

**A/n: I have something wonderful planned for the next chapter. I am so excited about it that it might be posted really soon because I really have to write it before I lose this inspiration. Anyway I hope you like this and please review because while I have a good idea there are always better ones that I could do so you know...**

**-Katie :)**


	4. Reminders

I got up extra early in the morning and got ready for a run. For some reason I just couldn't sleep, well I knew the reason but showing up at school a few hours early wouldn't help anything. I heard my mom stir when I was on my way down the stairs and she smiled when she saw me ready for a run.

"Aunt Santana give you a good way to deal with Beth?" She asked and I nodded as I fiddled with my ipod.

"Yeah and I haven't run since I got here..."

"Don't go too far." She said turning back to her bed room and I smiled and then bounded down the stairs and out the front door.

Left or right I thought to myself as I got the the edge of the driveway and I quickly turned to the right as started to run down the street. It was still sort of dark out when I was running so I made sure that I stayed on the sidewalk while I ran which wasn't my favorite thing to do but it was better to be safe than sorry. I had gone a good mile and a half when I saw someone approaching going the opposite direction and I moved to one side of the sidewalk and just kept running. As they got closer I felt my stomach churn as I saw that it was Ms. Corcoran. I was hoping that she would just wave and pass on by but clearly that wasn't her style as she stopped and held out her arm so I had to stop to talk to her. I pulled out my headphones and turned to her.

"Hey." I said shifting slightly knowing that this was cutting out of the milage that I was trying to rack up.

"Wow you're up early and running of all things? I thought that you would have been exhausted after rehearsal yesterday." She started and I rolled my eyes.

"As if." I said regretting my word choice as soon as it left my mouth. Word choice, word choice. I cursed myself in my head as I turned back to her with a smile.

"God you remind me of your father." She stated and I laughed a little bit being as most people said I was like my mother, if only she knew I thought.

"I guess." I stated flatly.

"So we didn't exactly get off to the best start and I just wanted to apologize about that..."

"There is nothing to apologize about." I said and she shook her head.

"But I should apologize for my daughter's behavior..."

"Why would you? I mean you got what you wanted right?" I said and I could have killed myself for not controlling my mouth. I mean what was with me this morning? "I'm sorry..." I stated and she just laughed.

"It's fine. So I will see you in class today right?" She asked and I nodded.

"It's not like I could get away with it not being as I have you for five of my eight classes." I said and she laughed.

"Well I guess I will see you at school." She said and I nodded.

I put my head phones back in and then I started to run off. Why in the world did I decide to go right? Left was just as nice, the road was just as well lit, but no I went right. I thought as the song ended and I looked at the time and sighed. I really should be turning around and heading home but that also meant that I would run the risk of having to pass Ms. Corcoran again. In the end I had to bite the bullet and turn around to head back being as I was going to have to take a shower and get ready. I sighed and then moved to the road to run. I took my headphones out and wrapped it around my arm and set the timer. My mom and I had a competition going to see who could run a mile in the shortest amount of time and being as I was trying to avoid Ms. Corcoran this was a good time to time myself.

I ran as fast as I could down the street and I had good a good distance before I stated to feel slightly winded but I pushed through it. I had already past Ms. Corcoran and I was not wanting to slow down while I was in front of her so I pushed through it and full out ran the entire way home. I stopped the timer as I got up on the porch and was happy with my time. I walked into the house and went up to my room to take a shower being as I was now sweaty and gross.

When I was done with the shower I got out and dried my hair and then got dressed in some jean shorts and a t-shirt and slipped the yearbook into my bag and walked down to the kitchen.

"How was your run?" My dad asked as he brought me a plate with pancakes on it.

"Fine. I saw Ms. Corcoran while I was running, it was strange." I said sitting down and he laughed.

"Of course you would." He said and I shrugged.

"It was fine. So what is with the cooking?" I asked before I took a bite of my breakfast.

"Well I didn't get to have dinner with you last night and I feel like I got cheated out of time with you." He said taking a seat as my mom walked out of the study on her phone.

"Hey I have to go Nicole is here." She said as she hung up the phone and took a seat next to us.

"You want some?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Your dad refused to make vegan pancakes." She said and he shook his head.

"I will support you and your need not to eat animals and stuff but vegan pancakes are disgusting." My dad said and I laughed.

"Do you agree with him?" My mom asked turning to me and I shrugged.

"Hey don't bring me into this, I just like pancakes." I said and she laughed.

"So tomorrow you and I are running okay?" She asked and I nodded knowing that there was no arguing with her. At least I knew which way not to go tomorrow.

"Yeah that would be great." I said looking at the time. "Hey can we leave? I want to do something before class starts." I said and my dad nodded getting up carrying our plates into the kitchen.

"Let's go." He said giving my mom a kiss as we walked out the door.

"Don't get in trouble!" My mom called and I laughed.

"I won't!" I said as we walked to the car.

My dad and I didn't really talk on the way to school. I just kept looking out the window counting the seconds until I was at school. When we pulled up I got out and waved before I saw Beth walking towards me with her mother slightly behind her and I smiled as Beth stopped in front of me.

"Hey can we talk?" She asked looking back as her mother who gave her a look and I nodded.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you anyway." I said clutching my bag closer to my side as we walked down the halls until she pulled me into the choir room and closed the door.

"Look I'm sorry about the fight, I was wrong..." I laughed as she tried to quickly repeat the script that her mother clearly told her she had to tell me.

"Beth I'm not here to make nice I am here to make a proposition with you..."

"What could you possibly offer me?" She asked and I opened my bag and pulled out the yearbook.

"Well what was the name of that team that you told me to join my first day here?" I asked flipping through the pages.

"The Cheerios, why? And what are you doing with that yearbook. You should know that my mother has strictly banned all issues that date before her time as the glee coach..." She started to say as I showed her the picture of her mother.

"You see I don't think that she banned them because she wasn't in them, I think she banned them because she didn't want you to know who your biological parents are." I stated and she snatched the book from me.

"How did you..." Her voice trailed off as she looked over the picture.

"That is my mom's yearbook. When she heard your name she called my aunt who happens to be one of your biological mom's best friends." I said pointing to the picture of Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. "That's my aunt..." I said as she looked up.

"And that is our choreographer. I can't believe this. I have been so close this entire time. You know my mom won't even talk to me about my birth parents. Have you met her?" She asked and I nodded.

"Once or twice when I was little but not recently but I do know your dad pretty well." I said as Beth started crying.

"God do you know what I would give to meet him?" She asked gingerly wiping the tears off of her face being careful not to touch her taped and bruised nose.

"He wants to meet you." I said and she looked at me.

"My mom is going to kill you if she finds out about this." Beth stated and I shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me. So here is the deal, you lay off of me and I will help you with your parents problem. Deal?" I asked and she looked at the picture one last time before she closed the year book and handed it to me.

"You have a deal. Nothing is more important to me than this. You're on St. James." She said getting up. "Oh and if my mom asks I apologized and we are working on our relationship. Oh and this Friday I am spending the night at your house..."

"While you are where?" I asked and she smiled.

"Taking you to a party so we can talk about this whole biological parents thing. Alright?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah."

I put the yearbook away and then made my way to Ms. Corcoran's room being as the bell rang. After class I had to go to my new classes and at lunch I ate with Kyle and a few of his friends. After lunch started the classes I was dreading the most. At least when I was in english Ms. Corcoran could not call me out, insult me, or make me do something over and over until it was up to her standards but now she could.

It was funny though because the first class that I had with her was independent study. You would think that when you studied independently you wouldn't have a teacher but nope listed as my teacher was Ms. Corcoran. I made my way into her class room and saw her sitting at the desk.

"You're early." She said not looking up from her papers and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah like thirty seconds early." I said as the bell rang and she looked up from her papers.

"You know I will forgive a sharp tongue in the morning but not so much when you are in my class." She said getting up while motioning for me to follow her. We walked to the auditorium and then she pointed to the stage and I walked to center stage and she followed me and handed me a pony tail holder and I tied my hair back.

"What do you want?" I asked as I pulled my hair through the pony tail holder one last time.

"Show me something. Mr. Schuester told me that you took dance and a bunch of other things, let me see what you have." She said moving to the side and I turned to her.

"Can I grab my ipod? I dance better with music." I said and she nodded.

"Here you stretch and I will grab it for you. Is it in your bag?" She asked and I nodded.

I started to stretch while she walked over to where I had my things and then she pulled out the year book.

"What is this?" She asked holding it up and I ran off stage to grab it from her.

"It was my dad's." I lied trying to snatch it from her but she pulled it away from me.

"Your dad didn't go here, he went to Carmel." She said flipping through it and I tried to think of a good lie.

"He got it from his girlfriend Rachel Berry." I said and she closed the book and put it down and I could tell that I struck a chord.

"This isn't allowed on campus. Please don't bring it back." She said placing it back in my bag and I could help but question her.

"Why?" I asked and she handed me my ipod and stood up.

"It just isn't. Now go show me the routine." She said pointing to the stage and I just looked her in the eyes.

"Santana told me about Beth's parents, she deserves to know." I said and her eyes grew cold.

"Beth knows what she needs to know. She isn't interested in her biological parents now leave it alone and go dance." She said and I turned and walked to the stage.

I turned my ipod on and flipped through a few songs before I settled on a lyrical piece and then started to dance. It wasn't until I was halfway done that I noticed Ms. Corcoran seemed distracted and Beth was sitting behind her. I finished the dance and then I turned off my ipod and turned to her.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No this is also Beth's independent study which is why she is here. The dance was good, a little rough around the edges but better than what I usually work with." She said and I gave her a look.

"Rough around the edges?" I stated and she nodded.

"You were into the dance but you got distracted and distant halfway through I couldn't get into you dancing." She stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey check the attitude. If you can't take constructive criticism you aren't going to make it on broadway..." She started and I gave her a look.

"Do you have any idea where I went to school before I transferred here?" She shook her head as I continued. "I was at Juilliard studying with some of the best dancers and singers in the world. Who do you think you are to tell me that my dance was rough around the edges?" I spat and she turned and said something to Beth before Beth got up and left and she slowly made her way to the stage.

"What did I tell you about your attitude yesterday?" She said in a low harsh voice and I rolled my eyes getting tired of the way she was treating me.

"I don't know why don't you remind me?" I snapped and her eyes locked with mine and I could tell that this was turning into a battle of the wills.

"Are you really going to do this?" She spat and I laughed.

"What do you think?" I said cocking my head to the side slightly and she nodded and backed away.

"Don't be late to rehearsal. I think you will benefit from some one on one time." She said grabbing the yearbook before she left. "And this is coming with me." She said as she left the auditorium.

The rest of my classes with her were, terrible. Apparently no one talked back to Ms. Corcoran very often and when they did she made them pay dearly. At rehearsal she made everyone else go run laps while she left me in the auditorium with just her.

"On stage now." She said and I got up from where I was seated and got on stage.

"What now?" I said and she took a few steps towards me.

"Round off back handspring back tuck." She said and I smiled as I completed the simple pass.

"Is that it?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Front hand spring, layout." She said and I did the next pass.

"You know she belongs on the Cheerios not in your loser club." A tall woman called walking towards Ms. Corcoran but she didn't even turn to face the woman.

"Back handspring, back tuck, layout." She called taking another step towards me. I completed the pass as the tall blonde woman watched and walked over to the stage where I was by passing Ms. Corcoran.

"What in the world are you doing on a team like this with talent like that?" She asked and I shrugged.

"She isn't up for taking." Ms. Corcoran said. "Again with the same pass." She said and I turned and did the pass for her again.

"It's still a free country Shelby and I believe that she is up for the taking." The blonde said irritating Shelby again.

"Sue you have three seconds to get off of my stage and out of my rehearsal and if you even look at one of my glee club members again I will wipe your Cheerios off the face of this school." Ms. Corcoran said and the tall blonde flinched and then left without saying another word. "Now back to you." She said turning to me. "Let me see that pass again and add an extra back handspring to it." She said and I went to do the pass but landed funny and she noticed.

"What was that?" She asked as I tried to play it off as if I was fine.

"Nothing, what else?" I asked walking away from her while trying to hide the pain on my face.

"Lying about being hurt is only going to make it worse." She said and I turned to face her.

"I'm fine, what else." I snapped and she walked over to where I was.

"Stand on your right leg and look me in the eyes." She said and I knew I was screwed.

I stood on right foot and was able to mask the pain for a few seconds before I couldn't hide it any longer and I put my left foot down and then sat on the stage. She came over to me and took my shoe off and moved my foot around slightly noting when it hurt.

"What is your parent's phone number?" She asked pulling out her cell phone and I told her my dad's number and she tried to call him but he didn't answer.

"What is your mom's number? She asked and I shook my head.

"I'm fine..." I said trying to get up and she pushed me back down.

"You have a sprained ankle from what I can tell. You aren't going anywhere until a parent comes to get you. What is your mother's number?" She asked and I sighed.

"Let me call her." I said and she sighed and handed me her phone.

It rang twice before she answered.

"Rachel Berry speaking who is this?" As soon as she answered I was glad that she let me call her.

"Mom it's me. I need you to come get me, I hurt my ankle and I can't leave until..."

"I will be right there." That was all she said before she hung up and I handed the phone back to Ms. Corcoran.

"She is on her way." This was not going end well.

* * *

><p>I sped to McKinley. I knew that nothing good would come of Nicole joining that club as long as that woman was in charge. I threw my car into park in the visitor parking spot and then stormed down the hallway.<p>

A lot of things had changed since I last walked down these halls. My hair was usually worn curly and down around my face, I wore solid patterns and more flattering clothes, and my shoes were now design heels instead of the ballet flats that I wore in high school. A lot of things had changed about me but a lot of things didn't. I still had my bangs, I was still friends with a lot of the glee club members, and I still hated it when people hurt the people I loved. As I tore into the auditorium I had my cell phone still clutched in my hand and I was waiting for Jesse to text me back. He was in the hospital when Shelby called so he couldn't answer but he was on his way now and we were going to let her have it if she ruined Nicole's chances at performing.

I walked past Shelby and onto the stage and bent down next to Nicole and pushed her bangs out of her face and then I looked her over and noticed that he right shoe was off and there were a few ice packs taped to her ankle.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"I landed funny, it's nothing I haven't been through before." She said and I shook my head and then stood up and faced Shelby.

"What happened?" I snapped as she looked from Nicole to me speechless before she held back her surprise and spoke to me.

"She was doing a few tumbling passes when she landed funny and rolled her ankle. She seems like she is fine though. What is going on?" Shelby spat back and I was not in the mood for her right now.

"Nicole is my daughter, that is what is going on." I stated as I helped Nicole up and I got her off the stage and into a seat in the auditorium.

"Rachel I think that we should talk." Shelby said trying to get me to walk away from Nicole.

"She knows Shelby. I told her as soon as she told me about you. I can't keep things from my daughter, it isn't right." I stated and Shelby took a few steps towards me.

"I know that we weren't on great terms but you couldn't call me and tell me about Nicole?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You made it clear to me the last time you left that you wanted nothing to do with my life and well Nicole is a major part of my life so no I couldn't just call you and let you know." I said and she nodded.

"You know I wanted to call you so many times..."

"Please just save it. Maybe when I was in high school you could manipulate me and how I feel but not anymore. You made a decision to walk out of my life and I made the choice to cut you out of mine which meant Nicole too. You have Beth and I moved on with my life you are just going to have to deal with that." I stated turning back to Nicole as I heard Jesse walked in.

"What happened?" He asked running over to where we were.

"It's nothing serious. Can you help her out?" I asked and Jesse quickly lifted Nicole into his arms and I grabbed her things.

"Rachel..." Shelby called and I turned to face her once more.

"Shelby I think it would be best if we keep our relationship professional. You are my daughter's coach and nothing more. I wanted to have a relationship where you would be something more to me but honestly you were right. You may be my mother but you will never be my mom." I stated before I turned and followed Jesse out of the auditorium over to where our cars were parked. I was furious with what had happened today but at least I didn't have to hide anymore and Shelby could bet that I was going to make my presence known in her rehearsals until I felt safe leaving Nicole there alone again.

**A/n: I did it! I wrote another chapter which I hope you like because I do. Oh and this is not the last you will see of their fighting this my readers is just the tip of the iceberg...so yeah I will try to post again tomorrow! So please review and let me know what you would like to see and like I promised and have upheld I will try to add it into the story somehow! (even if it is just pulling in an old glee character for an appearance!)**

**-Katie :)**


	5. The truth of lies

When we got home Jesse placed Nicole on the couch and then propped her foot up on some pillows and I pulled her head onto my lap as I stroked her hair.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked seeing that she was upset about something.

"Yeah. My ankle is fine." She said and I shook my head.

"That wasn't what I was talking about. Are you okay with what happened today with Shelby and everything?" I asked and she shrugged as a tear fell from her eyes and I wiped it away and pulled her further onto my lap. "What's wrong?" I asked and she sighed.

"It's just that there seems to be so much between you and her and I don't get it..." She said and Jesse gave me a look before he left the room leaving Nicole and I alone.

"Nicole I think it is time for me to tell you everything that has happened between Shelby and I." I said and she gave me her undivided attention as I took a deep breath and then started the story.

"I was a sophomore in high school. It was the first year that Mr. Schuester took over the glee club. It had been a rough couple of months but when we blew away our competition at sectionals I knew that it was going to be a good year. The week we came back from our win at sectionals Mr. Schue gave the club an assignment to do something with the word hello. I was fighting with my boy friend at the time and I took the assignment in the wrong light, which was when Mr. Schue told me to re-do the assignment so I went to the music store where I ran into your dad. What I didn't know at the time was that my mom was the one who had arranged for your dad and I meet in the first place. I fell in love with him and we started dating much to the dissatisfaction of my team. At the time I had no idea that this was all some ploy..."

"But you and dad love each other." She stated and I laughed.

"Of course we love each other. We loved each other then but my mom was pulling your dad strings...Why don't I just continue with the story?" I asked.

"Alright." She said and I continued.

"After a while Shelby let your dad transfer to McKinley and everything seemed to be going well, and then he started to push me towards finding her. I mean having two dads was great and I love your grandfathers very much but I always wanted to know who my mother was so I was open to his pushing. He gave me a tape that she made of her singing. At first I didn't want to listen to it and he was alright with that for a while until one night he came over and put the tape in and then left me alone with the song. Her voice was wonderful and it was at that moment that I knew I needed to find her. I just didn't know that was her plan all along. On my way to school the next day I found some information that implied that Vocal Adrenaline was doing Lady Gaga and a few of the glee club members and I went to spy on their rehearsal, what I didn't expect was to hear Shelby sing. She was yelling at her team about not letting their costumes do the work for them and then she hopped up on the stage and and sang Funny Girl and I was like in a trance..."

"She is just like you." Nicole said and I wiped away a tear that had escaped my eyes from recalling the memory.

"Not entirely." I stated and then I sighed. "She seemed shocked that I had found her. She dismissed her club and then we sat in the auditorium. I sat a few rows in front of her and she sat behind me. We talked but it seemed forced and not at all like I imagined. After that she said she would call, she never did. I saw her a few more times that week but on Friday of that week it was all over. We met on stage at McKinley and she told me something that hurt but I understood what she was saying..."

"What did she say?" Nicole asked seeming really into the story.

"She told me that she was my mother but she would never be my mom and I understood why she said that. She had missed so much of my life and she was sort of right except she didn't understand that she was all I wanted in my life she was all I needed. She gave me a glass water cup with a star on it and we sang Poker Face together before she left and a part of me wished it had ended there but I saw her one more time. We were going against her team at Regionals and we were sure we had it in the bag being as your dad, their star, was still at our school and then he left and went back. What Shelby gave she took away, just like that. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest but I made it through and I was sure we had Regionals in the bag..."

"When did you see her again?" Nicole asked and I smiled.

"It was the day of Regionals. After we performed Quinn went into labor so while the rest of the team rushed to the hospital with her I stayed behind and I then I found Shelby and I went to talk to her. I don't remember exactly what happened but she said something about not wanting to coach anymore and how she wanted a house, with a garden, and a dog, and a family. I told her about Beth and I found out later that she adopted her..."

"Why did you let her hurt you like that?" Nicole asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know why but you have to know that I am not upset about it. I guess with the way that I look at it without her I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have met your dad, and I might not of had you. Nicole I want to let you know that if you want to pursue a relationship with her I won't stop you and I think that you should but I wanted to let you know to be careful, I don't know if she has changed but I don't want you to get hurt like I did." I stated and Nicole nodded.

"If I asked her to go to dinner sometime would you come with me?" Nicole asked and I closed my eyes tightly and nodded.

"If you want me to I would love to go." I said and she smiled as she cuddled up on my lap as much as she could without moving her foot too much.

"So should I be mad at her or what?" Nicole asked and I laughed.

"You and her should start with a clean slate, what has happened between her and I shouldn't effect any relationship you might have with her..."

"Mom..." Nicole said cutting me off and I looked down at her while I stroked her hair.

"What baby?" I asked and she looked up to me with her giant brown eyes.

"I told Beth about her birth parents today. Which reminds me Ms. Corcoran has your year book." She said and I gave her a strange look. "Ms. Corcoran won't talk about her birth parents with her. Santana told me about Quinn and Puck last night and..."

"She told you to wave the information in front of Beth." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah but when I did she just looked hurt, she looked how I pictured you looked when you found your mom. I really need to help her." Nicole stated and I looked at her.

"I don't know, if Shelby finds out you are doing this..."

"Santana said that I have met Quinn once or twice before, do you think that I can talk to her? You don't have to do anything and if Quinn says she doesn't want to meet Beth then I will drop it but Beth really wants to meet Quinn and Puck, and we both know that Puck wants to meet her. Come on mom she is just like you when you where her age. The only thing she wants is her mom and dad. It doesn't mean that she doesn't love Ms. Corcoran any less she just wants to know where she came from." Nicole stated and I knew where she was coming from.

"I will give you Quinn's number but I want you to think about what you are doing here. This could ruin anything that you could have with your grandmother..."

"I would rather see Beth happy than try to fill a void in my life that I don't have." Nicole said and I shook my head.

"Just remember that I warned you." I said getting up and grabbing my phone handing it to her with Quinn's number highlighted.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that my mom had so willingly got the phone number for me. I mean I wanted her help but I never thought that she would give me her phone to make the call with. I took it from her and then hit the send button and held my breath while the phone rang.<p>

"Rachel?" I heard the voice on the other end of the phone and I sat up.

"No this is her daughter Nicole. Is this Quinn?" I asked hopeful.

"This is Quinn. I don't mean to seem rude but why are you calling me?" She asked and I looked at my mother who gave me a reassuring look.

"Well my family and I just moved to Lima for the year and well I met Beth, your daughter a few days ago and after talking to her it seems like she would really want to meet you but given the history of my mother and her mom I don't want Beth..."

"When?" She asked.

"When what? Did I meet her or..."

"Does she want to meet?" Quinn said quickly and I smiled.

"I would have to talk to Beth to find out, but soon." I could hear Quinn fall into silent sobs on the other end of the phone.

"Alright. Call me whenever you find out and we can arrange a time. Does Ms. Corcoran know about this?" She asked and I wasn't sure what to say so I went with the truth.

"No. Santana was the one who told me and I was the one who talked to Beth about it, her mom doesn't know." I stated and I could hear the hesitation coming from Quinn.

"Then let's meet out of Lima. Call when you have a time please." She stated and I nodded.

"I will." I said before I hung up the phone and handed it back to my mom.

"So?" She questioned and I turned to her and smiled.

"She wants to meet her." I stated and my mom smiled.

"I knew she would." She said and I shot her a look. "I wasn't going to meddle." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" I asked as my mom laughed.

"Changing the subject are we?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I'm just hungry that's all." I said as she got up.

"Yes we can have pizza. Let me know if you need anything and make sure you keep your foot elevated." She said before she turned and left the room

I spent the rest of the night being babied. My parents ate dinner with me in the living room and we watched some television. After my dad cleaned up the plates and we finished watching a few shows he carried me up the stairs and put me in bed for the night. I loved my parents to death but I hated when I got hurt because they always smothered me and I just couldn't take it. As soon as they left me alone I threw my legs over the side of the bed and got up. I could tell that is was only a mild sprain and that it would heal with in a few days which I was thankful for. In reality it could have been much worse and it could have ended my career.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out one of the boxes that I still had to unpack and I was hoping that I could have waited a bit longer being as that particular box held all of the braces that I had acquired from my years of intense training. I pulled out my ankle brace and set it on my nightstand before I got back into bed and called it a night.

In the morning I moved my foot off the pillow it was on and I put on my ankle brace before I got up and made my way into the bathroom. My ankle was sore and bruised but I didn't let it bother me too much. I had been injured too many times before to let it bother me. I put on a pair of jeans and then put on a tank top and a pair of converse and then made sure that no one could see that I was wearing an ankle brace. When I made sure that my outfit hid my injury I fixed my hair and did my makeup before I slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where my dad made me sit down as he brought me some cereal.

"Here you go."

"Dad I am fine. I made it down here just fine..." I said before my mom wrapped her arms around me.

"Good morning baby, how are you?" She asked giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Will you two cut it out? I am not five anymore." I stated and that just made my mom hug me tighter and my dad mocked me.

"You will always be that five year old little girl who danced on the table tops to me." My dad stated and I groaned.

"Just take me to school." I complained and they both laughed.

"I actually want to talk to you about that." My mom said letting go of me as she took a seat at the table.

"About what?" I asked and she looked at my dad and then turned back to me.

"Well after the carelessness that injured your ankle yesterday your dad and I agree that one of us should be at your rehearsals at all times..."

"Mom no!" I protested and she turned to my dad for assistance.

"Nicole we don't want you to get hurt..."

"I will be careful. I should have taken my time yesterday, it was my fault. Please don't show up to rehearsal." I pleaded with them and they finally gave in.

"Fine, but if something like this happens again..."

"It won't I promise." I said cutting them off. "Can we go now?" I asked and my dad nodded.

"Actually Jesse would you mind if I took Nicole?" My mom asked and my dad nodded.

My dad took my empty bowl and then gave my mom and I a kiss before we got up from the table and went out to the car.

When we got in I expected it to be like a normal car ride where my mom turned on the radio and then sang along with the songs she knew but instead she just turned to me.

"Rachel." She said as we drove towards the school and I looked over at her.

"What mom?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Don't do anything stupid. If you don't feel comfortable or something feels off don't do it. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt." She said and I gave her a smile.

"I know mom." I said and she gave me a look as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Alright I will pick you up." She said and I nodded as I got out of the car.

I had just walked into the school when Beth spotted me and ran over to where I was and she pulled the year book out of her bag.

"I believe that this belongs to you." She said handing the book to me and I quickly put it in my bag and turned to her.

"I called Quinn last night..." I said as Beth looked around and then pulled me into a classroom. "Hey slow down. Hurt ankle." I said pulling up my pant leg so she could see the brace.

"How did that happen?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Freak accident yesterday." I said lying. I guess if Shelby didn't want anyone to know then I wasn't going to be the one to tell someone.

"So you talked to her?" Beth asked with a smile on her face and I nodded.

"She wants to meet you, you just have to say when and I will arrange it..."

"Arrange what?" I heard Shelby say and Beth and I turned towards the door and smiled.

"Nothing Nicole and I were just talking about Friday." Beth lied effortlessly and I just went along with it.

"Yeah." I said nodding in agreement.

"Beth can you give Nicole and I a moment alone?" She asked and Beth nodded and then walked out of the room and it took me a second to realized that Beth had pulled me into her mother's classroom while trying to find a private place to talk.

"How is your ankle?" She asked and I shrugged.

"It's been worse." I said putting my things down on top of one of the desk.

"How upset are your parents?" She asked walking over to her desk and I shook my head.

"They aren't really upset. Things happen all the time it was an accident. They just want me to be careful." I stated and she nodded.

"So when did you find out?" She asked turning to me and I sat on the desk top.

"Monday night." I stated and she looked away from me.

"I'm sorry this is just weird..." She started and I laughed.

"Tell me about it. Would it be any less weird for you if we met outside of school sometime? Maybe go out to a dinner or something?" I asked and she thought for a moment.

"Possibly. I just don't want to tell Beth I mean she thinks that she is my only child..."

"Wait until she goes out with Aaron or something." I stated and she smiled a little.

"How about tonight after rehearsal? Beth was going out with a few friends..."

"That works for me. I just have to ask my mom..."

"She could join us if she wants." Shelby said meekly and I gave her a small smile.

"I will ask her." I said hopping down from the desk a little too quickly sending a shooting pain up my ankle.

"Are you alright?" She asked quickly making her way over to me and I muttered some curse words under my breath as the pain subsided and she walked over to her desk and then came back with some pain medication.

"Take these." She said and I shook my head.

"I don't like taking pain medication if I can help it." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"It's going to hurt all day if you don't." She said and I took the pills to make her happy.

"Better?" I asked after dry swallowing them and she shook her head.

"Do you know how bad that is for you?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't do it that often. Plus can't you get in trouble for giving me medication anyway?" I asked and she took out the form that my parents had signed.

"As your coach I am allowed. Your parents signed the form see." She said handing it to me and I looked it over and then gave it back to her.

"Well I guess that clears it up." I said and she laughed as the bell rang and I made my way to my desk.

The rest of the school day was a bit of a blur. I was falling into a routine. I went to my core classes and then it was like being at an arts school again. I had my independent study which for the next few days was working on vocals and then I had a dance class a choir class. When I was done with all of that I once again had to go to rehearsal which actually was not as bad as I thought it would have been.

For some reason Mr. Schue took over today and rehearsal seemed more upbeat and fun than it had in previous days. Everyone seemed to relax and smile, even Ms. Corcoran was a different person. At the end of rehearsal I walked out to the parking lot and over to my mom's car.

"Hey mom we're going to dinner with Ms. Corcoran tonight." I said and she gave me a look.

"When were you going to tell me this?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Now I guess. So will you go?" I asked and she looked irritated.

"Nicole I would but your dad is waiting at home for us so we can eat dinner..."

"Then lets have her over..."

"Nicole that is not going to happen!" My mom snapped and I backed away from the car.

"I'm going and you promised." I snapped and she calmed down a little and lowered her voice.

"It's just that I had no warning, you should have called me." She stated and I looked down at my feet avoiding her eyes.

"I know. So can I go?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course. Do I need to drop you off?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I said looking to see Ms. Corcoran pause outside of the auditorium. "I will see you later." I said and she smiled.

"Call if you need something." She said and I nodded before I turned from the car and walked over to Ms. Corcoran.

"I take that as she isn't coming." She said and I shook my head.

"My dad and her had plans." I lied and she nodded.

"Then I guess it is just you and me huh?" She said as we walked to her car and I nodded.

We got into her car and we rode in an awkward silence for a while until she pulled into a restaurant on the edge of town.

"I usually wouldn't drive this far for dinner but with the delicateness of this situation."

"I get it." I said taking a seat across from her at the table. "So you're my grandmother." I said and she cringed.

"I really hate that term. Can you just call me something else? I don't know like..."

"How about Shelby?" I asked and she smiled.

"That works for me. So Juilliard?" She stated and I nodded.

"My mom wanted me to get started early so she had a few of her friends teach me when I was little and eventually I ended up at Juilliard." I said as Shelby leaned back in her chair.

"Wow I never thought that anyone related to me would have so much success." She said scoffing and I rolled my eyes.

"My mom worked really hard to get where she is now and I have had to work twice as hard just to exceed expectations." I said and she leaned towards me.

"Do why didn't you want to join glee that first day?" She asked and I thought about it. I mean I could have easily of told her that it was because of Beth but that wasn't entirely true.

"I guess I didn't like the way that you basically demanded that I tryout. I don't do well with authority." I stated and she laughed.

"I can see that. So do your parents tell you everything?" She asked taking a sip of her water.

"You ask a lot of questions." I stated and she bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry. I am just trying to get to know you." She said and I smiled.

"My parents believe in open communication. They believe that if they are open and honest with me then I will be open and honest with them..."

"And are you?" She asked and I thought about it.

"For the most part yeah. I mean obviously I don't tell them everything but for the most part yeah."

"So are they more like your parents or your friends?" She asked and I knew where she was going with this.

"I'm not going to answer that." I stated and she gave me a look.

"Why not?"

"Because if I say friends you are going to think that they are bad parents and while I could just say that they are my parents you and I both know with them there is more than just that." I said and she smiled.

"You got me there. So..."

"I think it's my turn to ask questions." I said and she raised an eyebrow and then gestured with her hands. "The floor is all yours."

"Why Beth?" I asked and her eyes grew wide.

"You just start throwing punches don't you?" She joked and then took a deep breath. "Why Beth? I think it was just because she was there. I wanted a family so badly and Beth was an easy way to start that." She said smoothly and I accepted her answer.

"Can I ask another question?" I asked and she nodded. "Why don't you want Beth to know her parents?" I asked and she took in a deep breath and looked at me.

"Why are you so concerned about Beth? That is my problem not yours..."

"What you are doing to Beth and her parents is exactly what my grandfathers did to you and look how that ended for your relationship with my mother." I snapped and I could see her close herself off from me.

"It really is none of your concern. Now are we going to work on our relationship or are we just going to talk about Beth?" She asked taking another look over the menu as the waiter walked up to the table.

We remained silent for a while after we ordered dinner. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to some of my friends from New York.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked after a while and I placed my phone in my lap and looked up at her.

"Some of my friends from New York." I stated flatly.

"Have you made any friends here?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Other than Kyle I haven't really taken the time to get to know anyone. I'm only planning on being here for a year, there really is no need to put down roots here." I said checking my phone that just received a text message.

_Hey I'm coming to see you as soon as I get the okay from the parental unit._

_-Paige_

I laughed at the text and Shelby noticed.

"Who was that?" She asked and I put the phone down.

"Paige, one of my friends from New York. Her parents have been giving her a rough time lately and my parents told her that she should come here for a while." I stated and it seemed to peek Shelby's interest.

"Does she sing?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No she is strictly a dancer." I said and she smiled.

"I think that having one of your friends come would be a great idea."

"Really you do?" I asked as the waiter set our meals in front of us."

"I do. You won't have that much time to hang out with her but I think having someone you trust around might be good for you." She stated before we started to eat.

We ate dinner and then we sat for a moment while she waited for the check.

"I might have lied earlier." I said and she looked at me.

"About?" She asked as she flipped open her wallet.

"Paige can sing." I stated and she smiled.

"Why did you want to tell me that?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Because I just got a text that said she is going to be staying with me for the year and well I want to hang out with her..."

"So you will let me recruit her for the club?" She asked and I nodded.

"But only if she wants to join and let me talk to her first before you hound her." I stated and Shelby smiled.

"When does she get in?" She asked and I looked at the text message.

"Next Wednesday. Can I miss practice?" I asked and she gave me a look. "Remember that you injured my ankle." I said trying to play the sympathy card but she shook her head.

"You can't miss it entirely but when does she come in?" She asked.

"Five." I said and she paused.

"How about you have her come and watch you and I will let everyone out by six?" She asked and I sighed.

"Alright."

After she paid we walked out to the car and she drove me home.

"Thank you." I said pausing before I got out of her car.

"For what?" She asked and I smiled.

"You know what for." I said getting out of the car and walking into my house.

**A/n: SO I wrote a chapter of this story instead of updating a different story but I really like this one and i might have done more but I have been sick and I have felt terrible but here it is. The next chapter is the party and I have some good ideas for that but with Paige entering it should get interesting. And then I have Beth and Quinn reuniting and Shelby finding out...Drama, drama, drama! Review and let me know if you want to see something in this story. Anything goes pretty much.**

**-Katie :)**


	6. Surprises

I had just gone downstairs when there was a knock on the door. I by passed the kitchen and went to answer the door. I pulled it open and found Beth standing on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and she walked past me and I closed the door.

"My mom went out for a run this morning and I just wanted to make sure we had all the details ironed out for tonight..."

"What's tonight?" My mom asked coming up behind me and Beth's face froze as she tried to come up with a lie.

"Beth is telling her mom that she is spending the night here and then her and I are going to a party." I said and my mom smiled.

"Will there be drinking at the party?" She asked and Beth looked shocked.

"I don't know will there be?" I asked Beth and she nodded.

"But we won't drink." She quickly added as my dad walked in behind my mom.

"I don't care if you drink just don't get in a car with someone who has been drinking and don't drink and drive yourself, right honey?" My dad asked giving my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I would like for you not to drink but your father and I both know that us telling you no will only make you want to try it more..."

"That and your mom and I both drank in high school so us telling you not to is being a bit hypocritical. So you must be Beth." My dad said taking a step forward and shaking Beth's hand and she gave me a look as my mom repeated my dads action.

"Now that you all have been introduced can Beth and I have some privacy?" I asked and my parents laughed as they nodded and walked out of the room.

"Do you always tell your parents everything?" She asked in a low whisper and I nodded.

"Yes. It's a thing that we do so do you want something to eat?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I have to get home before my mom gets back I just wanted to make sure things were set here being as my mom might call or something."

"My parents will cover for you. Don't worry about it, anything else?" I asked and she smiled.

"I must say that you have the best parents in the world...and your mom creepily resembles my mom." She said and I laughed.

"You have no idea. So I will see you later?" I asked and she nodded as she opened the door and then left and I sighed as I walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

"What was that about?" My mom asked looking up from the news paper.

"I told you, it was about the party tonight." I said taking a seat and she put the paper down and looked at me.

"Does her mother know?" She asked and I laughed.

"What do you think?" I said as my dad brought me a bagel.

"So we are covering for you and Beth tonight?" My dad asked taking a seat next to me.

"I guess, I mean you don't really have to cover for me being as you are my parents not Ms. Corcoran."

"Nicole I don't know if I feel comfortable doing this..." My mom said before I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Who is taking me today?" I asked finishing the first half of my bagel.

"I am." My dad said handing my a napkin.

"How is your ankle?" My mom asked and I sighed.

"Fine. It is still sort of swollen and bruised but it doesn't hurt as much as it did in the past two days." I said taking a huge bite out of the bagel and my dad pulled it away from me.

"Small bites, I thought we were past this stage." My dad teased as I took it back from him.

"Haha very funny." I said after I swallowed what I had been chewing.

"And you think we are ready for another kid." My mom said and I gave them both a look.

"You guys are talking about having another kid?" I asked and they looked at each other and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? I always wanted a brother or a sister." I stated as a smile crossed both of their faces.

"Well we haven't so much have been talking about it as..." My dad said giving my mom a look.

"I'm pregnant." My mom said and I got up and gave her a big hug.

"That is great!" I said and she returned the hug smiling at my dad. "Who have you told?" I asked as I went to sit back down and my mom lowered her eyes.

"The three of us are the one the only ones who know. I just got it confirmed from the doctor yesterday. So you are really happy?" She asked and I nodded.

"I told you she would be." My dad said giving my mom a kiss before he grabbed my things. "We have to go but we will celebrate tomorrow night?" He asked and my mom and I both agreed.

"Have a good day at school." My mom said and I gave her a hug before I ran out the door after my dad.

In the car we listened to the radio and then my dad turned to me.

"So you aren't upset?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you both think that I would be upset about this? I mean am I shocked yes but did I want it to happen yeah. I mean I love having you guys as parents but honestly you both drive me nuts and at least with another kid in the house all the attention won't be on me."

"Yeah all that attention will be on the new baby and poor Nicole won't get any love..." My dad joked as we pulled into parking lot.

"Whatever. I am happy for you guys and I will see you later but I have to go." I said putting my hand on the door handle when my dad put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Nicole..." He said and I turned to face him.

"Yeah dad?" I asked and he smiled.

"Please don't mention the pregnancy thing to anyone. Your mom and I aren't ready to tell anyone just yet." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Who would I tell? It's not like I have a ton of best friends here, but I won't." I said getting out of the car and walking into the school.

Kyle saw me walk through the doors and he ran to meet up with me.

"There you are. It feels like I never see you anymore with the whole Shelby making you one of her special members. If I had known that this would happen I never would have introduced you to her." Kyle joked as we walked through the halls. "So seriously what is up with you and Beth? I mean she is being nice to you and everything. I mean I would have guessed that you would have been slushied by now..."

"Slushied?" I questioned as we came to a stop by a group of lockers.

"It's when someone at the top of the food chain shows someone at the lower end of the food chain where they stand. Like that." He said pointing down the hall where Aaron was tossing a drink at some random kid in the hallway.

"That is horrible." I stated and Kyle turned to me.

"No that is life. Where are you going?" He asked as I stormed off down the hallway where Aaron and a few other kids were mocking their latest victims.

"What the hell are you doing?" I sneered and they all turned to me.

"Hey Nicole you're just in time." Aaron said taking a slushy from one of the other members and handed it to me.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked and he laughed.

"It's easy. You take it and throw it at this loser." Aaron said turning to the girl who was already covered in the cold ice drink.

"Just do it." The girl said and I turned to Aaron.

"Do you think that this is funny?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Ugh, yeah that is why we do it."

"So is this funny?" I asked as I dumped the drink on his head and he jumped back from the shock.

"What the hell Nicole? I thought you were one of us!" He yelled and I tossed the empty cup at him.

"I might be on your team but that is cruel and now that you know how it feels maybe you will think twice before you throw a drink at someone again." I said stepping over the mess as I led the girl into the bathroom to try to rinse the drink off of her.

"Why are you doing this?" The girl asked as I held her head under the faucet and I rinsed the sticky mess out of her hair.

"Because apparently that should have been me. I'm Nicole by the way." I said and I heard the girl laugh.

"I know who you are. I'm Daisy head Cheerio." She stated and I turned off the water as she pulled her hair out from under the faucet and handing her a hair tie so she can tie up her clean, wet hair.

She walked over to her bag and pulled out a fresh uniform so she could change. I heard the warning bell ring but I ignored it and stayed with Daisy.

"Coach is going to kill me. This is the third uniform that has gotten slushied this week. Our dry cleaning bill is going to be through the roof." She stated as she walked out of the stall in the new uniform.

"I'm sorry about what Aaron did. If I had known I would have stopped him sooner." I stated as she fixed her makeup in the mirror.

"You know you should really get to class. I don't think your coach would like it if you skipped." She stated and I ignored her.

"I don't really care about what my coach thinks, hence why her lead singer is now covered in a sticky mess." I stated and she laughed.

"You are going to have hell to pay for that one." She said laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well I don't know how much more I can pay, my coach already injured me so I don't think that there is any thing more she can do." I stated and Daisy gave me a weird look.

"Sprained ankle from a punishment she was giving for giving her attitude." I said pulling up my pant leg so she could see the brace.

"Harsh. So what class do you have first? I figure that I could at least walk you there after everything you have done for me."

"You aren't going to like the answer." I said and she looked at me.

"What is it?" She asked and I sighed as the final bell rang.

"English with Ms. Corcoran." I said and she laughed.

"Now that is just perfect. Shall we?" She asked as we walked out of the bathroom and into the deserted hallways.

"So tell me Daisy why does the glee club hate you?" I asked and she sighed.

"They hate me because I am the head Cheerio. It goes back to the long feud that has gone on between the jocks at this school and the glee club. It sucks being on the receiving end of this though." She said holding her soiled uniform in her hand and I laughed.

"Well I can't imagine that it will take too much longer before I receive my own flavored ice drink to the face." I said as we stopped a few feet short of Ms. Corcoran's room.

"Well you're here." She stated and I sighed.

"That I am." I said wishing that I could be anywhere but here and that feeling only got worse as Aaron came storming out of her room.

"You're dead." He sneered before he walked down the hallway away from me.

"God I really don't want to go to class now." I said shifting my bag from one shoulder to the other.

"You can go to the nurse and tell her that your ankle was bothering you. She will let you stay in her office during this period while she elevates and ices your ankle." Daisy said and I smiled.

"You are a genius." I said giving her a hug before I pulled her down the hallway towards the nurse where we stopped and I pulled off the brace and stuck it in my bag and Daisy helped me into the nurse's office.

The nurse put ice on my ankle and then elevated it and then wrote Daisy a pass to her class so she wouldn't be marked late.

"How did this happen?" The nurse asked after Daisy left and I shrugged.

"I wasn't being careful the other day and today I was rushing to class when someone in the hallway kicked it. I know I should have just gone to class..."

"Well you did the right thing in coming here." She said walking back over to her desk.

I waited until she was busy before I took out my phone and texted Paige for a while and then I put it away when it was getting close to the end of class. The nurse looked at my ankle and then she gave me the all clear and I took the nurse's pass and made it to the last five minutes of english. I was on my way out the door when Shelby called me over to her desk.

"Nicole." She said and I walked over to her desk where she handed me back the pass the nurse wrote. "What happened?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Someone kicked my ankle in the hallway so I went to the nurse..."

"Was that before or after you dumped the slushy on Aaron?" She asked and I smiled.

"After." I said flatly and she shook her head.

"There is going to be consequences for that..." She said looking down at the papers on her desk.

"What about for Aaron?" I asked and she looked back up at me and placed her pen down on the desk.

"What do you mean?" She asked and I smiled.

"Your team torments other students in the halls with those drinks. Yes I might have dumped that one drink on Aaron but compared to the hundreds of drinks that he has dumped on other people he had it coming. Now I have to get to class." I said turning and walking out the door. I knew she wasn't going to be happy with what I said but what her team was doing was wrong and I was not going to sit by and watch it happen. That wasn't how I operated.

The first part of my day was fine. I mean how hard could math be after having to deal with Ms. Corcoran this morning. I dreaded having to go to class after lunch. I guess the only part that made it bearable was the fact that I knew she couldn't make me dance, flip, or run because of my ankle.

I made sure that I arrived to her class room on time and I saw Beth sitting at one of the desk when I walked in so I sat next to her.

"Where is your mom?" I asked placing my bag down and Beth shrugged.

"I have no idea. She left right before the bell rang, I figured it had something to do with what you did this morning." Beth said and I could feel myself blush.

"Sorry about doing that to Aaron, I know that you are sort of an item." I said and she laughed.

"Don't be sorry. Aaron deserved it today, just don't get in the habit of doing it though. I can't protect you forever." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need your protection." I stated and she shook her head.

"You're probably right but I wouldn't want to test that theory if I was you." She said as the classroom door opened and Ms. Corcoran walked in.

"I see that you both made it on time today. Let's go." She said holding the door open and Beth and I got up and grabbed our things.

We walked out into the hallway and waited for Ms. Corcoran to lock the door and then we made our way to the auditorium where she had me get up on stage and sit next to the piano. She made me go through a series of vocal exercises and then she had me sing a few songs over and over again until she was happy with the product. By the time class was over my throat was sore and I was dreading the rest of the day but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

She didn't have me sing in my choir class with her in fact she instructed me that I was on vocal rest until rehearsal, which in turn also meant no talking but I could live with that.

When we walked into the auditorium for rehearsal I saw my mom sitting in the audience talking to Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Mr. Schuester but there was no Shelby. I noted that it was weird but I walked to the first two rows and took a seat next to Kyle.

"What is going on?" I asked looking around and he just smiled at me.

"That is your mom!" He said in an excited whisper and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know that, but why is she here?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"I thought you would know..." He said before Mr. Schuester got our attention.

"Alright guys I have a special treat for you today. As you all know we don't have that much longer until sectionals and this year there is a theme and I have brought back a few of the original New Directions members to talk to you about it so please put your hands together for Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, and Rachel Berry..."

"St. James." My mom corrected him as they all walked in front of us.

"Ugh, my bad. Rachel St. James." Mr. Schuester said stepping to the side.

"Hi, I'm Kurt and well I was elected to tell you guys the theme for sectionals this year..."

"I LOVE KURTIANS MAGAZINE!" One of the boys yelled from behind us and we just laughed.

"Thank you." Kurt said blushing slightly. "Anyway the theme for this year is a throwback..."

"In other words." Mr. Schuester said stepping in front of us again. "We have to take a song that we have done in past years at sectionals and re-perform it." He said with a smile.

"And while the songs and routines that you guys have done in past years have been fantastic..." Blaine said from where he was standing.

"We think that you all should get back to where it all started." Mercedes said finishing for Blaine as the excitement started to rise from all the members of New Directions.

"Calm down guys we haven't even talked about song choices yet..." Mr. Schuester said before Kyle interrupted him.

"Yeah but Nicole is Rachel's daughter, we have this in the bag!" He yelled and I sunk in my seat a little as the members who hadn't figured it out turned to me.

I saw Kyle mouth I'm sorry and I shook my head to let him know that it was not a big deal. I mean it could have been a lot worse someone could have known about Beth's mom and said something about that.

"So do you guys want us to teach you some of the songs that we did?" My mom asked and the groups answered in a unison yes.

"Okay I think we should start with Don't Stop Believing, it's sort of a trademark song." Kurt said and the other adults agreed as we all got up and walked to the stage.

Overall it was a fantastic rehearsal. Mr. Schuester let us out before Ms. Corcoran ever showed up which meant that after rehearsal Beth drove straight over to my house and we went to get ready.

"What do you think about this?" I asked as I pulled out a short black dress that I had.

"That is cute but I think that this one is better." She said pulling out a green dress that I didn't remember even owning.

"Where was that?" I asked as she handed the dress to me.

"It was in the box you had in the back of the closet." She said pulling the box out and I shrugged and tried on the dress.

"So what do you think?" I asked spinning in front of her and she smiled.

"That looks fantastic on you." She said and I smiled as I went into the bathroom to fix my hair.

When we were ready for the party it was about seven so we went down into the living room where my parents were seated.

"Alright we are going." I said and my parents smiled.

"Remember don't drink and drive, spend the night there or call us if you need to." My dad said and I smiled as I gave them both a kiss and then Beth and I walked out to her car.

"I know I said this earlier but your parents are awesome." She said as we got in and I nodded.

"Yeah they are pretty great." I said as she pulled onto the street and we drove towards the party.

When we pulled up outside of the house there were cars lined up and down the street so Beth had to park a little bit away from the house. We got out and walked up to the party when she turned to me.

"So here is the deal, Aaron is not happy with you so I would avoid him but Kyle will be here so you can hang out with him. Try to avoid drinking the punch if you can stick to beer or water. Honestly the punch is a disgusting combination of whatever people could find to put in it." She said before she took a deep breath and we walked into the party.

There was loud music playing and I could see a ton of people dancing in the other room. Kyle came out of no where and grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor with Dakota and Haley.

We danced for a while before Dakota dragged me into the kitchen to grab some refreshments. She passed me a cup and then she poured something into it.

"Drink it, it's good." She said and I took a sip nearly choking on how strong it was.

"What is this?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know exactly what it is but Aaron taught me how to mix it earlier. I have had like five." She said and I quickly took her cup away from her and handed her a water.

"I think you should take a break from that drink." I said and she smiled and took the water as we back into the other room to dance some more. It was a few hours later that I saw Beth totally drunk screaming at Aaron from the other room and the music died down as everyone stared at the commotion. I quickly walked up to Beth's side and pulled her away from Aaron.

"Leave me alone." She slurred pulling her hand away from me.

"Beth I think we should go." I said and she shook her head.

"No, Aaron tell her what you told me!" She said raising her voice and I gave Aaron a look trying to get him to back off but he was just as drunk as she was.

"I think you're hot and if you weren't such an ass I would totally dump Beth and date you." He said with a satisfied smile on his face and I just shook my head.

"You are both insane now stop this." I said in a low voice as Beth stormed into the other room and Kyle came up behind me and gave him brother a look as the music started again.

I danced with Kyle for a little bit before Beth came into the room and pulled me to dance with her. I was on my second cup of Haley's mix when I started to feel myself relax a bit. I didn't want to get too carried away so when Haley refilled my cup for the third time I made a mental note that this was my last cup but it didn't matter I wouldn't be getting a fourth cup. We were still dancing when Beth's phone started to ring and she answered it.

"Hello?" I heard her yell over the music and then her face froze.

"Mom, no...no" I heard her stutter before she walked into the other room and I followed her. By the time I found her she had just hung up and was in tears.

"I am so screwed." She said as I sat down next to her.

"What was that?" I asked and she turned to me.

"My mom called and now she is on her way over here." Beth said and I looked around knowing that there was no way to clean up this mess before she would get here.

We waited until she showed up and then she led us out to her car. She basically had to carry Beth being as she was so drunk and she had a few more drinks in the time that we had been waiting for her mom to show up. She placed Beth in the back seat and then opened the front passenger door and waited for me to get in.

"I'm waiting." She said as she held the door open and I got in being as I knew better than to fight with her right now. She slammed the door shut when I was in and then she walked around and got in and started the car. We had just pulled on the road heading towards my house when she turned to me.

"Is this what spending the night at your house looks like?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, Beth wanted to go to the party." I stated and she turned her attention to Beth who was in the back seat.

"And you, I told you that you were not allowed to go to that party." She said and Beth groaned.

"Nicole's parents let her go." Beth said and Shelby turned to me and I shrugged.

"So your parents knew that you were at the party?" She asked and I nodded.

"This is just wonderful." She stated as we turned onto my street. We were quiet up until she pulled into my driveway and she turned to Beth.

"I will be right back." She said as she motioned for me to get out and follow her to the door.

When we were at the door she knocked and we waited for someone to answer. I wasn't worried probably because of the amount of alcohol that I had or the fact that my parents knew that I was at the party. When my dad opened the door he gave us a weird look before he pulled the door open and motioned for me to come inside.

"Thanks for bringing her home." My dad said going to shut the door when Shelby caught it and pushed it open.

"Not so fast. You know that she is drunk right?" She questioned and my dad looked at me and then laughed.

"You can smell it on her I would be an idiot not to know." My dad said and I laughed a little bit before my dad shot me a look and my mom came up behind me.

"What is going on?" She asked and Shelby just looked at them in disbelief.

"Do you not care that your underage daughter was at a party drinking?" She asked and my parents looked at each other before my mom answered.

"Did she drink and drive? That was my only rule." My mom asked and Shelby shook her head. "Well she didn't lie to us and we figured that she would have a drink or two so we can't really be mad at her being as she followed the rules we set." She finished and Shelby's jaw fell open in shock.

"So that is it? You are just going to let her drink and party and she isn't going to get in trouble?" She asked and my dad laughed.

"With as much as she probably drank the hangover she is going to have in the morning is punishment enough and Nicole doesn't really party." He said and Shelby clenched her fist.

"What about Beth? Did you know that Beth was going to the party?" She asked and they nodded. "Did you know that she wasn't allowed to go?" She asked and they nodded again. "And you let her go?" She snapped and my mom pushed me inside as she took a step forward.

"Look I am not responsible for what your daughter does. My only concern is Nicole..."

"And you let her run around and do whatever she wants without any consequences..."

"And that is my call as her mother." My mom snapped.

"Well as a parents I just think..."

"Yes because you were such a wonderful parent when I needed you. Look I don't need your advice on how to raise my daughter nor do I want it. Thank you for brining her home but I think that you should get back to your daughter and leave mine alone." My mother said firmly and Shelby backed up before she turned around and left while my mother slammed the door shut behind her.

"Mom..." I started to say when she just held up her hand.

"Not tonight Nicole just go to bed." She said and I nodded and went to my room to change.

My mom didn't get angry very often but when she did you didn't want to mess with her. This was not how I pictured my night going.

**A/n: ROAD TRIP! Not in the story I am on a road trip and I am sitting in the car typing this which is fun. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter because I had fun writing it and it only gets better from here. :) review please!**

**-Katie**


	7. secrets

I woke up to an intense pounding in my head that was only getting worse because of my phone going off somewhere in my room. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was seven am on a Saturday and I was going to kill whoever was calling me.

I slowly put my feet over the side of the bed and looked around the room to try to find my phone. By the time I got to it the person who was calling had hung up so I checked to see who had called.

_Three missed calls from Beth_

I groaned as a voicemail alert appeared on my phone and I had to check my voice mail to see why she had called in the first place. I had just finished playing the message when my dad walked into my room.

"You're up early." He said and I groaned as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"I have rehearsal in an hour." I said and he laughed.

"How did you find that out?" He asked and I handed him my phone.

"Beth called, well actually Shelby called on Beth's phone and left a message. I think she is trying to torture me for drinking." I said lying back down as my dad placed my phone on the nightstand next to my bed.

"That sounds about right. But it could be worse." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"How?" I asked with my face in my pillow trying to forget that I had to get up.

"Well at least you aren't throwing up like your mother is right now." He said as I felt my stomach churn.

"Please don't say that." I said and he laughed.

"What? Throwing up?" He said and I groaned as my stomach churned again.

"Yes that." I said and he smiled an evil smile.

"Throwing up." He said again and I had to dart into my bathroom to get to the toilet as I felt something making it's way up my throat.

He pulled my hair away from my face as I gripped the toilet for dear life as I threw up a few times.

"I am never drinking again." I said as I pulled my face away from the toilet and flushed it as I got up and went to the sink to brush my teeth and wash my face.

"You sound just like your mother after every time she used to drink." My dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"What made her stop drinking?" I asked and he thought for a moment.

"She conceived you." He said and I smiled.

"Well let's just hope that I don't have to make the same mistakes in order to learn my lesson." I said as I walked over to my dresser and I pulled out the rehearsal outfit that Shelby told me to wear in her message.

"How is your head?" He asked and I sighed.

"It feels like someone is punching me in the face." I said and he nodded and then left the room as I changed into my rehearsal outfit.

When he came back into the room I was putting my shoes on and he set down a glass of water on my nightstand and two pills next to the glass.

"Take these, I know you hate taking medication but trust me this is the only way that you are going to get through a rehearsal with a hangover. Also make sure that you drink a lot of water and stay away from any drink that has caffeine that will only dehydrate you more and make you feel worse, trust me I know from experience." I smiled as I took the pills with the water and then I went into the bathroom to fix my hair.

Just because I felt like crap didn't mean that I was going to look like crap. I straightened my hair and then pulled it back into a pony tail, taking a few breaks to throw up, but when I was finished I looked rather put together. I put on some light makeup and brushed my teeth one last time before I had to leave in order to get to rehearsal on time.

My dad didn't turn on the music in the car which I was happy about. The last thing that I wanted right now was to hear music or anything that made a sound being as everything sounded like an explosion.

My dad dropped me off in front of the auditorium and I walked in with a few other members who were as hungover as I was. Most of the members were sitting on the floor wearing sunglasses to try to keep their eyes from any light. I was starting to see that out of all the members on the team my hangover was by far the best and I sort of felt guilty in a way.

I had just taken a seat next to Kyle on the floor when Beth walked in behind Shelby and she looked like death. Her hair was thrown back into a messy ponytail and she wasn't wearing any makeup. I could tell that Beth felt miserable and I could see that Shelby was not in the mood to mess around. Shelby threw her things down at the director's table as she turned on the lights on the stage and told us all to get on stage, including Beth who had been cleared for light exercise with her nose.

"Remove all sunglasses and toss them off the stage. You will not be needing them being as you are indoors." Shelby said and all the people wearing sunglasses discarded them at her request. "Let me start out by saying that this is the last thing that I wanted to be doing with my Saturday but given the circumstances of last night I felt like I had no choice. Everyone knows that New Directions has a strict no drinking or drugs policy so to see most of the members of my team at a party last night, drunk was just infuriating. I don't want to hear your excuses all I want is for you to take your punishment with stride. Here are the rules for rehearsal today. No talking while on stage, when I give you a break you do not complain about how short they may be, you return to the stage promptly, throw up if you need to but remember that you are to come back a perform when you are done. I usually wouldn't do this but being as I know some of your parents could care less about what you do I want to make it clear that as long as you are on my team you will follow the rules..." She said the last part looking right at me and I returned her glare. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked and we all nodded. "Good now let me see some show faces and show me what you worked on yesterday with Mr. Schuester and his guest." She said and we all moved into position to show her the songs that we had worked on.

I wasn't sure if it was just that every sound seemed amplified or I was just paranoid but the music seemed to be louder than usual which meant that I had to try twice as hard to keep my show face during the performances that she was making us do. People were dropping like flies but she made us keep going until we finished what we were doing and when we were done she would wait for the people who didn't feel well to get back on stage and then we had to perform it again. It had to be the least productive rehearsal that I had ever been to but she was getting her point across, Ms. Corcoran did not play games.

"Take five." She finally called and Kyle dragged me off stage with him and we grabbed our water bottles.

"I think she is trying to kill us." Kyle said as we collapsed at the bottom of the steps and I couldn't help but laugh.

"We are no good to her if we are dead." I countered and he laughed as he placed his head on my shoulder.

"I guess you are right." He said as we tried to sit motionless for as long as we could before we both knew that the break would be over and we would have to go back up on the stage and perform another song. It was a few seconds later that Beth came over to where we were and sat down.

"Have you talked to my mom again?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not since the first time." I said as Kyle looked at me and I shook my head to let him know that he had no idea what we were talking about.

"Tell her sectionals. It's in a few weeks and that is where I want her to see me. After that tell her that I will let her know but I want her to see me perform first." She said before she got up and looked at Kyle. "And if you breath a word of this I will kill you." She said before she walked off and Kyle turned to me.

"So do I even want to know?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not really..." I started before our conversation was interrupted by Ms. Corcoran.

"Back on stage!" She called and Kyle and I groaned as we got up and made our way back onto the stage for another round of torture.

We worked for a few more hours on Don't Rain on my Parade and the duet I've Had The Time of My Life, between Aaron and Beth, before she finally let us go.

I was so happy when I got out of the auditorium but I felt bad for Beth. At least when everyone else left we all got to get away from Ms. Corcoran but when Beth left she still had to go home and deal with her as a mother. I had just walked out of rehearsal when I realized that my parents had no idea what time they had to come and get me so I dug through my bag to find my phone only to realize that I had forgotten it at home. I silently cursed myself as I walked back into the auditorium over to Beth.

"Hey do you have your phone on you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"My mom took it away from me. Why?" She asked and I sighed.

"I don't drive and I forgot my phone so I can't call my dad to tell him to pick me up." I stated and she looked over at her mom who was putting a few things away.

"I can ask my mom if you can use her cell phone but she will probably insist on taking you home. She is weird like that." Beth said and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks but I think I can walk." I said turning to leave and she grabbed my arm.

"You are not going to walk." She said and I crossed my arms.

"Why not? I don't live too far away and I could use the fresh air..." I said as she pulled me over to her mom.

"Mom, Nicole needs a ride home." She stated and I shot her a look as Shelby looked up at me.

"You do?" She asked and I nodded reluctantly.

"I forgot my phone at home and I can't get in touch with my parents to tell them to pick me up..."

"Alright let me finish a few things and then I will take you home." She said flatly before she looked down at her desk again Beth and I walked over and took a seat a few rows behind her.

"So I know some stuff about my mom but what about my dad?" She whispered being careful about how loud she got.

"His name is Noah but he goes by Puck. He and my mom are friends and I have known him all my life..."

"Did he want me?" She asked and I looked at her before I turned to see Shelby finishing up her work.

"More than anything in the world. He was the one who picked out your name..." I said trailing off as Shelby turned off the light at the table and turned to us.

"Are you ready?" She asked and we both nodded and got up.

It was an awkward ride to my house. Beth sat in the front and I sat in the back seat. We didn't really talk and it was just uncomfortable. I felt like I was in the middle of everything. Shelby didn't know that I was helping her daughter meet her birth parents and Beth didn't know that I was related to her mom. It was a twisted situation and I knew that I was going to have to tell someone something soon because secrets and I did not get along very well.

I thanked Shelby for the ride and then I ran into my house to find Kurt and Blaine over with their two kids Hannah and Laurence. As soon as Hannah saw me she ran over to me and I scooped her up into my arms. Hannah was six years old with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Kurt and Blaine had thought about using a surrogate but then they met Hannah's mom who was six months pregnant and wanting to put her baby up for adoption and Blaine and Kurt couldn't pass up the opportunity. Three months later they had their daughter Hannah Maria Anderson and they never regretted their decision.

Hannah has always been full of life and happy. Not to mention the fact that her smile is magic. Laurence Tony Anderson was the baby that Kurt and Blaine adopted from Africa two years ago.

I never figured out why they even went over there in the first place but it was a week after they had left that they called my mom and asked if she could ask mom if she could ask my grandfather if he could help them adopt Laurence and a month later Laurence was all theirs.

Out of all my mom's friends I had to admit that Blaine and Kurt were my favorite. They were always my biggest fans, sometimes bigger than my parents which was hard to accomplish but somehow they pulled it off. They had been to almost every major even in my life and it was nice to know that I always had someone to count on.

After Hannah was in my arms I took her and I walked over to the couch and dropped her next to my mom who was holding Laurence. I then gave a hug to Kurt and Blaine and then sat next to my dad.

"How did you get here?"

"You had rehearsal today?" Kurt asked and I nodded leaning into my dad's arms.

"It was terrible." I stated and my parents both laughed as Hannah climbed onto my lap.

"How did you get home?" My mom asked and I sighed.

"Shelby took me home." I said flatly as my mom gave me a look.

"Why?"

"I forgot my phone when I left." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you borrow a phone and call?" She asked and I met her gaze.

"I'm home, does it really matter how I got here?" I said and she backed off knowing that I did not feel well.

"Nicole..." My dad warned and I groaned.

"I'm sorry it's just that everything hurts and rehearsal today did not help."

"Are you going to drink again?" My mom asked and I shook my head.

"Never." I stated and Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"So how do you like glee other than the intense rehearsals?" Kurt asked trying to lighten the mood and I shrugged.

"It has it's moments. I didn't really want to be in the club." I stated and they nodded.

"Your mom told us. So what are you doing for sectionals?" Blaine asked and I gave him a look.

"I would tell you but I would have to kill you, coaches orders." I joked as I played with Hannah's hair and they all laughed.

We talked for a while and then I helped my mom cook dinner for everyone. After dinner they had to leave being as it was close to Laurence and Hannah's bedtime. I stayed up with my parents for a little while before I called it a night.

Sunday morning my mom came into my room and woke me up.

"Good morning Nicky." She said as she pulled my covers off of me and I groaned and rolled over.

"Go away and my name is Nicole." I snapped and she sighed.

"Fine I guess I have to run all by myself Nicky." She said as she started to walked away and I reluctantly sat up.

"I'm coming but please no more Nicky stuff." I said getting out of bed and she cheered and then sat down and waited for me to get dressed.

After I was dressed we walked down the stairs and out the front door.

"Which way?" My mom asked and I thought about it.

"Right." I said and my mom nodded as we headed off towards the right. We started at a slow pace and my mom turned to me.

"So what is going on with you?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know I just feel stuck in the middle." I stated and she gave me a funny look.

"Why is that?" She asked and I sighed.

"Well I am helping Beth with Quinn and Puck but Shelby doesn't know and then I am trying to figure out my relationship with Shelby but Beth doesn't know and you don't really approve of it..." I said as she cut me off.

"Nicole what makes you think that I don't approve of your relationship with Shelby?" She asked and I shrugged.

"It could be the way that you always get mad when I mention her or when she tries to do something nice."

"Like what?" My mom asked and I thought for a moment before I answered.

"When she wanted to go out to eat." I stated and my mom rolled her eyes.

"I had plans with you dad..."

"What about when she brought me home from the party?" I asked and my mom looked at me.

"Nicole she wanted us to be mad at you..."

"You could have been nicer to her. She was just doing what she thought was right. She doesn't understand our relationship mom and the way we handle things is different from how she handles things with Beth." I stated and me mom nodded.

"I guess I can try to be nicer." She stated and I smiled as I saw Ms. Corcoran running towards us.

"Good you can start now." I stated and my mom looked forward and then shot me a look.

"Did you know that she ran this way?" My mom asked and I smiled. "Evil." She whispered as we came to a stop in front of Shelby.

"Rachel, Nicole it's nice to see you." She said and my mom nodded.

"Shelby I just wanted to apologize for how I acted when you brought Nicole home the other day..."

"You don't need to apologize." Shelby stated and my mom brushed some stray hair from her face.

"Yeah I do. You were just trying to do the right thing and you were right, I shouldn't have let Beth and Nicole go to that party that I knew there would be drinking at, but I did and I apologize for that."

"Thank you. But you knew that there was going to be drinking?" Shelby said shifting her weight and my mom nodded.

"And you're right that I let Nicole do whatever she wants but honestly I trust Nicole to make decisions that are right for her and I guess I should have considered what you did with Beth before I agreed to let them go." She said and Shelby smiled.

"What are you doing for lunch?" She asked and my mom looked and me and then shrugged.

"We don't have any plans why?" She said trying to be sincere.

"Would you and Nicole like to come to lunch with Beth and I?" She asked and I shot my mom a look that didn't go unnoticed by Shelby. "I was thinking that I could tell Beth about us today. She should probably hear it from me before she hears it from someone else and who knows how long this will be a secret in this small town." Shelby said and my mom nodded.

"I think that is a good idea." My mom said and I agreed.

"So you will come to lunch?" She asked and my mom nodded.

"Yeah I think that would be nice." She said wrapping her arm around me and I smiled knowing that at least my mom was trying.

"Well I have to finish my run but I will see you later." Shelby said and we nodded as we ran in opposite directions.

When we had run a good ways away from Shelby my mom turned to me and smiled.

"So how do you think Beth is going to take the news?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I have no idea. With Beth there are a million reactions that can take place I mean she could be thrilled or pissed or have no reaction at all..."

"So how do you feel about that?" My mom asked and I stopped running and looked at her.

"I don't know. Beth and I aren't really friends. She more of called a truce because I was helping her with her parents so I don't know how I feel about this whole situation coming out, in a way it is messed up." I stated and me mom took my hand and we started walking.

"Yeah it is messed up but do you want Beth to know?" She asked and I nodded.

"She needs to know. I hate not telling her but I don't think that Shelby should be the one to tell her, I mean she trusts me and if I wasn't honest about this then how is she going to trust me to find her parents?" I asked and my mom shrugged.

"Who knows but if it makes you feel any better I still have to think of a way to tell everyone that I am pregnant starting with your grandparents." She said and I laughed.

"Does that include Shelby?" I asked and she froze for a second.

"I never really thought about that. I guess I am going to have to tell her at some point I just didn't give it too much thought." She said and I shook my head.

"I think we should just head home for right now." I said turning around and she nodded and we started to run back towards the house.

When we got home my mom and I both took a shower while my dad made us breakfast. I was just glad that I felt better than I did yesterday and my mom was at least trying to get some sort of relationship going between her and Shelby.

I walked down into the kitchen when I was done with my shower and my dad handed me a plate with waffles on it and I sat down at the table and started eating. My mom came out a little while later and ate the vegan pancakes that my dad made for her. My dad had to leave after that because he had a few things to work out with his uncle's estate so that left my mom and I to get ready for lunch in a few hours.

My mom dried and styled my hair. It was something that she loved doing when I was little and although she doesn't do it very often now that I am older she still loves when I let her play with my hair. After she was done with that I got dressed in some jean shorts and a plain black shirt. I figured it wasn't really a special occasion and I wouldn't be that mad if this shirt got ruined. My mom got dressed in a black dress and a pair of black heels and then I checked my phone and saw that Shelby had texted me a name of the restaurant that she wanted us to meet her at.

* * *

><p>I honestly didn't have a good feeling about this lunch. The last thing that I wanted was for Nicole to get hurt and I just knew that it would happen. We arrived slightly before Shelby and Beth so Nicole and I were seated at a table while we waited for them. Nicole had her phone out and I could see that she was texting Paige. At least if this whole thing with her and Beth fell through I knew Paige would be in town in a couple of days and Nicole would at least have someone to talk to.<p>

I felt my stomach churn as I waited and I wasn't sure if I was anxious about eating lunch with my mother and Beth or if I was nauseous because of the pregnancy. Either way I was relieved when I saw Beth and Shelby walk into the restaurant.

"What in the world were you thinking having Aaron over at the house?" Shelby asked Beth as they walked over to that table and Beth shrugged.

"You never said that I couldn't have anyone over. All you said was that I could not leave the house..."

"That was because I thought you knew that it also meant having no one over." Shelby snapped as they approached the table. "I'm sorry we are late but Beth was having some difficulties understanding what grounded meant." She said as she took a seat and Beth rolled her eyes.

"I bet Nicole didn't get grounded for drinking did you?" She asked and Nicole shot me a look before she answered the question.

"No I wasn't grounded." Nicole said before she started to look at the menu.

"See I told you." Beth said before Shelby gave her a look and she stopped mouthing off to her. "Why are we here anyway?" Beth asked glancing at her menu as Shelby gave me a look and then turned to Beth.

"Well there is something that I feel like we need to talk about." Shelby said and I saw that Beth smiled and I knew that she was thinking this was something other than what it was.

"What is it?" Beth asked putting her menu down and Shelby looked at me before she continued talking.

"Well I am not sure how to tell you this so I am just going to come out and say it. Beth, Rachel is my daughter."

"What?" Beth said looking at me and then Nicole. "When did you? Wait I thought you couldn't have kids and that was why you had me." Beth said and Shelby sighed.

"I can't have anymore kids..."

"Can I?" I asked and Shelby nodded.

"You can try." She said and I looked at Beth.

"Beth your mom had me when she was about your age..."

"So did she place you up for adoption?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not exactly. Your mom was a surrogate for my dads. She had me and gave me up so that my dads might have a child..."

"Wait so if she is your mother then that makes Nicole..."

"My granddaughter." Shelby finished and Beth looked at her.

"How long have you known?" Beth asked and Shelby.

"A few days." Shelby said and Beth turned to Nicole.

"How long have you known?" She said flatly and Nicole took a deep breath.

"Since Monday..."

"And you didn't tell me? How could you?" Beth asked standing up and Nicole just looked her in the eyes.

"I didn't want to..."

"Save it. I can't believe you!" Beth shouted as she moved to leave.

"Sit down and stop making a scene." Shelby hissed and Beth just turned to her.

"I don't have to listen to you..."

"Like hell you don't. I'm your mother now sit down." Shelby snapped and Beth glared at her.

"No my mother is Quinn now I am leaving." Beth said and Shelby grabbed her arm.

"How do you know that?" She asked and Beth looked at Nicole.

"Ask her." She said as she pulled her arm away from Shelby and stormed out of the restaurant and Shelby's attention quickly turned to Nicole.

"How dare you do that. I told you it was none of your business..." She said and I decided to step in.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I snapped and Shelby looked at me before she leaned back.

"Mom I think I should go." Nicole said getting up and I nodded.

"Call me if you need me." I said rubbing her arm and she nodded before she walked out.

"So you're just going to let her leave?" Shelby asked and I turned back to her.

"Yes because unlike you, I know that Nicole is going to come home because I am honest with her..."

"You don't understand..."

"Don't I? You were the one who had Jesse get me to meet you. Shelby you were my mother and I wanted to get to know you but I understood how my dads felt and I can only guess that is how you feel now. They made you sign that contract because they were afraid that they would never be able to live up to you."

"What are you talking about?" She scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

"After you showed up and then left my dads told me everything. They told me about the contract and everything and I understand. They only made you sign that contract because they didn't want to have to compete for my love..."

"That is that ridiculous."

"Is it really? They felt like that yes they were my dads and they raised me but you were my mom and that is a bond that can't be broken and I bet you feel the same way about Beth. You are the one who had to raise her and you are the one who had to tell her no or discipline her you feel like if Quinn and Puck came in she might like them more."

"It's just I don't want her to want to be with them more than me..."

"Can I tell you something?" I asked and Shelby nodded. "When you told me that you weren't my mom but you were my mother you were right. At that point in time you were only my mother and as much as I wanted everything to be like it should it didn't and it is going to be the same with Beth and Quinn. What you need to know is that you are her mom and Quinn is her mother. No matter what happens with Quinn and Puck you are going to be the one Beth comes home to just like my dads were that for me."

"I'm just not ready..."

"What happened?" I asked and she gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn and Puck were a part of Beth's life when you came back during my senior year and then I moved and I heard that you cut off all communication. What happened?" I asked and she sighed as she sat back.

"I got jealous. Is that what you want to hear? Your dads got you all to themselves and I guess I didn't want to share Beth, like how they didn't want to share you. I don't even know why I am talking about this with you." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Because if you don't talk to me who else can you turn to?" I asked and she sighed.

"I have friends." She stated and I laughed.

"Which one of your mommy and me friends would understand this situation?" I joked and she laughed.

"I guess you're right. So was I too harsh on Nicole?" She asked and I nodded.

"Just a little bit. She was only trying to help Beth out." I said and she rubbed her temples.

"She probably hates me now." Shelby said and I laughed.

"Nicole is a very forgiving person and she doesn't hate you. I think she just went to talk to Beth." I said and Shelby looked at me and I shrugged.

"Why do you say that?" She asked and I smiled.

"Call it mother's intuition." I stated and she laughed.

"So should I wait before I go to find Beth?" She asked and I looked over to see Beth and Nicole walked through the door.

"I don't think you have to wait they're right there." I said and she turned to see our daughters walk over and join us again.

"You're back." Shelby said as they sat down and Beth looked at Nicole before she turned to Shelby.

"I'm sorry about what I said and walking out but I really want to meet Quinn and Puck." She said and Shelby nodded.

"We will talk about that later. How about we just enjoy lunch right now." She said and the girls nodded as I leaned over to Nicole.

"What happened?" I asked and she turned to me and whispered.

"We talked."

* * *

><p>I knew that helping Beth was a risky thing to do but I never imagined that she would be the one to rat me out. I didn't really need to hear what Shelby said to know that she was mad at me. I sort of looked at her and then got up and left. I knew that Beth wouldn't get far and I needed to talk to her before she disappeared.<p>

"Beth!" I called running to catch up to her and she turned and waited until I caught up to her.

"What do you want? Do you want to come over here and tell me that you had every intention of telling me about you and my mom? Is that what you want? I mean why did you even agree to helping me find my parents? Was it so you could weasel your way into my mom's life? Well here is the thing Nicole I am not going anywhere so you can forget about it..."

"Beth just listen to me. I feel terrible that I didn't tell you about the whole twisted mess that went down in there but I didn't know how you would take it and honestly after the week that we had I had my reasons." I stated and she smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"You still should have told me, I mean how can I trust you?" She said and I shrugged.

"You can't." I said and she shifted her weight looking around. "But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't. I can't tell you to just let this all go but I am going to keep my promise and I am going to get your parents to come and see you at sectionals like you asked." I said and she didn't say anything so I just nodded and then turned to leave.

"Wait." She called grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked and she smiled.

"So if you are my mom's granddaughter then you are sort of like my niece or something right?" She asked and gave her a glare.

"If you even mention that to anyone I will kill you." I stated and she laughed.

"You're probably right that would not be good for my reputation. So why do you even care about me? Shouldn't you still be inside talking to your mom and your grandmother?" She asked and I shook my head.

"You told your mom about Quinn remember, there was not going to be any bonding after that." I stated and she rubbed her temples.

"I can't believe I did that. I was just so upset."

"I know. So are you mad?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I have a question though, why didn't she know about you before you showed up here?"

"My mom met your mom her sophomore year of high school and lets just say things didn't go well. They moved on, your mom adopted you, and my mom went on with her life and well when my mom had me she didn't tell her."

"So what is different now? I mean they are still in there talking, what has changed?" She asked and I thought about it.

"They have us to think about. Can I tell you something? But if I do you have to promise not to tell anyone." I said and she nodded.

"What do you like Kyle? Because I think I have to tell you that he is totally gay..."

"I know that and that isn't it. Do you even know why I am doing this with your mother?" I asked and Beth shook her head.

"Because you want to know your family?" She questioned and I laughed.

"Honestly I could care less. I mean yes it started out like that but now I am doing this for my mom. She won't admit it but she always wanted a mom and well I want to give that to her..."

"Why?" Beth asked and I sighed.

"My mom is pregnant."

"Wait what?" She said with a huge smile.

"My mom is pregnant and I want her to have her mom this time. I mean when she had me she was in her second year of college and she didn't have anyone other than my dad. I want her to have someone other than my dad this time. I want her to have her mom." I said and Beth nodded.

"Then we are going to have to really work on this which means we should probably go and eat lunch." Beth said grabbing my hand and I smiled as we walked back into the restaurant and sat down at the table.

Beth apologized to Shelby and then my mom leaned over to me.

"What happened?" She asked and I smiled as I turned back to her.

"We talked." I said and she sat back and Beth smiled at me. This wasn't how I pictured this day going but honestly it could have been worse.

**A/n:This took forever to right and I am not sure if I am happy about how this worked out but this is what it is. Review and let me know how to redeem myself...anyway I think that the next chapter is going to be sectionals which should be interesting if I write it like I am thinking of writing it. So it should be sectionals unless I don't know...Anyway I hoped you like this chapter and if you review it would make me happy. :)**

**-Katie**


	8. Property

**Nicole's POV**

I counted down the minutes until Paige got in. It seemed like rehearsal drug on forever and I was just happy when Shelby finally dismissed us. I grabbed my things and almost ran out of rehearsal. I saw my dad waiting in the car and I saw Paige leaning against the car and I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" I said as she pulled away and looked at me.

"You're telling me. Trust me New York isn't the same without you." She said and I smiled.

"God I have missed you." I said as I opened the door to the car and threw my bag inside and then we climbed into the back seat.

When we got home Paige and I ran up to my room and shut the door. I jumped on the bed and Paige climbed next to me.

"Okay so tell me everything." Paige said and I sighed.

"Where to start?" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Well I know about the whole Beth thing and the being forced into your grandmother's glee club. What I don't know is what has happened since Monday when we talked last. I mean the last I heard you had a rather eventful lunch on Sunday but I never found out what happened after that." Paige said and I nodded.

"Okay well Beth and Shelby talked and Shelby invited Puck and Quinn to sectionals and then out to dinner afterwards which Beth is excited about. Shelby apologized to me for yelling at me and I apologized for doing what she asked me not to do..."

"Does she know about the baby?" She asked and I shook my head.

"My mom isn't ready, plus she still has to tell my other grandparents first. So enough about me and my dull life tell me how was Juilliard after I left?" I asked and she shrugged.

"It was boring..."

"Boring? Are you kidding me? I would have killed to be able to stay..."

"Yeah because that is you. I only like doing it because you were there."

"Yeah right miss I can do that routine better." I said and she pushed me playfully.

"Seriously Nicole you and I both know that no one competes with you. I just liked to press your buttons..."

"Speaking of buttons do you want to join glee?" I asked and she laughed.

"Are you serious right now? First of all what does that have to do with buttons and secondly you didn't want to join that club." She said and I nodded.

"I am always serious and so?" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Here is the better question, do you want me to join glee?" She asked and I nodded.

"More than anything. I mean I am the new kid and Beth is only nice to me because of the whole Quinn and Puck thing and well I could really use my best friend on the team." I said and she sighed.

"Then I guess I have no choice." She said with a smile and I hugged her.

"So what song are you going to sing?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I'm not the singer, dancer yes, singer not so much..."

"Come on, your voice is amazing." I said and she laughed.

"Says the girl who is destined to follow in her parent's footsteps and end up on Broadway." Paige scoffed and I got up and grabbed my ipod. "What are you doing?" She asked as I hooked it up to the speakers and cleared the floor a little bit before I pulled her off the bed.

"We are going to get your confidence up so you blow Ms. Corcoran away at your audition tomorrow." I said and she laughed.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked and I flipped through my songs.

"A duet, I don't think that Shelby will mind."

"What song are you thinking?" She asked and I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby's POV<strong>

I met Paige in the morning. Nicole brought her by and I had to admit that I was excited about seeing her audition at rehearsal later. She had reddish brown hair and blue eyes, physically she had a dancer's body and I could tell that she would be a great addition to the team. Nicole asked if she could do a duet with her for Paige's audition and while it was not the normal protocol I figured that I would let them do it as long as Paige auditioned for the team.

I let Will know that Paige was going to audition and that he might want to join us for the first part of rehearsal and he put his work away and walked with me into the auditorium. We took a seat at the director's table as Paige and Nicole stepped on the stage and the rest of the team sat in the front few rows.

"Any time you are ready." Will said and I leaned back in my chair as I waited for them to perform. I leaned forward a little bit as they sang Anything You Can Do. I could tell that Paige wasn't as talented of a singer as Nicole but she was still very good. They were halfway through the performance when I noticed someone sneak into the back of the auditorium. I turned quickly to see who it was but I wasn't sure exactly who it was so I turned to watch the rest of the performance. When it was over I turned to Will and he smiled.

"So what do you think?" He asked and I smiled.

"That was the best routine that I have ever seen students put together. I say that they are in." I said and he nodded.

"I will take care of getting the team warmed up, I think you have a visitor." He said and I turned and got up and motioned for the person sitting in the back to follow me.

We walked outside of the auditorium and I finally got a good look at who had interrupted my rehearsal.

"Well if it isn't Giselle." I said giving her a hug which she returned before she pulled away and smiled. "What are you doing here?" I asked and her smile faded a little.

"I'm the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline." She said and my smiled faded completely.

"Really? What happened to the last guy?" I asked not remembering his name being as the coaches at Vocal Adrenaline had been changing like the seasons recently.

"The boosters thought that the only person that could bring the team back was someone who was there when it was at it's height, but I am starting to see that I might have underestimated the talent you have on this team. Those girls were really good." She stated and I crossed my arms.

"What are you getting at?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Nothing. I just wanted to come and see you..."

"Well you remember that my rehearsals are closed so I would appreciate it if you didn't snoop around here." I stated and she nodded.

"I understand but was one of those girls Nicole St. James?" She asked and I hardened my expression.

"Why are you asking?" I said crossing my arms and she smiled.

"St. James is VA property and you know that." Giselle said and I took a step towards her and she backed away a little bit.

"First off Nicole isn't property, secondly if I so much as see you think about talking to Nicole I will make sure your glee club pays for it..."

"Remember that used to be your team, or did you forget where you started." Giselle said and I smiled.

"I never forget. I think you should leave now." I said and she backed away.

"Fine but watch your back." She said as she walked out to her car and I turned and walked back into the auditorium.

I walked over to where Will was standing and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as we watched the kids run through the songs we had been working on.

"Don't even get me started." I said and he stopped the kids.

"Alright guys take ten and meet in the choir room." Will said as he turned to me and we walked over to some seats and sat down as the kids walked outside.

"So who was that?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Giselle, the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline." I said and he gave me a look.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said and I sighed.

"I wish I was."

"What did she want?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"Not what but who. Take a guess." I said as Nicole and Paige exited the auditorium.

"You have got to be kidding me." Will said running his hands through his hair.

"Don't worry about it, I took care of Giselle..."

"How can you be sure?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"Look who you are talking to. I mean come on, she knows not to cross me." I said and he laughed.

"So what sort of plans do you have for Nicole and Paige?" He asked and I looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Shelby I know you, there is no way you sat through that audition and didn't have a million ideas running through your head." He said and I laughed.

"I might have come up with a few things that I want to try with them." I said and he smiled.

"Well I think we should head over to the choir room being as the team is waiting for us..."

"I will be right there, go ahead and work on their dancing."

"What are you going to do?" He asked and I pointed to the director's table.

"I have to set things up for later in rehearsal, I will be right there." I said and he nodded.

"Alright. Do you want me to send some of the kids back over who need to work on vocals?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. why don't you send over Aaron, Beth, Nicole, Paige, Haley, and Chad." I said and he nodded as he took a few steps away.

"I will do that. Anything else?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No I think that will do. Give me about twenty minutes before you send them over if you would."

"I will do that." He said and I got up and he walked out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's POV<strong>

Paige and I sat outside of the auditorium after the audition. We were laughing about the routine that we had just done when someone approached us.

"That was some performance." The woman said and Paige and I stood up.

"Who are you?" I asked and she smiled.

"I'm Giselle, I coach over at Carmel." She said and I gave her a weary look.

"What are you doing here? Our coach isn't going to like this." I said and she laughed.

"Don't worry about your coach, we're old friends."

"What do you want?" Paige asked and she looked over at her.

"Which one of you is Nicole?" She asked and Paige looked at me.

"I am." I said and she smiled.

"Who is this?" She asked looking at Paige and I grabbed Paige's arm.

"We should go." I said but Paige pulled away from me.

"I'm are you asking?" Paige said and Giselle smiled.

"I was just coming here to see if you girls wanted to explore some other options..."

"We really need to go." I said trying to move away again but Paige stayed planted where she was.

"What are you offering?" She asked and I shot Paige a look.

"What are you doing?" I hissed under my breath and she looked at me.

"I'm exploring my options and you should too. We both know that Shelby is just going to give the solos to Beth, I mean come on..."

"Paige what are you talking about? Shelby has been nothing but fair..."

"I think that Paige is a smart girl. There is only one lead spot and well there are three singers who can fill the role..."

"I'm not interested. I can't speak for Paige but we have to get to the choir room." I said dragging Paige with me away from Giselle.

When we were safely away from Giselle and walking towards the choir room I turned to Paige and gave her a look.

"Okay do not even start with me Nicole. You and I both know that we have to explore our options. We have no loyalties..."

"You may not but I do..."

"No you were forced onto this team and the only reason that I am doing this is because of you. If there is no you on the team then there is no me. I mean I am not saying that we should jump ship or anything I am just saying that we should explore our other options..."

"I explored my options and well I sort of like it here." I said and she pulled me to a stop.

"Nicole I get where your loyalty lies but look at us. We are two very talented individuals and well I don't think that we are going to be appreciated for that here. Shelby already has her mind set on Beth and Aaron singing together and well we deserve the spot light too. Look I think that before we flat out refuse to think about it we can talk to your parents and Giselle and just see. It won't hurt to just explore our options here." Paige said and I just rolled my eyes and walked away. "Nicole!" She called after me and I just walked into the choir room and sat down next to Kyle.

Paige didn't sit by me. Instead she walked over to the other side of the room and I was hoping no one would notice but of course Kyle did.

"What is going on?" He asked and I sighed.

"Nothing that we won't work out later." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"But you two seemed happy just a few minutes ago..." He said trailing off after I sent him a look.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please just drop it." I said and he nodded as Mr. Schue walked in.

"Alright we are going to work on our dancing in here and Ms. Corcoran is going to have a few of you walk back over to the auditorium later to work on vocals but for right now everybody up and spread out." Mr. Schue said with a smile and we all got up and spread out as much as we could.

We danced for a while before Mr. Schue dismissed a group of us to go back to the auditorium to work on vocals. Paige tried to talk to me again but I didn't want to hear it so I ignored her. The first people to perform were Beth and Aaron. After they went Ms. Corcoran had Haley, Paige and Chad sing a few songs and I was the last one to go. She had me sing last but I wasn't really into it and she could tell.

"Stop, just stop. Nicole what is going on?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said flatly and she gave me a look as I saw Paige staring up at me.

"Take five everyone. Nicole let's talk." She said and I got down from the stage and walked over to where she was.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked when I was in front of her and she pointed to the chair next to her.

"Yeah, please sit." She said and I sat down and waited for her to start. "What's wrong?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm just tired..." I said and she gave me a weary look.

"I don't think that is it." She said and I sighed.

"I've just been distracted. I'm sorry..."

"Nicole." She said sternly and I shrugged.

"I'm sorry but seriously that is all that is going on." I said and she shook her head.

"I don't believe you but if that is what you are going to tell me then I guess I am going to have to take your word for it. Do you want to try it again?" She asked and I nodded. "Alright, from the top then." She said and I got up and ran over to the stage and then tried the song again.

It was better but it wasn't what Shelby was expecting. I mean she had seen me blow the song out of the water during my audition and now I just couldn't tear myself away from my thoughts long enough to make the performance what it needed to be.

"I'm sorry." I said when I finished and I saw her sigh as she rubbed her temples.

"It was better but whatever is bothering you is still getting in the way..."

"I know, I know..." I said and she shrugged as the rest of the group walked into rehearsal.

"Everyone on stage." She said I moved to the side and fell into place as we ran the group number.

After rehearsal Paige walked straight out to the parking lot while I stayed to talk to Kyle for a little bit.

"So Shelby isn't happy with you right now." Kyle said and I laughed.

"It's not that she isn't happy with me, she just doesn't like the fact that I was distracted during rehearsal." I stated as Kyle smiled.

"Don't you have to go? I mean paige already left." He asked and I pulled out my phone.

"Not if I text my parents and tell them to go on without me." I said sending my dad a text.

"How will you get home?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I will find a way."

"You want a ride?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, if anything I think walking will help me clear my head."

"What is going on anyway? Or do you still not want to talk about it?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Want to take a walk?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Let me give my things to Aaron and then I will walk with you." He said like it was a burden.

"Hey you don't have to walk if you don't want to." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I want to walk. I just like giving you a hard time, hold on a second I will be right back." Kyle said as he ran over to his brother and handed him his bag and then he ran back over to me.

"Are you ready now?" I asked and he nodded.

"I am all yours." He said mockingly and I smiled and then we walked outside and then headed towards my house.

"So what is going on?" He asked and I turned to him and smiled.

"I don't know how you are going to take this but Paige and I were approached today..."

"Approached?" He asked and I nodded.

"By Giselle, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline." I said and Kyle stopped walking.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked and I turned to him and shook my head.

"Nope." I said popping the p as I shook my head.

"Does Shelby know?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"Do you think she knows?" I asked and Kyle shook his head.

"So what does this have to do with you and Paige fighting?" He asked and I sighed.

"Giselle was baiting us and well Paige was biting..."

"So now you and her are in a fight over it?" He asked and I motioned to the curb and we sat down.

"Here is the thing with Paige and I, we are sort of like sisters. I met her when I was like seven and we have been best friends ever since but the thing is we have our spats and this is one of them. You see Paige is very ambitious and this whole thing with Giselle is like crack to her. She is going to have a hard time staying away from that offer..."

"Why do you care?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"I just got my friend back and now I feel like I am losing her again." I said and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You aren't going to lose her, Shelby will never let her join that team..."

"Shelby has no say in what Paige does, if Paige wants to join Vocal Adrenaline she will find a way."

"You worry too much." Kyle said and I shot him a look.

"I do not!" I protested and he just laughed.

"Nicole just talk to Paige, no yelling just talking. I think it will solve a lot of your problems." Kyle said and I sighed.

"I guess." I said and he shoved me a little.

"So are we going to finish walking or are we just going to sit here all day?" Kyle asked and I got up and then helped him get up.

Aaron was waiting for Kyle when we got to my house. I gave him a hug and then he got into his brother's car and they drove away. There was a part of me that dreaded having to talk to Paige but I also knew that I was either going to have to talk to her or my parents and well it was just easier to talk to Paige.

I walked into the house and waved to my dad who was sitting on the couch on his computer and then I walked up the stairs and into Paige's room that was across from mine.

"Can we talk?" I asked as she turned to look at me.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me." She said turning away from me and I sat down on her bed.

"Paige." I said and she sighed and sat next to me.

"Did you come to apologize for overreacting?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Paige I don't want to fight but you are making that really hard right now." I said and she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry. So what do you want to talk about?" She asked looking at me and I smiled.

"I just wanted to ask you why you are so interested in Vocal Adrenaline, I mean yeah there are technically a few females who could be lead right now but Shelby isn't choosing favorite..."

"What happens when she does? Are you just going to let her do whatever she wants because she is related to you and you think that eventually she is going to play fair? Nicole we both know what nepotism looks like, remember the Walters?" She asked and I nodded remembering the incident that she was referring to.

"But this isn't like that..."

"I want to just see what Giselle has to offer. I am not asking you to do it with me but I am asking you to support me." Paige said and I nodded.

"You're my best friend and I will support you in whatever you do, no matter how stupid it is." I said and she shoved me a little bit.

"So we are good?" Paige asked and I nodded.

"Of course." I said giving her a hug. "But you have to promise me that you will not agree to anything about switching teams and what not until after we talk about it." I said giving her a stern look and she smiled.

"I wouldn't and you know that." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you would."

"So do you want to come with me? Your dad said that he would take me over this afternoon." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"You already talked to my dad about this?"

"It was an awkward ride home so yeah I might have mentioned it to him. He seemed cool with it though."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I guess him and Giselle were friends and he said that he would be more than happy to take me to check it out. Is that alright?" She asked and I nodded.

"I still don't get why you are wanting to though but its fine." I said and she smiled.

"You really are my best friend." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"If we are best friends why are you trying to switch schools on me?" I asked and she glared at me.

"I am not trying to switch schools on you I am just seeing where my talents are going to be used to their fullest." She said and I got up.

"Whatever, but if you want to go let me get changed and we can go see what this whole Vocal Adrenaline thing is about." I said and she got up and gave me another hug.

"Ah I love you!" She said as I walked into my room to change. I just had a bad feeling about this whole thing but I wasn't going to let Paige go alone, at least with me there she wasn't a total goner just yet.

**A/n: Don't kill me! Anyway I have a few plans with this story line and well yeah...so review and let me know what to think. So who saw Glee last night? I did and let me just say AMAZING! so I will update soon but enjoy this filler chapter for right now! :)**

**-Katie**


	9. sweet goodbye

"Vocal Adrenaline?" I heard my mom scream at my dad as Paige and I sat in the other room.

"It's not that big of a deal..." My dad countered before I stopped paying attention to them.

"I don't understand why your parents are fighting over this." Paige said and I gave her a look.

"You do know that my mom went to McKinley right?"

"Yeah and your dad went to Carmel. You would think that this wouldn't be that big of a deal. I mean they aren't my parents..."

"You are living with them and my grandmother is the coach of the team that you ALREADY joined and now you want my parents to tell her that you decided to switch teams? Are you insane?"

"I thought you were okay with this..."

"Okay? You are leaving me. I thought the whole purpose of you coming here was to be with me..."

"With you? I wanted to come here to get away from my parents and you knew that. Not everything is about you Nicole!"

"Apparently nothing is about me. I mean you come here and pretend to be my best friend and when you get a better offer you dump me on my ass and take off!"

"Dump you on your ass? Are you kidding me? I have been nothing but your cheerleader since we met. It's always been Nicole and her friend and for the first time someone wants me..."

"Because she couldn't have me! The only reason that she was at rehearsal was because she was trying to get me to switch teams..."

"Yeah but she doesn't want you anymore. She has me there is no need..."

"She doesn't want me? Everyone wants me. Just face it you are a consolation prize..."

"Take it back!" She spat and I shook my head.

"No. Call your parents and ask them if you can move in with a Vocal Adrenaline family, because you aren't welcome here." I spat and Paige got up from couch and glared at me.

"I wouldn't want to stay here anyway. At least I know that I am wanted at one of their houses..."

"It's not that you are wanted, it's that you are tolerated!" I spat back as she turned and ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

I sighed as I leaned back on the couch. After everything that I had done for Paige she had finally decided that this was it and for some reason I was okay with that. I had known Paige for a long time and I had at one point considered us friends but when I really thought about it we weren't friends, at least not the type of friends we should have been.

Paige and I were constantly at each other's throats. Since the time we had first met we were in competition, which didn't breed a healthy relationship. I would learn a new dance move in our class and instead of being happy for me she had to do the same move but better. She was never happy for me and my accomplishments she always had to out do me or cut me down. I think the entire reason that I was upset about her leaving was that it meant my fears about our friendship were true. That and the fact that Shelby was not going to be happy about this.

I didn't wait for my parents to be finished arguing before I went into my room and went to bed. When I woke up in the morning I was not surprised to see Giselle helping Paige move her things into her car.

"Is that everything?" Giselle asked as I walked out of my room into the hallway. Paige and I exchanged looks but didn't say anything.

"Yeah." She said shifting the bag she had on her shoulder. I didn't stay to exchange pleasantries with Giselle, instead I just kept my mouth shut and walked past her down into the kitchen where my parents were eating in silence. I made myself a bowl of cereal and then I stated to eat at one of the counters when Giselle and Paige walked into the kitchen.

"She has all of her things and I am going to take her to McKinley to finish up the paper work. I just wanted to let you know that we were leaving." Giselle said mainly to my dad.

"Alright, I guess we will see you around then." My dad said as he gave Giselle a hug earning a glare from my mother.

As soon as Paige and Giselle were gone it went back to silence in the house and I could feel the tension between my parents. If I had known that this was what was going to happen I would have gotten up earlier and I would have walked to school. When I was done eating I washed my bowl and then turned to my parents.

"Who is taking me?" I asked flatly and they both looked at me and shrugged. "Well someone needs to take me because it's too late for me to walk and make it on time."

"I'll take her..." My dad said before my mom cut him off.

"No I will take her." My mom said my dad gave her a look.

"Rachel..."

"Will you two stop it? This was all Paige's decision. Dad had nothing to do with it and you aren't going to have to take the blame for what she decided to do." I said and their expressions softened.

"I will take her. You shouldn't be stressed right now." My dad said placing a hand on my mom's shoulder and she smiled.

"It would be nice to take a nap..."

"Alright, well I have to go so bye I love you." I said as I gave her a hug and then my dad and I walked out to his car.

We didn't talk on the way to school being as my dad could tell that I was not happy about the whole Paige thing. When I got to school I gave him a hug and then I got out of the car and walked down the hallway only to run into Giselle and Paige cleaning out her locker.

"Nicole..." Paige said and I just glared at her.

"I was sure that you would have been gone by now." I said throwing my locker open.

"We would have been but the paper work took a little longer than anticipated." Giselle said and I glared at her.

"You know you have some nerve showing your face here." I stated and she scoffed until we all turned to the sound of heels coming towards us.

"Paige we need to go." Giselle said under her breath as Shelby approached us.

"Giselle I thought I made myself clear yesterday." Shelby said as she stood behind me with her arms crossed.

"You did and I was just leaving." Giselle said shifting her weight uncomfortably.

"What is going on?" She asked and Paige looked up at Giselle and then over to Shelby.

"I transferred to Carmel." Paige said and I swore I heard the hallway go silent for a moment as Shelby shifted her weight and stared at Giselle.

"Let's take this conversation to my office." Shelby said and then turned and Paige and Giselle followed her as I stayed by my locker. "You too Nicole." Shelby said without turning and I slowly closed my locker and followed them all into Shelby's office.

Paige and Giselle took a seat in front of her desk while she walked around and sat down in front of us and I stood behind them.

"This has nothing to do with me, why am I here?" I questioned when everyone was settled but I didn't get an answer, just a look that kept me from pressing the issue any farther.

"I was sure that I told you not to even think about talking to Nicole yesterday." Shelby said to Giselle and she took a deep breath.

"You did but you aren't my mother or my coach which means I am free to do as I please. And as for Nicole I didn't bother with her, she is too loyal to you." Giselle said and I saw Shelby smile a little before her face fell onto Paige.

"So you want to transfer to Carmel?" She questioned not really wanting an answer.

"Want to? I have." She said and Shelby calmly leaned forward.

"Nothing is official yet." Shelby said turning back to Giselle. "What did you offer her?" Shelby said and Giselle shifted in her seat.

"What you can't." Giselle said leaning forward and I rolled my eyes.

"Look this has nothing to do with what either of you are offering this is between Paige and I." I said and everyone turned to face me.

"What are you talking about?" Giselle asked and I turned to Paige.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" I said and Paige raised her gaze to meet mine.

"She's right, this doesn't have to do with which team I want to be on it has to do with the team that she is on. I mean at first I wasn't even sure that I wanted to transfer and then Giselle reminded me of how often I was passed over for Nicole. I'm tired of having to compete with her to be seen and heard..."

"Compete, like it was really a competition." I said earning a glare from Shelby.

"I already talked to my parents and they agree with my decision so while I appreciate your concern Ms. Corcoran as far as I am concerned this conversation is over. And as for you Nicole, I just want to let you know that we will see who the real talent is when it comes to regionals, that is if you even get the solo." Paige said standing up and walking towards me.

"You know what Paige, I hope that Vocal Adrenaline is everything you ever wanted. I'm happy that you think you found a place that your talents will be useful and honestly I wish you all the best like I always have."

"No you haven't..."

"Paige I don't want to argue with you anymore because I feel like it is pointless but I have always been happy for you and your accomplishments and you know that. Every solo you were given over me I clapped and gave you a hug and I was the one waiting back stage to congratulate you when you finished but you were never there for me. It has always been what is best for Paige and for years I was okay with that but not anymore. Have fun with Vocal Adrenaline and make friends because Cynthia was right about you, you don't care about anyone else." I said and Paige didn't respond. "Now if you will excuse me I need to go." I said as I turned and walked out of the office and down the hallway as fast as I could.

Paige didn't deserve my anger but it was just so hard not to let her get under my skin. I took a few deep breaths as I paced the stage and then I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Cynthia who had warned me about Paige the last time I had talked to her. When the bell rang signaling the time for students to go to class I gathered my things and made my way to Shelby's classroom. It was the last place that I wanted to go but it was the one place that I had to go being as I didn't want to end up on Shelby's shit list.

I took a seat next to Kyle and put my notebook on the table. Kyle started to say something when the last bell rang and the door slammed shut behind Shelby. Kyle and I could tell that she was in a bad mood but only I knew the reason why.

English was torture. Shelby demanded absolute silence, even the slightest noise was scolded. I never thought that taking notes could have been that terrifying but it was terrible. When the class was over everyone gathered their things and quickly left the room. I was relieved when I made it out of the room without being called over to talk to her but that could also mean that she was mad at me but I could wait until after lunch to figure that out.

My morning classes sped by and after eating lunch with Kyle and Dakota I made my way to Shelby's room hoping that Beth would already be there. I paused at the door for a moment before I opened the door and walked inside. Shelby was sitting at her desk going over papers and luckily Beth was in the room flipping through a magazine. Shelby looked up as I walked in but then she went back to her papers. When the bell rang signaling the start of class Shelby put her pen down but remained seated and looked at Beth and I.

"Nicole you can work on your vocals in the auditorium and Beth can stay in here with me and finish your paper that is due tomorrow." I gathered my things and walked out of the room and had made it halfway to the auditorium before I heard Beth running up behind me.

"Nicole wait a second." I stopped and turned to face her.

"What?" I asked and she gave me a look.

"What is going on?"

"With?"

"Paige? She isn't here and my mom is pissed off. What happened?" She asked and I adjusted my bag.

"Paige is now the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline. She transferred this morning."

"What?" Beth said and I just looked at her until the shock wore off.

"Yeah."

"So my mom is not just pissed at me for not doing my homework?" She questioned and I laughed.

"No. She found out this morning when Giselle and Paige were cleaning out her locker."

"God we are in for a tough rehearsal this afternoon. I can't believe that she did this!" Beth said pacing the hall.

"Yeah well this is a typical Paige move for you." I said and Beth turned to face me.

"I don't mean to sound harsh on your choice of friends but seriously it sucks!" She said and I laughed.

"Well it would have been harsh if I was still friends with her." I said and Beth bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I mean I know how excited you were about her coming..."

"This wasn't what ended our friendship. It has been building for a long time this was just the last straw. Anyway is doesn't really matter now does it?"

"I guess not. So my mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight..."

"I'm not really up for it..."

"Okay let me rephrase this, my mom said that you are coming to dinner tonight do you want to tell your parents or should she call?" Beth said and I rolled my eyes.

"What is with her and the demands? She knows how much they bother me."

"Yeah well you don't tell her no."

"That being said I really am not up for tonight..."

"So she should call. Alright I will let her know."

"Beth I don't want to..."

"Want to what?" Shelby asked as she walked up to us. "If this is about dinner it isn't an option. Now Beth go back and work on your paper, I will check it before rehearsal. Nicole let's go work on your vocals." She said placing a hand on my back and ushering me into the auditorium.

When we got inside the auditorium Shelby and I sat down in a row and faced each other.

"So do you want to tell me what was bothering you yesterday at rehearsal because I think I have a pretty good idea about what it might have been." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah the whole Paige thing was bothering me yesterday and I shouldn't have let it get to me..."

"And that is what we are going to work on. I know Vocal Adrenaline's game Nicole and they are going to want to mess with the lead and I can't let that happen."

"But Beth is the lead." I said and she shook her head.

"No you are." She said and I narrowed my glance.

"But..."

"Look Nicole I build my routines around my strongest singer and you are that person and Beth and I agree on that. Now she isn't thrilled that you are the lead but she agrees with me that you are the one shot we have at taking nationals again and as long as I don't make her sway in the back she is fine with what I have to do. Now get up on stage and sing Don't Rain On My Parade with the best show face you can muster. I want a look so optimistic..."

"It can cure cancer. I got it." I said as I got up and ran to the stage as I waited for her to play the song.

I ran through the song once before she stopped me.

"It was good but you have too much emotion..."

"But I sing off my emotions." I stated and she laughed.

"You got that from your mom, your dad on the other hand was a different type of singer and I think that you can be both, I need you to be both." She stated and I gave her a look.

"You're insane." I stated and she smiled.

"I might be but I am sure that you can do it. Tell me what you were feeling that first day you auditioned on this song because that was a performance." She stated leaning forward and I bit my lower lip.

"I was angry..."

"About?" She pushed and I walked to the edge of the stage.

"I was angry with Beth for threatening me about auditioning when she didn't know me. I was also mad that you demanded that I audition for your club. Yes you might have known my father but you didn't have the right to force me to do anything so I figured if I had to do it I was going to blow you away and then walk away. I wanted you to want me more than I wanted to be on this team." I said and she smiled.

"You are your father, you are also your mother, but I can work with this combination. Again from the top and this time remember that I got you on my team even though you walked away. Not only that but you do have to do what I say and I can demand anything I want and you are expected to do it without question." She said and I clenched my hands into fist. "And one more thing, I'm calling your parents as soon as we are done here and you will be having dinner with Beth and I tonight. Now sing." She said as she played the song again and I had no choice but to follow her orders. When I was done she motioned for me to get down off of the stage and walk over to where she was and I did.

"Now that was better than when you auditioned but I don't want to have to constantly insult you to get a performance like that. I think we have worked enough for today and now you just have to find a way to improve that performance for this afternoon when everyone is in here or you can welcome a punishment tomorrow..."

"What you can't do that." I protested and she smiled.

"If that is what it is going to take to get you to perform like that every time I can and I will. Now don't give me reason to." She said as she got up and left and I gathered my things.

Rehearsal was fine. I had to sing my solo multiple times but nothing seemed to satisfy her, she just pushed and pushed while I continued to push back but nothing worked. My performances were at the top of their game but she still wasn't happy and I had finally come to realize that this was how she was punishing my for losing Paige, she was going to push me until I broke.

After rehearsal I grabbed my things and went to walk outside when Shelby politely reminded me that I was going with her.

"Nicole..." She stated and I walked over to the director's table.

"Yes?" I asked not wanting to be insulted again.

"Where are you going?" She asked and I looked around.

"Home."

"No you're not, remember dinner?" She asked and I sighed.

"I really just want to go home..."

"And I want to have one rehearsal that isn't frustrating but we can't always get what we want. Now go wait with Beth." She stated and I groaned as I walked away and she laughed.

I waited with Beth until Shelby had finished up what she was working on and then we walked out to her car. Beth sat in front while I sat in the back. As soon as we pulled out of the parking lot Beth turned on the radio and Shelby immediately turned it off and turned to Beth.

"You know the rules no music until we talk."

"About what? You know how my day went and you know how rehearsal went. There is nothing left to talk about." Beth complained as she put her feet on the dashboard and Shelby swatted them off.

"You could ask Nicole how her day was." Shelby said and I rolled my eyes.

"It was lousy. My ex-best friend transferred and my coach is out to get me. Moving on." I stated and Beth laughed.

"Can we listen to the radio now?" She asked and Shelby sighed.

"Between the both of you I am going to lose my mind. Beth did you finish your paper?" Shelby asked and Beth avoid her eyes.

"Totally, you read what I had during independent study..."

"And that wasn't finished. Did you finish it?" She asked and Beth shook her head.

"Not yet."

"Then when we get home you go straight to the study and finish it. Now Nicole what makes you think that your coach is out to get you?" She asked playing along and I rolled my eyes.

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked and she nodded.

"If you don't want to talk about it now we can talk about it later. I have time." She stated and I shifted in the seat.

"Fine. Well you see my coach is constantly insulting me, demanding that I do things that I don't want to do, and she is driving me insane. Now you might think that she is just trying to be the best coach that she can be but when all of these actions are directed at an individual and not the entire team it feels like the coach is out to get that person. Happy now?" I snapped and I saw her grip intensify on the steering wheel.

"Beth you can turn on the radio now." She said and Beth quickly found a station that she liked while I looked out the window for the rest of the trip.

Shelby pulled into the driveway of a two story house and parked the car. It was the first time that I had seen her house and it was not at all what I was expecting. I mean I thought the house that my family moved into for the year was big, although anything compared to the loft we had in New York was huge, this house was giant. There was a huge front porch on the brick house that you got to by a winding sidewalk. There was a bunch of plants lining the windows and the pathway. This house was nice.

Beth ran inside when we got there and I followed Shelby inside. Shelby took me into the kitchen and had me sit at the bar while she got started on cooking dinner.

"Do you have any homework?" She asked as she pulled out different pots and pans.

"Not really..."

"Which means?"

"I have english homework but that isn't due for two days. So no I don't really have homework." I stated and she looked at me.

"Why don't you finish your english homework and I can look over it..."

"I don't need your help and I am not saying that to be rude..."

"Really? It doesn't seem like that, it really seems like rude is becoming your thing anymore."

"I'm sorry, I told you I didn't want to do this and this is why." I stated and she grabbed my hand.

"Why?" She asked and I sighed as her thumb stroked my hand.

"This whole Paige thing has put me in a bad mood and I can't take it out on Paige so I tend to direct my anger towards anyone who upsets me, including you and my parents who can't seem to put fighting aside any more..."

"Since?"

"Since we moved here to this hell hole of a place." I said pulling my hand away and she walked around the counter and wrapped her arms around me.

"This whole Paige thing is not your fault. Paige did what she needed to do for her and you had nothing to do with it, I don't blame you. As for your parents Lima wasn't a good time in their relationship and it might just be some of those bad feelings coming through but trust me they will be fine. I have not met another couple who was so in love as they are, plus they have a pretty amazing daughter. Now as for this whole out to get you thing." She said pulled away from me and turning me to face her.

"I'm sorry about that." I said and she shook her head.

"No you're not and neither am I. As your coach I am going to push you harder than you have ever been pushed and as your grandmother I will be there for you but don't think that I am going to go easy on you because we are related, that probably is going to make me push you more. Now what do you want for dinner?" She asked and I shrugged.

"It depends on how good of a cook you are." I said and she laughed as Beth walked into the room.

"She isn't a good cook at all. I say we order a pizza or something. Don't let the kitchen fool you, she cannot cook." Beth said and Shelby playfully pushed her.

"I can cook." She said and Beth shook her head.

"No you can't and I think that being as it is Nicole's first time here we shouldn't torture her with your cooking." Beth said and Shelby sighed.

"Fine we can get take out. What should we get?"

"Pizza." Beth said and Shelby handed her the menu and the phone and she ordered dinner for us.

Overall the night was alright. Shelby pried into my life as much as I would let her and Beth and I hung out for a while before Shelby took me home. My dad was sleeping on the couch when I got home and my mom was in the shower so I just went up to my room and went to sleep being as I knew I was going to need it for the rehearsals that were to come with Shelby.

**A/n: So I wanted to take care of the whole Paige thing before I made any sort of jump. The whole Paige thing is actually based off of one of my friends which is why I didn't update as soon as I would have liked, this was sort of a personal chapter to me and well I still have a hard time with the whole thing (I was the Nicole in the situation) anyway I hope you like it. There are going to be some Rachel, Shelby moments in the next chapter(I already have it all planned out.) Anyway please review and give me your ideas and what not...or request I like request they are fun to work with! Yep so just review!**

**-Katie :)**


	10. Sectionals

It was five in the morning on the day of sectionals when my house phone rang and I sighed as I sat up and answered the thing.

"Hello?" I snapped not wanting to be bothered being as my day was going to be stressful enough without this phone call.

"Shelby, it's Will."

"Will, what is wrong? It's like five in the morning..."

"I know and I am sorry but I was just calling to let you know that I can't make it to sectionals..."

"What? Why not? We need you or we can't go." I said getting out of bed and pacing the floor.

"I know but Tyler is sick and Emma doesn't want the other kids to get sick so she took them to my parents house and well..."

"What are we going to do? Figgins made it clear that with a team this size we need two chaperones and most of the parents have no idea what to do to make this work and I am going to be stressed out enough..."

"Not all parents." He stated and I stopped pacing.

"What are you talking about..."

"Jesse and Rachel? They both know what goes on at sectionals and I'm sure if you tell them that without their help there is no sectionals one of them will help you." Will said and I sighed.

"I don't know..."

"Think of the kids Shelby, they need this. Beth needs this, remember her scholarship?"

"Fine." I said and I heard him laugh.

"Thanks. Well I need to go and check on Tyler so you might want to get on calling Rachel and Jesse to see if one of them can cover."

"Yay!" I sneered and he laughed as he hung up the phone and I threw my phone on the bed as I started to pace again.

How was I going to call Rachel and Jesse and ask one of them to do this for me? I mean I was just starting to get to know Rachel and now I was asking for favors, this wasn't what I wanted to do but Will was right, I had to do this. I picked up the phone and then went through my files to find their home phone number. I knew that it was early but I also knew that Rachel and Nicole were not people who slept in so I went ahead and called. It rang all of two times before Rachel answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked in a chipper tone as I sat down on the bed.

"Rachel, it's Shelby."

"Oh, what's wrong?" She asked and I sighed.

"Will's son is sick and he can't chaperone sectionals and Figgins made it clear that with a team as large as ours we have to have two chaperones and well..."

"I'll do it." She said cutting me off and I was shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes I am sure now stop questioning me before I change my mind." Rachel said and I laid back on my bed as I rubbed my temples.

"Thank you for this..."

"I'm doing it for Nicole. Anyway when should I get there?" She asked and I sat up and looked at the clock.

"The kids are required to meet at eight for a final run through and we have to be on the buses by ten in order to make it there by eleven and then we have warm up..."

"Shelby." Rachel said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Seven thirty. Does that work?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then I will see you then." Rachel said as went to hang up the phone before I heard Nicole mutter something in the background and Rachel got back on the phone.

"Rachel is everything okay?" I asked and I heard her sigh.

"Can I meet you somewhere at seven? I have to tell you something and I guess telling you in person before kids start to arrive would be best." She said and I could tell that it was Nicole who was pushing her.

"I will be at the school at seven setting up, why don't you just meet me there. That way I can make sure Nicole stretches. Does that work?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess I will see you at seven then." She said and I nodded.

"Yep, you will." Rachel said as she hung up the phone and I got up and then went into the bathroom to take a shower and then prepare myself for meeting Rachel. After the lunch where I told Beth about Nicole and Rachel we haven't really talked much. I mean we spoke to each other in passing and Rachel would let me take Nicole on certain days but Rachel and I hadn't really tried to take another step forward since that lunch.

* * *

><p>After I agreed to chaperone and tell her about the baby I sat on my bed as Nicole snuggled next to me.<p>

"So you are going to tell her?" She said looking up at me with her doe eyes and I nodded.

"Well if she doesn't already know from all your urging in the background then yes I am going to tell her. I mean it's not like I can hide it and everyone else knows, it's time." I said placing a hand on my bulging stomach.

When I was pregnant with Nicole I was able to hide it for months but with the second baby I started showing a lot sooner. It seemed like everything was sooner and bigger with the second baby which meant that I was being rushed into telling people sooner than I would have liked.

Nicole and I sat in bed for ten minutes before I got up and walked over to the closet and started to pull out different outfits.

"What do you think about this?" I asked pulling out a black dress.

"No, try something else." Nicole said from her spot on the bed as Jesse walked in.

"What is going on?" He asked giving me a kiss before he sat down on the bed next to Nicole.

"Mom is telling Shelby about the baby and she is chaperoning the glee club today. When are you getting the grandparents?" Nicole asked Jesse and he looked at me.

"What is she talking about?" He asked and I turned to him before I walked over and sat on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Shelby called this morning and Will can't chaperone because his son is sick..."

"And being as you are showing..."

"You got the picture. So do you want to help me pick out an outfit?" I asked giving him a kiss and he pulled away and smiled.

"Sure, but I agree with Nicole, no black dress." He said before he got up and placed me on the bed as he walked to the closet and picked out an outfit.

"Wait dad no purple. That is sort of Ms. Corcoran's color." Nicole said getting up as she went to join Jesse.

"I know that Nicole. What about this?" He asked turing around with a cream colored dress with a black belt and a pair of short black heels.

"Oh and you should straighten your hair." Nicole said and I sighed.

"I guess." I said getting up and taking the outfit from Jesse as I went to take a shower and then get ready for the day and Nicole went to get ready for sectionals.

When I was done with my shower I dried my hair and then straightened it like Nicole recommended and then I changed into the outfit that they had picked out. By the time I was done getting ready it was about six thirty so I went into Nicole's room to see her trying to get her things together.

"Are you ready?" I asked and she looked at me as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"I still have to grab my shoes." She said as she finished pulling her hair up.

"Where are they?" I asked and she pointed to the closet as she went into the bathroom to do something.

"Mom, have you seen my black tank top?" She asked leaning out from the bathroom and I shook my head.

"Why do you need it?" I asked and she sighed.

"For our dress rehearsal we have to wear our black tank top and the red shorts and well I have the red shorts but no shirt." She said and I sighed as I looked around her room.

"Jesse!" I yelled as he came strolling into the room as I placed Nicole's shoes on the bed.

"What?" He asked from the doorway and I pointed to the room that looked like a bomb had gone off inside.

"Have you seen her black tank top?" I asked and he laughed.

"No but I can look. Have you checked the laundry room?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"Do you think I have gone to the laundry room to look?" I asked and he rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall.

"Never mind mom I found it." Nicole said as she walked out into her room pulling the shirt over her head.

"Do you have everything?" I asked as she grabbed her bag and shoes.

"I think so. We get our costumes at rehearsal this morning all I need is my shoes, my bag, and the clothes that I have to wear this morning. I think I am good." Nicole said and I nodded.

"And this room is cleaned this weekend, alright?" I said as I carefully stepped over a few piles of clothes and made my way out of the room with Nicole following behind me.

"We will see about that." She said and I gave her a look.

"It will be cleaned. Anyway grab something to eat and then lets go..."

"Mom, Shelby said not to eat before rehearsal. She said that she would give us something before we got on the bus..."

"A redbull doesn't count. Get something to eat." I said and she sighed as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana and a water.

"Did she find it?" Jesse asked walking up behind me and I nodded.

"Yeah. It was in her bathroom."

"You told her that her room gets cleaned this weekend right?"

"Yes she did..." Nicole said as she handed Jesse an envelope.

"How did your room even get that messy? You usually are so organized..."

"Its hard to be organized when you get home from rehearsal at midnight and feel like you are going to die. I will fix it." Nicole said as she turned to me. "Ready?" She asked and I nodded.

"Alright, remember that my dads are meeting you in the lobby and your parents want to meet you for breakfast near the theater. Oh and Kurt, Blaine, and the kids are going to be with Santana and Brittany..."

"I know, we already went through all of this. See you later and have fun." Jesse mocked as I pulled him into a kiss by his shirt.

"Bye." I said pulling away and he just smiled as he gave a hug to Nicole and then we walked out to the car.

I turned on the radio in the car as we drove towards the school. I know that I was quick to agree to chaperoning today but that was only because I knew that I couldn't keep hiding from Shelby. I wanted to build some sort of relationship with her and not just for the sake of my kids but I wanted my mother. I felt ridiculous, after all these years I still wanted something with my mother. I guess somethings never change.

I parked the car next to Shelby's Range Rover and I sighed as I turned the car off and looked at Nicole.

"Maybe I should just let your dad do this. I mean I don't know about this..."

"Mom your options are to do this or to hang out with dad's parents. Pick your poison. Not to mention the fact that she is probably going to see you either way and you telling her is probably best." Nicole said and I put my hand on the door handle.

"Let's go." I said as I opened the door and Nicole and I got out of the car and walked into the auditorium.

Nicole walked backwards in front of me as I held a sweater in front of my stomach as we approached the auditorium. Nicole was talking a mile a minute and it was on occasions like this that she reminded me of myself when I was her age. I took a deep breath as we walked in and I saw Shelby sitting at the director's table and Beth sitting next to her reading something. When she heard the door close she turned to us and smiled.

"Nicole, Beth why don't you go stretch." She said and Nicole and Beth nodded and made their way to the stage while I went and sat down next to Shelby. "So..." She said looking at me and I started to feel myself get nervous about telling her.

"Well I have something to tell you..."

"I know, that was why you came early." I gave her a look and she laughed.

"Right, I just don't know how you are going to take what I need to tell you." I said biting my lower lip and she leaned back.

"Rachel we don't have all day..."

"Just tell her already!" Nicole screamed from the stage and Shelby and I both shot her a look.

"Stretch!" Shelby stated and Nicole backed up and then started to stretch again.

"I'm sorry about that." I said and Shelby looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I deal with that all the time..."

"Try living with that." I stated and Shelby laughed.

"So before we were so rudely interrupted..." Shelby said loud enough for Nicole to hear she I turned to see Nicole stick out her tongue.

"Nicole stick that tongue out again and you will be running laps." Shelby said without turning her head from me and I saw Nicole's jaw drop.

"How did you do that?" I asked and Shelby shrugged.

"You coach kids long enough and you start to see things without really looking. That and when you have Beth as a daughter you learn a few tricks."

"Yeah well you might have to teach me some of those."

"Why is that? I mean for the most part Nicole is rather well behaved..."

"I'm pregnant." I said and she leaned forward and smiled.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, really."

"That is wonderful." She said pulling me into a hug and as she pulled away I saw her eyes flicker to my stomach and she smiled. "So I am guessing that everyone else knows right?"

"No, not everyone but my dads know, so does Nicole, Jesse, and his parents. I still have to tell a few of my friends. Actually I am telling them after sectionals, we are meeting a group of people for lunch if you want to join us..."

"I would but Beth and I are meeting with Quinn and Puck after sectionals."

"So you are actually letting her see them?" I asked and she sighed as she stole a glance at the stage before she turned to me.

"I never had a real problem with her meeting Puck its Quinn that worries me but Beth assured me that she really wants this and well its not like I can say no, she is almost eighteen..." Shelby said before she quickly whipped her head towards the stage and I did the same just to see Beth and Nicole goofing around. "Hey." Shelby snapped and both girls turned to face her, stopping what they were doing.

"It looks like they need your attention." I said and Shelby got up and walked to the stage and I watched as she said something to Beth and Nicole and then she turned and walked back to the director's table.

"Sorry about that." She said straightening her skirt.

"What was that?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say that our girls decided not to follow my simple instructions."

"So I guess that they have been getting along?" I said and she nodded.

"You could say that. So do you know the gender?" Shelby asked turning to a pile of papers on her desk.

"No I haven't been to the doctor yet..."

"Do you even know any doctor's in the area?" She asked and I thought about it.

"No, but I am sure I can find someone..."

"Heidi Watson."

"What?"

"Heidi Watson is the best Obstetrician in the area, she is also a friend of mine. If you don't believe me you can talk to Mr. Schuester, she delivered all three of his kids. If you want I can see if I can get you an appointment with her." Shelby said and I was in shock.

"That would be great." I said slowly and she looked up from her work and turned to me.

"You seem less than thrilled about this whole thing." She said and I sighed.

"It's not that I am not happy about the baby its just that I mean the last time I dealt with all of this was with Nicole and that was years ago and even then I was young and scared but now I have a career and a family and I just don't know..."

"Rachel you will be fine. Look at me." She said placing her hand under my chin forcing me to look into her eyes. "The fact that you were able to raise Nicole and make a name for yourself proves to me that you are a strong individual and you can do it again because you have people to lean on..."

"I know I have Jesse and my dads but I had them last time and they just don't get it..."

"Rachel you also have me." Shelby said and I could feel the tears breech my eyes as she pulled me into a hug and I felt the tears roll out of my eyes and down my face as she rubbed my back.

"I just don't want to do it alone again." I said through my sobs as she rocked me back and forth like a child.

"Mommy?" I heard Nicole say from behind Shelby and I pulled away and wiped my tears.

"Yes baby." I said as she walked over and sat on my lap.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded as I pulled her into my chest.

"Yes I am okay. Did you do what you were suppose to?" I asked and she nodded.

"Oh really?" Shelby said and Nicole turned to face her.

"Yes, Beth and I finished stretching..."

"Did you do vocal warmups?" She asked and Nicole shook her head.

"Go." I said and Nicole got up and walked back to the stage and I followed her and sat at the piano and I went through her warmups with her and Beth as Shelby finally finished what she had been working on for a while.

By the time that we were done kids started to walk into the auditorium and they all started stretching so I went and joined Shelby back at the director's table and let Beth and Nicole hang out with their friends.

At eight Shelby promptly called them all to the center of the stage and she ran through the schedule and then she had them all get into position to run through the set list. The first number was Nicole singing Don't Rain On My Parade. Nicole was standing on the center of the stage in the darkness facing away from the audience. As soon as the first chords of the song played the spotlights flashed on Nicole and she turned around with a huge smile on her face and then started the song. At the first pause in the song Nicole flipped off the stage landing a few feet in front of the audience and I turned to look at Shelby who was watching the performance. Nicole didn't miss a beat. As soon as she landed she continued with the song, her projection was perfect. She continued to sing as she made her way down the aisles where a few of the members of New Directions sat waiting to join her on stage. The routine was fantastic but I didn't like the fact that Nicole was going to be flipping off of a stage while she was nervous and unfamiliar with where she was going to be performing. Nicole finished the song by running onto the stage to be joined by the rest of the team as she sang the last notes. Afterwards she stepped back into the group and Beth and Aaron sang the duet that I had heard Quinn and Sam sing all those years ago.

It was strange seeing Beth sing that song. She looked just like Quinn and hearing her now she sounded just like her. I could also see a little bit of Puck in her too but she really and truly was Quinn. After the duet they finished with Somebody To Love, which was the group number that we had done our first year. I could already tell that there was no competition for this group and it was no just because Nicole was on the team. Shelby really had put her touch on this team, they were great.

"So what do you think?" Shelby asked when they finished and she gave them a five minute break.

"I think that you have Nicole flipping off a stage." I said and she smiled.

"Brittany thought that it was better than what you did when you did the song. I agreed that it was dangerous but Nicole really wanted to do it..."

"I swear if she gets hurt..."

"She won't, we have some time before the competition starts and Nicole and I have already talked about other options for the song if she doesn't feel comfortable."

"Nicole isn't going say she doesn't feel comfortable..."

"Rachel I will not let her get hurt. Do you trust me?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I guess I kind of have to being as you are the coach." I said and she smiled as the kids walked back to the stage.

"I guess you do." She said before she turned her attention to the kids.

After Shelby fixed a few things she dismissed them all to get ready. They all got dressed in their outfits and Shelby then inspected their hair and outfits to make sure that they were up to her standards and then we all made our way out to the bus that we took to sectionals.

Nicole sat next to Kyle at the back of the bus and Beth sat next to Aaron by her friends and I sat next to Shelby in the front of the bus by the window being as Shelby had to get up and make announcements.

When we got to theater Shelby had me take the kids back to the green room while she took Nicole to try out the stage. The kids all sat around and talked while we waited for Shelby and Nicole to come back. When they came back Shelby went over some last minute details and then Shelby and I made our way to the audience while they waited to go on. New Directions was the last to perform and I could tell that Shelby was on edge until the stage went dark and then the starting notes for Don't Rain On My Parade rang out and then the spotlights hit Nicole.

The performance was flawless. Nicole did the routine with ease and she received a standing ovation when she finished and they moved onto the second song. By the time that they finished the entire performance Shelby was smiling and I could tell that she was happy with the performance. She made her way backstage and then went out with her team as they accepted their first place trophy.

When they were dismissed Nicole ran out and found me and then we both went to find Jesse and everyone else while Shelby waited for everyone else to find their parents.

"Daddy!" Nicole yelled as she ran into Jesse's arms and he picked her up and spun her around.

"You were wonderful baby!" Jesse said as he put her down and his parents walked up to her.

"You really were wonderful Nicole." Jesse's mother said and Nicole smiled. I left them alone for a while and went over to where my dads were talking to Blaine and Kurt.

"Dad, Daddy!" I said and I ran over to them and gave them both a hug.

"Hi Rachie." My daddy said as he rubbed my back.

"How is the baby?" My dad said and Blaine and Kurt but gave me a look and then turned their gazes to my stomach.

"Oh my god Rachel you're pregnant?" Kurt said and I nodded.

"I was going to tell you at lunch but my dads sort of spoiled that now didn't they?" I joked and my dads blushed.

"Sorry we didn't know..." They said and I shrugged.

"It's okay."

"So where is that lovely daughter of yours?" They said looking around and I pointed to where Nicole was talking to her other grandparents.

"Over there."

"Well we are going to go say hi and then we will meet you all for lunch right?" They asked and I nodded as they kissed my forehead and then walked away.

"So who else doesn't know?" Kurt asked and I thought for a moment.

"Santana, Brit, Mercedes, Mr. Schue, Tina, Artie, Mike...basically anyone in glee. Other than you guys of course."

"So does Shelby know?" Blaine asked in a low whisper and I nodded.

"I told her this morning."

"How did she take it?" Kurt asked.

"Fine. She was really happy for me and she gave me the name of a good doctor..."

"Heidi Watson? She is the best."

"That is the one." I said and Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"Well we have to find Santana and Brit, I think they are talking to your mom, and then we will meet you at the restaurant?"

"That sounds like a plan. Nicole is a little overwhelmed with everyone who is here right now so talking to her at lunch when she is changed and not coming down from a first place win might be best..."

"Where is she?" I heard Santana call as she walked up to us and I quickly pointed to Nicole and she smiled and then ran over to Nicole and pulled her into her arms.

"Well if it isn't Rachel Berry." Someone said and I turned to find Puck standing behind me with a huge grin on his face and he pulled me into a hug.

"Came to see Beth?" I asked pulling away and he nodded.

"Yeah, she was great, as was Nicole. Where is my niece?" He asked and I pointed to where she was standing with Santana.

"You need to come over soon." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah I do. I am going to say hi to her and then I need to find Shelby and Beth."

"Alright. Have fun." I said and he gave me another hug before he walked over to Nicole and gave her a hug.

"We are never going to get out of here." I complained as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Yes we are. Nicole is going to meet us out at the car in ten minutes." Jesse said into my ear and I turned and gave him a kiss.

"And then what?" I said and he smiled.

"Then we eat lunch, tell everybody about baby no name, and then leave." He said and I sighed.

"As if, we both know that people are going to be coming over to the house wanting to see where we live..."

"Rachel most of these people haven't seen us in forever, it's only right that they are excited to see us."

"I know but I am crabby." I said as Jesse rubbed my back.

"I know." Jesse said as he took my hand and we went to walk out to the car when nicole caught up with us.

"I'm ready!" She said and I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked out to the car.

Shelby came up to us as we were walking out and she stopped us.

"Puck and Quinn wanted to hang out with Beth so I was wondering if that invitation for lunch was still open." She said and I nodded.

"Of course it is." I said and she smiled.

"Alright, well I have to take some kids back on the bus so I guess I will meet you there.

"Breadsticks, in about an hour?" I said and she nodded.

"Perfect."

I was starting to feel like this family could work. My dads and I had talked about the whole Shelby thing and they were glad that I was involving her in Nicole's life and I was happy that she knew about the new baby. Maybe things were going to work out.

**A/n: SAVE ME! My room mate is singing, and not in the good way. Anyway here is the next chapter and tomorrow is another big writing day. I hope you like it! And I would like to take the time to thank everyone who has been reviewing, I love them and you make my day!**

**-Katie :)**


	11. lunch, boys, and rules

I was nervous as I walked into the restaurant. It was one thing when I was hanging out with Rachel and Nicole but it was another thing to show up at a lunch where a ton of Rachel's friends and family were going to be. I composed myself as I opened the door and walked inside. I looked around and then saw Nicole back in a private room and I made my way over to where she was.

"Shelby?" She Nicole as I walked over and Rachel got up and gave me a hug.

"I invited her earlier." Rachel said as she ran a hand through Nicole's hair and Nicole smiled.

"I'm glad you could come." She said before Santana got her attention.

Rachel pointed to an empty chair next to her and Jesse and I took a seat as Jesse handed me a menu.

I looked over the menu as I listened to the conversation that was going on at the table.

"God Rachel I cannot get over the fact that Nicole is so big." Brittany said and I looked over to see Rachel smile at Jesse.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday she was-"

"No stories." Nicole said quickly and Jesse laughed.

"Come on Nicole, this day is about you there has to be stories." Jesse teased and Nicole glared at him.

"No." She said and the entire table laughed.

"How about we go around the table and everyone tells their favorite Nicole story." Rachel said and Nicole shook her head as Santana started.

"I have to say that my favorite time with Nicole was when she was about five..."

"Please no." Nicole said putting her face in her hands as Santana continued.

"Rachel and Jesse both had to work and I just happened to be in the city with Brittany so Rachel asked me to watch Nicole. She went over her schedule and everything but somehow she forgot to mention that someone didn't like to go to bed. Needless to say when bed time rolled around I end up wearing myself out and when Rachel came home she found me asleep on the couch while Nicole sat up watching Funny Girl..."

"I remember that." Rachel said with a smile. "I walked in and Nicole put a finger up to her lips and pointed to Santana. It was really cute."

"Mom, dad, don't you have some news for people?" Nicole said and Rachel and Jesse looked at each other and smiled.

"What is she talking about?" Santana asked and Jesse wrapped an arm around Rachel.

"What is it?" Mercedes asked from down the table and Rachel sighed.

"Well, Jesse and I wanted to wait until you all were together before we told you but I'm pregnant." She said and there was a second of silence before everyone started cheering.

"That is wonderful, congratulations!" Everyone said as they all made their way over to Rachel and Jesse and gave them hugs before they made their way back to their seats. The only two people who didn't look happy were Jesse's parents which was weird being as they already knew about the baby but it was a few seconds later that I realized why they were so unhappy.

"Not now." Jesses's dad said grabbing his wife's arm.

"It needs to be said." She snapped getting the attention of the table.

"What is going on?" Jesse asked as he placed his menu on the table and turned to his parents.

"What happens when the child gets here?" Jesse's mother asked and Jesse's face hardened.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked getting defensive as the smiles around the table faded.

"I mean are you going to take that grandchild away from us too?" His mother snapped and Rachel placed a hand on Jesse's leg to keep him from exploding.

"What do you mean by taking your grandchild away? We are the parents and we get to choose where we raise our kids and you could have come to see Nicole anytime you wanted..."

"Oh because you and your wife love when we come to visit."

"Leave our daughter out of this." Rachel's dads said from where they were sitting.

"When are you going to realize that New York is not the place to raise a child?" Jesse's mom said changing her argument.

"Nicole grew up in New York..." Jesse countered.

"And look how that ended up."

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel said getting upset.

"She doesn't have any friends..."

"She does too."

"Oh yeah, that Paige was a real keeper." Jesse's dad scoffed and I turned to see Nicole's head drop.

"Paige isn't her fault." Rachel said quickly.

"No that would be her parent's fault. How could you even let that girl into the same room as Nicole? Are you that blind? You see this is what working all the time does. You have no idea what is going on in Nicole's life and you are going to do the same thing with that new child..."

"Where do you off talking about parenting?" Jesse said coldly.

"Stop." Nicole said weakly but no one paid her any attention.

"We might not have been the best parents but at least we knew what was going on in your life."

"Oh really?"

"Stop it please!" Nicole said louder this time as a tear slipped down her face but no one was paying her any attention.

"Rachel and Jesse are great parents!" Santana said jumping in on the action. It was seconds later that the entire table was fighting as Nicole got up and ran out of the restaurant and I quickly got up and followed her.

"Nicole!" I called as I ran to catch up to her. She stopped and waited until I caught up with her at the edge of the parking lot and I could see that she was upset and crying.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that." She said wiping her face and I pulled her into a hug as she starting sobbing into my chest.

"It's okay, you're okay." I said as I stroked her hair. It was a few seconds later that Nicole pulled away from me.

"I can't believe they did that. They promised they wouldn't fight." She said and I took a tissue out of my purse and handed it to her and she wiped her eyes.

"I guess that happens a lot?" I asked and she nodded.

"Almost every time I see my grandparents." She said and I sighed.

"Are you hungry?" I asked and she nodded.

"I didn't eat anything other than a banana this morning, which was why I was hoping that the fighting could at least hold off until after lunch." She said and I rubbed circles on her back.

"Why don't we go back inside and I will take care of that mess and then we can order something to eat. Alright?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay lets go." I said as I escorted her into the restaurant where the fight was still raging.

I had Nicole go and take a seat next to Rachel while I brought my fingers to my mouth and let out a loud whistle and the noise died down as everyone turned to look at me.

"Enough." I said as everyone sat back in their seats. "Today is about Nicole, not parenting, or life choices, or anything else you are fighting about. Now someone get us a waiter." I said as I took a seat next to Nicole and Rachel mouthed a thank you as normal conversations resumed at the table.

After we were done with lunch Jesse's parents quickly left after saying a quick goodbye to Nicole. The rest of the group followed suit until it was just Nicole, Jesse, Rachel, and I left at the table.

"Well that was eventful." Jesse said as he left a tip on the table.

"Thanks for everything." Rachel said as she slowly rocked Nicole who was sitting on her lap.

"I only did what was best for Nicole." I said as Rachel pressed a kiss to her daughter's head.

"Can we go home?" Nicole asked as she sat up and Rachel nodded.

"Of course." Rachel said as Nicole got up letting Rachel move to get her things and I grabbed my stuff and went to leave when Jesse caught up with me.

"Shelby." He called and I turned to face him.

"Yes?" I said as I turned to face him as I fished for my keys in my purse.

"Well I know that Beth is hanging out with Quinn and Puck and Rachel and I were thinking that maybe you would want to come over. Nicole and Rachel were going to watch a movie and they would love for you to join them, if you want." Jesse said and I saw a glimpse of the shy freshman boy who I had taken under my wing all those years ago and I smiled.

"First of all stand up straight, no one likes bad posture." I teased and he quickly fixed his posture and I smiled. "And I would love to come over. I need to go home first so I can change but you can tell them that I will be over." I said and Jesse smiled.

"Thank you." He said and I gave him a look.

"For what?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't know what you said to Rachel this morning but thank you for it. I know that she would never admit it to you, or anyone else for that matter but she wants you to be there for her. She wants, no she needs her mom. I know it may seem silly that a woman of Rachel's age needs her mom but she hasn't had the easiest time..."

"I want to be there for her. I know now that I was wrong when I walked out on her all those years ago and because of that mistake I missed out on Nicole's life but I will be there from now on as long as Rachel wants me to be there." I said and he smiled as I pulled him into a hug.

"So does that mean you are coming?" Nicole asked as I moved away from Jesse and I nodded.

"Yes I am coming but I have to stop by my house first." I said and Nicole smiled as Rachel walked up behind her.

"Good that means Nicole will have some time to clean her room." Rachel said and Nicole rolled her eyes as I laughed.

"Well don't start the movie without me." I said and Rachel smiled.

"With the way that Nicole's room looks she should be the one asking us to wait." Rachel teased as we made our way to the cars.

"Very funny." Nicole said as she opened the door to her mom's car and waited as her mom and dad both got into their cars. She quickly said something to Rachel and then closed the door and walked over to me.

"I just wanted to say that what you saw this afternoon with me running out isn't normal. I just over reacted and..."

"I won't tell anyone." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said before she paused and then turned and ran back over to her car and I watched as they drove off.

* * *

><p>The weekend was fine. After lunch Shelby came over and her, my parents, and myself watched a few movies before she had to leave so she would be home when Beth got back. It was later that night that Beth called me and talked about her lunch with Puck and Quinn. Apparently it went really well and she was meeting with Quinn's family on Wednesday and Puck was going to introduce her to his daughter on Tuesday. I was really happy that everything was going well for her, I mean after everything that she went through to make this happen I didn't want to see it all fall through. My grandparents called on Sunday to apologize for their behavior like they always did and my dad wanted nothing to do with them so I talked to them for a few minutes before they had to board a plane so they could fly out to California. I was just happy when Monday finally came, it seemed stupid but I really hated when my routine was messed up.<p>

I woke up to my alarm and then got dressed to go running. My dad was down in the kitchen reading something when I went down there. He smiled when he saw me grab a water but he didn't say anything.

I had become rather careful about where I would run. On days where I felt fine I didn't really care which direction I ran but on mornings where I was trying to clear my head I made sure I went to the left so that I would not run into Shelby. I ran to the left this morning and I had a rather refreshing run. When I got back to the house I took a shower and then got ready for school. I packed my bag for rehearsal and then I took everything down into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Good morning Nicole." My mom said as she kissed my head.

"Morning mom." I said as I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite.

"How was your run?" My dad asked as he came and sat down next to me.

"Fine, long." I said as I took another bite.

"What time does rehearsal get out?" My mom asked as she placed a piece of toast in front of me.

"I don't know. I was thinking of walking home today anyway."

"Alright but if it looks like it is going to rain either let us know when to get you..."

"Or get a ride. I know." I said as I finished my apple.

When I was done eating my dad took me to school and I quickly made my way down the hallway. I had received a text and was looking at my phone when I ran into someone and fell to the floor as the bell rang.

"I'm so sorry!" The guy said as he helped me off the floor and I put my phone away..

"There is no need for you to be sorry, it was my fault." I said as I looked up and smiled being as the guy was really cute. He was about to say something when I remembered that the bell rang and I sighed. "I have to get to class, but maybe I will see you around." I said as I quickly made my way down the hall.

"Wait!" I heard him call and I turned to look at him knowing that I was wasting time as I stood in the crowed hallway as the cute football player made his way towards me.

"What?" I said as I looked down the hall to the door I needed to get to.

"I don't know your name."

"Nicole." I said and he smiled as I turned and walked into Shelby's room and slipped into my seat as the bell rang.

"What took you so long?" Kyle whispered to me and I smiled.

"I ran into someone in the hallway."

"Like someone you knew..."

"I wish. No like actually ran into someone and fell flat on my ass." I said and Kyle laughed.

"So much for being graceful." Kyle said as Shelby shot us a look. I waited until she looked away and continued talking before I turned to Kyle.

"I am graceful it's just I was looking at my phone because I had just gotten a text..."

"Opps. That was from me." Kyle said and I rolled my eyes.

"So it was all your fault." I said and he shrugged

"I guess. So was it a guy? Was he good looking? Because then I don't feel so bad."

"I don't think we should talk about this now." I said as I felt a hand slip onto my shoulder and then I saw Shelby as she put her face next to mine.

"I don't think you should talk about it now either." She whispered into my ear as I turned to the front of the class room and she backed off and walked to the front of the room as she continued with her lecture.

I was just happy when class was over. I closed my notebook and made my way to the next class. I ate lunch with Kyle and a few other kids from New Directions but I found myself looking over my shoulder trying to find the football player that I had run into earlier but with no luck. I made it through the rest of my classes with Shelby and I felt like she was making me pay for talking during her lecture earlier when she was instructing my independent study. I was relieved when it the last bell rang and I had fifteen minutes to change and make it to glee. I made my way into the bathroom and changed and then went to walk down the hall when I heard Kyle call me so I turned only to run into someone and fall down for the second time.

"Man this needs to stop happening." I said as I got up and heard a laugh.

"You know I would agree with you if it wasn't for the fact that this is the only way I can find you." The boy said as he handed me my bag that had fallen.

"We need to stop meeting like this." I said as I blushed and pulled my bag onto my shoulder.

"I agree Nicole." He said with a smile.

"So you now know my name but I still don't know yours." I said and he laughed.

"Nick. So where are you off to in such a hurry now? I mean I get the whole class thing this morning but what is it this time?" He said and I watched Kyle pass remembering that I had to get to rehearsal.

"Glee rehearsal." I said and it seemed like Nick grew panicked.

"Ahh, so you're one of them." He said as he crossed his arms and I gave him a look.

"Them? It's nice to know I'm a them not a Nicole." I said joking and he dropped his arms.

"Sorry, it's just that most people in that club are..."

"Hey Nicole we need to go." Beth said as she grabbed my arm and I turned to look at her.

"Beth I will be right there, just give me a second." I said and she gave me a look but backed away.

"Fine, but I will be right there, you have three minutes." She said taking a few steps away and I turned back to Nick.

"I'm sorry about that." I said and he laughed.

"She is a them. So how come I haven't seen you around I mean I know most of the glee kids being as Aaron brings them around to a lot of our football practices."

"I transferred here like a month ago."

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

"City or state?"

"City."

"Nice, so what are you doing after rehearsal?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing, why?" I said and he smiled.

"I was thinking that maybe I could take you to go get some coffee or something." He said and I smiled.

"I would love to..."

"Nicole!" Beth said and I looked back at Nick.

"Why do I feel like there is a but coming after that statement?"

"Because I have no idea what time I get out of rehearsal." I said and he laughed.

"Of course, maybe some other time?" Nick said and I nodded.

"Some other time." I said as I made my way over to Beth and after Beth glared at Nick for a few seconds and then we made our way to the auditorium.

We got to the auditorium and made our way to stage as we waited for the rehearsal to start. It was when Mr. Schue started the rehearsal without Shelby that everyone started to question him.

"What is going on?" Aaron asked after we warmed up.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Schue said from the edge of the stage where he was standing.

"I mean where is coach Corcoran?" Dakota asked and Mr. Schue smiled.

"She had a meeting that she had to get to so she asked me to go over a few things with you."

"Like what?" A girl named Joy asked.

"Well you all know that the fall festival is next week and principle Figgins has asked us to perform again so we need to go over some song choices..."

"Do we have to?" A few people complained.

"Yes we have to. We also have to come up with a fundraiser that we will put on at the festival and coach Corcoran would like me to remind you that a kissing booth is not acceptable." Mr. Schue said looking at Aaron and some of the other boys. "So who had some ideas?" Mr. Schue asked and everyone looked around.

"Maybe we can do Thriller?" A boy named Kevin asked and Mr. Schue nodded.

"We could, any other song suggestions?" He asked and there was silence.

"Well I don't know if this song counts but what about Disturbia by Rihanna?" I asked and the group smiled.

"Yeah, I forgot about that song." Kyle said backing me up.

"We should totally do that one." Haley said and Mr. Schue nodded.

"Well it looks like we have a song choice so onto the fundraising. What are some ideas?" He asked and there was silence again until Beth spoke.

"What about a date auction?"

"Explain." Mr. Schue said crossing his arms.

"Well I saw it on a television show but like we auction off a few of our members to raise money." Beth said and I saw Mr. Schue think about it.

"I have to run it by coach Corcoran but that might work. So now that everything is taken care of lets get to work!" He said as we went through a few warm up numbers. When we finished coach Corcoran started to teach us a new routine before she made us all sit down in the audience as she went over the notes that Mr. Schue had taken when we were talking.

"So the song choice for festival might work." She said as she continued reading. "As for the fundraiser there will be a few rules. No kissing, no sex, its a dinner date and they can pick you up from rehearsal and then drop you off at home after the date. As for who we are going to auction do you have any ideas?" Shelby said leaning against the stage and Aaron raised his hand.

"I say Beth, I know we are dating but that just means you don't have to worry about her breaking the rules."

"Okay so Beth, who else?" She asked and a few other people volunteered.

"How about Nicole?" Mr. Schue asked and Shelby and I both shot him a look but Shelby didn't argue. "What do you think Nicole?" Mr. Schue asked and I thought about it.

"I don't know..."

"Come on Nicole you could totally bring in the big bucks!" Dakota said and I rolled my eyes.

"If she doesn't feel comfortable she doesn't have to do it." Shelby said and I shot her a look.

"I never said that I didn't feel comfortable, I just didn't want to do it but why not. I'll do it..."

"I don't know if that is a good idea." Beth said and I looked at her.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just because you don't exactly know how this whole thing works..."

"What thing?" I asked.

"Hey, talk about this later but Nicole is signed up. Who else?" Shelby said as I shot a look at Beth as she whispered something to Aaron and then they both turned to look at me.

When rehearsal was over I was gathering my things when Beth took my arm and pulled me to the side.

"What were you doing?" She snapped and I looked at her.

"I was putting my things up. What is with you?" I asked as I pulled my arm away from her.

"That wasn't what I was talking about. Why were you talking to that guy earlier?" She snapped again and I rolled my eyes.

"Because I wanted to." I said looking around to see if there was anyone else there and all I saw was Shelby and Aaron left.

"Look let me explain something to you, around here New Directions is everything and guys like that one you were talking to are only out to use you..."

"Guys like what? Like Nick? He didn't even know that I was on New Directions when I met him and secondly it's none of your business who I talk to." I stated as I grabbed my stuff and started to walk away when she grabbed my arm.

"Nicole..."

"Stop. You don't get to tell me how to run my life..."

"What is going on?" Shelby asked as she walked up to where we were.

"Nothing." I said as I walked past her and she grabbed my arm and I was starting to see where Beth got it from.

"This isn't nothing. Tell me what is going on." She said and I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. "Do you not remember what happened that got you into this club." She said pointedly and I glared at Beth.

"Yes I remember but this doesn't involve you." I said and she just turned to Beth.

"What is going on?" She asked and Beth smiled.

"Nicole likes a football player." She said and Shelby turned to me.

"There are rules for this team and one of them is that you cannot date people outside of the club..."

"That is not fair, not that I am dating him, but still."

"You and your parents signed the form so problem solved." Shelby said and I rolled my eyes and went to walk out when Shelby pulled me back again being as she still had a hold on my arm.

"What?" I said and she raised an eyebrow and I dropped the attitude.

"I'm driving you home." She said and I shook my head.

"No I am walking, my parents said I could..."

"And I said I was driving you. Beth I will meet you at home." She said and Beth nodded and ran down to Aaron and they left.

"So what now you're going to punish me for talking to someone? I'm not dating him I just ran into him in the hallway. I don't even know why I am trying to explain this to you." I said as Shelby wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we walked off the stage towards the car.

"I'm not punishing you, I just don't want you to walk home being as it is getting late. As for the whole boy thing you know the rules about dating now but if you just met him and you want to be friends then go for it." Shelby said and I sighed.

"What is with the whole dating thing?" I asked as we got into the car.

"Dating is a distraction and if I could ban it all together I would but I can't so I just put some restrictions on it. At least if you have to date someone on the team I know that nothing is going on being as you are either at rehearsal or too tired to do anything else." She said as we pulled onto the road.

"So did you really have a meeting?" I asked and she just laughed.

"Yes I really had a meeting. What did you think that I was doing?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but it seemed strange being as you are usually at rehearsal." I said and she sighed.

"It was a parent teacher conference. It was a last minute thing, speaking of parent teacher conferences when will your parents going to meet with me?" She asked and I looked over at her.

"You need to meet with my parents?"

"I meet with everyone's parents, including yours. So yeah I have to meet with your parents." She said as we pulled into my driveway.

"I'll talk to them about it." I said as I went to get out of the car.

"Oh and one more thing Nicole, Beth wanted me to give this to you earlier." She said as she handed me an invitation.

"It's a costume party that Aaron is throwing for Halloween. Kyle wanted to invite you but Beth threatened him so she could be the one to do it."

"You're letting Beth go to a party?" I asked skeptically as I looked over the invitation.

"It's Aaron's family's annual halloween party and I am invited too. It's a costume party so make sure you get something to wear..."

"When is it?" I asked and she pointed to the date on the invitation.

"The day before the fall festival. So next Friday, the festival is Saturday, and halloween is Sunday."

"I'll think about it." I said as I got out of the car.

"You should. Let me know if you need to go costume shopping, I have to take Beth anyway so..."

"I don't even know if I am going to the party..."

"You're going to the party, so let me know..."

"What is with you and the demands?" I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"I will see you tomorrow." She said and I nodded.

"Yep." I said as I closed the car door and then walked up to the porch and waved before I went inside.

My mom was asleep on the couch when I walked in so I gave her a kiss and then put my stuff down and went to find my dad. He was sitting in his office so I knocked on the door and then went in as he looked up.

"Hey, who was rehearsal?" He asked as he pulled me onto his lap.

"It was fine. We started working on stuff for the fall festival performance next Saturday, oh and Shelby wants me to go to a halloween party that Aaron and Kyle are having."

"Shelby invited you?" He asked as he laughed.

"Well technically Beth and Kyle invited me but she gave me the invitation. It's a long story." I said and he kissed my head before he picked me up and carried me into my room and placed me on my bed.

"You should go to the party..."

"I need a costume." I said and he smiled.

"Your mom will take care of it." He said as he kissed my head.

"Well Shelby kind of invited me to go shopping with her and Beth."

"We will see about it. So what else is new?" My dad asked and I shrugged.

"You and mom have to go to parent teacher conference with her, and a few other teachers, but mainly with Shelby." I said as I sat up and pulled my knees into my chest.

"That should be fun to tell your mother."

"Yeah well I need to take a shower. What is for dinner?" I asked and he looked at me and smiled.

"Take out."

"Yum, but don't let mom order." I said and he laughed.

"I won't, now go get cleaned up." He said as he got up to leave and I went into the bathroom until my phone got a text and I ran out to get it so I could read it. I didn't recognized the number but I checked the text anyway.

_Hey Nicole, it's Nick. I got your number from Aaron's brother Kyle, I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out sometime. No pressure or anything. Just let me know._

I smiled as I opened a blank text so I could reply.

_Yeah I would like that._

I then put my phone down and walked back into the bathroom. I know that there was a rule about dating but hanging out was something that friends did right? It didn't matter I was going to meet with him anyway.

**A/n: That was fun to write. Yep so here it is and because I like where this is going I am already working on the next chapter so yeah. Well now I am going to take the time to thank some of my reviewers because you guys are awesome! Oh and if you have questions or want to see something let me know and I will do my best to figure something out!**

**-Katie :)**

IluvMarkSalling: Thank you for your kind reviews, they always make my day and I hope that this update is something that you like!

TheTBone: I tried to keep some of the peace but there was some drama that will continue and escalate but not to worry, I think... :)

Warblette: SO I know that I didn't get into the whole Puck and Quinn thing but that is because I have an idea for a major scene with them later with it in Beth's POV so don't worry but I did elude to a happy meeting.

twilight2892: I'm glad you like the whole thing between Rachel and Shelby. I wasn't sure about it but I guess it turned out okay! Thank you!

broadwaybound2016: I know this wasn't as fast as it could have been but I am going to try to get another chapter up tomorrow...or Friday. But surely by Friday!

StBerry Lover24: I am going to try to keep Rachel and Shelby on good terms for the most part. thanks for the review!

kezztip: First of all thank you and secondly I love St. Berry and I will try to put a few more scenes with them in it in the next few chapters. Thank you again!


	12. We're just friends

"So how about that coffee?" Nick asked as I walked toward rehearsal.

"I can't, I'm going with Beth to look for costumes for a halloween party that we are going to. Tomorrow?" I asked as we came to a stop by the doors to the auditorium.

"Can't, I have football practice."

"After I get out of rehearsal?"

"Aaron called a meeting for after his rehearsal so yeah. What about Wednesday?" He asked and I thought about it.

"I can't, family obligation."

"Well this party that you are going to..."

"Aaron's party." I said and a smile swept over his face.

"Funny, I'm going to that party too. How about we meet there?" He said and I smiled.

"I would love to do that but since that is on Friday and we have a week until then how about lunch tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I would love that." He said as we hugged and I opened the door and walked inside.

"I thought you knew about the no dating rule." Kyle said as he came up behind me.

"We aren't dating, we are just friends..."

"That was not a friends kind of hug Nicole. You are going to be in so much trouble!" Kyle mocked as he ran up to the stage and I laughed as I followed him.

Shelby made us run the routine for Disturbia over and over again until we could do it in our sleep, it was then that she decided that she needed to assign parts for who got to sing what in the song.

"Alright line up." She called and we made a line in which she paced in front of finally coming to a stop in the middle. "Nicole, I would like you to sing the song." I nodded and then she dismissed us from rehearsal and we all ran off stage to get our things.

Kyle and I talked while I waited for Beth and Aaron to get done talking so we could go costume shopping. Shelby had finished what she was doing and she walked over to Kyle and I.

"So what's new?" She asked and Kyle and I both gave her a look.

"Ugh, I have to go." Kyle said adjusting his bag before he walked over to Aaron and dragged him outside.

"Okay that was creepy." I said as I turned to Shelby and she smiled as Beth grabbed her thing.

"It got the job done. So are you ready to go?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I guess." I said and she took my hand in hers.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said as Beth walked over to us and I pulled my hand away from Shelby.

"Okay I'm ready." Beth said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah after we waited for like twenty minutes." I joked and Beth shot me a playful look.

"Whatever, lets go." Beth said as we turned and walked to Shelby's car and got in.

Beth threw her stuff on the seat next to me and I placed my bag on the floor where my feet should have gone and I pulled my feet on to the seat with me. Beth was about to turn on the radio when Shelby shot her a warning look and she stopped and sat back.

"So Nicole do you have any ideas on what you want to be for halloween?" Shelby asked looking at me in her rearview mirror and I shook my head.

"Not really, I mean usually I don't have a choice in what I am..."

"Why did your parents pick it out or something?" Beth asked looking back and me.

"No, I just usually had a costume from the halloween performance that I was doing and when I went with a bunch of the kids from the classes and stuff we just wore our costumes."

"Really?" Shelby asked and I nodded.

"Yeah and we only got to go if halloween wasn't on a weekday or we didn't have to perform on that day, but I mean it was fine."

"So you like didn't really have a halloween?" Beth asked surprised and I shrugged.

"It's not that I didn't have a halloween it's just that it was different from other people's halloweens if that makes any sense."

"So what were you last year?" Beth asked and I smiled.

"Lady Gaga." I said and she smiled.

"That's cool, I want to be her this year." Beth said and I pulled out my phone.

"I think I have a picture of the costume I wore if you want to see it." I said and she nodded.

"That would be awesome. I mean there are so many choices with her and I think it will help if I have an idea of what you wore." She said as I scrolled through pictures until I found the one I was looking for.

"Here, I am the one in the middle." I said as I handed her the phone and she looked at the picture.

"God that outfit is adorable, mom look." Beth said as she put the phone in Shelby's face and Shelby quickly moved Beth's hand as she pulled into a parking spot.

"Now, let me see it." She said as soon as the car was in park and she took the phone and looked at the picture.

"Where did you get this outfit?" She asked and I shrugged.

"My mom gave it to me, I think."

"Did she tell you where she got it from?" Shelby asked as she handed me back my phone and I shook my head.

"No, it was something that I found when we were going through her stuff. We were going to just go out and buy a costume like the other girls did but when we found it she thought that I should wear that one. She said that it was from something that she did for glee. Why?" I asked as we sat in the car.

"I made her that costume." Shelby said and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"You should have seen the one she was wearing when she came to me. It looked like her stuffed animal collection attacked her..."

"How come you made a cute, sexy costume for Rachel but you make mine look like they were made for a fifty year old woman." Beth complained and Shelby laughed.

"Because I have seen the way boys look at you and with Rachel I never had to see that."

"Wait you make Beth's costumes?" I asked and Shelby nodded.

"Usually I do but this year Beth wanted something that was store bought..."

"No I wanted something that did not make me look like I was joining a convent. You see as I got older the hem lines kept getting longer and longer. If you made me something like what you made Rachel I might actually let you make me a costume." Beth said and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Fine I will make you a costume like Rachel's, at least the hem line. So Nicole that leaves us with you." She said turning around and smiling.

"I don't really know what I want to be. Honestly I am fine with anything as long as it doesn't involve being a witch or having ears and a tail."

"Bad experiences?"

"No it's just a typical default for people." I said as I put my hand on the door waiting to be able to get out of the car.

"Well then let's go look around and see what you want to be." Shelby said and we all got out of the car and walked into the store.

We looked around for a while and I found a few things that I was going to try on so I headed back into the changing room while Beth looked for wigs and stuff to go with the costume that Shelby was making for her.

As soon as I tried on the first costume I knew that it was the one but I also knew that I was going to have to get it past Shelby. I fixed the head piece and then walked out to show Shelby who was waiting outside the door for me.

"I don't like it." Was all she said when I walked out and I stopped and put my hands on my hips.

"Why? I like this one." I said as I turned to look at myself in the mirror. It was a native american costume, and it was really cute, at least I thought so.

"First of all it's too short and secondly the top stops above your stomach..."

"That is how it is suppose to be." I complained but she wasn't budging.

"Try on the next one." She said and I turned to her.

"But I like this one."

"Nicole." She warned and I sighed as I walked back into the dressing room to try on the next costume which wasn't any better.

"What is with this place. Everything you have tried on looks like it was made for a five year old." She said shooting down the next outfit.

"Maybe I should come back with my mom." I said after a few more failed attempts.

"Why is that?" Shelby asked.

"Because she would actually let me get one of the costumes that you keep shooting down..."

"I doubt that, go change and we will keep looking."

We kept looking but we really didn't find anything that either of us could agree on.

"So did you find anything?" Beth asked as she handed Shelby the things that she had found to go with her costume.

"Yeah but your mom didn't approve of them." I said and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"So how much of your stomach showed and did they stop at mid thigh?" Beth asked teasingly.

"How could you guess." I replied sarcastically and we both laughed.

"Laugh all you want but you aren't buying any of those costumes." Shelby said.

"That's what you think." I said earning a glare for Shelby.

"Hey why don't you make her a costume?" Beth asked and I saw Shelby smile.

"No, I don't think that is a good idea." I said quickly.

"Why not? I mean as long as she keeps her promise and doesn't make them too long she does a really nice job."

"I know but..."

"No buts, it's settled I will make your costume."

"You don't even know what I want to be." I protested.

"I can come up with something that I think you will like." Shelby said and I could see her running through a list of ideas that she had and I knew that there was no stopping her now.

"Thanks a lot Beth." I said as we walked up to the front to pay for what she had picked out and she just smiled.

"Come on it won't be that bad."

"You say that now..."

"She is making the costumes for our fall festival performance anyway so just think of it like that, it's just another costume."

"If it turns out horrible I am switching with you." I threatened and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic, it won't be horrible."

After Shelby had bought the items Beth picked out we went over to a fabric store and she sent Beth and I away to look at stuff while she picked out the fabric that she wanted to get. It took about a half an hour but after Shelby checked out she took us out to eat and then she took me home.

My parents had gone out on a date night which didn't bother me so I went and took a shower and then went to bed after texting Nick for a while. In the morning I skipped running and slept in for a while. It felt nice not having to get up at the crack of dawn but I knew that if I did that for a few days my parents were going to think that something was wrong. I got up and got dressed and then went down into the kitchen and made myself some toast and then sat at the table with my parents.

"So no run this morning?" My mom asked as I sat down and I shook my head.

"I was tired so I just slept in."

"Do you feel okay?" My dad asked as he placed a hand on my forehead and I pulled away.

"I feel fine. I just stayed up texting a friend." I said and my parents exchanged looks.

"Is it like a boy friend?" My mom asked breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room.

"His name is Nick. I have been talking to him for like the last week, and we are going out to lunch today, but just as friends." I added quickly.

"When do I get to meet this boy? I have to ask him a few questions..."

"Dad I can't date him even if I wanted to..."

"Why not?" My mom asked.

"Because he isn't a member of New Directions and it is one of Shelby's rules." I said and Jesse nodded.

"I remember those rules..."

"But you dated me..."

"That was different." Jesse said to my mother and she turned to me.

"Do you like him? I mean would you date him if you could?" She asked leaning towards me and I laughed.

"I mean I guess I would want to date him, he is really nice..."

"I say go for it." My dad said and my mother and I both gave him a look. "What? Rules are there to be broken right?" My dad said taking a sip of his tea and my mom and I laughed.

"I can't say that I agree with your father but I mean if you like the boy then he deserves a chance." My mom said and I sighed.

"Alright." I said as I started to eat my toast. When I was done my mom drove me to school and dropped me off.

I walked down the hall and saw Kyle and Dakota talking so I walked up to them and waited for them to fill me in on the conversation.

"Hey Nicole when did you get here?" Kyle asked and I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't matter, what were you talking about?" I asked and Kyle sighed as Dakota stormed off. "What is with her?" I asked and Kyle shook his head.

"The person in charge of Beth's scholarship is coming to the fall festival which means Shelby is scrapping what we have and she is coming up with an entire routine that revolves around Beth."

"What? We worked so hard on that routine, how does she expect to do that in four days?" I asked angrily.

"She is requiring lunch rehearsals..."

"No." I said furious.

"That was Dakota's reaction..."

"I'm not going." I said and Kyle's eyes went wide.

"What? It's mandatory."

"And I'm not going, she is insane if she thinks that she can get away with this..."

"Wait you're not going?" I heard Haley ask from behind me and I turned to face her.

"No, I have plans, she is the one who wants to change this whole thing, let her be the one to deal with it." I said as I stormed past them down the hall, trying to blow off steam before I had to go to class. It took a few minutes but when the ball rang I took a deep breath and walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat next to Kyle who pulled out his phone and showed it to me.

"You have no idea what you have started." He said as I read the text messages.

_Nicole isn't going to lunch rehearsal, I saw we join her. Shelby can punish one person all she wants but when it's almost the entire team she has no power. Let's show her where the power lies!_

_-Haley and Dakota :)_

"You think that I did this?" I said smiling as I handed him his phone back.

"Ugh, I don't think I know." Kyle said as he put his phone away.

"So what are you doing?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I have loyalties with you but I mean Aaron would kill me if I bailed, not to mention if this text gets into the wrong hands you are so dead!"

"Yeah well that is the least of my worries." I said before I turned my attention to Shelby being as the bell had just rung and she was making her way to the front of the room.

When lunch rolled around I quickly found Nick and we walked out to the parking lot where I found Beth waiting for me.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked standing next to Nick's motorcycle.

"Going to lunch."

"Um, we have rehearsal." Beth said taking a step towards me but I didn't budge.

"I'm not going..."

"I know I saw the text. Look I don't care what the rest of those kids do but Shelby will skin you alive if you do this, especially with him..." Beth said pointing at Nick.

"His name is Nick and we are just friends and I have had plans with him since last week to do this." I said firmly but Beth wasn't backing down.

"I don't know how it worked with your other teams but what Shelby says goes..."

"I don't have time for this, let's go." I said as I grabbed Nick's hand and walked past Beth and put his spare helmet on and then climbed on the back while he got on and Beth just watched as we rode off.

I had a great time with Nick at lunch and I wished that he would have let me skip my fifth period class but he made sure that I made it into the school.

"So I guess this is where I should leave you." He said as we stood a few paces away from Shelby's room.

"Why can't you just let me skip?" I whined and he laughed.

"Because Beth already looked like she wanted to kill me and I don't think I could take getting those same looks from her mother too..."

"Beth only looks like she wants to kill you because she thinks that we are dating." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"She really thinks that I am stupid enough to date you? Everyone knows the rules..."

"So you don't want to date me?"

"I never said that..."

"But..." I was interrupted by Nick's lips touching mine as he pulled me into a kiss and I felt my heart pound.

"Does that make sense?" He asked as he finally pulled away and I nodded.

"So..."

"We're just friends." He said winking at me as he walked away. "Oh and one more thing." He said coming back over to me.

"What is that?" I asked as he played with my hands.

"Text me if you need me. I have football class and if you need me I will come, I promise." He said and I smiled as I pulled my hands away and walked towards Shelby's room.

I opened the door and walked inside to find Beth and Shelby talking. When Shelby looked at me she didn't seem angry.

"Hey I was wondering when you would come. Are you feeling better?" She asked and I shot a look at Beth.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Beth told me that you weren't feeling well which was why you skipped rehearsal..."

"But..."

"You don't have to tell me what happened. Beth told me that you weren't feeling well and I haven't seen you running lately, it's fine. As for the other kids that skipped my rehearsal, I am going to need an explanation for that."

"But I felt fine. I don't know what Beth told you but I skipped your rehearsal and went to lunch with a friend..."

"You what?"

"This whole changing everything to suit Beth's needs is crazy..."

"No what is crazy is the fact that you deliberately skipped a rehearsal!" Shelby said standing up while slamming her fist on her desk.

"We have been working on the Disturbia routine for the last week. We only have four days to put together whatever routine you have for Beth..."

"No, the people who showed up this afternoon have four days, you and the rest of the team can figure something else to do."

"What? Are you kicking us off the team?"

"No, I am telling you to find something else to do while my team and I rehearse..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Figure something out. You know what, you think that I am making a mistake with trying to get this routine done, you take your part of the team and prove me wrong..."

"You aren't making sense..."

"I am taking the people who showed up today and I am going to teach them the routine that I want them to do and you can take your part of the team and re-work the Disturbia routine and we will let the crowd at the fall festival decide who is right."

"What?"

"It's a competition, my team vs. your..."

"It's not my team!"

"It is now. When they show up at rehearsal I will tell them to meet you in the choir room..."

"Wait you get the stage? That is not fair..."

"We will switch off days. Anyway you lose I punish your team as I see fit..."

"And if we win?"

"Nothing happens. You can come back to rehearsals like nothing happened in the first place. What do you say?"

"How many kids skipped?"

"Thirty..."

"And how many showed up?"

"Twelve."

"So my team has thirty and your's has twelve?"

"No, we will make the teams even..."

"How?"

"You make a list of eleven that you want to keep and then we divide the rest of them."

"Seems fair enough."

"Good, now Beth and I are going to work on her vocals in the choir room. Here is the list of kids that skipped, I expect your list of eleven when rehearsal starts." Shelby said as she turned to leave and Beth followed.

As soon as they were gone I went to the list and looked over the names. I was scanning the names when I came across Kyle's name and smiled. I took out a piece of note book paper and quickly wrote down the names of the eleven that I wanted and then wrote down the names of nine more people that I wanted on the team focusing heavily on the dancers and leaving the vocalist that she was going to want. When I was done I left the list on her desk and went into the auditorium to start working on choreography.

I showed up right before rehearsal started and walked over to Shelby who was sitting with Mr. Schuester at the director's table. As I approached Shelby smiled and handed me the list that I had written.

"I gave you everyone you asked for on the list. I filled Mr. Schuester in on what was going on and he is going to be there to over see what you do. Any questions?" She asked and I shook my head. "Good. Everyone listen up!" She called and the room got silent. "The following people are to go to the choir room as soon as I finish reading off the names. Kyle, Haley, Dakota, Kevin, Lance, Richard, Greg, Joy, Robin, Jennifer, Hadley, Tyler, Ryan, Jess, Annah, Caroline, Denise, Sam, Michael, and Taylor. The rest of you get on stage and wait for further instructions." Shelby said and everyone started to scramble as Mr. Schuester and I got up and left the auditorium.

There was complete silence as I made my way to the front of the room to talk to Mr. Schue.

"So I was thinking that maybe I could talk to them in private for a few minutes." I said and Mr. Schue looked around.

"I have to make a phone call. I will be back in ten minutes, does that work?" He asked and I nodded. I waited until he was gone before I stepped in front of the group.

"Here is the deal. We are in a competition with the kids that Shelby is working with. She is pissed that we skipped rehearsal and if we don't win she is going to kick our asses so we have to win because I don't like her punishments. Dakota I want you to sing the song..."

"But you're the best singer..."

"Not for Disturbia, plus Shelby expects me to sing it. Haley I want you and Lance to help me out with some choreography. I have re-done everything to come up with a routine geared towards the smaller group we have..."

"When are we performing?" Caroline asked and I bit my lower lip.

"Fall festival. Someone is going to judge us against her team, anymore questions?" I asked and everyone shook their heads. "Good then let's get to work." I said and everyone jumped to their feet as I walked them through what I had come up with.

When Mr. Schuester came back in he watched us rehearse for a while and then he worked with Dakota on the vocals. By the end of rehearsal I had taught the entire routine to the group and we were working on run-throughs. I let the group go about an hour early which they all enjoyed and I figured it was needed after the stress that they had been put through. I was just glad that Kyle offered to walk home with me being as his brother was going to be held late.

"So Shelby didn't kill you?" He asked as we walked and I shook my head.

"No, Beth tried to lie for me but I wouldn't let her. I can't believe that she gave me this to do. I mean this is stressful..."

"I can't believe you let us out of rehearsal early. I mean if it was anyone else in your position they would have made us spend the night rehearsing."

"I know but we got a ton of stuff done today and tomorrow you all will be rested and less stressed about the punishment, it seemed like a good idea." I said and Kyle shrugged.

"We will see. So are you coming to my party?" He asked and I nodded.

"We have been over this a hundred times, yes I am coming."

"Good then I can coordinate costumes with Nick and you can hang out with him and Shelby will think it is me. It was Nick's idea..."

"I love you." I said and he nodded.

"I know!"

It seemed like everything might actually go right for a change, all I had to do was keep my relationship with Nick a secret and kick butt at the fall festival...it may be harder than I though.

**A/n: Yeah and that took a long time to post. I am sorry but my brain went dead for a while. Enjoy!**


	13. Did you google me?

Shelby had Beth meet her in the choir room again for fifth period so I went to the stage and hooked up my ipod so I could work through a few things that still needed work on in the routine. I was in the middle of running the routine when someone walked onto stage and grabbed me from behind and I screamed as I turned around to see Nick behind me laughing.

"What in the world are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack." I said as I placed my hand over my pounding heart.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself." He said and I lightly punched him in the stomach which made him stop laughing.

"That wasn't funny." I said as I turned the music off and he came over and grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Again, I'm sorry." He said before he gave me a kiss and then slowly pulled away.

"I guess I forgive you. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked before I took him and we sat on the edge of the stage.

"Coach let us out of class as long as we were done with our homework and Aaron went to go hang out with Beth in the choir room so I figured that I would come in here and see what you were up to."

"Makes sense."

"So what were you doing?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Working on the routine that I taught the kids who skipped lunch rehearsal yesterday..."

"Oh yeah I heard about how Shelby is making this thing a competition and all. Why don't you ask your parents for help? I mean they are broadway stars and they were both in glee..."

"Oh my gosh, did you google search me?" I asked and he blushed. "You did, didn't you?" I asked and he nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't some like psycho freak who could kill me or something..."

"Are you satisfied with what you found?" I teased and me nodded.

"Yes you are only an award winning dancer, singer, actress, and anything else that has to do with being amazing and your parents aren't doing too bad for themselves either." He said and I smiled.

"You know, we do what we can. So you really think I should ask them for help?" I asked and he nodded.

"Totally, it couldn't hurt."

"Okay, let me text them." I said as I pulled out my phone and sent them a text and then put it on the edge of the stage and got up to start working again.

"What are you doing?" He asked and I looked at him.

"I still have a lot of work to do on this dance." I said and he got up and joined me.

"Maybe I can help." He said and I gave him a look.

"No offense but how could you help?" I asked and he smiled.

"Maybe if you had taken the time to google search me you would have found out that I am a pretty good dancer myself..."

"Seriously?" I asked and he nodded.

"My mom was a dancer and my dad was a football player. My dad knew how important dance was in sports and my mom just wanted me to try it. I have been taking lessons since I was five and I love it."

"Do the people on your team know?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. They gave me some crap about it last year but after I showed them up on the field a few of them joined dance classes and we are a better team because of it."

"Well then show me what you got." I said and he smiled as I flipped on the music and he took my hands and he lead me around the stage.

"So what do you think?" He asked as we came to a stop and I smiled.

"I think that you are a really good dancer." I said as I pulled away and put on the music to Disturbia. "See if you can keep up." I said as I started the routine and he followed my lead. After the first time he said he got it and when we did it again he added in the lifts that were suppose to be in the routine.

"How was that?" He asked when we finished and I nodded as held my in the final position.

"That was remarkable." I said as I finally stood up.

"So what now? I mean you went through the routine and stuff..."

"I was just going to keep doing it until..."

"Until what? Something comes to you? Here switch to a different song."

"But..."

"Just do it." He said and I sighed as I flipped to the next song and he took my hand and we started to dance.

"So what is this?" I asked as he spun me.

"This is letting you do something that is fun. You are always working and sometimes you need to give yourself a break and do something fun."

"I don't have time for fun." I said and he laughed as he dipped me.

"Of course you have time for fun, what you don't have time for is stress and if you keep working like you have been you are going to end up very stressed out."

"Yeah well stress is part of the game."

"Just relax, the song is almost over." He said and I laughed as we continued dancing.

We the song was finished we kept dancing as the next song came on. He pulled me in close to him and I acted like I was about to kiss him when I pulled away suddenly and we both laughed.

"You are such a tease!" He said as we continued dancing and I smiled.

"Yeah well what can I say?"

"I don't know." He said as we danced and at the end of the song he dipped me and leaned in like he was going to kiss me. "So this whole friends thing might not be working out for me." He said and I smiled.

"You know I was just thinking about that and..."

"What is going on?" I heard Shelby call and Nick quickly stood me up and I turned to look at her.

"He was just helping me with the dance..."

"Out." She said pointing to the door and Nick looked at me and then grabbed his things and left as Shelby walked up to the stage.

"You didn't have to be so rude." I said gathering my things into a neat pile not sure if she wanted me to leave as well.

"What was going on in here?" She asked and I sat down on the stage and looked up at her.

"Nothing, like I said he was just helping me with the dance..."

"That wasn't the song that you were suppose to be working on."

"No we were working to another song..."

"Why do I feel like you are lying to me?" She asked and I sighed.

"Nick and I are just friends, why doesn't anybody believe that?"

"Because I have heard things..."

"And you believe what you heard over me?" I challenged knowing that she wasn't going to like it.

"Nicole I want to believe what you tell me but when I am hearing things from people like Beth and Aaron and then I walk in on something like I just did..."

"First of all I can't believe that you are letting what Beth and Aaron say dictate whether or not you believe me. And secondly he is a good dancer and as a friend he was helping me with the routine. I needed to work on the partner section and he offered to help, you just walked in at the worst possible time..."

"Was he the friend what you went out to lunch with that started this whole thing?" She asked and I looked down not wanting to answer her question. "I'm waiting." She finally said and I looked back up at her and then stood up so there wasn't a height difference.

"Yes. And you know what, I'm glad I went with him."

"Nicole..."

"No I wasn't finished. This week you aren't my coach, I am, which means I don't have to follow your rules but like I said Nick and I are just friends but even if we weren't it wouldn't matter this week, would it? Now if you will excuse me I have to go." I said as I grabbed my things and stormed out of the auditorium leaving a stunned Shelby on the stage.

I didn't bother with trying to act happy during my last few classes. Shelby knew that I was mad at her and I was not going to put on a show for the other kids just so Shelby could feel better about herself. As soon as the final bell rang I quickly made my way out of class and changed getting to the auditorium in time to see my parents enter.

"Mom, dad!" I said and I put my stuff down and ran over to them.

"We got your text. So you need some help?" My dad asked and I nodded.

"You know that whole competition thing that I was telling you about? Well Shelby hired Brittany to do choreography and stuff for her group so I figured that I would pull in some outside resources for my team as well, so can you help?" I asked and they both smiled.

"Of course we can help. Why don't you run what you have and then your mom and I will take it from there." My dad offered and I nodded as I ran back over to the stage where the other people were waiting.

"Alright we are going to take it from the top full out. Mr. St. James and Mrs. Berry are here so let's try our best!" I said as everyone moved to their places and then the music started and we ran through the routine. When we finished I turned off the music and then waited as my dad leaned forward towards the mike.

"That was good, it still needs work through. Rachel?" He said and my mom leaned forward after whispering to Mr. Schue.

"Dakota, I like your voice on this song. How would you feel about working one on one with me?" My mom asked and I could see Dakota's eyes light up as she nodded.

"Okay while Rachel and Dakota are doing that I will work on the dance with the rest of you." My dad said as my mom got up and motioned for Dakota to follow her.

My dad got up and worked with us on the choreography and cleaned up a lot of the things and then he had us do run throughs when Dakota came back.

"Alright take a break!" My mom called and we all rushed off the stage and I walked over to where my parents were.

"So what do you think?" I asked and they looked at each other and then turned back to me.

"The foundation that you created yesterday was really strong and it is looking really good. Shelby is really going to have to watch her back." My dad said and I smiled as I turned to my mom.

"What can I say, that dance that you came up with is perfect. It is very challenging but somehow this team is pulling it off. I sent a video of the routine to Mike and he told me that your dance was better than anything he has seen Brittany come up..."

"I doubt that." I said and my mom shrugged as she showed me the text and I smiled.

"Anyway I think you have a visitor over there." My mom said as she turned me around and pointed to Nick who was leaning against the wall at the back of the hall.

"Hold on a second." I said before I turned and ran to get Nick.

"Hey that looks fabulous. Your parents really know what they are doing." He said as I pulled him into a hug.

"Speaking of parents." I grabbed his hand and then pull him down to where my parents were standing.

"Nicole what are you doing?" He whispered into my ear and I smiled.

"Mom, dad, this is Nick. Nick these are my parents."

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name." My mom said extending her hand and Nick shook it and then turned to my dad.

"So you're the one my daughter has been staying up late texting." My dad said with a stern look and I shot him a look.

"Be nice." I said and he just laughed.

"It's nice to meet you Nick." He said as he extended his hand toward Nick and Nick took it. "Just so I'm clear Nick, you break my daughter's heart and it's not me you're going to have to worry about coming after you. Nicole has a lot of people who care about her and I am the least of your worries, but I will make you pay." My dad said and I covered my eyes and shook my head embarrassed.

"Dad!" I whined and he just smiled.

"What, it's just a friendly warning. Anyway you two might want to say goodbye, your mom and I have to leave which means you have to go back to coaching." My dad said and I sighed as I turned to Nick and gave him a hug.

"I will talk to you later." I said and he nodded and then left.

"I guess I will see you two later as well." I said as I gave both of my parents a hug and then my mom took my hands.

"Are you still going to Shelby's tonight?" She asked and I shrugged.

"We sort of got into a fight earlier and well I'm not really in the mood but she is pretty instant that I come over when she invites me so who knows." I said and she nodded.

"Let me know if your plans change." She said before she left with my dad and I walked towards the stage when Mr. Schuester motioned for me to talk to him.

"Hey." I said as I stood by where he was sitting.

"So I talked to Shelby this afternoon and she told me about the issues that you guys have been having..."

"Are you going to lecture me too?" I sassed and he laughed and shook his head.

"No I was just going to say that she is underestimating your team but honestly I have seen both routines and yours is far better than what she has and you have a group of peers who want to work on this with you..."

"Mr. Schue, while I appreciate the praise, what is this about?"

"I know that she told you I am suppose to oversee this entire thing but really she has me spying on your group and well I don't want to do that anymore..."

"Spying? Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded.

"I didn't tell her any important details from yesterday other than you let the kids out early and you had come up with a new routine. She has no faith in what you can do and well I think that I am going to let her superior attitude teach her a lesson, what do you think?" He asked with a devious look and I smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked and he smiled.

"She wants a video and I think we give her a video." Mr. Schuester said and I smiled.

"Okay." I said as I turned to the stage. "Gather around!" I said and everyone ran onto stage.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked and I smiled.

"It seems like coach Corcoran is trying to get some inside information on our team. Luckily the person who she asked to spy on us doesn't think that it is right but she wants a video so I think we give her a video."

"What?" Dakota protested and I held up my hand.

"We are going to give her a video that shows her we know what she is up to. Kyle take the solo, group one do the dance from the group number at sectionals, group two do the original Disturbia number, and group three do the warm up number. I want it to look like an organized mess. Do you think you can handle that?" I asked and the room filled with smiles as they nodded. "Good, Mr. Schue if you would." I said as we got into position and he started the music and we ran the new routine.

As soon as he stopped recording the entire team was rolling on the floor laughing. The routine had actually worked and it looked really cool but it was very disorienting and confusing.

"That was awesome!" Kevin and Lance said through fits of laugher and I nodded in agreement.

"It was, but enough playing around we have work to do!" I said as I got up and waited for everyone else to do the same.

"Ugh Nicole." Mr. Schuester said and I walked to the edge of the stage and bent down in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"I think I have everything that I need. Would you mind if I left early? You still have an hour left in rehearsal..."

"You can go, it's fine." I said and he nodded as I turned back to the stage.

"So what now coach?" Haley asked and I thought for a moment.

"Everyone break into groups or four we are going to try something new."

"What is that?" Some of the kids asked and I smiled.

"We are going to do peer reviews and to put you all at ease I am going to go first. Now go sit in the first row." I said and they all ran off the stage and sat down and then Kyle started the music for me and I ran through the routine making sure I messed up certain things just to see if they would catch it. When the song finished I stood on the stage and waited.

"So?" I asked and everyone looked around. "Come on there has to be something." I said and Lance raised his hand. "Lance?"

"Well the second turn was slightly off..."

"Yeah it was. Anything else?" I asked and a ton of hands shot up. After they all critiqued me I had the next group go on stage.

Everyone seemed to really enjoy the exercise that I was having them do that no one even noticed that rehearsal had run over and hour and a half until someone clearing their throat behind us got my attention and I turned to see Shelby standing behind me and I checked the time.

"Hey, that is it for today guys!" I said and they all groaned.

"Do we have to leave?" Most of my teammates called from the stage.

"We still have rehearsal tomorrow and Friday and we can do this again. Okay?" I said and they all nodded and then went to grab their things as I scribbled a few things down in my notebook.

"What are they on?" Shelby asked as she pushed my feet off of the director's desk.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as I closed my notebook and then started to put my things up.

"They wanted to stay longer, what did you do to them?"

"Nothing." I said cutting her short as I grabbed my things and got up. "Oh and this is for you." I said handing her the DVD that Will left of our performance.

"Thanks." She said as she put it into her purse and I rolled my eyes and walked over to Dakota.

"Hey can you take me home?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course." She said and I smiled.

"Wait for me by your car, I will be right out." I said as I walked back over to Shelby and waited for everyone to walk out of the auditorium and then I turned to her.

"You are unbelievable you know that?" I snapped and I saw her eyes harden.

"Excuse me?"

"I know about having Mr. Schue spy on us and you taking that DVD just proved it to me. I can't believe you." I said as I turned to walk away and she grabbed my arm.

"Okay so I was spying, you can take the DVD if you want..."

"Keep it, I don't care. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I went to walk away again and she pulled me back again.

"Are you forgetting something?" She asked and I gave her a look.

"Dakota is taking me home, I don't exactly feel like eating with the enemy." I sneered and she sighed.

"Nicole how many times do I have to tell you that coach Corcoran and Shelby are two different people..."

"Well they might be two different people but I am only one person and I'm just confused and upset."

"Nicole..."

"Please don't." I said before I just walked out and got into Dakota's car and she took me home.

The rest of the week was rough. I did my best to stay away from Shelby and she did her best to try to apologize to me. I was just glad that it was finally Friday morning and Nick and I were going to hang out tonight.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Nick asked as we walked back into the school building coming back from lunch.

"More excited than you even know." I said as I grabbed Nick's hand and squeezed it.

"I think I know how you feel..."

"Hey guys!" Beth said walking up to us with a group of people who all had slushies in their hands.

"What is going on?" I asked and Beth stepped forward.

"It's time to make a choice Nicole, us or him." She said and I shook my head.

"Beth think about what you are doing..."

"Why? You don't seem to think before you act so why should I?" Beth said as she played with the cup in her hand.

"Beth this has nothing to do with you." Nick said stepping in front of me and I pulled him to the side.

"No this is Beth. I knew that our truce was too good to be true. I'm not going to choose Beth so do your worst!" I snapped and Beth smiled.

"Very well then." Beth said as she took a step back before she threw the drink at me and everyone who had come with her followed suit.

I just stood there in shock as the cold liquid dripped down my body and stung my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Nicole are you okay?" I heard Daisy ask and I nodded as she led me into the bathroom.

"Does it always sting like this?" I asked as I wiped my eyes and she cleaned my hair.

"Yeah, the darker colors hurt worse but red is the worst." She said and I shook my head, shivering from the cold.

"Well then I guess it was good that I was hit by an array of colors." I joked and Daisy stopped and looked at me.

"You don't let anything get you down do you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"If I let her get me down it shows that she won. This slushy attack was childish and if that what she has to refer to so she can feel better than let her." I said as I took my rehearsal clothes out of my bag and went into the bathroom to change and then threw my wet clothes into a plastic bag and threw them into the bag.

"Well we should get to class." I said and Daisy nodded.

I went straight to the auditorium being as I knew that Shelby was probably working with Beth on her vocals. I was about to walk up to the stage when I saw Shelby sitting at the director's table.

"You're late." She stated and I sighed.

"I didn't think that I was reporting to anyone." I said as I put my stuff down and she got up and walked over to me.

"What happened to the clothes you were wearing?" She asked and I looked up at her.

"I changed so I could work on the dance. Anymore questions?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No but we should talk..."

"About what?"

"Nicole, things between us have taken a nasty turn in the last week..."

"You think?"

"Watch it." She said and I unclenched my jaw.

"I may have taken some of the things you did personally..."

"And I tried to apologize for that..."

"I know and I forgive you but..."

"But you like Nick and my rules keep you from seeing him."

"No, your rules make seeing him harder than it should be."

"Are you dating him?" She questioned and I shrugged.

"You will never know because as long as I say we're just friends you have to take my word for it."

"I can ask Beth..."

"Or just send her out on a mission to make sure I don't date him." I said and she gave me a look. "Just forget about it."

"Well I know that you have the party tonight and being as I wasn't sure how our relationship stood I brought you your costume so you could try it on and then as long as it was fine you don't have to come over later." She said and I rubbed my temples.

"Do you want me to come over?" I asked and she nodded.

"I was sort of hoping that you would." She said as she walked over and grabbed a garment bag and handed it to me.

"Is Beth going to be there?" I asked as I played with the hanger.

"Yes, she lives there. What is going on?" She asked as she followed me into the dressing room back stage.

"Nothing, just high school stuff." I said as I opened the bag to reveal the costume that she had made for me.

"I know you really liked the first costume that you tried on so I made one that was a little more appropriate. Oh and I made you a matching mask being as Aaron's parents made it a theme to wear masks at the party." She said as she pulled out the different aspects of the costume and handed it to me.

"This is beautiful, thank you."

"What are you waiting for? Try it on." She said and I went and changed and then came back and showed her the outfit.

"So?" I asked as I turned and she smiled.

"It's perfect." She said and I smiled and then changed back into my rehearsal clothes and put the outfit back in the bag and handed it to her.

"So does this mean you are coming over?" She asked as she zipped up the bag.

"It means more to you than it does to me so sure."

"Well then you will have to end your rehearsal at four because that is when I am ending mine..."

"That can be arranged. I will meet you by your car?" I asked and she smiled.

"Works for me. So do I get a hug?" She asked and I laughed as she pulled me into a hug and then she kissed the top of my head before she released me. "So that DVD was a joke right?" She asked as she followed me back onto stage and I turned to her.

"You didn't like my routine?" I joked and she shot me a look.

"I guess that is what I get for spying."

"Yep. Now if you would excuse me I have some things to work on." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"If I have to."

"Bye." I said and she left the room.

Well at least one of my problems were solved, all that was left now was dealing with the whole Nick thing and then Beth and just hoping that my team was as prepared as I felt we were.

**A/n: Lots of Shelby/Nicole drama but it will all be settled at the fall festival and not in the way that you might be thinking! Yep so this is what I have for you and the next chapter should be the party at least if not more!**

**-Katie**


	14. Butterfly vs Cyclopes

As soon as four rolled around I dismissed everybody and Kyle took my clothes that were still wet from the slushy attack.

"So I will have my mom wash these for you and they should be ready for you at the party tonight..."

"About that, could you just give them to me tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm guessing Shelby doesn't know about the whole Beth thing?" Kyle asked and I nodded.

"Yeah and being as I am suppose to go to the party with them I think that it is best that it stays that way." I said and he nodded.

"Of course. So I guess you should get going." Kyle said and I looked around the empty auditorium and sighed.

"Yeah." I said as I gathered my things and walked out to Shelby's car and waited for her to walk out a few minutes later.

"Sorry I had a few things that I had to finish." She said as she fished her keys out of her purse.

"It's fine. I haven't been waiting that long." I said as I put my phone away.

"Beth is going to go with Aaron to pick something up for the party and then he is going to drop her off later so it is just going to be you and I for about an hour." She said as she unlocked the doors and I opened mine.

"That's fine." I said as I got in and waited for her to do the same.

"So how was your day?" Shelby asked and I looked over at her.

"Fine." I said and she looked at me.

"One word answers, this is almost as much fun as driving Beth home." She joked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what you want to know. You asked how my day was and well it was fine, it wasn't great, but it didn't suck so in a word it was fine." I said as I went through my bag and pulled out my water bottle.

"Okay changing the subject because apparently this is a touchy one for you." Shelby said and I sighed.

"No it's just that it's been a long day and I still have a few things to fix before tomorrow. Stuff like that. I didn't mean to take it out on you." I said and she smiled.

"Not so easy to be a coach huh?" She joked and I looked at her.

"Ha ha."

"So you still think that you have a chance to win?" She asked and I gave her a look.

"I don't have to think it, I know it." I said and she laughed.

"I'm glad your confident in your team, but sometimes confidence is mistaken with being cocky and you need to be careful with that." She warned and I shrugged.

"I'm not cocky, not yet anyway."

"Oh okay. So are you going to let me do your hair?" She asked as we pulled into her driveway.

"I don't really like people touching my hair." I said as we got out of the car knowing that it was still a mess from earlier.

"You don't like people touching your hair?" She asked as we walked into the house and I nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"Because people touch your hair all the time and it doesn't seem to bother you that much." She said and I shrugged.

"The only people who really touch my hair are my parents..."

"Well I am doing your hair and you are just going to have to get over it." She said as I put my stuff down in the living room.

"Fantastic..."

"So are you hungry?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Is it something that you cooked?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep."

"Then I will pass." I said as I took a seat on the couch and she walked over to where I was sitting.

"I've gotten better at cooking. You should at least try it." She said and I shook my head.

"That is not going to happen. I need to make sure that I am at the festival tomorrow, not throwing up because of something you ate." I said and she took a seat next to me and pushed me lightly.

"For saying that I should make you eat it." She said and I gave her a look and then smiled.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned using my sweet voice and she laughed.

"Nope, it's too late for that. Anyway do you want to see the outfits that I made for the performance tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great." I said as she got off the couch and walked into the other room to return a few minutes later with a black dress with an orange sash.

"So what do you think?" She asked turning the dress and I bit my lower lip.

"It's nice but..."

"But what?" She asked as she lowered the dress.

"It's just not what I expected." I said as I adjusted myself on the couch.

"You can make your team wear whatever you want them to, it's just that this is what worked best for my team and well we weren't talking so we couldn't exactly work on what you needed..."

"I can figure something out." I said and she smiled.

"So does that mean you aren't going to be needing what I made?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I will have to think about it tonight..."

"Mom?" We both turned when we heard Beth call.

"In here." Shelby called and Beth walked into the living room a few seconds later.

"What is she doing here?" Beth asked as she pulled off her jacket and threw it on the couch.

"Hang it up." Shelby said and Beth sighed as she picked up her jacket and took it into her room.

"She has had a rough day with rehearsal and stuff, she didn't mean to be rude." Shelby said as she gave Beth a look as she walked back into the room.

"Yeah, it's just been a rough day." Beth said as she sat by her mom.

"So what are you doing home so soon?" Shelby asked as she pulled Beth into her arms.

"We were half way to the store when Aaron's mom called and said that she had what she needed and we didn't have to go so he brought me here." Beth said as she settled into her mom.

"Well I guess that just means more time for the three of us to talk." Shelby said as Beth shot me a look.

"Hey mom do you know where you put the hair piece that I need for tonight?" She asked and Shelby looked at her.

"We just had it last night."

"I know but I couldn't find it." Beth said as Shelby got up.

"I will be right back." She said as she took the dress and then left and Beth turned to me when she was gone.

"You didn't tell her?" She said and I gave her a look.

"No I didn't tell her. You may be a child but I'm not." I snapped and Beth rolled her eyes.

"Only children break the rules..." She said and I laughed.

"You are the only one who really breaks the rules. I mean sneaking out, drinking, fighting with people on your team..."

"Everyone has to follow the rules and if you choose to break the rules there are consequences." She said totally ignoring what I had just said.

"Yeah and you get to choose what they are, fantastic! That is hypocrisy if I have ever seen it." I sneered and she leaned in closer to me.

"Listen here, that little display in the hallway was nothing, if I were you I would watch your back." She said leaning back a few seconds before Shelby walked back into the room.

" Here is the hair piece. So now that I have that settled, we have some time before the party what do you girls want to do?" She asked and Beth put on a smile.

"I have to take a shower, it was a rough rehearsal." Beth said as she got up and Shelby looked at me.

"I think that is a good idea for both of you." She said as she ran a hand through my hair and I pulled away not wanting her to feel the stickiness that lingered after the events this afternoon. "What is in your hair?" She asked as Beth got up from the couch and made her way back into her room leaving me alone to be questioned.

"It's nothing..."

"Nicole that isn't nothing. My hand is all sticky, what is that?" She asked combing through my hair with her fingers.

"Kyle and I were playing around at lunch and he got some of his drink in my hair, I thought I got it out, apparently I didn't." I said as I moved away from her.

"Some of his drink?"

"We were joking around and he accidentally threw the entire thing at me..."

"Is that why you changed?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, Kyle felt really bad but I told him not to worry about it being as I could just change..."

"Where are your clothes?" She asked.

"Kyle took them. He said that the least he could do was wash them and I didn't want to argue with him."

"Kyle is a good kid, now come on." She said as she grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway into the guest bathroom. "Okay here are the towels, and I will grab something of Beth's for you to wear. Let me know if you need anything." She said before she walked out of the room and I turned to the mirror and sighed.

I knew that I should have told her about what happened with Beth but for some reason I didn't care that much about what had happened. I guess it had to do with the fact that I knew no matter what Beth did she had no control over what I did. I took a deep breath and then turned on the water in the shower and undressed and got in, letting the warm water surround my body. I was in the middle of washing my hair when I heard the door open and I saw Shelby's shadow slip some clothes onto the counter before she turned to leave.

When I was done with my shower I dried off and then changed into the clothes that Shelby had given me being as she had taken my clothes out of the bathroom so I had no other choice than to wear what she had left. As soon as I was dressed I finished towel drying my hair before I walked out into the living room where Shelby was working on Beth's hair.

As soon as Beth's hair was dry and straightened Beth left to go finish her hair while Shelby pulled me over onto the floor in front of her and she started to dry my hair.

"So you don't really seem to mind me touching your hair." Shelby said as she turned off the blow dryer and put it on the table.

"I'm working on being okay with it." I lied and she took my shoulders and pulled me back towards her and started brushing my hair.

"Hold still." She said as she started to separate my hair into sections while I texted Nick.

"I'm trying to hold still but you keep yanking my head into different directions which makes it hard to keep still." I complained as she took a large portion of my hair and ran a brush through it.

"Give me the phone." She said as she dropped my hair and held out her hand.

"What? No." I said as she leaned forward and took it out of my hands.

"You can get it back when I am done." She said as she placed it next to her and picked up the brush.

"This sucks." I said as I pouted and she pulled my hair.

"Opps." She said and I went to move but was held firmly in place by her other hand.

"You did that on purpose!" I complained and she laughed.

"You can't prove it, now hold still so I can finish." She said and I sighed as she finished brushing my hair and then started braiding it. She had just finished braiding it when Beth walked back into the room.

"Mom can you do this?" She asked as she handed her the hair piece and I got up and Beth sat down where I was so Shelby could work on her hair.

"Nicole your costume is on the chair over there. Go change and then I will finish your hair and then start on your make up." Shelby said and I grabbed my phone and then grabbed my costume and walked into the bathroom and changed and then checked the text from Nick that I had gotten when Shelby was doing my hair.

_So are you ready?_

_-Nick_

_Not yet. Let's just say Shelby is taking her sweet time with my hair and Beth is...Beth_

_-Nicole_

It seemed like as soon as I put my phone up I got another text.

_I can't believe that you are going with them to the party, I mean not after what happened today. Anyway have fun and I can't wait to see you Ms. Pocahontas!_

_-Nick_

I shook my head as I took my phone with me out into the living room and Shelby motioned for me to come over to the couch. She finished doing my hair and then did my make up before she forced Beth and I to take pictures together.

I was just relieved when she finally told us that it was time to go. I grabbed my things and we all walked out to the car and got in. Shelby talked to Beth and I but you could feel the tension that was in the car and I just couldn't wait until we got to the party. As soon as the car was parked Beth and I both hopped out of the car.

"Hey girls are you forgetting something?" Shelby asked as she got out of the car and held our masks. Beth took hers and put it on while Shelby tied mine before we walked into the party.

As soon as I walked in Kyle took my hand and pulled me into a side room where I saw a bunch of kids from the team dancing and having a good time.

"So here is the deal..." Kyle said as we walked into the room.

"What deal?" I asked over the music.

"This is our room, that..." He said pointing across the entryway to another opening. "Is the other team's room, and the adults will float..."

"You seriously have different rooms for different teams?" I said as I walked towards the dance floor.

"It just sort of worked out that way." Kyle said as I took him and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"You and your brother are lame!" I said as the song changed to an upbeat song and we started dancing. I was in the middle of dancing with Kyle when I felt arms wrap around my waist and I turned to see Nick behind me.

"Hey!" I said as I gave him a hug and Kyle moved over to dance with Dakota and Haley.

"Let's dance!" He said as he took my hands and I laughed as we started dancing.

Overall it seemed like the party was turing out rather well until the kids from the other room decided to invade our territory.

"What's going on losers?" Aaron asked as he walked in and I felt Nick pull me in close to his body as I tensed up.

"Aaron just leave." Kyle said as his brother shoved him to the side.

"Why? It's a party, so lets all party!" He said as he dragged Beth onto the dance floor and I turned to Nick.

"Let's just go." I said and he nodded as we went to leave.

"That's right just run off with your boyfriend and leave your team behind." Beth snapped and I stopped walking and turned towards her but didn't say anything for a second.

"Beth..."

"Nicole don't." Lance and Kevin said as they walked around Beth and Aaron over to where Nick and I were.

"No this whole thing is between her and I and I am not going to let you get in the middle of it." I said to both of them before I turned back to Beth. "This isn't the time or the place to get into this. I'll see you tomorrow Beth." I said as I grabbed Nick's hand and we walked out of Kyle's house out to where he parked his motorcycle.

"Hey wait up!" A few people said walking out after us.

"What is going on?" I asked as Nick untied my mask and handed it to me.

"Well it's too early to go home but we don't want to stay here. Do you want to head to breadsticks?" Haley asked and I turned to Nick.

"Do you?" I asked and he nodded.

"That sounds like a plan." He said as he handed me a helmet and I went to put it on when I heard Shelby's voice coming towards me.

"Nicole, a word please." She said as I handed the helmet back to Nick and followed her over to where her car was parked.

"Yes?" I said as soon as she faced me.

"Don't even start with me." She said in a harsh whisper.

"I'm not starting anything." I countered as she glared at me.

"What is going on? Everything was fine and then all of a sudden I hear that you and Beth started fighting?" She said and I shook my head.

"We were dancing and having a good time and then we just got tired and decided to leave..."

"You aren't leaving." She said and I took a step back.

"Yes I am, you can't stop me." I said and she gave me a look.

"You aren't leaving unless your parents say that it is okay." She said thinking that she had won, when I pulled out my phone and texted my dad.

_Can I leave and hang out with some friends?_

_-Nicole_

I didn't have to wait more than a few seconds before I got a response.

_Sure have fun and be home be three_

_-Dad_

I smiled as I turned my phone around and showed Shelby.

"See I'm leaving." I said as I turned and walked over to Nick and took the helmet and put it on before he helped me on the back and then we drove off as Shelby watched from the driveway.

When we pulled into the parking lot I saw mainly all the kids that I had worked with on the Disturbia routine waiting for us in the parking lot.

"Hey Shelby let you go!" Kyle said as I got off the bike and fixed my costume as we walked inside.

"I'm just hoping that we win tomorrow because if we don't we are all dead." I said as we made our way to a long table.

"You a little more dead than others." Kevin joked as we sat down.

"Yeah tell me about it." I said as I grabbed Nick's hand.

We hung out for a few hours before we all decided that we should head home being as we had a morning rehearsal to make sure that everything was working. Nick was going to take me home but in the end we agreed that Dakota should be the one to drop me off. It seemed like as soon as I walked through the door I was being hounded by my parents.

"Nicole can we talk to you for a minute?" My mom asked as soon as I walked in the door and I nodded and followed her over to the kitchen table.

"What is going on?" I asked as I sat down and my dad pulled out his phone and showed me a picture of me on the back of Nick's motorcycle.

"What is this?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"That is me on Nick's bike." I said as if it was common knowledge.

"You know how your mother and I feel about motorcycles and here you are on the back of one..."

"What is the big deal? You said that I could go..."

"Nicole, we said you could go because we thought that A, you were going in a car, and B it wasn't because there was a fight at the party." My mom said and I looked at both of them.

"There wasn't a fight..."

"That isn't what Shelby said..."

"That's because she gets her information from Beth." I said and my parents looked at me.

"What is going on between you and Beth?" My dad asked as he laid his phone down on the table.

"Beth decided to remind me of the rules of the club today by throwing a slushy on me, along with getting other kids from the team to do the same." I stated and I saw my mom exchange looks with my dad.

"Is that so?" My mom asked reaching for my dad's phone when I put my hand over hers.

"I didn't tell Shelby about it." I said and they both looked at me.

"Why not?" My mom asked as she stroked my hand.

"I don't want her involved. This is between Beth and I..."

"So there was a fight at the party?" My dad asked and I shook my head.

"Beth tried to start one but I just walked away." I said and my mom smiled.

"I'm glad but you missy need to get to bed because we have about twenty kids showing up here at eight in the morning and you need some sleep." My mom said as she got up and kissed my head and started to take my hair out of the braids.

"But Nicole your mother and I want to be sure that you know our rules. We aren't going to try to keep you off of motorcycles, although we do not like them..."

"Just wear a helmet and do your best to avoid riding on them." My mom said as she finished freeing my hair and she gave me a hug.

"Alright. I love you both." I said as I got up and gave my dad a hug before I walked up to my room and laid down before I finally got up and changed out of my costume and into some pajamas.

I woke up at five in the morning to the sound of my phone going off and I groaned as I reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" I said as I laid my arm over my eyes not wanting them to open.

"Nicole? It's Kevin, I have some bad news." He said and I shot up in my bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked and I could hear him sigh.

"I broke my arm last night..."

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my temple with my free hand.

"After we left last night Lance and I went skateboarding and I fell. I didn't think it was too bad but..."

"You know what, don't worry about it I will think of something."

"I just feel bad, I mean where are you going to find a guy to dance my part at this time? Maybe you should call Shelby and..." I didn't listen to the rest of his sentence because I knew what I needed to do.

"Kevin I hope you feel better but I have to go."

"Is there anything that you need me to do? I just feel so bad..."

"Send out a mass text and tell everyone to wear black shirts and shorts. Girls need leggings or fish nets of some sort and ask Mr. Schue if there are any old New Directions shirts that we can have." I said.

"I can do that." Kevin said and I smiled.

"Good and show up at eight." I said before I hung up the phone and dialed Nick's number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" He mumbled into the phone.

"Nick, I am so sorry to be calling this early..."

"Don't be Nicole. I love hearing your voice." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah well you might like hearing it a little less after I ask you this favor." I stated and there was a brief pause.

"What is your favor?" He asked and I leaned back against my head board.

"Kevin broke his arm and can't dance today. I need you to take his spot..."

"Nicole I..."

"I know that I am asking a lot of you but it would mean so much to me and you are the only guy I can think of who learn the dance, I mean you already know most of it..."

"Nicole..."

"I mean I know..."

"Nicole." He said and I stopped talking.

"Yes?" I asked and I heard him laugh.

"I will do it, for no other reason than because I love you. So what time do I need to be there?" He asked and I looked over at the clock.

"I hate doing this to you but six thirty." I said as I got out of bed and flipped on my light.

"Okay, I will see you then." He said and I hung up the phone and then made my way down the hall and into my parent's room.

"Mommy." I said as I climbed into bed next to her.

"What baby?" She said as she opened her eyes and pulled me into her arms.

"Kevin broke his arm and he can't perform." I said as my dad opened his eyes and sat up.

"Wait Kevin as in..."

"My partner in the dance." I said and they both looked at each other.

"What are you going to do?" My dad asked as he placed a hand on my knee and stroked it with his thumb.

"Nick can dance and he is coming over here at six thirty and I was wondering if you could work with him." I said as I looked at my dad and he smiled.

"Of course I can work with him. Everyone else gets here at right right?" He asked and I nodded. "Okay then when he gets here just send him down into the basement and I will work with him, but I guess that means I have to get ready." He said as he pulled the covers off of himself and got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Mom, I need your help with the outfits." I said as she moved me to where my dad just was.

"I thought Shelby was taking care of the outfits." She said and I gave her a look.

"She did what her team needed and well, they aren't what I need." I said and she smiled.

"I will see what I can do." She said as she kissed my head before she took my hand and we both got out of bed to get ready being as it was turning out to be a long day and it had barely begun.

**A/n: So this was the party and the start of the fall festival. I am going to keep this note short and sweet...**

**Wandering121: Thank you for your review and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait!**

**IluvMarkSalling: You better believe Beth did that! haha anyway I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for your review!**

**Gleek1990: I'm glad you liked my last chapter and well I'm sorry but you are going to have to wait just a little while for the festival chapter. I'm so sorry!**

**elphieistheshiz: So I took your advice and there should be more Rachel and Shelby moments in the next chapter, I promise!**

**(): Yes she is going to find out, so that should be good. As for who is going to win, who knows? (well I mean I do but still!) Thank you for your review it was awesome!**


	15. The crowd has spoken

Nicole ran her rehearsal in the basement while I worked on shredding the shirts that Kevin had brought over from Mr. Schuester. I looked up at the clock to see that Nicole needed to be wrapping up rehearsal so everyone could change and get over to where the festival was taking place.

"Nicole you need to wrap it up!" I yelled down to her before I folded the last shirt and placed it on the table with the others and I joined Jesse in the kitchen where he was making pancakes for the kids.

"Do they have enough time to eat?" Jesse asked as he pulled the last of the pancakes off the griddle and put them on the plate with the others and then placed the plate of pancakes next to the bacon and eggs that me had just finished making.

"They're teenagers, they will make time." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and then turned from him to finish setting up.

I set out plates and cups as I set out a pitcher of water and juice and then I went back to the stairs.

"Breakfast!" I called and then I moved out of the way as I heard the kids stop what they were doing and charge the stairs.

They all filled their plates and grabbed something to drink before they all made their way into the living room and took a seat after thanking Jesse and I for doing all of this for them.

When they finished they threw their plates away and cleaned up and then they took their shirts off the table and they talked for a while.

"Okay so everyone needs to be backstage an hour before we perform. My mom has people coming out to help with makeup and then we will change and kick the other team's butt!" Nicole said and everyone cheered.

"Alright, now if you want to have some time to yourselves at the festival I recommend heading over." I said as the kids quieted down and nodded before they all got up to leave.

When they were gone Nicole went up to her room and got ready and then she came down and Jesse and I took her over to the festival where we met up with Santana, Tina, Mercedes, and Brittany who had agreed to help with the kid's makeup.

"Thank you so much for doing this!" Nicole said as she led them backstage and I took Jesse's hand and then pulled him into the crowd.

"You aren't going to help?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I think I helped enough when I tore all those shirts this morning." I said before I pulled Jesse into a kiss before someone clearing their throat made me pull away.

"I'm surprised that worked." Shelby said as Jesse and I turned to look at her.

"Good morning Shelby." Jesse said as I shook my head laughing.

"I'm surprised you aren't drilling your team, you know they perform in a little over an hour." I said and she nodded.

"I am well aware of when they perform, but I left Beth in charge to make sure that they stretch and are ready. So I think the bigger question here would be is Nicole ready?" Shelby asked and I nodded.

"She has been up since five this morning, she is very ready." I said noting the concerned look that Shelby gave me.

"Why was she up at five this morning?" She asked and Jesse and I sighed.

"Kevin broke his arm last night and he called Nicole at five this morning to let her know that he couldn't perform." I said and I saw Shelby get agitated.

"Was it from skateboarding?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Nicole didn't day."

"Does she need someone to fill in?" Shelby asked and I shook my head.

"She took care of it." Jesse said and Shelby gave us both a look.

"How?" Shelby asked and Jesse and I looked at each other.

"Why don't you wait and see." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I have to talk to Blaine for a second I will be right back." Jesse suddenly said as he kissed my cheek and then took off towards Kurt, Blaine, and their kids.

"That was strange." I said as I turned my attention back to Shelby.

"Well I have been meaning to talk to you and him taking off just reminded me of what I needed to tell you. I got you a doctor's appointment for Wednesday, if that works for you." Shelby said as we walked over to one of the benches that were set up and took a seat.

"I will have to check my schedule but I am pretty sure that I don't have anything scheduled for that day." I said as I followed Shelby's eyes to my stomach and I smiled. "The only thing is that Jesse is going to be with his uncle and I was wondering if maybe you could go with me." I said feeling like I might be pushing to far but she quickly looked up at me and smiled.

"I would love to go with you. I will have to get Will to do glee that day but I will be there. Would you like me to pick you up?" She asked and I shrugged.

"That would be nice." I said and she nodded.

"Alright then is it settled, I will pick you up and take you." She said and we sat there for a moment before I turned to her wanting to ask her about the whole thing with Nicole.

"So what was with the picture last night?" I asked and she gave me a look.

"Look I know that I'm not Nicole's mom but..."

"Shelby I am going to tell you a few things about Nicole and I just want you to listen to me, really listen. Can you do that?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I can listen." She said and I smiled.

"Good, because this is important." I said as I took a deep breath and then started. "Nicole has the best of Jesse and I in her but she also has the worst of both of us too. She is stubborn, hard headed, doesn't listen, thinks that she is always right, and she hates people telling her what to do..."

"You can say that." Shelby said and I laughed.

"I know that you think that Jesse and I are too easy on her but trust me this is the parenting style that works best for Nicole. We have tried being hard on her and punishing her but she just pushes back and disobeys us further. With the way that we parent now, Nicole feels like she has control over what she does which makes her behave..."

"You let her get away with everything..."

"Has she skipped since that first day?" I asked and Shelby shook her head. "Has she gotten into another fight at school?" I asked and again she shook her head. "Nicole has a lot of lead way, I'll give you that but Jesse and I are not push overs..."

"You gave her a three am curfew last night." Shelby said and I smiled.

"Nicole was home by eleven." I said and Shelby gave me a look. "We told her to be home by three because we knew that she would never stay out that late and we also knew that if we told her she had to be home by eleven she would protest and whine and in the end she would break her curfew. It took a while but Jesse and I have found a way to get Nicole to do as we want her to do without flat out telling her what to do." I said and Shelby smiled.

"So you trick your daughter into doing what you want her to?" She asked and I nodded.

"It may seem like a horrible thing to do but when I was dealing with a tired three year old who didn't want to go to bed it worked."

"What did you do to get her to go to bed?" Shelby asked and I laughed thinking of the different ways that I used to get her to go to bed.

"There were many different ways that Jesse and I got her to go to bed. We tried the normal singing and stuff but she was immune to things like that, Jesse blamed me because I sang to her all the time so she never associated singing with bed time. She had just turned three when she went on a kick of not taking her naps and then she would give me a hard time when I tried to put her to bed at night so I sat her down and I looked her in the eyes and I told her that if she went to bed she didn't have to take her naps and she got up and walked over to her bed told me good night and fell asleep. The best part was she was so tired when she got up the next day she didn't fight me on her nap and after that she gave me no trouble." I said and Shelby laughed.

"So she figured out all on her own that she was less tired when she took her naps?"

"Yep, hard headed but she learns." I said and Shelby smiled.

"So now that I have heard about the bad things with Nicole, would you mind filling me in on some of the good things?" She asked and I gave her a look.

"You should know those things." I said and she looked down at her hands.

"I know that I should know these things but with me Nicole is so closed off and guarded, and that is only if she has decided that she isn't mad at me that day..."

"She is caring, but she doesn't like to get hurt and the whole Paige thing has made her close herself off a little. She will also do anything for her family, which extends to a lot of my friends and their kids. Nicole is a great kid, it's hard to believe sometimes that Jesse and I raised that girl." I said with a smile as Shelby reached over and grabbed my hand.

"She really is a great girl, she can be a real pain in the ass sometimes..." Shelby said and I laughed.

"Bigger than you could imagine." I said and Shelby looked at me as she ran her free hand through her hair.

"I do care about her Rachel, I really care about her but it seems like every time I get ready to tell her that something happens that makes me seem like a monster to her..."

"She doesn't see you as a monster. She knows that you are her coach first and her grandmother second." I stated and she sighed.

"Yeah but even when I wasn't her coach this week we were still fighting." Shelby said and I rolled my eyes.

"That is because neither you or Nicole like to lose and you will both do anything to win." I stated and she laughed. "Speaking of which I think we should go check on our girls, they don't have too much longer before they perform." I said and she nodded as we both got up and sighed.

"Find me before they perform, we can watch together." Shelby said and I nodded.

"Of course." I said before we hugged and then I went to go check on Nicole who was sitting in a chair backstage waiting for Santana to finish doing her hair.

"How are things going?" I asked and Santana smiled.

"Good, Nicole is the last one." She said as she finished Nicole's hair and handed her a mirror. "What do you think kid?" She asked and Nicole responded by giving her a hug before she ran off to join the rest of the team. "Do you think they actually have a shot?" Santana asked as she started to put her things away and I gave her a look.

"They have more than a shot. Jesse and I tweaked the routine that Nicole put together and I think Shelby is in for a shock." I said and Santana smiled.

"Good, she deserves one." Santana said and I lightly slapped her.

"She is still my mom, watch it." I said playfully.

"Hey mom can you take a picture of us?" Nicole asked as she ran over to me and I nodded and took out my phone and followed her over to the group and took a few pictures of them.

"When do you perform?" I asked after I was done with taking pictures.

"Ten minutes. Shelby's group goes first and then we are on right after, they should be about to make an announcement so you might want to go ahead and get a spot." Nicole said and I gave her a hug and then walked out and found Jesse.

"So did you have a good talk with Shelby?" He asked as we walked with our arms wrapped around each other.

"I think we did. Oh and we are watching the performance with her." I said and he nodded.

"If that is what you want." He said as he pointed over to where Shelby was standing.

"It is." I said as I dropped my arm from around his waist and grabbed his hand as I pulled him towards Shelby.

SHELBY's POV: I smiled when I saw Rachel and Jesse approaching. Things weren't perfect between Rachel and I by any means but at least she was willing to try to work things out.

"Hey." Rachel said as they walked up.

"Are you ready for a good show?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course. So how much longer until they go on?" She asked and I nodded to Figgins who walked onto stage to announce that they were about to being.

"Not too much longer." I said as we all turned to the stage as Figgins tapped the microphone.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming out and it is with great pleasure that I announce that the New Directions glee club will be starting their performance in five minutes, so make your way to the stage." He said before he turned off the mike and I smiled thankful that I had gotten him a script with enough time for him to learn it.

Jesse, Rachel, and I talked while we waited and finally I heard the music start and the curtains opened as the sounds from the crowd died down. Beth looked beautiful on stage as she sang. I had to admit that I was rather happy with what I was able to accomplish in a week and I was also glad that Brittany had this routine in her back pocket, I just felt bad that Nicole really didn't have a shot at winning.

As soon as Beth finished singing the crowd went wild before the curtains closed and the group walked off stage and Nicole's group took their place. I looked over at Rachel and Jesse as we waited for the curtain to open again. They looked rather confident in the work that Nicole did and I wanted to see if that had changed since they saw my team but they had their perfect show faces on and I couldn't tell what they were thinking.

When the curtain opened Dakota standing on stage with the rest of the group in a triangle formation behind her and I looked over at Rachel and Jesse who were smiling bigger than I thought possible.

As soon as the music started I was in awe of what Nicole had done, she was smarter than I thought. When Nicole had originally gave me the list of people she wanted I thought she was crazy for not going after some of the stronger vocalist but she knew what she was doing. The routine that she had put together was complex and perfect for the song and Dakota's vocals fit the music perfectly. I shook my head knowing that I had seriously underestimated Nicole and I knew at that moment that I had no chance of winning. Nicole had thought of everything, her costumes fit the music, the make up was flawless, and she had the dancers that could pull off the routine she had put together. The day I let her pick her team was the day that I let her win.

As soon as the song came to an end the crowd had made their decision, Nicole had clearly won. I looked over at Jesse and Rachel and smiled.

"I guess this means she won." I said as Rachel looked at me.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked and I gestured to the crowd who was still going wild for the performance.

"The crowd has spoken." I said and They both smiled.

"Underestimated her huh?" Jesse said and I nodded.

"I should have known better. I mean she is related to me." I joked and Rachel and Jesse both rolled their eyes.

"I'm sure that's it." Rachel said and I smiled.

"Well I have to go see someone and then I have to set up for our fundraiser, if you could please pass the message on to Nicole's team that the official results will be announced in rehearsal on Monday and that they have an hour before they need to meet me back here." I said and Rachel and Jesse nodded before I walked off to see if I could find Greg Reynolds, the college scout that had come out to watch Beth.

It wasn't too hard to find him. He was standing a few feet away from the right side of the stage and I put on a smile as I walked up to him.

"What did you think?" I asked and he turned to face me.

"Ah, Ms. Corcoran I see you went all out in order to impress me." He said and I shrugged.

"I do what I can, and please call me Shelby." I said and he smiled.

"You can tell Beth that she is in, that performance today was more than I needed in order to convince me that she is the right person for that scholarship." He said and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You have no idea what that is going to mean to her." I said and he nodded.

"I have one question for you though." He said and I looked at him intrigued.

"What is the question?" I asked.

"The two groups that performed, are they usually just one group?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes they are." I said and he nodded.

"Would you mind me asking why they were split? I mean they were fantastic but I can't imagine the work that you had to put in to hold two separate rehearsals to get those numbers up to that level, especially that second one." He said and took a deep breath.

"Well actually I only worked on the first number, the second one was put together by a Sophomore on the team." I said and he looked shocked.

"Seriously?" He asked and I nodded.

"Seriously."

"Well tell her to keep up the good work and maybe in two years there will be a scholarship for her." He said and I smiled.

"I will let her know." I said before I kindly excused myself and went to finish setting up for the date auction that was going to be held in about an hour. I had just finished setting up when I saw all the kids start to gather, most of them still in their costumes from earlier. I saw Nicole talking to Kyle and when she looked over at me I motioned for her to come over and she nodded and then excused herself and joined me.

"Yes?" She asked in a sharp tone and I gave her a look before I just ignored it.

"I just wanted to tell you that your routine was very good and that I am sorry about last night." I said and she raised her eye brow as she cocked her head to the side.

"You're sorry?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Yes, I may have over stepped a little when I sent your parents that picture." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You think?"

"I was wondering if you would want to come over tomorrow. Beth and I usually watch scary movies during the day and then..."

"Look I appreciate the offer but Beth and I are not on speaking terms right now, and don't ask me why, you should probably hear that from her. As for hanging out with you I would be all for it if it wasn't for the issue that I am livid about certain things that you have done and I need time to be mad. So I am sorry but my answer is no." Nicole said as she turned to leave and I let her storm off.

I knew that what I did to her in the past week was terrible but Nicole had seemed so forgiving about the whole thing. Maybe I should have given her some more time before I tried to apologize yesterday, or at least not have made it worse by sending that picture to Jesse and Rachel. I sighed as I made my way to the mike and started the whole auction thing. It was the last thing that I wanted to do right now but in the end it had to be done.

I had planned for the auction to start with the guys going first followed by the girls, that way people knew that there was something in this auction for everyone. Things seemed to be running smoothly and I smiled as Beth walked onto stage and she took the mike to try to sell herself to the audience.

"Hi, I'm Beth Corcoran. I am a senior. I am the captain or New Directions..." I tuned Beth out for the most part. After the usual stuff people started to do anything in order to get the bids to raise and I did not want to hear my daughter trying to sell herself.

The bids started at ten dollars and I was happy when we got up to thirty dollars but that wasn't good enough for Beth and the money kept rolling in. When it was finally over Aaron had paid 75 dollars for Beth and I smiled as Beth made her way down from the stage and went over to Aaron as Nicole walked out on the stage.

Nicole was the last person for the day and I was just glad that after she was done this whole thing was going to be over. I handed Nicole the mike and she smiled.

"Hey, my name is Nicole St. James and who thinks that this is the corniest thing that has ever been done?" Nicole asked and the crowd laughed as most of them raised their hand. "Good so I am not alone. Anyway instead of telling you about myself because I can I would rather just start the bidding, oh and for every ten dollar bid I will do a flip, does that sound cool?" She asked and the crowd cheered. "Alright then lets get this started!" She said as she handed me the mike and then took center stage as the money came flooding in. When the bids hit a hundred dollars I was floored by her success but they didn't stop there, they just kept going until I heard a kid call out from the audience.

"Five hundred dollars!" A voice said and the crowd went silent as I looked out and saw Nick standing there with a few hundred dollar bills in his hand. As much as it pained me to do this I took the mike.

"Going once, twice, It's done." I said as the crowd clapped and Nicole did a flip off the stage and made her way over Nick and whispered something to him before she gave him a hug and he walked up to pay.

"Here you go." He said as he handed me the cash and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as I took it but he didn't walk away.

"Ugh, Ms. Corcoran can I talk to you about something?" he asked and I nodded.

"Of course." I said plastering on a fake smile.

"I know the rules about dating and stuff and I don't want Nicole to get in trouble because she wants to date me..."

"Then don't date her." I said flatly and he sighed.

"I can't not date her, I really like her..."

"Then do what is best for her." I said and he nodded.

"I want to, which is why I want to audition for New Directions. I know that Kevin broke his arm and there is a spot on the team. I am a really good dancer and I can work on my vocals..." I didn't listen to the rest of his pleading with me being as I thought my head was about to explode.

"I'll let you know on Monday." I said and he nodded and walked away as I went back stage and found a chair and sat down.

What in the world was I going to do?

**A/n: I did it! Okay I am so proud of myself right now because I was sure that this chapter was never going to happen, but here it is.**

**Tink607: I an glad that you like this story and I hope that this was soon enough, although I know it wasn't. I am working on the next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon!**

**(): Nicole is a very forgiving person but things do add up as you can see. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and Nicole isn't going to be so forgiving anymore... :)**

**Ana (): Yes she was being really nice to her but she doesn't hate her, she can't... you'll see. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter being as Nicole did stand up for herself and there will be more of that. I promise!**

**Gleek1990: I agree Beth is being an A**. As for the Rachel/Nicole bonding I am going to do a major scence just for you being as you want that and there will be WAY more Rachel in this story now. I felt like she was lacking too but I hope this works for you! Oh and I didn't even notice that I put that Nick said he loved Nicole, now I have to deal with that...but I will deal with that so thank you for pointing that out to me! **

**IluvMarkSalling: I like broken records! haha Anyway I know that there weren't any real Nicole/Shelby moments in this chapter so I hope you can deal with just having some Rachel/Shelby moments instead...**

**(): [apparently there is more than one...] Anyway that is an interesting suggestion and I might have an idea on how to make that work...so wait and see**

**elphieistheshiz: First of all thank you. That is the nicest thing someone has said about this story. I am glad that it stands out, I wasn't sure about the whole basing it off of an OC but I am glad that you and other people seem to really be liking it! Again just Thank you!**

**DeeleeAnna: I am glad that you like that Glee is on the top, I would like it if that would actually happen but it probably won't. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Wandering121: Thank you! I am going to try to do a nice family scene in the next few chapters so be on the look you for that. I hope you will like it!**

**GleeLove04: The answer to your question is YES. He will appear, and soon but I have like one thing to work out in my head before I decide just where he is going to appear.**

**And that is all. Thank you to all my readers and I hope that you enjoy this story enough to review! :)**

**-Katie**


	16. Have you lost your mind?

It annoyed me that Nick was auditioning for New Directions. It wasn't that I didn't want him to be on the team it was more of the fact that him auditioning was like telling Shelby that she was winning and that was not what I wanted to show her.

"Nick you don't have to do this." I said as he waited to audition and he turned to me and smiled.

"I want to do this Nicole." Nick said and I sighed as I moved into one of the front rows as Shelby called us all to order.

"Alright so first up we have someone here to audition for the team so take a seat and enjoy." She said as she moved off the stage and Nick took the stage and he look over at the band and nodded as they started to play. It was a few seconds before I recognized the Billy Joel classic You May Be Right. I had to admit that Nick didn't have the best voice in the world but his voice suited the song and his dancing surely made up for anything that his voice was lacking.

When the song came to an end all the girls and most of the guys in the crowd went wild and I beamed with excitement as Nick made his way off the stage and over to where I was sitting.

"How was I?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"How do you think you were?" I asked as he looked around the room where everyone was talking about the performance.

"I guess it went okay." He said and I shoved him playfully.

"You were more than great." I said as I kissed him lightly and then pulled away not wanting to make a scene.

"Well we will see if the critics thought the same." He said gesturing to Shelby and Mr. Schue in the back and I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter what they think, I thought you were wonderful and my opinion is the only one that matters." I said and he laughed.

"I'm glad." He said as Mr. Schue walked out onto the stage.

"Well after talking to coach Corcoran we both agree that Nick is the newest member of New Directions, so welcome. I would now like to take the time to officially congratulate Nicole and her team for winning the in house competition that was held at the festival. And now that we have taken care of that lets get on stage and get rehearsal started." He said as he hopped off stage and the rest of us got up and started to walk towards the stage.

"So do I still have to choose Beth?" I asked as we both walked on stage and she turned and glared at me.

"Just because he is on the team doesn't mean that you are in the clear..."

"Nothing makes you happy does it? I mean you asked me to follow the rules and when I don't you throw slushies at me and now that I am following those stupid rules you still aren't happy." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You know my mom started asking questions last night. What in the world did you tell her?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I just told her to ask you and I'm guessing you didn't answer her." I snapped and she looked at me.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble or something?" Beth asked and I shook my head.

"You are so self absorbed aren't you? Everything has to be about you and when it's not you lose interest and find a way to get the attention back on you." I sneered and Beth grabbed my wrist.

"You have no idea what you are saying." She said as I pulled my wrist away from her.

"First of all don't touch me, and secondly I always know what I am saying." I said as I turned to walk away from her and she grabbed my shoulder and turned me so I had to face her again.

"Don't walk away from me, I wasn't done talking to you."

"Talking, was that what we were doing?" I said sarcastically which just pissed Beth off more.

"You are such a bitch!" She yelled and the entire room went silent.

"Beth, Nicole my office NOW!" Shelby commanded with a furry that I had not heard or seen before and I found myself quickly exiting the stage and walking towards Shelby's office behind Beth and Shelby.

When we got to the office Shelby pointed to the two chairs across from her desk and we each sat in one while she made her way to the other side of the desk and sat down before she turned to us and glared.

"What is going on?" She asked and I crossed my arms and leaned back in the chair waiting for Beth to say something.

"I don't know why we are in here, nothing happened." Beth quickly stated and Shelby turned her gaze to Beth.

"You called Nicole a bitch in front of the entire team, not just called her one you screamed it." Shelby snapped and I saw Beth cower backwards a little. "What is going on?" She asked again and I waited for Beth to take the lead again.

"Nicole and I are having a disagreement..."

"About?" Shelby asked looking at me and I shrugged and she turned to Beth.

"Nick." She stated flatly and I smiled.

"What happened?" She asked and Beth looked at me and then back at her mother.

"We just had an argument over some of the rules and how she broke them." Beth stated and I scoffed and Shelby turned to me.

"Since you seem to disagree with Beth why don't you tell me what happened?" Shelby asked and I sat forward and folded my hands in my lap.

"Gladly." I said as I shot a smirk at Beth and then looked back at Shelby. "You see Beth didn't agree with Nick and I dating so she took it into her own hands to make sure that I had to choose between seeing Nick and being on the team and lets just say things got messy when I told her I wasn't choosing and she then decided to take it upon herself to throw a slushy at me and then have the rest of your team from last week do the same, but she would never tell you that would you Beth?" I asked as I turned to Beth who was chewing on her lip.

"Beth Maria Corcoran is that true?" Shelby asked angrily and Beth lowered her head and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Nicole go back to rehearsal, Beth and I need to talk." She said and I got up and happily made my exit back to the stage where the rest of the group was warming up and I quickly fell into line next to Kyle.

"What was that?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing that has to do with me." I said as we moved onto vocal warm ups.

It was about twenty minutes later that Shelby and Beth walked back into rehearsal. Beth walked up on the stage and grabbed Aaron and made her way to the opposite side of the stage from where I was and I smiled. I was just happy when rehearsal was finally over and I was able to grab my things and get going.

"Nicole." Shelby said and I sighed as I walked over to the director's desk where she was going over papers.

"Yes?" I asked and she pointed to the chair next to her and I took a seat next to her.

"Your parents texted me during rehearsal they had to go out of town..."

"Please tell me that you are saying this because they asked you to drop me off somewhere." I stated and she looked at me as she put her pen down.

"I know that you and Beth are fighting but your parents asked me and I agreed..."

"Let me call them. I am sure that my grandfathers would be more than happy to let me stay with them."

"Nicole..."

"No, I am not doing this." I said as I got up to leave passing Beth on my way out.

I took out my phone as soon as I was outside and dialed my dad's phone number and it rang twice before he answered.

"Nicole here is your mom, I told her not to do that to you." He said as he passed the phone to my mom and I sighed.

"Mom what is this shit, have you two fucking lost your minds?" I said as soon as I was sure that she had the phone.

"First off language..."

"Is she cursing?" I heard my dad say and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry about that, I had a rough day, but seriously what are you trying to do to me?" I asked and I heard my mom sigh.

"Look I am working things out with her because that is what is going to be best for our family..."

"We were just fine without her for years, what is so different now?" I asked and I heard my parents having a hushed conversation before my mom got back on the phone.

"Talk to your dad." She said as she handed the phone over to him and I waited.

"Nicole?" My dad asked and I started to get annoyed.

"I'm waiting." I stated as I started pacing.

"You are going to spend the night with Shelby because your mother and I think that it is the best thing for you. We know that you and Beth aren't exactly on the best terms..."

"We aren't even on terms, Shelby found out about the whole thing today and lets just say that the last place I want to be is with Shelby and Beth." I said and my dad took the phone away from his ear and started talking to my mom again.

"Here is your mom." He said and I mentally cursed myself for even calling them being as they were no help.

"So Beth told Shelby?" My mom asked and I groaned.

"No, Beth and I got into an argument and...ugh I will just go with her and we can talk about this when you get back." I finally said not wanting to rehash everything that had happened.

"Baby we don't want you to go if you don't want to." My mom said and I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me at this point it will just be easier to go with Shelby and just get this over with." I stated as I took a seat on the curb.

"Well we will get back tomorrow afternoon, see I told you we should have told her about this before we just left." My mom said scolding my dad and I heard them have a slight argument before my dad took the phone.

"You are going to be fine Nicole. Have Shelby take you by the house on the way to her house and you can get some clothes. Just be a good girl and don't get into any arguments with Beth while you are there." My dad said and I sighed.

"I won't, but I will also remember this." I said and I heard him laugh.

"I know you will and we will talk when we get home. Now just know that your mom and I love you very much and we will see you tomorrow. Now go inside and tell Shelby whatever she needs to hear in order to take you..ouch." He said and I laughed knowing that my mom had just hit him.

"I love you both." I said and I heard him sigh.

"Go Nicole, you're stalling." He said and I smiled.

"Maybe, but I do love you and I am going." I said as I got up and dusted myself off.

"We love you too, and just remember..."

"I know, best behavior and all that jazz." I said as they laughed.

"Bye dad."

"Bye baby." He said and I hung up my phone and then took a deep breath and walked back into the auditorium where Beth and Shelby were sitting in silence.

"So do I need to drop you off somewhere?" Shelby asked not looking up from her work and I took a few steps towards her.

"No, I am going to stay with you tonight." I said and she looked up from her work and offered me a small smile.

"I'm glad." She said as she started to gather her things and Beth stormed out clearly upset.

"If this isn't going to work for you I can always stay with someone else..." I began to say and Shelby shook her head.

"Beth is just upset that she is in trouble for her actions, which reminds me we need to talk..."

"How about we wait until we aren't in the middle of the school auditorium before we start to air out dirty laundry." I stated and she nodded.

"Fine by me." She said as she pointed to the door and we both walked out to her car.

It was tense once we got into the car. Beth sat in the front seat staring out the window while I sat in the backseat not wanting to cause too much trouble.

"Why is she coming with us?" Beth finally asked breaking the silence and I watched as Shelby slowly turned to her.

"Because her parents asked me to watch her while they were out of town." She said and I just waited for Beth to get herself into more trouble with her mouth.

"But you know that we are fighting..."

"And this give you the perfect opportunity to work out your differences." Shelby countered and Beth sent me a glare through the side mirror.

"Well that thing better not mess with me." Beth said as we pulled into the driveway and Shelby turned to me.

"Why don't you go ahead and get you things together while I talk to Beth for a minute." She said and I got out of the car and walked into my house and went up to my room and changed out of my rehearsal clothes and then started to pack an overnight bag for myself. I laughed when I heard them walk into the house still arguing and I shook my head as I went into my bathroom and grabbed what I needed for the night and then threw it into my bag. I had just finished packing when I heard someone stop in my doorway and I looked up to see Shelby looking around my room.

"I haven't gotten around to painting it yet, trust me pink is not my color of choice." I said as I stood up and she smiled.

"I was wondering about that. So are you ready?" She asked and I nodded.

"I think I have everything." I said as I looked around and then I grabbed my ipod dock and nodded. "Now I have everything." I said as she moved to the side and motioned for me to walk down the stairs.

As soon as I was at the bottom of the stairs I turned to see Beth sitting on the couch upset and Shelby walked around me and walked towards the front door and motioned for Beth and I to follow her and I turned away from Beth and walked out to the car and got in.

The ride to Shelby's house was accomplished in complete silence. I was guessing that whatever she had said to Beth while I went inside had either made her ver mad or very scared and I was hoping for the second option. When we got to the house we all got out and walked into the house and Shelby turned to Beth and I.

"Beth why don't you show Nicole the guest room." She said and Beth rolled her eyes.

"She isn't really a guest." She stated but a look from Shelby had her walking towards the hall and up the stairs. "Follow me." She said and I sighed and followed her up the stairs and into the guest room.

"Thanks." I said as I entered the room and she stayed in the doorway.

"The bathroom is across the hall, if you need something ask my mom, and don't touch my things." Beth said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said as she went to leave causing her to take a few steps into the room.

"You know is it your goal to make my life miserable?" She asked and I turned to her.

"Yes it is my goal in life to make you miserable. I stay awake at night trying to think of ways to make you miserable." I snapped and she looked out into the hall and then walked over to my face.

"Look I just want you to know that just because my mom is making me be nice to you doesn't mean anything and nothing you do is going to make your life any better so tell my mom all you want..."

"Beth I really don't care about you that much to try to do anything to you. You don't threaten me at all, and this whole thing with your mom is your fault. It was your actions that caused all of this so deal with it. Oh and even if I wanted to I wouldn't have to do anything to you being as your mom is going to be the one who is going to be keeping a close eye on you anytime you are around me. You screwed yourself." I said and she just clenched her jaw and then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

It was a few minutes later that I heard Shelby walked up the stairs and open my door.

"What just happened?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Beth just snapped and stormed out, no big deal." I stated and she sighed.

"Well being as she won't be coming out of her room until dinner, you want to talk?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I have a lot of homework to do right now, how about after dinner?" I asked and she nodded.

"That works. Let me know if you need help with your homework." She said and I nodded.

"I will." I said as she walked out of the room and closed the door and I sprawled out on the bed.

Homework? Really? I didn't want to talk to her that much that I said that I had homework? I was just glad that Shelby believed me being as I had no idea what she would do if she thought I was lying to her. I stayed on the bed for a few minutes and then I opened my bag and pulled out my laptop hoping that there was wireless in this house and that it was unlocked.

It was about an hour and a half later that there was a light knock on my door and I shut my laptop and sat up as Shelby walked into the room.

"Hey dinner is ready." She said and I got off the bed.

"Alright." I said as I followed her down into the kitchen where Beth was working on her homework at the counter.

"Beth put that away for right now and come eat." Shelby said as we walked over to the table and sat down.

"Let me finish this one problem and I will be right there." Beth said and Shelby sighed as she turned to me.

"So how are things going with you?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Fine." I said and she turned back to Beth.

"Beth come on." She said and I heard Beth sigh and close her book.

"I just wanted to finish that problem." Beth stated as she sat down.

"I know but there will be plenty of time for that after dinner." Shelby said and Beth sat down and sighed.

"So what now? Are we suppose to sit here like everything is normal and eat like we are one big happy family?" Beth asked as she pushed her food around her plate and Shelby shot her a look.

"Beth!"

"No mom I don't get it. You and I don't agree with who Nicole is dating and until today she has been breaking your rules and if it was anyone else you would have stopped it!" Beth shouted.

"Beth this is not the place to discuss this." Shelby said and Beth rolled her eyes as I just ate my food.

"Where is the place? If it isn't in our own house where can we talk about this? How about in front of the entire team? I am not the only one who thinks that Nicole gets special treatment."

"Beth go to your room." Shelby said and she slid her chair back.

"Gladly." She said as she stormed to her room and Shelby got up and cleared her plate and took it into the kitchen and then came back over to the table.

"I have no idea what has gotten into her." Shelby said as she took a seat again and I put my fork down.

"Can I go? I'm done." I asked and she sighed.

"I still want to talk to you." She stated and I pushed my plate a little farther away from me and turned to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked and she put her fork down and then wiped her hands on her napkin.

"Why didn't you come to me when this whole thing started with Beth?" She asked and I shrugged.

"It wasn't something that I felt comfortable doing. We weren't on the best terms and I don't need your help..."

"Nicole I am not saying that you need my help but as your coach..."

"You see that is the problem you are my coach and nothing else at least that is the way you act around me, you aren't my family you are my coach." I snapped and she just nodded once and got up from her seat.

"Come on." She said as she took my plate and I followed her into the kitchen where she placed the plates on the counter and then turned to me. "I get that our relationship isn't what it should be..."

"We don't have a relationship." I stated flatly and she shook her head and look down at the floor before she turned back to me.

"What do you want from me?" She asked and I gave her a look.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You apparently think that everything I try to do isn't good enough. What do you want me to do? What will it take for you to believe me when I say that I am willing to try just about anything to make this work?" She asked in a raised voice, pleading desperately with me and I just looked away.

"I can't tell you what to do, it's just something that happens. I have to go." I said as I turned and ran up the stairs and then closed the door to the guest room and slid down the door in tears.

I felt out of place. The only grandparents that I really had were my mom's dads so I didn't know what to tell Shelby. I didn't need someone who was overly affectionate I mean I had my parents for that. I just wanted someone who wasn't my parent to talk to about things and it didn't seem like Shelby was becoming that person. I let a few more silent tears fall before I wiped my eyes and then got up and made my way over to the bed to grab my phone when Shelby pushed my door open and came into the room.

"So I'm guess that you want to talk." I said as I pushed my phone under one of the pillows on the bed.

"Yeah, I do." She said as she came over and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Nicole and a lot of them were with your mother and I am not about to make another mistake in dealing with my family so you are going to have to bear with me. I am new at this and I know that you don't have too much experience in having a grandmother around so I am proposing that we work through this together. Deal?" She asked and I nodded. "Good. Now I want you to talk to me about anything that I am doing, or Beth is doing, that you aren't happy about and I want you to listen to me when I tell you something..."

"With limitations." I added and she nodded.

"Of course. I am not your parent Nicole but as of right now I am going to try to be the best grandmother that you can have." She said and I smiled a little bit.

"Alright."

"Good, now give me a hug." She said as she opened her arms and I gave her a hug. "So where is your homework?" She asked and I pulled away and tried to think of something to say.

"I put it away being as I am done." I lied quickly hoping that she wouldn't push the issue any farther.

"Can I check it?" She asked and I panicked.

"It doesn't need to be checked." I said quickly and she nodded.

"I'm guess that there was no home work." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and she smiled.

"I will let you get away with lying to me this time but lets not have a next time." She said and she stood up and walked over to the door.

"Shelby..." I said and she turned to me.

"Yes?" She asked and I sighed knowing that what I was about to ask was insane.

"Why do you treat me differently than the rest of the team?" I asked and she smiled.

"Same reason I treated your dad differently. I tend to give my leads a little more slack on the rules. Not to mention the fact that you won the competition over the weekend in which we agreed that you came back with no punishments. I mean I can punish you for breaking the rules if you want." She said and I shook my head.

"I think I am good." I stated and she smirked.

"You sure? I wouldn't want you to think that I treated you any differently." She stated and I smiled.

"I'm good." I stated again and she nodded and then turned to leave again.

"I am going to talk to Beth, you have an hour and a half before you need to be in bed so use your time wisely and I will be taking your phone after that time is over so talk to Nick now." She said and I rolled my eyes as she left the room.

Things between Shelby and I were far from perfect but at least they were moving in the right direction.

**A/n: The next chapter will be mainly Rachel. So yeah sorry about the delay for some reason I thought that I had updated this story when I never typed the chapter for this story...it's complicated. Anyway here is the next chapter!**

**-Katie!**


	17. You can run but you can't hide

Shelby's POV

"You're up, good. Are you ready to go for a run?" I asked as I walked into Nicole's room as she was pulling on her shoes.

"Um, I guess. I mean I was going to go for a run but I wasn't really planning on going with anyone." Nicole said and I motioned for her to follow me and she sighed as she got up from where she was sitting and followed me down into the kitchen where I grabbed two bottles of water.

"Put your ipod away, you won't need it." I said as I walked around the counter and she laid the device on the counter and looked at me.

"Why won't I need it?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Do you ever run with other people?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I used to run with my mom but not recently..."

"I'm guessing you didn't take your ipod when you went with her." I stated and she shook her head.

"No but..."

"Good then it's settled, let's go." We walked out of the house in silence and I set the water on the porch and then we walked out to the end of my driveway and then we picked up the pace as we started down the street.

"So Beth doesn't run?" She asked after we had run in silence for a while and I shook my head.

"She used to but once she started high school she pretty much stopped. I think it was because she thought that it was lame to run with her mom." I stated and Nicole laughed.

"Ironic being as some of the best moments that I have had with my mom have been while I was running." Nicole said as she looked over at me not seeming challenged by the pace that we were taking.

"You and your mom seem really close." I said as I picked up the pace and I saw Nicole smile at the faster pace that I had set.

"Yeah we are I guess. I think she over compensated a little being as she never really had a mom." Nicole said and I felt my heart drop a little but I didn't let her words phase me being as I could tell that she was trying to get under my skin a little.

We kept with the light conversation up for the rest of the run and when we got back to the house it seemed like Nicole was finally starting to open up to me a little.

"So tell me about your favorite thing in New York." I asked as we sat on the porch after the run and she paused for a second and then put her water down and stretched her legs out in front of her.

"I don't know. I mean I miss the noise, I have a hard time getting to sleep here being as it is so quiet but I don't think I have one thing that is my favorite. I remember that on Sunday mornings, ever since I was little, my mom would take me out to Tiffany's and we would have breakfast out on the street before the crowds filled the street. She would usually have a scone and coffee and I would have hot chocolate and some sort of pastry. It was like a perfect little moment each week that I got to look forward to with my mom, it was great." She said looking off into the street as if she was watching her memories play out on a screen in front of her.

"It sounds nice." I said and she nodded as she turned to face me being as she was sitting on the step in front of me.

"It was and then we moved." She said as I heard the door behind us fly open.

"Mom we have to go, I just got news from Aaron that something is up with Sue." Beth said and I sighed as I got up.

"Nicole go take a quick shower and be down in the kitchen ready to go in twenty minutes." I stated and Nicole got up and walked into the house as I took Beth's hand and pulled her into my room. "So tell me what is going on." I said as I grabbed the clothes that I was going to wear and I walked into bathroom and turned on the water for the shower as she sat down on my bed.

"I don't have the specifics but from what I heard from Aaron it doesn't look good. She got there early and canceled Cheerios practice and went straight in to see Figgins." Beth stated and I sighed.

"I will be done in ten minutes. Make sure Nicole is ready to go." I said as I walked into the bathroom and changed out of my running clothes and got into the shower.

When I was done I gathered my things and then walked into the kitchen seconds before Nicole and Beth came down.

"We're ready." Beth said and Nicole had her wet hair pulled back into a pony tail and I gave a look to Beth who had clearly rushed her out before she was ready.

"Nicole, come with me." I said as I led her into my bathroom and I had her take her hair out of the ponytail as I brushed through it and then blew it dry before I let her return to the kitchen where Beth was waiting annoyed.

"Are you done playing?" She snapped and I shot her a look as I grabbed my things and the girls followed me out to the car.

When we got to school Beth ran to find Aaron while Nick met Nicole out in the parking lot and they walked into school together while I grabbed my things and headed to find Sue.

I looked all over for her but I was unable to find her and I couldn't get in to see Figgins being as he was in a meeting with the school board so I retired to my room and just plowed my way through the day relieved when it was finally time for glee. I sent the kids on a head of me while I finished up what I was doing and Will knocked on the door frame.

"Hey what's up?" I asked as I looked up from my papers and he shrugged.

"Nothing much, just seeing what you were doing." He said as he walked into my room and I stacked my papers and placed them to the side.

"I was just finishing up. Want to walk over together?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course." I got up and we walked into the auditorium where I saw Beth screaming at someone with Aaron at her side.

"What is going on?" I snapped hoping that this had nothing to do with her and Nicole.

"Ah Shelby, Q-tip, you finally made it." I heard Sue say as she walked off of the stage towards me.

"What have I told you about coming into my rehearsals?" I said as Sue stopped in front of Will and I.

"Ah well you see these aren't just your rehearsal's anymore. I had a little conversation with Figgins this morning and half of that club up there belongs to me." She said as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Will.

"What are you talking about?" I sneered.

"You see after that little performance that your team put on at the fall festival I got the idea of permanently splitting your team and Figgins seemed to agree with me." She stated and I gave her an icy glare.

"Sue don't you have your team of fruit loops to tend to?" I asked and she smiled. "If we were going to split the team, which we aren't, wouldn't Will be the person in charge?" I asked and her smiled turned into a laugh.

"William didn't tell you that he was going to be spending more of his time to put on the school's production of Rent? He doesn't have time for anything else, he will barely have time to help with your train wreck, especially with as little time as he has now being as he is always running over to the orangoutang exhibit that he calls his family to take care of them. He can't handle another club. As for my Cheerios I have brought in three of my most talented former team members; Brittany, Santana, and Quinn, to make sure that my team doesn't lose their edge..."

"You have no experience coaching glee." Will said as he handed me the paper from Figgins.

"That shouldn't be a problem, I mean Nicole was the one who put that dance together last time right." She said as she glanced back at the stage and I felt the rage build inside of me.

"No." I snapped and she turned to me and laughed.

"Yes, if you read that paper right there you will see that Figgins agreed to give me the second team that you had. So if you will excuse me, I have to get to rehearsal. I would like your team out of the auditorium." She stated and I turned and made my way down the hall towards Figgins' office.

I stormed through the doors and ignored the receptionist as I walked into Figgins office and leaned on his desk.

"Ms. Corcoran, I've been expecting you." He stated and I shot him a nasty look.

"You better have a good reason for splitting my team." I said with an underlying furry that had him shrinking under my glare.

"Ms. Corcoran, Sue brought it to my attention this morning that some of your students feel under appreciated on your team..."

"Who?" I asked and he handed me a piece of paper that had the signatures of twenty of the students on my team stating that they felt that way.

"Sue asked around and they signed this yesterday after rehearsal..."

"This is ridiculous!"

"As ridiculous as the Trouble Tones?" He asked and I was flabbergasted that he was bringing that up.

"There cannot be two teams here." I simply stated and he shrugged.

"Ms. Corcoran I am sorry but Sue has a point. Your team is so large that you are not suiting the needs of all your students. For right now I am saying that the team is to be split so that we can suit the needs of the students. I will re-evaluate this subject at a later time." He said and I turned on my heel and stormed out of his office back towards the auditorium when Will grabbed my arm and led me into his office.

"I'm guessing your meeting with Figgins didn't go in our favor." He said and I shot him a look.

"You think!" I snapped and he shook his head.

"We just have to beat Sue at her own game. Right now we have to play along and let her take half of the glee club..."

"But Nicole?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, even her. Look we will work with what we have but the kids are a team. I remember this one time..."

"Please save your stories for someone else. I need to figure out a way to stop this madness." I said and Will rolled his eyes.

"The kids that we have are in the choir room. Work with them for now and I will see if I can talk some sense into Figgins." Will said and I sighed knowing that it was useless. Sue had gotten what she wanted and now that she had it I was going to make sure that there was hell to pay and that I had my full team back before the next competition that I had to go to.

I walked into the choir room where Beth was still fuming over the events that had taken place and Aaron was trying to calm her down as the rest of the room was filled with whispers.

"That is enough." I said as I leaned against the piano and looked out at the group.

"What is going on?" One of the kids asked and I sighed.

"It's nothing that Mr. Schuester and I are not handling." I stated making eye contact with Beth who was giving me the look of I told you so.

"I say we give Sue a piece of our minds!" One of the kids yelled and I held up my hands bringing the room back into silence.

"For right now we are going to rehearse and I don't want to hear anything else about this is that clear?" I asked and they all nodded. "Stand up and let's get started." I stated and everyone stood up and I went through rehearsal like nothing was wrong.

"Mom what are we going to do?" Beth asked as she took a seat next to me on the piano bench as soon as everyone had left the room when rehearsal was over.

"_We_ are going to do nothing." I said as I turned to face her. "Mr. Schue and I are going to work on this and you my dear are going to stay out of this. I don't need you to do something that ruins everything that we are working on." I said and Beth sighed but nodded in agreement.

"So are we going home now?" She asked and I nodded and stood up as she did the same and then took my hand.

"Shelby!" I heard Nicole yell from down the hall and I turned as she ran up behind me.

"What's going on?" I asked and she smiled.

"My dad is here but I have to get my things out of your car." She said.

"Well we were just walking out there, why don't you join us?" I asked and she looked over at Beth and then nodded slightly.

"Sure." She said as we walked out to the car in silence.

Beth get into the front seat and closed the door while Nicole and I walked over to the trunk so she could get her things out.

"So how was your rehearsal?" I asked casually and she looked at me and shrugged.

"It was fine, very intense but nothing I couldn't handle." She stated as she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "You know at first I wasn't sure about this whole dividing the teams up thing. I mean it was one thing to do it for the competition but its an entirely different thing now, but then I really thought about it and you know what I thought of?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, what?" I asked as I closed the door to the trunk.

"This finally gives you the chance to be something other than my coach. I know that you probably are not happy with how this whole thing happened, but think about it. This is the first time since we met as grandmother and granddaughter that you don't have to worry about being my coach, or my teacher being as Coach Sylvester is having all of our schedules changed so that we have no contact with you or Mr. Schue..."

"She's what?" I asked rather upset. I got why she would want to pull the kids out of their vocal classes and their independent studies that some of them had with Will and I but all of their classes? That was ridiculous.

"Coach wants to make it clear that we are not working on the same side anymore, or something like that. She is nuts but at least this gives us a shot you know?" She asked as she adjusted the strap on her shoulder and I nodded slightly.

"I guess in a strange way it does, but that doesn't mean that I am happy about this or that I am not going to do everything in my power to stop this nonsense from happening." I said and Nicole nodded.

"I figured as much." She said as she looked around the parking lot. "I have to go, my dad is waiting and if Coach Sylvester sees me I am going to be running until I puke, so I have to go." She said as she quickly turned on her heel and walked away and I watched as she walked towards her dads car before I made my way into the drivers seat and closed the door.

"What was that all about?" Beth asked as she stared after Nicole and I sighed.

"Nothing important. So other than the whole glee thing how was your day?" I asked as I put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Nicole's POV<p>

As soon as I got into my dad's car my face broke out into a smile. I know that it was wrong to say that I was happy about the team being split, but I was happy about the team being split.

"What are you so happy about?" My dad asked as we pulled out of the parking lot and I shrugged.

"Nothing, so I have some news." I said as I wiped the smile off of my face and turned to him.

"What is the news?" He asked as we pulled up to a red light and he stopped.

"The glee club has been split in two. One half is with Shelby and Will and the other half is working with Coach Sylvester, the Cheerios coach." I stated and he was speechless.

"What? How? Why?" He rambled and I shrugged.

"Apparently after the performance that we had on Saturday Figgins decided that the club worked better as two groups." I stated as I turned back to the front of the car and I watched as his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"How did Shelby take it?" He asked and I sighed.

"Not very well, she is working on fixing the whole thing but who knows how long that will take." I stated as we pulled into the driveway and he turned off the car.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" He asked not turning to face me and I could feel my heart rate increase slightly at his accusation.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked and he turned to look at me after a few moments of silence.

"You didn't answer my question." He said and I shot him a look.

"I didn't have anything to do with this." I spat and he raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Really." I stated and he sighed.

"Why do I feel like you are lying?" He asked and I clenched my fist as I got out of the car and stormed into the house with my dad trailing not too far behind me.

"Nicole we are not done talking!" He called after me as I ran through the front door.

"What is going on?" My mom asked as she stood up blocking my exit of the stairs.

"Dad is accusing me of terrible things." I stated and she turned to my dad who had just shut the front door.

"Jesse what is going on?" My mom asked and my dad looked at me before he turned to her.

"The glee club split..."

"They what?" My mom asked holding my arm so I couldn't leave.

"Split. Sue Sylvester is now the coach of the club Nicole is with and Shelby and Will are in charge of the other club..."

"Tell her what you asked me." I said as I tried to pull my arm away from my mother's grip but she held onto my hand and wouldn't let go.

"What did you ask her?" She asked my dad and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I asked if she had anything to do with the team being split." He said and she turned and looked at me.

"Did you?" She asked and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Is that what you think? That I would split up an entire glee club because I don't get along with Beth and Shelby? That is horrible! So you think that I am some sort of horrible monster?" I snapped as I pulled my hand away from her and ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut and locked it.

My parents and I didn't fight often but when we did it was always terrible. It always got worse before it got any better which meant that this was just the start of what was to come and I just couldn't take it. These were the people who knew about the things between Beth and I and still made me spend the night at Shelby's last night. I was pacing my room when there was a knock at my door.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

"Nicole open the door." My dad's voice said and I rolled my eyes.

"No." I snapped.

"Nicole open the door now." My mother cut in and I sighed.

"Or what?" I questioned.

"Nicole!" My dad yelled and I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to my window and opened it. There was no tree around for me to use to climb down like there was in all the movies so I just climbed out the window and hoped for the best while I lowered myself from my window and somehow managed to make it to the ground without breaking my neck. There was one thing for sure and that was that I was not going to be getting back into the house the same way I got out.

The sun had just set as I walked down the street. I figured that I had about twenty minutes before my dad would finally talk my mom into letting him open the door which meant that I had plenty of time before they discovered that I was missing.

I had no idea where I was going I just knew that I had to get out of that house and away from those people. I was so distracted by my anger that I barely saw the car pull up next to me.

"Hey are you lost?" A man asked and I looked over at him and shook my head.

"No I'm fine." I said as I started walking again and his car kept pace with me.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I stopped and looked at him.

"Yep." I said annoyed but he wasn't getting the point.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked and it set me off.

"Look I was trying to be nice but fuck off, I don't care what kind of pervert you are but you should know that I can kick your ass from here to there if you so much as try to lay a hand on me." I snapped and I saw him flinch back.

"I'm- I didn't- I'm not a pervert." He stuttered and I shook my head.

"Then what is your deal?" I asked and he sighed.

"I run the auto shop right there, my name is Finn Hudson and usually at this time of night there aren't many kids your age walking around here. I was just trying to be nice" He said and I recalled his name from somewhere.

"Finn Hudson, why does that sound familiar?" I asked and I saw him look at my shirt and smile.

"New Directions huh? I was an original member." He stated and that was when it clicked. Finn Hudson was my mom's ex-boyfriend.

"You know what Finn I will take you up on that ride." I said as I walked around to the passenger side of his car and got in.

"Where to?" He asked and I looked over at him.

"You do realize that I could be a serial killer and you just let me into your car." I stated and he rolled his eyes.

"You don't look like a serial killer." He said and I laughed. "So what is your name?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"Nicole." I said and he smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nicole. I was on my way to meet my friend and her son, would you like to join us?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Why not, I don't have anything better to do." I said as I put on my seatbelt.

We pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant a few minutes later and I got out and we walked in and that was when I saw Quinn Fabray waving at us as we walked in.

"Hey sorry I was late I ran into someone..."

"Nicole?" Quinn asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and she smiled.

"You look so much like your mom." She said as she gave me a hug and then turned to Finn. "How did you two meet?" She asked and Finn looked at me.

"He- We- It's complicated." I finally stated as we all took a seat.

"Do your parents know that you are out?" She asked before the boy who I guessed was her son leaned forward.

"Mom lets not go there, I think it would be best if we saved these questions for after we ate. So Nicole how old are you?" The boy asked and I laughed.

"Fourteen, almost fifteen and I have a boyfriend." I stated and he smiled.

"I can work with that." He said as he winked at me and I rolled my eyes as I laughed.

"Sorry, he usually is better behaved. This is my son Ethan, his brother and father couldn't make it tonight but I would have loved for you to have met them. How is Beth?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Fine I guess, we aren't exactly speaking right now." I stated and she offered me a small smile.

"I'm sorry." She said and I shrugged.

"You have no reason to be." I said as the waiter walked over and everyone ordered and I went to decline when Finn gave me a look.

"Please order something, I insist." Finn said and I sighed.

"I will have a side order of fries and a coke." I said as I handed the menu over.

"So who are your parents?" Finn finally asked and Quinn gave me a look.

"Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James." I said as if it was no big deal.

"Wait what?" Finn said and I went to repeat what I had told him when he held up his hand. "Sorry, I don't need to hear you say it again I was just, wow. Rachel has a daughter, a fourteen year old daughter." Finn said and I nodded.

"Yep, and I have you to thank for that." I said and he gave me a look.

"What, why?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Think back fifteen years, you broke my moms heart she went to a party and then there was me." I stated and he sighed.

"Wow." He said and I turned my attention to Quinn and Ethan who were trying to look like they weren't paying attention.

"To answer your question from earlier Quinn, no my parents don't know I am here." I stated and she nodded.

"I figured as much."

"So now that everybody knows everything how about we stick to neutral subjects like the weather?" I asked and Finn laughed.

We talked until the food was brought out and I picked at the fries that I had to order but I wasn't really in the mood for eating. Finn had just paid for the check when I saw Shelby and my mom enter the restaurant.

"Um I have to go to the bathroom." I said as I quickly got up and walked to the bathroom and slipped out of the window before I was noticed.

God of all the people that had to help my mom look why did she have to call Shelby? I was okay with her or my dad finding me but not anyone else. They knew that I would come home so why were they even looking? It wasn't like this was the first time that I had run away after a fight, but I guess it was the longest amount of time that I had ever been away. I felt bad but not bad enough to turn myself in, at least not yet.

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

Jesse paced up and down the hallway outside of Nicole's room. She had stopped responding a while ago and I knew that it was only a matter of time before I knew he would just bust through the door whether or not I agreed with him.

"Open her door." I said as he walked back over to me and he gave me a kiss before he walked off to grab the key to her room and then returned and opened the door and I stopped his hand from opening the door.

"Rach..." Jesse said and I shot him a look and he stopped complaining.

"Let me go in first. She won't react badly to me invading her privacy." I said and he sighed as he moved to the side and I opened the door and walked in.

"Nicole we need to talk...Nicole?" I asked as I looked around her room and found it empty. "Jesse get in here." I snapped and he walked into the room.

"What is wrong?" He asked and I pointed to the open window. "She didn't!" He stated and I took a deep breath.

"Get me the phone." I stated and he walked out of the room while I sat on Nicole's bed.

She had run off before but she knew better. The last time that she had run off her father and I scolded her so badly she cried for an hour and that was three years ago. I thought that she was out of this stage but apparently not.

"Here." Jesse said as he handed me the phone.

"Call my dads and let them know what is going on. Then if you could call Kurt and Blaine and let them know that would be great. I am going to call Shelby and then I will call Puck..."

"I will send a text to Santana to let her know." Jesse said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and I dialed Shelby's number.

The phone rang a few times before I finally heard someone answer.

"Hello?" I heard an annoyed Beth answer.

"Hey Beth is your mom there, this is Rachel I need to talk to her." I said and Beth sighed.

"Yeah one second." She said and a few seconds later I heard Shelby's voice on the phone.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Shelby asked and I broke down in tears.

"Nicole is gone. We got into a fight and she climbed out of her window, I don't know where she is." I said through my tears.

"Rachel calm down. I am on my way right now and I will help you look for her, so will Beth and Aaron." Shelby said as Jesse sat down next to me and rubbed my back as he spoke to my dads on the phone.

"Thank you." I said as I wiped my tears.

"I will be there in five minutes." She said and I nodded as I hung up the phone and dialed Puck's number.

"Hey Rach, what's going on?" Puck asked.

"Your niece climbed out her window." I stated.

"She did what? I'm on my way." Puck said and I smiled realizing that I had great friends.

It was a few minutes later that Shelby was knocking on my door. I pulled the door open and she walked in.

"Beth and Aaron are out looking with Kyle. Tell me what happened." She said as she took my hands and we walked over to the couch.

"Jesse and her were arguing when they got home so I tried to defuse the situation and I only made it worse and she ran up to her room and locked the door. I don't know how long she has been gone... I feel like a terrible mom." I said as I started to cry again and Shelby pulled me into her arms and rubbed my back.

"You are not a bad mom." Shelby said and I sighed.

"She was so mad, I should have known better than to leave her alone." I choked out through tears.

"Shh... It's going to be okay. We are going to find her and then you can punish her for what she did." Shelby said as she rocked me back and forth.

"Rach..." Puck said as he walked through the front door.

"Puck." I said as I sat up and wiped my face.

"Where is Jesse? I am going to take him out and you and your mom can go look for her. Your dads are already out looking and so it Kurt and Blaine..."

"I got a text from Santana and she is looking." Jesse said as he came down the stairs.

"Let's go kid." Shelby said as she patted my knee and then got up.

We all walked out of the house and got into the different cars and pulled out.

"What if she goes back home?" I asked as we drove through the streets of Lima.

"I will have Beth swing by and check in a few minutes." Shelby said as she drove.

"God where is she?" I asked as I looked out the window.

"Have you eaten?" Shelby asked after a few minutes and I shook my head.

"I was about to make dinner when this whole thing started." I said as Shelby pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. "What are you doing?" I asked as she turned the car off.

"You haven't eaten, your daughter is missing, and your stressed out. The least I can do is to make sure you eat." She said as she got out of the car and looked at me. "Lets go." She said in a tone that I was not going to argue with.

We walked into the restaurant and Shelby and I waited to be seated as I looked around and I spotted Quinn sitting at a booth.

"I will be right back." I said to Shelby as I walked over to where she was sitting and I saw her talking to Finn with her son perched next to her.

"Rachel!" Quinn said and I saw Finn turn to me.

"Hey your daughter was just..."

"What? Where is she?" I asked and Quinn grabbed my hand.

"She went to the bathroom, she will be right back." She said and I shook my head.

"No she won't. She must have seen us walk in." I stated as I quickly walked over to where Shelby was still waiting.

"She was just here." I said and Shelby gave me a look.

"Come on." She said as she grabbed my hand and we walked out to her car.

"She went to the bathroom and I'm guessing she saw us and slipped out the window." I stated and Shelby nodded as she drove around and we saw the open window.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Shelby said as she slowly drove down the street and then I saw her.

"Stop the car." I said and Shelby pulled over to the side of the road and I got out and ran over to the park that was across the street and Shelby followed me.

"Nicole St. James what were you thinking?" I said as I walked up behind her as she swung on the swings but she didn't say anything. "Nicole!" I said and Shelby grabbed her swing and stopped her from swinging as she pulled her to a stop.

"I believe your mother asked you a question." Shelby said and Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Nicole." I said again and she got up and I saw that her hands were bleeding and I grabbed one and Shelby took the other seeing what I saw.

"What happened?" Shelby asked.

"I cut my hands as I was climbing out of the window at the restaurant." She said and Shelby let go of her hand and walked ran back to her car.

"So do you want to talk to me now or when she comes back?" I asked and Nicole sat on the swing again but didn't swing this time.

"I was upset..."

"Then you talk to your dad and I not run out." I scolded and she nodded.

"I know but I was just tired of your yelling. I mean the things that you and dad accused me of were terrible. Not to mention the fact that you knew Beth and I were fighting and you made me spend the night with her and Shelby." Nicole said as she looked over to where Shelby was walking back. "So how much trouble am I in?" She asked and I gave her a look.

"I will let your dad decide when we get home, or Puck, or Santana, or..."

"Mom." She wined and I smiled.

"You will think twice before you ever run away again." I said as Shelby walked up with a first aide kit.

"When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?" She asked as she cleaned off one of Nicole's hands and she winced.

"I don't know." She said as I held her other hand so she didn't injure herself any farther.

"Rachel?" She asked and I sighed.

"The last time she went to the doctor was a few years ago." I said as Shelby finished wrapping the hand she was working on and she took the other one from me.

"We are going to have to stop by urgent care to make sure we get her hands checked out and get her shots updated." Shelby said as Nicole cried out in pain as Shelby cleaned the wound.

"Stop it hurts." Nicole said as she tried to pull her hand away but Shelby held it firmly in place.

"If you let me finish it will hurt a lot less." Shelby said as she started to wrap the hand and then she stood up. "There, I'm done." She said and I motioned for Nicole to get up and I walked her to the car where she got into the back.

When Shelby got in she drove to urgent care where she went with Nicole to check her in while I sent a text to everyone to let them know that I had found Nicole and that we would be home soon.

It took half an hour to get Nicole in to see a doctor and then another twenty minutes for them to clean out her hands, give her the shots, and then put stitches into her hands where the cuts were really deep.

As soon as she was done Shelby took us back to my house and she went inside with us as we walked into the firing squad that was waiting to scold Nicole for what she had done. Jesse was waiting on the porch as we walked into the house.

"Take her upstairs, we will deal with her in a minute." I said to Jesse and he nodded as he guided Nicole up the steps to her room and I turned to the room full of upset people.

"She is fine, Jesse and I are going to deal with her later..."

"Can I talk to her?" Puck asked and I shook my head.

"I think that for right now it would be best if Jesse and I just talk to her. She is still upset, I think it would be best if you guys just went home for right now." I said and they all paused for a second before most of them nodded, excluding Shelby, Puck, and Santana.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her." Santana said.

"Me either." Puck said and I sighed as I turned to Shelby.

"I'm guessing you want to talk to her also." I stated and she nodded.

"Fine, Shelby is first and then I will come back down for the two of you." I said as I turned to Shelby and she took my hand as we walked up the stairs and I paused outside of Nicole's door.

"World War III here we come." I said as I pushed the door open and we walked in.

**A/n: Soo Good, Bad, Ugly? Tell me what you think. I know that I haven't updated this in a while so I made this a long chapter and I will try to get another chapter of this story out soon. I am thinking of trying something but if I decide to do that you will find out about that in the next chapter so yeah...**

**-Katie! :)**


	18. Meeting baby

Shelby followed me into Nicole's bedroom where Jesse was leaning against the bathroom door.

"She locked herself in." He stated and I sighed being as I should have known this would happen.

"Of course she did." I said as I turned to Shelby.

"Is there a window in her bathroom?" Shelby asked and I shook my head.

"The only window that is in her room is the one over there, and there will be a nice little alarm installed on that tomorrow." I stated loud enough for Nicole to hear me.

"Whatever!" Nicole yelled back and I turned to Jesse.

"Let me go get the key so we can open the door." Jesse said as he walked out of the room.

"Would you mind if I tried something?" Shelby asked and I motioned for her to step up to the door.

"Be my guest, although I can't imagine you having too much success." I said as she walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"Go away, I'm not coming out." Nicole said and Shelby dropped her hand and leaned against the door frame.

"Nicole I am not going to ask you to come out here but here are your options, either you come out here or we are coming in there but either way we are going to talk. It's your choice but let me just say that it might get a little crowded in your bathroom." Shelby said and there was a brief pause before I heard the lock on the door pop and Shelby backed away from the door as Nicole walked out and went over and sat on her bed.

"Happy?" She asked and I shot her a look.

"Thrilled." I said as Jesse walked back into the room.

"What did I just miss?" He asked as he walked over and stood next to me.

"Shelby got Nicole out of the bathroom." I said and he nodded.

"So what, you now have Shelby to do all your parenting?" Nicole spat and I went to say something when Shelby beat me to it.

"No, like I told you yesterday I am not your parent. That being said I am your grandmother and I do care about you. What was going through your mind when you snuck out? Did you think that your parents wouldn't notice? Now I have no idea what this fight was even about but running away is not the way to handle situations like that..."

"You have no idea what any of this is even about and yet you still find it necessary to lecture me about this?"

"Nicole, this is not your time to speak. If you wanted to talk and be listened to you would have spoken to your parents instead of running out of the house. You didn't want to speak then and for right now you have lost the privilege to talk back." Shelby snapped and reluctantly Nicole shut her mouth and nodded. "Good, now that we have come to an understanding, did you think about how worried your parents were when you ran out?" Shelby asked and Nicole shook her head.

"It's not like this was the first time..."

"What did I just say?" Shelby asked and Nicole sighed.

"Just because you have done this before doesn't make it okay." I stated from where I was standing as I locked eyes with Nicole and she looked away and started to fidget with her bandages.

"Nicole I really don't think that me lecturing you is going to do anything more for you so all I am going to say is to just think about what you do before you go out and do it, and that lesson applies to more than just this." Shelby said before she turned to me and then left the room as I turned to Nicole.

"Can I talk now?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Santana and Puck still want to talk to you so I would be careful about what you say." I informed her and she sighed as she laid back on her bed and Jesse turned to me.

"I am going to go send Puck and Santana up and then I am going to talk to Shelby for a minute. Have you eaten?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I was a little busy." I said as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I will order something for dinner and then I will come back up and we can talk to her when Puck and Santana are done." He said before he left the room and I followed him out into the hallway so that when Puck and Santana came up I could talk to them before they talked to Nicole.

I heard Puck and Santana run up the stairs and I stopped them before they reached her door.

"Look you two can say whatever you want to her but I just want to make it clear that Jesse and I are going to be the ones who discipline her so do not get carried away." I said as they both nodded and I led them into Nicole's room.

"Nicole sit up please." I said as I leaned against the wall across from her bed and Puck and Santana stood directly in front of her.

"Before either of you say anything I just want to say that I am sorry..."

"Not yet you're not." Puck said and I saw the tears building up in Nicole's eyes.

As much as Nicole hated being scolded and told what to do she hated disappointing people more, especially if those people were Santana and Puck.

"I know I messed up." Nicole said as she lowered her head and Puck and Santana sat down next to her.

"Yeah you did kid. Do you know how worried everyone was?" Santana asked as she wiped a tear from Nicole's face.

"I know that it was stupid." Nicole said as Puck wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes it was. What if something happened to you?" Puck asked and she shrugged.

"I didn't really think it through."

"Well that was apparent." Santana said and Nicole looked up at the both of them.

"Look Nicole we know that you feel bad about what you did so Santana and I aren't going to sit here and yell at you for the next hour..."

"But I swear kid if you ever try something like this again we aren't going to be so easy on you. Got it?" Santana asked and Nicole nodded as Santana pulled her into a hug and then Puck did the same.

"Now listen to your mother and we are going to be downstairs to make sure you do so." Puck teased and she smiled weakly as they walked out of the room leaving just her and I alone until Jesse joined us shutting her door on the way in.

"What were you thinking?" I asked uncrossing my arms and she shrugged.

"I felt like you were attacking me. You both went from being parents who trusted me to parents who thought that I was the scum of the earth." Nicole said as tears rushed down her cheeks and it took everything I had to not rush over to her bed and pull her into my arms but now was the time to stand firm and I could comfort her later.

"Nicole we don't think that you are scum." I said and Jesse rested a hand on my back.

"I only asked you that question because of the problems that you have been having with both Shelby and Beth and the fact that you would be able to pull something like that off..."

"And when I told you it wasn't me you didn't believe me." Nicole said and Jesse and I both sighed.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to believe you..."

"Then that means that you couldn't believe me. Why? What have I done to lose your trust, other than tonight?" Nicole asked and Jesse turned to me before he sighed and turned back to Nicole.

"You didn't do anything..."

"Then why?" She asked through her tears.

"I don't know. I was tired and stressed and I just wanted to make sure that if Shelby came over that I knew everything. I was just trying to protect you." He said and she angrily wiped away the tears that were still streaming out of her eyes.

"I don't need you to protect me, and not just because I had nothing to do with this." Nicole said and I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Nicole we are your parents and we want to protect you, you are our baby..."

"No, that is your baby, I am your teenage daughter." Nicole said and I put a hand on my stomach.

"You will always be my baby Nicole, no matter what."

"I know but still, you guys haven't been treating me like my age lately you have been treating me like I am five."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I rubbed her back and she sighed.

"You made me stay with Shelby, although I am more than capable of staying by myself." She said and I looked at Jesse who came and sat next to me.

"We know that you could stay by yourself but we didn't want to leave you by yourself. You are fourteen Nicole and as much as you want to be grown up you aren't just yet."

"But I have stayed by myself before..."

"In New York where you were familiar with everything and you usually had someone spend the night with you." I said as she laid her head on my chest.

"Did you really have that bad of a time with Shelby?" Jesse asked and she shrugged.

"It wasn't terrible but it wasn't that great either." Nicole said as I played with the ends of her hair.

"Well the good news is that we aren't planning on leaving you again anytime soon." I said and she pulled away from me momentarily to glare at me before she lowered her head again.

"So what is my punishment?" Nicole asked and Jesse and I both laughed.

"Getting right to the point aren't we?" I joked and she let out a small laugh.

"Sorry I am just tired of lectures." She said and I squeezed her shoulder.

"Well no phone for a week, there will be an alarm on your window..."

"Seriously?" She asked and I nodded.

"Seriously." I said as I turned to Jesse.

"And there will be no dates with Nick this week and you will go to Shelby's Thursday with no complaining." Jesse added.

"Why? I usually go over there once a week and I was over there yesterday and spent the night, isn't that enough?" She asked.

"Do you want to go?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Not really." She said and Jesse and I smiled.

"Then it's an effective punishment." Jesse said as he got up from the bed. "Dinner will be here in a few minutes, are you going to come down and eat with us?" He asked and Nicole shook her head.

"I already ate." She said and he nodded before he bent down in front of her.

"I love you Nicole and I know that you are mad at me but just know that your mother and I are only doing this because we love you." He said as he pushed her bangs out of her face and then placed a kiss on her forehead and then left the room.

"Nicole." I said after a few minutes and she looked up at me.

"Huh?" She asked as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I don't want you to really think of going to Shelby's as a punishment. I know that your dad and I are making you go over there this week as part of your punishment but I never want you to think that going over there is a punishment in itself. You should want to go over there and hang out..."

"I know, it's just that with the whole Beth thing and what not..."

"I get it, but don't take it out on Shelby." I said as I kissed her temple and then pushed her off of my lap and stood up. "Now get some sleep, you still have school tomorrow, and I will be there to pick you up after rehearsal and then you, Beth, Shelby, and I are going to grab something for dinner and I don't want to hear any complaining." I said and she nodded as she kicked off her shoes and climbed under the covers.

"Night mom." She said as she curled up under the blankets and I smiled.

"Night Nicole." I said as I turned off the lights and closed her door.

In the morning I made my way downstairs to find Jesse and Nicole eating in silence. For some reason it seemed like every time Nicole got into trouble she always took it out on Jesse more than me, which I was fine with.

"Morning baby." I said as I kissed Nicole on the head and then made my way over to where Jesse was sitting and I kissed him on the lips and then pulled away when Nicole made gagging sounds.

"Get a room." She said and I smiled as I turned to her.

"Why would we do that when we have an entire house?" I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"So who is taking me to school?" She asked and I looked at Jesse and smiled.

"That would be your dad." I said and she groaned.

"Why him?" She asked as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat and made my way back to the table.

"Because he is ready to take you and I think that it would be good if you two had some time alone to talk about things." I said as I took a seat next to Jesse who didn't seem thrilled about the entire idea but he was not going to argue with me about it.

"We don't need to talk, we are fine." Nicole said as she put her spoon down and pushed her bowl away.

"Yeah that was what you said last time something like this happened and as I remember it you dad ended up breaking two toes." I said and she smiled.

"That was not my fault." She said as she pushed her char back and got up from the table.

"Sure it wasn't." I said as she made her way to the stairs. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to brush my teeth and grab my things, I will be back in a minute." She said before she ran up the stairs and I turned to see Jesse glaring at me.

"I cannot believe you are making me take her." He said and I gave him a look.

"She is your daughter, why can't you take her?"I asked and he returned the look that I was giving him.

"Like you said a I had two broken toes last time something like this happened. She seems to forgive you and then take out the rest of her anger on me."

"It's not that bad." I said and he widened his eyes.

"She 'accidentally' kicked my foot so hard that she broke two of my toes and I don't care what you say she was not trying to just show me a new dance move." Jesse said and I laughed.

"Oh come on Jesse, at least you now know that if she say daddy watch this you need to stand a few feet away." I joked and he glared at me.

"It's so funny when it's not you who gets hurt." He said and I stroked his arm.

"She gets her temper from you so I only think that it is fair that you have to deal with her when she is like this." I said before our conversation came to a grinding halt as Nicole entered the room again.

"Let's go." She said without stopping as she made her way towards the door and Jesse and I exchanged glances before we got up and followed her.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" I asked as I held out my hand for her phone and she pointed to the table by the stairs.

"I put it there this morning when I first came down." She said and I dropped my hand and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"You still forgot to say goodbye to me." I whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around me and I placed a kiss on her head.

"We really have to go now." She said and I sighed as I pulled away from her embrace and she opened the door.

"And one more thing Nicole." I said and she turned back to me.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Take it easy on your dad, he was a big baby when you broke his toes." I said earning a light slap on the butt from Jesse and I grinned as Nicole rolled her eyes and walked outside.

"Bye Rach." He said as he kissed me and I lightly slipped my tongue into his mouth which got a moan in response as I pulled away.

"We will continue this later." I said as he leaned against the door frame.

"We better." He said as he winked and then went to walk out to the car where Nicole was pretending to hurl.

"Save the theatrics!" I called out and she shook her head and then climbed into the car and I laughed as I shut the door and went back inside hoping that they made it to school in one piece.

* * *

><p>Today did not start off well. From the very start of the school day things were just terrible. I taught my first class with a string of empty desk reminding me of the fact that Sue Sylvester was holding half of my team captive. I tried not to let on how much this whole thing was bothering me but it was hard.<p>

"Mom." I heard Beth enter my room during her independent study and I looked up.

"Yes?" I asked as I laid my pen down and she walked over to my desk and sighed.

"Sue has them practicing in the auditorium, apparently she has had them in there for like two hours already."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked and she gave me a look.

"Can we go watch?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Beth I don't think that is a good idea..."

"Why not? Sue is always coming into our rehearsals and it's not like they are going see us. Please?" Beth asked and I sighed.

"I guess, but just this once." I said as I got up.

I had been hoping to sneak into their rehearsal and Beth had just presented me with the perfect excuse to do it. Beth led the way to the auditorium and she slowly opened the door so that it didn't make a sound as we walked into the back of the hall.

I took a seat next to Beth in the last row as the music that they were using started over again and I saw the group in the center of the stage stand silently as Nicole stood center stage.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did." Nicole bit out as the music kept going and once she was done a group of five girls surround her as she continued on with Taylor Swift's Better Than Revenge.

The routine was complex but the team handled it with grace and ease as they drifted through the song that Nicole led them through. When they ended I could feel Beth turn to look at me but I just kept my head forward being as I already knew what her face was going to read.

"God, you all look like a bunch of flailing monkeys prancing around the stage. The only one who has any poise is Nicole and even that is questionable." Sue barked into her megaphone and I gripped the arm rest in anger.

That routine was a lot of things but bad was not one of them and I would be the first person to tell someone that. I took a deep breath and then got out of my seat and Beth and I walked out of the auditorium and into the hall without being noticed.

"Mom, we are so screwed." Beth said as we walked down the hall and I stopped her and made her face me.

"We are not screwed. They have not competed in sectionals which means that they cannot compete against us..."

"Sue has entered them in a sectionals competition this weekend if they win..."

"Beth what we need to worry about is our team."

"But-"

"No buts. They were good, I will give you that but you and I both know that their team isn't going to last long and we need to have a routine ready for if and when they do come back."

"You said if." Beth said and I sighed.

"I did because there are no guarantees in life." I said as I pulled her into a hug and laid a kiss on the top of her head as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"So you aren't going to be at rehearsal today?" Beth asked and I nodded as I dropped my arms and grabbed her hand as we walked into my classroom together.

"Nope, remember I am taking Rachel to her appointment?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I remember, it's just that I was hoping you would be able to describe what we saw today to the rest of the team. I mean the rumors that are going around have most of the team worrying..."

"Beth you are the team captain and I think that you can handle this. Don't you think so." I said and she smiled.

"I think I know what to do." She said as she gathered her things as the bell rang and she gave me one last hug before she scurried out of my room.

I made it through the rest of my classes and then I pulled Beth to the side before I left to go and pick up Rachel.

"You are going to be okay right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked and I smiled.

"You're you, be good and I will pick you up after rehearsal." I said as I kissed her forehead and then made my way towards the front of the school where I was stopped by Sue.

"Well, well, well, first you sneak into my rehearsal and now you are sneaking out of yours. Eventful day huh?" Sue remarked and I glared at her.

"Sue I don't have time I have some where to be..."

"I'm guessing your daughter needs you and I am not talking about that little blonde flake that you call your own." Sue snapped and I turned and look at her being as I was on my way out the door.

"How did you..."

"It took me a while to put all the pieces together but then it hit me. You are very protective of Nicole which is strange for you, I mean other than Beth you aren't protective of anyone. That was when I started to do some research on my own and I stumbled upon Rachel, your daughter. Did you not think that I would find out?" She sneered and I moved my head to the side and smiled.

"There is nothing that you can do with this information to hurt me." I said and she lowered her eyes and gave me a devious smile.

"You're what, fifty, fifty one? I am guessing that people finding out that you have granddaughter four years younger than your daughter isn't exactly what you want." She said and I could feel my heart pounding, no it wasn't what I wanted but I wasn't going to let her do this to me.

"What do you want Sue?" I barked and she smiled.

"I want you to stop trying to stop this..."

"Never." I said as I turned on my heel.

"You are going to regret this." She called after me and I just laughed being as I didn't regret walking away.

I didn't call Rachel when I was on my way I just parked in her driveway and then went to her front door and knocked, looking at my phone for the time as I waited for her to answer the door.

"Sorry I took so long." Rachel said as she opened the door sporting a fitted grey shirt that pulled across her stomach and a pair of jeans along with a pair of black flats.

"It's fine, I was a little early." I said as she walked out onto the porch and locked the door behind her.

"So where is this doctor's office?" Rachel asked as we walked out to my car and got in.

"It's not too far away." I said as I watched her aimlessly stroke her stomach.

"So what is the doctor's name again?" She asked as we drove.

"Heidi Watson, and just remember that she is a personal friend." I said as I pulled into the parking lot and she nodded.

"I'm guessing that means she doesn't know about me." Rachel said and I put the car into park and turned to her.

"There aren't a lot of people who know about you being my daughter." I said and she nodded as she got out of the car and I followed her catching her hand before she entered the door and I pulled it so she would turn and talk to me.

"What?" She asked in a neutral manner so I couldn't tell if she was mad.

"Rachel the reason that I didn't tell anyone about you was because I didn't want to have to go through answering questions that would hurt me, it had nothing to do with me not wanting you." I said and she smiled softly.

"I'm not mad Shelby." She said and I squeezed her hand and she turned back to the door and we walked into the office.

Rachel walked up to the receptionist with me and I checked her in for her appointment and then we had a seat in the waiting room.

"I hate doctor's offices." Rachel said as she bounced her leg nervously.

"You're okay." I said as I grabbed her hand and she looked at me and smiled.

"Can you talk about to something to distract me?" Rachel asked and I nodded.

"Of course, so how old were you when you had Nicole?" I asked and she sighed and clenched her eyes shut.

"Nineteen." She said and I tried to think of something else to ask her that would get her mind off of her being in a doctor's office.

"She was born on January first right?" I asked and Rachel looked at me and smiled.

"Sort of, she was actually born at the stroke of midnight so Jesse and I were asked when we wanted her birthday to be. Jesse thought that it would be cute if she was born on the first, that way she started each year with a fresh start and a new birthday." Rachel said and I smiled.

"That is a cute story..."

"Well she was actually due on February fourteenth but she came early, I guess that was why I hate doctor's offices, they never seem to have good news for me." Rachel said and I stroked her hand.

"So Nicole was a premature baby?" I asked and she nodded.

"I had come in for a check up and I was admitted to the hospital, I had no idea what was going on and then I was having a baby. She was so little when she was born and she was hooked up to so many machines..." Rachel said caught up in her flashback as I looked up and saw Heidi walk out.

"Shelby!" She said with a smile and Rachel turned to me and I smiled.

"I promise you that Heidi is going to take good care of you." I said and she squeezed my hand as we both got up and walked over to Heidi and I gave her a hug.

"Heidi this is my daughter, Rachel." I said as I placed a hand on Rachel's back and Heidi smiled.

"When you said that your daughter needed an appointment I thought that you were going to be bringing Beth in, but I must say that this is a nice surprise. Why don't you follow me?" Heidi said and Rachel gripped my hand tighter as we followed her back.

The first things that Heidi did was weight Rachel and then a few other test before she led us back into a private room and had Rachel lift up her shirt as she applied some gel on her stomach and then moved the ultrasound wand over her bump.

"So Rachel is this your first child?" Heidi asked and Rachel shook her head.

"My first child is fourteen this would be my second child." Rachel said and Heidi nodded.

"What is with the huge gap?" She asked as the picture of the baby came onto the screen.

"I was young when I had my daughter and I jumped straight into being a mom and having a career, it just wasn't the right time." Rachel said and she smiled.

"Well this is your new baby." She said as she moved the screen so that we could see it better.

"Does everything look okay?" Rachel asked and Heidi nodded.

"Everything looks fine, here listen to the baby's heartbeat." Heidi said as she pressed a button and the room was over come with the sound of a tiny racing heartbeat and I looked over and saw Rachel smiling.

"It's so fast." Rachel said and Heidi nodded.

"Babies usually have very fast heartbeats." She said and I saw Rachel relax a little bit.

"So everything is fine?" Rachel asked again and Heidi nodded.

"Yes, now I can tell the gender of the baby if you would like to know." She said and Rachel nodded.

"That is my favorite part." She said as Heidi moved the wand and then looked over at Rachel.

"Well it looks like you are going to be having another little girl." She said and Rachel squeezed my hand with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm so excited!" Rachel said and I let out a small laugh.

"So do you have any questions?" Heidi asked as she attached the wand back to the ultrasound machine and cleaned off Rachel's stomach before she pulled her shirt down and Rachel sat up a little bit.

"Well there were a few complications with my last pregnancy and my daughter was born over a month early. I just want to make sure that everything is okay with this pregnancy, I mean the last one scared me half to death." Rachel said and Heidi nodded.

"Well you were nineteen when you had your daughter and there is a higher risk of complications with teenage pregnancies. But that doesn't mean that you should worry too much. From what I can tell you are roughly four months into a perfectly healthy pregnancy."

"Wait four months? That means I am due..."

"In April. Let me go get you guys a copy of the ultrasound video and then we can schedule another appointment and you can get on your way." Heidi said as she got up and Rachel looked at me.

"She is really great." Rachel said and I nodded.

"She is one of my best friends, I met her when we moved to town about eight years ago." I said and Rachel nodded.

"I really like her, she is a lot better than the doctor that I had when I had Nicole." Rachel said and I offered her a small smile.

"Was your doctor really that bad?" I asked and she nodded.

"He didn't really seem to care about me like at all. He only cared that my dads were paying him top dollar, it sucked." She said and I pulled her into a hug.

"Well it won't be like that this time." I said and she laid her head on my chest as Heidi walked back in.

"Here are three copies of the DVD and some still frames, also here is a folder filled with some light reading that you might find helpful and my business card is right here and I put my personal cell phone number on the back so you can call me if you are uncomfortable about anything." Heidi said as she handed Rachel the packet and Rachel gave her a gracious smile as she lifted her head and took the things from her.

"Let's go make your appointment." I said as I rubbed her shoulder and we walked out of the room and made an appointment before we walked out to my car.

"Thank you for doing this for me." Rachel said and I smiled.

"I love being able to do this for you. It just makes me sad to know that you had such a bad time when you were having Nicole." I said and she sighed.

"Yeah well we got through it, I am just happy that this time is different. So I was wondering what you were doing this weekend." Rachel said as I put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Nothing, why?" I asked and she shrugged.

"What is Beth doing?" She asked and I turned to look at her while I was waiting at a red light.

"Again, nothing why?" I asked and she shifted in her seat.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could switch kids this weekend. I can hang out with Beth and you can hang out with Nicole. That way Beth and Nicole aren't fighting and you can spend time with Nicole and I can spend time with Beth. I mean she is my sister in a way right?" She asked and I nodded.

"That sounds great, but I think Nicole might have a competition to go to on Saturday..."

"Then you take her. I mean I will talk to her and see if she wants Jesse and I to come but I mean I think that this would be good for both of the girls and for us." Rachel said and I nodded.

"I think you are right. So where do you want to go for lunch?" I asked and she shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me." She said as I then choose a place and drove off to where we ate lunch and then we went to go pick up the girls.

I dropped Rachel off at the auditorium while I swung around to the front of the school and picked up Beth.

"Where is Rachel?" Beth asked as she hopped into the back and I pointed to the other building and she nodded.

"Getting Nicole." I said as she closed the door and she sighed.

"Nicole is the one downside to this whole you being related to Rachel thing." Beth said and I shot her a look through the rearview mirror as I drove towards the auditorium.

"So Rachel and I were thinking that maybe you would want to spend the weekend with her..."

"And Nicole, no thanks." Beth said and I shook my head.

"No Nicole would be spending the weekend with me, that is if you are okay with this."

"So it would just be Rachel and I this weekend?" Beth asked.

"I think that Jesse would be there too but pretty much, yeah."

"That you be awesome!" Beth said as Nicole and Rachel walked towards the car.

"Good then we will discuss things over dinner." I said as Nicole got into the back next to Beth and Rachel got in the front seat.

"So Nicole is okay with everything." Rachel said as she put on her seatbelt.

"So is Beth." I said as I drove towards my house glancing into the backseat to make sure that the girls were behaving themselves.

"How was your day Nicole?" Rachel asked and Nicole sighed.

"Fine, we learned a few routines in rehearsal and we have a competition on Saturday, but you know that." Nicole said.

"Are you sure you are okay with me taking you for the weekend?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah." She said and I turned to Beth.

"How was your day?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said as she turned her attention to her phone.

When we got to the house Beth went into her room to go do her homework and Rachel and Nicole joined me in the kitchen.

"Do you have any homework?" Rachel asked and Nicole shook her head.

"Nope." She said as she walked into the kitchen and surveyed what I had.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a hidden curiosity as she made her way around my kitchen.

"I was just seeing if you had the ingredient that I needed to make something for dinner." She said and I turned to Rachel who smiled.

"I am not going to let you cook." I said and she put her hand on her hip and gave me a look.

"My mom is vegan, and you can barely cook a normal meal." She sassed and I gave her a look before I turned to Rachel.

"Just let her do it, it will be simpler." Rachel said and I laughed.

"Alright, go for it." I said and she smiled as she started to grab things out of my cabinets and Rachel held out her hand for me to take and I grabbed it and we walked into the living room.

"So I was thinking, isn't Jesse going to be mad that you found out the gender without him?" I asked and Rachel shook her head.

"He doesn't want to know the gender." Rachel said and I smiled.

"Well that is his loss." I said and she quickly grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Can you feel her kick?" She asked and I nodded as I felt the movement.

"That is awesome." I said as the movement stopped and Rachel beamed.

"I remembered the first time Nicole moved. Did I move like that?" Rachel asked as she tucked some hair behind her ear and I nodded.

"You wouldn't keep still. I barely got any sleep during my last month you just kept moving and flipping. It was the best feeling that I ever had." I said as she put her head on my shoulder.

"You know at some point I would really like to hear about you being pregnant with me." Rachel said and I smiled.

"I would like to have a time where I tell you about it." I said as I wrapped an arm around her. For what started out as a pretty rotten day it was turning into a rather nice one.

**A/n: So here is the next chapter for this story and I am going to try to not keep you waiting too long for my other stories either. I hope you liked it!**

**-Katie! :)**


	19. Is she nuts?

"Hey Beth can we talk?" Aaron asked and I nodded as I let him pull me to the side of the hallway.

"What's up?" I asked after a few seconds of standing idly by the lockers.

"What are we going to do about this whole Nicole, other team thing?" He asked and I sighed as I rested my head against the locker.

"Nothing, my mom said that we do nothing." I said and he groaned as he punched the locker next to us making me flinch.

"Why the hell not? If they make it to sectionals this weekend we are screwed, you get it? Screwed!" He said and I tried to comfort him by laying a hand on his shoulder which he just shrugged off.

"Aaron..."

"Don't Beth, you and I both know that if this thing goes down our team is screwed. I am just trying to look out for the team..."

"Aaron I asked you to drop it, if you care at all about me just drop it."

"I can't just drop it..."

"Then you don't care." I snapped as I went to walk away and he turned and chased me.

"Beth that wasn't what I meant, if you want it dropped consider it dropped." He said and I smiled.

"Good, now walk me to class." I said as I handed him my books and I started to walk down the hallway.

I liked being able to make Aaron do what I wanted, it was something that I enjoyed doing. I mean it wasn't like this all the time but when I wanted something done it was nice to know that I was able to make it happen. When we got to my class he stopped and kissed me and then we parted ways.

At lunch I had one task and that was to find Nicole and talk to her. I had seen her on multiple occasions this week with her and her mom constantly being over at my house and something was off with her, not that I cared though. I just had to make sure that this thing didn't happen this weekend.

"Where's you girl?" I asked Nick as I saw him in the hall and he shrugged.

"We just left rehearsal, I don't know where she went." Nick said and I sighed.

"You're useless." I said as I stormed past him to the auditorium where I saw Nicole sitting on the edge of the stage fidgeting with the fingerless gloves that she wore to cover up the bandages that were on her hands.

"Have a minute?" I called as I walked towards her and she looked up at me and nodded slightly.

"It's not like I have anything else to do." She said as I walked over and sat next to her.

"What's eating you?" I asked and she turned to look at me.

"What is with you? Why are you trying to be nice?" She asked and I sighed.

"You can't compete this weekend..."

"I have to..."

"No you don't, just quit..."

"No Beth you don't get it, I have to compete this weekend. Coach Sylvester knows about Shelby and I and she is going to out us and I don't care that much but I know that you do and as much as I hate you..."

"You are doing this because of how I feel?" I asked and she nodded.

"I know that we are suppose to be fighting and what not but I just can't understand why we started fighting in the first place." Nicole said and I sighed.

"I am pretty sure it started when I threw a slushy on you." I said and she laughed.

"Oh yeah." She said and I smiled.

"I don't care what you end up doing." I said and she turned to me.

"Really?" She asked with skepticism thick in her voice.

"Look I have to keep up some social fronts but I don't want to fight with you anymore..."

"Why do I feel like this is never going to happen." Nicole said with a tired laugh.

"I'm sorry, I know that it isn't much but I am. So how long has she been working you guys today?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Not too long but being as today is Friday I have this nagging feeling that things are only going to get worse." She said as she stood up and walked to the auditorium doors.

"So are we at a truce?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I'll let you know. Oh and have fun with my mom this weekend." She said before she walked out of the auditorium and I sighed as I got up and followed after her being as I still needed to get something to eat for lunch.

The rest of my classes went by without too much trouble and I was just waiting for glee to finish so I could start my weekend with Rachel. When rehearsal ended I went to bolt out of the door when my mom caught my arm and I turned to her and smiled.

"I love you, I wasn't just going to run out of here." I said and she smiled.

"I know you weren't but that isn't what I wanted to say. Have fun this weekend and don't get into too much trouble." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I never get into too much trouble." I joked and she laughed as she pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't give Rachel a hard time. I love you and call if you need anything." She said and I smiled.

"I will. Bye mom." I said as I pulled away and then ran out the door to go and find Rachel who was waiting in her car for me.

"How was your day?" She asked as I got in.

"It was good." I said as I put on my seat belt and she smiled.

"That is good. So want to get your nails done?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yes, I would love that." I said as we pulled out of the parking lot and she laughed.

"Good because I have been wanting to do this and Nicole hates going." Rachel said and I felt my jaw drop in amazement.

"She doesn't like getting her nails done?" I asked and she shook her head.

"She hates it. She thinks that it is a waste of money and now that she has the stitches in her hands she probably would hate it even more." Rachel said and I nodded.

"Probably. So you avoid stuff she doesn't like doing?" I asked thinking off all the time that my mom had dragged me to things that I despised.

"No, I try to work around her but when it doesn't work I make her tag along, it's a mother thing." Rachel said and I laughed.

"So what is the plan for this weekend?" I asked and she shrugged.

"There really is no plan. I was just going to see what you wanted to do and then take it from there." Rachel said and I smiled.

"Does that mean that I get to plan what we do this weekend?" I asked and she nodded.

"To a certain extent yeah."

"This weekend is going to be awesome." I said as I leaned my head against the seat rest as Rachel drove down the street towards the nail salon.

"I hope so." Rachel said with a smile.

When we got to the nail salon Rachel and I both choose the color that we wanted for our nails and then we were taken back to where we got our nails done.

"So you and Aaron have been dating for how long?" Rachel asked and I sighed.

"A long time." I said as the nail technician filed my nails.

"Is he the one?" Rachel asked and I shook my head.

"Far from it, but he occupies my time." I said and she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Why don't you think he is the one?" She asked and I shrugged.

"At first I really liked him but after a while he stopped taking me out to dinner and now we just hang out, he is more like a brother than a boyfriend at points. I mean if it wasn't for the fact that we make out I wouldn't count what we do as dating." I said and she nodded.

"Have you talked to him about it?" She asked and I shook my head.

"There is no way that I can talk to him about stuff like this. He is just so... abrasive." I said and she bit her lower lip.

"You need to talk to him..."

"I will, I mean we aren't even going to be in the same state for college so I mean there is an expiration date on our relationship anyway..."

"He deserves to know."

"I know I just don't want to tell him." I said and she gave me a small nod.

"I had that same feeling before, but trust me you will feel better if you get this over with."

"You said you had this feeling?"

"Finn Hudson, my high school boyfriend. I was dating him my senior year and I had big dreams of going to school in New York and broadway and he wanted to work at his stepdad's auto body shop. I think you can tell what happened from there..."

"You and Jesse had Nicole..."

"Finn and I were going to break up at the end of our senior year but we stuck it out and did the long distance thing. He broke up with me and then I got a little too drunk at a party where my husband was and Nicole was born nine months later." She said and I could feel my jaw drop.

"So Nicole wasn't planned?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Far from it, I don't regret having her but no she wasn't planned. But neither were you." She said and I laughed.

"I guess I wasn't."

"So what do you want for dinner?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Something that isn't take out." I said and she laughed.

"Mom isn't that great at cooking?" She asked and I shook my head.

"She isn't terrible but she isn't the best either."

"I am guessing that is why Nicole wanted to cook when we went over..."

"Nicole cooked that?" I asked and she nodded.

"Nicole's dad is a great cook and when she was little he taught her how to cook..."

"Damn that kid is good at everything." I stated and she let out a small chuckle.

"She likes to think so." Rachel stated and I couldn't help but smile.

"I apologized to her today."

"To who?" Rachel asked and I sighed.

"Nicole, I apologized to Nicole." I said and I watched as her jaw fell open a little as she held her hands in front of the small fan that was being used to dry them.

"Really?"

"Yes, is it so hard to believe that I would apologize?" I asked and she nodded.

"A little."

"I think that was an insult." I joked and she laughed.

"It was, so what about dinner?" She asked and I shrugged.

"After giving it some thought I think that some pizza sounds good."

"What happened to no take out?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Things change."

When our nails were dry Rachel paid and then we picked up some pizza and took it back to her place and ate it while we watched a few movies.

"Where is your husband?" I asked noticing that he wasn't around.

"His uncle took a turn for the worst this morning so he is with him right now. I wanted you to meet him, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine. I get that he needs to be with his uncle. So are you going to see Nicole perform tomorrow?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nicole forbid Jesse and I to go watch..."

"When did she do that?" I asked.

"This afternoon before I came to pick you up. She said that it would be a waste of our time if we went."

"She did?"

"Yeah, I tell you that girl keeps me on my toes. I just hope that this one..."

Rachel kept talking while I stared at the wall behind her. Maybe, just maybe Nicole was going to solve this problem. I guess this meant that the truce was on.

* * *

><p>"Is she nuts? She wants you to meet at three in the morning?" I asked as I drove Nicole towards my house and she shrugged.<p>

"To the being nuts part I have no idea, but yeah she wants us to meet at three in the morning." Nicole said and I looked over at the clock and groaned seeing that it was after midnight.

"How is everyone taking it?" I asked curious to the teams reaction to Sue and her schedules.

"They hate it." She said flatly as we pulled into the driveway.

"Well I think it would be best if you went upstairs and got some sleep before you have to get back to the school." I said and she nodded as she opened the door and we walked into the house and she went straight to the guest room while I went back to my room and laid down on my bed.

I was woken up at two by Nicole turning on my lights.

"Um Shelby we have to leave soon." She said as she leaned against the door frame.

"I'll be out in five minutes, are you ready?" I asked as I let out a yawn and she nodded and then left so that I could get ready.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and then slipped on some shoes and walked out into the living room where Nicole was barely awake on the couch.

"This is nuts, Nicole go back to bed." I said and she shot up and looked at me.

"What?" She questioned and I walked over and sat down next to her on the couch.

"You barely got two hours of sleep and I am not letting you go rehearse for five more hours before she puts you on a bus and you go compete. Go back to bed, I am going to deal with your coach..."

"Let me." Nicole said as she got up and walked to the front door. "Come on." She said and I got up and followed her out to the car and unlocked the doors.

The ride to the school was silent, I wasn't sure if that was because Nicole was mad or because she was half asleep but I knew that I was not looking forward to the confrontation that was about to happen.

I saw a group of kids standing outside of the auditorium and I parked my car and Nicole and I walked towards the kids with Sue no where in sight.

"Ms. Corcoran what are you doing here?" One of the kids asked and before I could answer Nicole spoke up.

"Ms. Corcoran is my grandmother and if you don't like it too bad. This is insane and I am officially quitting this mess of a group and I am going home to get some sleep." Nicole said as the group of kids turned to look at me.

"Is that true?" Nick asked taking a step towards Nicole and she nodded.

"I get that you might hate me for not telling you but no one knew and the reason I didn't quit sooner was that Coach Sylvester was blackmailing me with this information and I wasn't sure how everyone was going to take it, but I'm tired of it. So hate me if you want but I am out." Nicole as she turned around and walked off towards the car and I quickly turned and followed her.

"Wait, coach Corcoran..." Nick called as he ran after me and I turned.

"I'm not your coach." I said trying to be polite.

"If Nicole is gone then so am I, that is if I can rejoin New Directions." He said and I nodded.

"I never wanted the team to split, you are welcome anytime, all of you." I said as a small group gathered around where I was talking to Nick.

"Come to see us off?" Sue asked as she walked up behind me and I turned to face her.

"No, my granddaughter and I were just leaving." I said as I looked over at Nicole and she gave me a faint smile as Sue stared at me in disbelief and I walked over to where Nicole was waiting.

"Nicole I can't do this without you." Sue said and Nicole crossed her arms and looked at her.

"Then you can't do this." She said as she turned to me. "Let's go." Nicole grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the car and I gave Sue a knowing smile as we walked off.

"So what now?" I asked as we got into the car and she looked at me and laughed.

"I don't know about you, but I want some sleep." Nicole said I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like a plan, so are you sure that this is what you want?" I asked and she shot me a look.

"You really are going to question me after everything that I just said? I mean I held your hand for goodness sakes." Nicole said in an exasperated tone.

"I'm sorry about questioning you but I just want to make sure that you are sure..."

"I'm sure, it wasn't that hard of a decision, especially after I talked to Beth..."

"You talked to Beth?" I asked surprised and she nodded.

"Yeah, she found me during lunch today and we talked..."

"So what does that mean?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I quit didn't I?"

"Did she threaten you?"

"Do you really think that I would quit because someone threatened me?"

"Well no..."

"So what do you think?"

"What did you talk about?"

"She apologized..."

"She did?"

"Yes she did."

"Did you forgive her?" Shelby asked and I shook my head.

"Not yet."

"Are you going to?" I asked knowing that it was the better question.

"I don't know." Nicole said as she bit her lower lip and I sighed as we pulled into driveway.

"Nicole..."

"Look at that, we're here." She said as she opened the door and got out and I followed her to the porch where I held up the house keys and she groaned.

"You really thought that it would be that easy?" I asked.

"I'm tired, you have me for the weekend, we are going to have plenty of time to talk about this can we not talk about this at three in the morning out in the freezing cold?" She asked and I nodded as I opened the door, knowing that it was a reasonable request.

"Go to bed, but we will talk in the morning." I said and she nodded as she headed into the guest room and I walked into my room.

When I woke up it was a little after nine. I got up and took a shower and then got dressed and went into the kitchen where Nicole was in the middle of making waffles with the waffle maker that had been sitting on my counter for ages.

"Waffles?" I asked as I sat at the counter and she nodded.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" She asked and I shook my head as she handed me a plate and I quickly got up grabbed some whipped cream and strawberries out of the fridge and fashioned my waffles to perfection as Nicole took a seat next to me.

"Want some?" I asked and she nodded.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Fine I guess, can't complain."

"That's good." I said as I took a bite of my waffles. "Have I ever mentioned that you are my favorite granddaughter?" I asked and she laughed.

"For right now I am your only granddaughter, so I figured." She joked.

"Yeah well we will see what happens when you sister is born." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I will still be your favorite." She said with a cocky edge and I laughed at how much she reminded me of her dad.

"I'm sure you will be. So back to Beth..." I said and she sighed.

"I was hoping that you forgot." She said and I shook my head.

"You and I both know that it is not like me to forget anything. I believe that we left the conversation at you saying that you haven't forgiven her yet."

"Actually we left off where I said I didn't know if I was going to forgive her." She corrected and I shot her a warning glare.

"Why?"

"Because despite what you and Beth might think, I'm not sure she deserves forgiveness." She said and I was a little shocked, especially with how forgiving she had been with me.

"Really?" I asked putting my fork down and she nodded.

"Really. I have forgiven her before and look where that got me..."

"You forgave me before..."

"Yeah I didn't really have a choice on that one."

"Well do you regret it?" I asked.

"Well no..."

"Then why not give her one more shot?"

"Because it is my choice." She said as she grabbed her plate and threw away the rest of her breakfast and then rinsed her dish before disappearing to the guest room.

I finished eating the waffles that she had made and then I cleaned up the kitchen before I made my way into the guest room where she was sitting on the bed with her phone in her hands.

"I thought you were grounded?" I said and she jumped slightly not noticing that I had entered.

"I am." She said as she laid her phone in her lap.

"I am pretty sure that part of that was you didn't get your phone for a week." I said recalling Rachel telling me that she had given Nicole her phone in case something happened while she was at sectionals but that I was to take it as soon as sectionals were over.

"Would you believe me if I told you I got it back for good behavior?" She asked and I just held my hand out as I walked over to her and she handed me her phone and then dramatically threw herself back on the bed as I slipped the phone into my pocket.

"Nice try."

"It was worth a shot." She said from her place on the bed.

"So you leaving like that..."

"I'm sorry, it's just that your questions were starting to annoy me and in all honesty you are a bit biased on the topic."

"I may be but I don't really like it when you just walk out like that." I said as I took a seat on the edge of the bed moving her feet a little so I could turn to face her.

"Again, sorry."

"It's fine. So talking about you and Beth is off the table so what now?" I asked and she sat up and hugged a pillow to her chest.

"What do you mean?" She asked and I turned on the bed and pulled my legs up so that I was sitting cross legged in front of her.

"I mean we were suppose to be on the way to your sectionals right now and being as we aren't we have an entire day to do something with."

"I guess we do." She said with a small smile.

"Well you are still grounded so that doesn't leave us with too many things that we can do..."

"Can't you just lift the whole grounding thing?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not going to happen." I said and she sighed as she slumped against the headboard.

"Then what are we going to do?" She asked and I gave her a small smile.

"I think I know just what to do." I said as I extended my hand to her and she hesitated for a second before she placed her hand in mine and allowed me to lead her into the game room.

"What is this place?" Nicole asked as she looked around.

"This is Beth's game room. When she was younger it was her play room but now it just has all her games and movies and stuff." I said as I walked over to the television and turned it on before I walked over to the game system and loaded a game.

"What are you doing?" Nicole asked as she watched me.

"I am getting ready to kick your butt at karaoke." I said as I tossed her a mike and took the other one in my hand as I pressed play on the game menu.

"You are so on." She said with a smirk as she took a step forward and stood next to me and I wrapped my free arm around her shoulder and pulled her into my body as we waited for the game to load.

**So I have one more exam to finish tomorrow and then I am off for the winter... So I will finish the weekend next chapter. Please leave reviews I can use them after the week that I am having!**

**-Katie!**


	20. Are you afraid of heights?

It was the day of the trade back and I was sort of regretting having to go home. At least when I was with Shelby my grounding was actually fun. We were meeting my mom and Beth for breakfast which meant that I had to have all my things together before we left.

"Have everything?" Shelby asked from the doorway and I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah I think so." I said looking around and she moved from her spot and she went to the bathroom and looked around.

"It seems like you have everything, other than this." She said as she pulled my phone out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"I thought that I was grounded?" I said and she laughed.

"Your mom sent me a text and told me that you weren't grounded this weekend." She said and I looked up to her in disbelief.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said and if you ever run away from home again I will make sure your parents are harsher on your than just grounding you." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"So the whole not being able to go out thing?" I asked and she let out a little laugh.

"That was all me." She said with a satisfied smirk.

"You were the one that deprived me of a fun filled weekend with my own grandmother?" I whined sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"I think we had plenty of fun just hanging out here, don't you think?" She said and I laughed.

"I guess we did. It just sucks that it's all over today." I said as I zipped my bag and she smiled.

"It's not all over, stop being so dramatic." She stated as she grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at me.

"I am not dramatic!" I countered as I threw the pillow back at her and it hit her square in the face.

"You better run." She said as she grabbed the pillow in her hand and I squealed as I ran out of the room with her hot on my tail.

I grabbed the pillow that was thrown at me as I continued to run only to get cornered in the living room and she came at me with yet another pillow and I curled up in a ball in the corner and covered myself with a pillow as she threw the second pillow at me.

"Is that the best you got?" I asked from where I was and I heard her laugh before she grabbed my around my waist and carried me over to the couch and started tickling me.

"No that is not the best that I got." She said through my laughter.

"Stop! Please!" I begged but she was unrelenting.

"Not until you learn your lesson." She said and I tried to move away.

"I've learnt my lesson." I quickly said and she stopped and pulled me into her arms as she let me catch my breath.

"So what is the lesson that you learned exactly?" She asked after a few seconds.

"When your grandmother throws a pillow at you have good aim and be able to run fast." I stated and she laughed.

"That was not the lesson that I was going for."

"Oh really? What was it that you wanted me to learn from all of that?" I asked and she smiled.

"Mess with grandma and you're dead, in a manner of speaking." She said and I smiled.

"Good to know. You do know that it is a little weird having you as a grandmother." I said and she leaned closer to me.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Beth is my age..."

"And your mom is my daughter, what makes it weird?" She asked and I sighed.

"You might not see it but trust me it's weird." I said and she laughed.

"If you say so. Now go get ready we have to meet your mom and aunt in twenty minutes." She joked and I groaned as I got up from the couch and made my way upstairs.

"Can I ask you one thing?" I asked as I stopped and turned around and she nodded.

"Of course." She said with a genuine smile.

"Don't call her my aunt." I stated as I turned again and made it back to the guest bedroom and finished getting ready.

When I was done Shelby came and took my bags out to the car and I followed her and got in.

"So where are we meeting them?" I asked as she got into the car.

"It's a surprise." She said and I groaned as I leaned back in the seat and she looked over at me.

"I hate surprises." I stated and she shook her head.

"I know, now put your seatbelt on and stop complaining." She said and I rolled my eyes as I put on my seatbelt and she started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

It was a long and silent drive to where we were meeting and I had no idea where we were as we pulled in front of a diner.

"What is this place?" I asked and she shrugged as she got out of the car and made her way over to where my mom was with Beth.

I undid my seatbelt and followed her over to them and my mom pulled me into a huge hug as soon as she saw me.

"I missed you so much." She said as she kissed the top and Beth snickered from where she was standing and I sent her a glare that did not go unnoticed by Shelby.

"Come here Beth baby. I missed you so much too little Bethie!" She said as she pulled her into a tighter hug than my mom had me in and she kissed the top of her head.

"Mom cut it out!" Beth whined and Shelby winked at me as she let Beth go and my mom did the same to me.

"Well now that this is over lets go eat, little Chloe here is starving." My mom said as she rubbed her stomach and I turned and looked at her.

"Chloe?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Your dad mentioned that name to me this morning and I think I like it." She said and I smiled.

"Me too."

"So lets go eat?" Shelby asked and we nodded.

"I think that seems to be the winning idea around here." I said as my mom and Shelby led Beth and I into the diner.

"Table for four?" The waitress asked and our moms exchanged glances and then whispered something to the waitress who looked at Beth and I and smiled.

"Alright you two young ladies follow me and I will be back to seat your moms in a minute." She said and I looked over at Beth who was just as confused as I was.

"You two have some things to discuss and as the adults here we figured it would be easier for you to discuss them in private." My mom said and I shook my head as I looked at her.

"I cannot believe you are doing this." I stated.

"And usually I wouldn't agree with her but this is low, even for you two." Beth said agreeing with me and our moms just shrugged.

"Work it out so we an have a fun day." Shelby said and Beth and I sighed as we followed the waitress knowing that we didn't really have a choice.

"So what is there to work out?" She asked as she slid into the booth and I sat across from her.

"I think this has to do with your whole offering a truce thing. I mean apology or whatever it was." I stated as I glanced over the menu that was placed in front of me.

"It was an apology." Beth said doing the same.

"Well I don't know if I am ready to forgive you quite yet." I stated as I put my menu down and she sighed as she did the same.

"Why the hell not? I mean you didn't compete, officially ending the team you were on, and you told everyone that my mom was your grandmother. What is your reason to not forgive me?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I already gave you a second chance Beth and you totally blew it. I mean not just blew it but you set it on fire like the finale in a fourth of July fireworks show in New York City."

"So I blew it, just give me another chance to prove to you that I can do this and be your friend or what not." Beth said and I shook my head.

"How about my ally." I said and she gave me a confused look.

"Ally?" She asked and I nodded.

"Not friend but ally. We need to start over from square one, you can be my ally but you have to earn the title of friend." I stated and she nodded slightly.

"So does that mean that all is forgiven?" She asked and I smiled.

"All is forgiven but it is no where near forgotten Beth so tread lightly..."

"And carry a big stick." She said and we both broke out into laughter.

"So was it just me of did our mom's say something about having a fun day together?" I asked and she shrugged as she picked the menu back up.

"I wasn't paying too much attention, I was trying to mull over the fact that they were making us eat breakfast together, alone." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you getting?" I asked as I looked over the menu choices.

"Since they are paying I think that I am going to get the All-Star Special with a side of bacon and two strawberry waffles." She said as she placed her menu back on the table.

"Can you even eat all of that?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nope but it is the most expensive thing on the menu and our mom's deserve to pay for this, don't you think? I mean we would have worked it out on our own but no they had to be all motherly and force us to do it here." She said as she tore small pieces of her napkin and piled them in the center of the table.

"So are you ready to order?" The waitress asked and Beth and I nodded.

"I will take the All-Star Special..."

"And I will have the same except I want two strawberry waffles on the side as well as a side of bacon." Beth said eagerly.

"And what wold you like to drink?" The waitress asked as she finished writing our food order.

"Orange juice." We said at the same time and we laughed as the waitress wrote it down.

"Oh and keep those coming!" Beth said before the waitress walked away with a smile.

"So where are our mom's?" I asked looking around and Beth motioned slightly with her hand as she played with her hair over to a booth across the restaurant where our mother's were conversing while looking over here every few words or so.

"You know that this is driving them crazy right?" Beth asked and I nodded.

"I doubt that they think that we worked everything out already. Hey I think I have an idea on how we can really make them pay for this." I said and she looked intrigued.

"Oh really? Tell me this master plan of yours so that I can see if it will actually work." She said as she leaned in closer and I pulled away.

"Beth no one can hear us you can move away from me. Plus if it looks like we are scheming then they will know that something is up." I said and Beth pulled away and nodded.

"You're right, so what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>"Can you make out anything that they are saying?" I asked Shelby and she shook her head.<p>

"Not a word, although it sort of seems like they are getting along." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, that is good I guess. I just wish that we didn't have to sit all the way over here and we could hear what they were saying." I whined and Shelby laughed.

"God you and Nicole are so much alike." She said as she took a sip of the coffee that she had ordered.

"I wouldn't laugh, people always told me that I was a lot like you." I stated and she rolled her eyes.

"Now who would tell you such a thing?" She asked and I smiled.

"Jesse."

"Speaking of that boy..."

"I do believe he is a man." I countered and she laughed.

"Not to me he isn't. Anyway what is with the whole name thing. I thought that he didn't want to know the sex of the baby." She said and I sighed.

"Jesse never had any patience and well he said that this was not the last child that we were going to be having and he was dying to know." I said and she smiled.

"How is he so sure?" She asked and I laughed.

"Because he is Jesse, I don't know. So what do you think of the name?" I asked and she smiled.

"I love the name Chloe. Chloe St. James, it has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah it does." I said as I rubbed my stomach before I took a sip of my water.

"Can I ask you a question?" Shelby asked after a few seconds of silence and I nodded.

"I think you can ask a question after everything we have been through." I said and she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Jesse were married. A card, something, why didn't you let me know?" She asked and I sighed slightly uncomfortable with her question.

"Okay I wasn't expecting that as a question." I said slightly trying to think of a way to answer her question.

"Sorry if it's too much..."

"No it's not." I said as I licked my lips and paused for a second. "Jesse wanted to invite you and you had an invitation but I pulled it and forged a reply." I stated and she looked slightly shocked.

"Does Jesse know?" She asked and I nodded.

"I told him a few weeks after we were married when he thought that it would be a good idea to introduce you to Nicole. I couldn't see you, I just couldn't. And I knew if you had gotten the invitation you would have to choose to come and it was my wedding day and I wanted it to be perfect. I couldn't take it if you decided not to come so I didn't leave the choice up to you."

"I would have come." Shelby stated looking hurt and I grabbed her hand that was lying on the table.

"If I could do it over knowing what I know now I would have sent the invitation to you and let you decide." I said and she nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry that I ever made you question whether I would be there for you." She said as she ran her thumb over my hand and I smiled.

"So is it just me or do they look like they are getting along?" I asked and we both turned and looked at Nicole and Beth who were laughing at something.

"That was fast." Shelby said and I nodded.

"Yeah but something is up." I said and she looked at me.

"How can you tell?" She asked and I sighed.

"I am not sure but I know that they are up to something, it's just a feeling." I said and Shelby laughed.

"You really sound like a mom right now." She said as she signaled for our waitress to come back over.

"I feel like a mom right now." I said as I adjusted myself in my seat so that I was more comfortable.

Shelby got more coffee and then had the waitress go get us some information on what the girls were talking about.

"You are terrible." I stated as she fixed her coffee how she liked it.

"I might be but you have to be curious as well and you can't lie about that." She stated and I smirked.

"I'm a little curious." I said and she smiled as we went back to talking.

When the waitress brought out our food she stood to the side and acted like she was engaging in normal conversation with us so the girls wouldn't get suspicious.

"Well they are up to no good." The waitress said and Shelby gave me a knowing smile.

"Told you." I said and she rolled my eyes.

"What is going on?" She asked and the waitress sighed.

"I would tell you, but where is the fun in that?" The waitress said with a smirk and Shelby and I laughed.

"Go get the girls their food." Shelby said and the waitress smiled.

"Sorry Shelby I just couldn't do that to Beth." The waitress said as she walked away and I turned back to Shelby.

"Good friends?" I asked and she shrugged.

"There was a period of time that Beth and I lived here. I mean not seriously but she just refused to eat my cooking and she always wanted to come here." Shelby said and I rolled my eyes.

"How come you can't cook?" I asked and she sighed.

"It's not that I can't it's just that no one likes what I cook. And Beth really doesn't like pasta that much." She said and I shook my head.

"I'm surprised that you managed to raise that kid with your lack of cooking skills."

"Well she didn't eat real food for almost a full year and then when she started it came in nice little packages." She joked.

We ate our meals and before we were done Nicole and Beth joined us in our booth with their orange juice glasses.

"So what is this about a fun day?" Beth asked as she moved closer to Shelby.

"Well we know that it is the end of the weekend but we still have most of the day left together so we thought that we could do something." Shelby said and I watched as Beth and Nicole exchanged glances.

"That is only if you two have made up." I added as I took another bite of my meal.

"We did." They said together and Shelby and I exchanged glances.

"Let us finish eating and then." Shelby said and the girls whined a little bit but the let us finish eating.

When we were done Shelby paid, much to my protest, while the girls and I walked out to the cars.

"So where are we going?" Nicole asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I think we are first going to drop off one of our cars off and then Shelby had something planned for us." I said and Nicole smiled.

"Finally I get to do something other than hang out at their house!" Nicole said and I smiled knowing that Shelby had made the decision to keep her grounded while she had her this weekend.

"Don't get too excited." I said and she just shot me a award winning smile.

"Me? Never." She said and I scoffed.

"Sure."

"What did you two eat?" Shelby asked as she walked out and they shrugged and ran over to my car.

"Want to do something fun?" I asked and she smiled as we switched keys and I got into her car while she got into mine with the girls.

We dropped my car off at my house along with Nicole's stuff and everyone got into Shelby's Range Rover being as it was bigger.

"So what are we doing?" Beth asked and Shelby shrugged.

"You will have to wait and see." She said and the girls whined while Shelby and I shared a laugh.

When we got to the place the girls were confused.

"Why are we at a zoo?" Nicole asked as we got out of the car and Shelby walked over to the trunk and opened it and handed the girls their tennis shoes and had them put them on and then she took them up to the counter.

"Girls we are going to do a ropes course." Shelby said and Nicole turned to me.

"No way!" She said and I smiled.

"I will be watching from the ground of course but have fun." I told her as I helped her get her arm band on.

They were halfway through the course when Nicole signaled to Beth and Beth nodded as she turned to Shelby.

"Hey mom I thought you were afraid of heights." She said as they started to move to another obstacle on the course.

"I am, why are you asking?" She said as she slowly moved to the platform.

"Oh well Nicole and I are going to move on, we're tired of waiting." Beth said as Nicole moved to the zip line and Beth followed as soon as she was off leaving Shelby to cross the swinging platforms by herself.

"This is not cool girls." Shelby said as she watched them move on to the next obstacle with a laugh.

"You're doing fine mom." I called up to her.

"Easy for you to say, you're on the ground." She spat and I shook my head as I walked over to where Beth and Nicole now were.

"That was mean." I said to them and they looked down at me and smiled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Nicole said innocently.

"I'm sure. So what would you have done to me to make me pay for making you two work things out?" I asked almost causing Beth to miss a step.

"I thought that you said she wouldn't figure it out." Beth hissed.

"Just keep moving." Nicole said as she continued on in front of Beth.

When they were finished the three of us waited for Shelby to make her way through the rest of the course and when she was done I was sure that she was going to kill the girls.

"This was suppose to be something that we did together and leaving me up there was not doing it together." She snapped and the girls laughed.

"Next time let us work things out on our own time." Nicole stated and Shelby shot her a look before she took off running after Nicole.

"What's with them?" I asked as Beth held the gear that the three of them used in her hand.

"I'm thinking that Nicole is going to get it." Beth said as we walked to go turn in the things that they had used.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I heard Nicole's laughter as she ran back towards us with Shelby hot on her tail.

"Make her stop." Nicole said as she hid behind me and I moved to the side letting Shelby grab her and start tickling her.

"Being as I was thinking that this was your idea I'm going to let her continue." I stated as Beth and I turned in the gear as Shelby tickled Nicole into an apology.

"So are you two done so we can get going?" Beth asked and Shelby's attention quickly turned from Nicole to Beth and Beth shook her head as she started to run towards the car and I extended my hand to Nicole who took it graciously.

"I can't believe you let her do that to me." Nicole stated as we walked towards the car and I shrugged.

"You are an evil little girl Nicole St. James." I said as I kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"Dad said I got it from you." She said and I laughed.

"Oh did he?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well then I guess we are going to have to refresh his memory when we get home." I stated and she smiled.

"I missed being with you." She said and I kissed the top of her head.

"I really missed you too." I said as we came upon the scene of Shelby pinning Beth against the car tickling her.

"Alright that's enough, lets go do something that I can do." I complained and Shelby let Beth go.

"Thank you." Beth said holding her sides and Shelby gave her a look.

"Thank you?" She asked and Beth held up her hands.

"Sorry." Beth said and Shelby had a satisfied smile.

"That's better." She said as she unlocked the doors and we got into the car.

The rest of the afternoon was fantastic and I had to admit that it was the most fun that I had with the girls in a long time. When the day was over Shelby drove us back to my house and Beth and Nicole ran into the house quickly to grab Beth's things.

"Rachel I have a question for you." Shelby said as we waited on the porch.

"What's the question?" I asked concerned after her question this morning.

"I was wondering if you had plans for thanksgiving." Shelby stated as she looked down at her feet and I smiled.

"My dads are on vacation that week. It was something that they scheduled a while ago and after things with Jesse's parents got heated we haven't been invited to anything yet, why?" I asked and she smiled as she looked up at me.

"Well Beth and I would be thrilled if the three of you wanted to join us." Shelby said and I smiled.

"We would be delighted." I stated and she pulled me into a hug.

"You have no idea how much I was dreading asking you." She said as she pulled away and I laughed.

"Well if you weren't going to ask I was going to ask you to join us." I stated as Beth ran out onto the porch.

"Ready to go?" Shelby asked and Nicole nodded.

"Yep. Bye Rachel, I had a great time this weekend." Beth said as she gave me a quick hug and then ran out to the car.

"Thanks Rachel and I will be in touch about thanksgiving." Shelby said and I nodded.

"Bye mom."

**A/n: Another one down! Ah, my winter break is coming to an end, this sucks! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait I will try to be better!**

**-Katie :)**


	21. Holiday weekend

**Nicole's POV:**

"Nicole tighten up on that turn!" Shelby called out and I gave Beth a look as we moved back to our starting positions for the routine.

"You know for being your grandmother she is not going easy on you." Dakota stated as she reset the music.

"Tell me about it."

"Show faces people!" Shelby called out as she started the music and I grimaced as I started the song again and we ran through the routine for the hundredth time this rehearsal.

"Are we done?" Beth complained when we finished our run through and Shelby gave her a look.

"Take five, we have to get this perfect before we leave." She said and I groaned as I walked off the stage and collapsed next to Nick in the first row.

"I think your grandmother is trying to kill us." Nick said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You are no good to me dead, I just want perfection." Shelby said as she held a water bottle in front of my face and I took it.

"Thanks Hitler." I said as she smacked the back of my head.

"Watch it." She said as she walked away and I turned to Nick.

"Too harsh?" I asked as I opened the water and he laughed.

"I would just be careful if she is the one taking you home." He said and I smiled until I heard Beth raise her voice at Aaron.

"What the hell Aaron, I was doing family stuff this weekend. I can't spend every waking moment with you!" Beth yelled.

"You have been acting like a bitch since Nicole showed up!" Aaron snapped and Nick shifted to try to get up and say something but I stopped him.

"Let Beth handle this, plus I don't mind being called a bitch once and a while."

"What is going on?" Shelby asked as she made her way down the aisle towards the fight.

"Stay out of it mom." Beth snapped.

"Everyone rehearsal is over, be prepared to make up for lost time tomorrow." Shelby said and we all groaned as we gathered our stuff and made our way out of the auditorium.

"Do you need a ride?" Nick asked as he gestured to his motorcycle and I shook my head.

"I would but Shelby would probably kill me if I left." I said and he nodded before we kissed and he left and I leaned up against the side of the building as I waited for the fiasco inside to finish.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Beth and Aaron came out holding hands and Shelby followed behind them.

"Be home by ten." She called after Beth as she turned to me.

"Everything fine?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep, I thought you would have left with Nick." She said as we walked towards her car.

"I didn't think that you like it when I went on his motorcycle." I said and she smiled.

"Your parents don't seem to mind." She said and I sighed.

"They hate motorcycles, they only pretend to be okay with it so that I will make the right decision on my own." I stated and Shelby laughed.

"How long have you been working your parent's system?" She asked and I smirked as I got into her car.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm sure. So a year? A few months? Longer?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I tell you? I mean wouldn't that defeat the purpose?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep but don't think that I'm not going to tell your parents that you have their system figured out." She said and I sighed.

"Do you have to?" I whined and she nodded.

"Yes. I don't know how long you have been pulling this over on your parents but your days are numbered." She said and I scrunched my nose as I pouted.

"You're mean." I stated and she scoffed.

"Mean I may be but you're spoiled." She stated as we pulled onto my street.

"I'm so glad we are almost to my house because this conversation is taking a nasty turn." I stated as she pulled into my driveway and I got out.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep." I said as I shut the door and rushed into the house knowing that my parents were home.

"Nicole?" My mom asked as I closed the door and dropped my bag.

"Yep, where are you?" I asked as I walked farther into the house.

"Living room." She called and I quickly made my way into the living room and I jumped onto the couch next to her.

"So rehearsal ran late?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep and then Beth and Aaron got into a fight so we got out earlier than we were suppose to." I said as she adjusted herself on the couch so that she was more comfortable.

"Are they still dating?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, better than ever. So how are you and Chloe?" I asked and my mom rubbed her expanding stomach.

"Good." She said and I smiled.

"Where is daddy?" I asked looking around.

"He is in his office..." She said as I quickly got off the couch and ran into the other room where I crashed into his chest as he pulled me into a hug.

"I thought I heard you." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"What were you working on?" I asked trying to get past him but he stopped me and pulled me back out to the living room.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned with." He said as he sat me on his lap and I pouted.

"This isn't fair." I said and my parents rolled their eyes.

"It's November, Thanksgiving is this week you don't need to figure out what we are putting together for your birthday until at least Christmas." My mom said and I sighed.

"Fine." I said and my mom smiled.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" My dad asked and I smiled.

"Well being as I am off of school anyway, maybe we could go to New York for New Year's eve?" I asked and my parents exchanged glances.

"That could work. Your mom and I were talking about taking you back to New York, so I think that is a good possibility." My dad said and I happily clapped my hands together as the prospect.

"Why don't you go get changed and then help you dad cook dinner?" Mom asked and I smiled as I got up and ran to my room and changed only to quickly run back to the kitchen and get all messy from cooking with my dad.

"Were you two making dinner or wearing it?" Mom asked as she sat at the table and dad and I laughed.

"We tried our best." My dad said as he took dinner and set it on the table as I brought out the plates and we ate dinner.

After dinner I took a shower and then got ready to go to bed. I was sitting in bed when my mom came in and sat down on my bed next to me while my dad stood in my doorway.

"So your grandmother sent us an interesting text tonight." My mom said as she pulled it up on her phone and I sighed.

"I was hoping that she would at least wait and do it in person." I stated and my mom pulled me closer to her.

"So how long have you had us figured out?" She asked and I sighed.

"A while, but it's still working." I said and they nodded.

"For now, your dad and I are going to evaluate our parenting a little bit." Mom said and I sighed.

"If you must." I said and she kissed my head.

"We must, now get some sleep you have a long rehearsal tomorrow and then you have a fun break with Shelby and Beth." My mom said and I shot a look to my dad who was trying to cover up his laughter.

"Just remember that you are going with us." I told my dad and his laughter stopped.

"Night Nicole." He said and I smiled.

"Night." I said as I snugged under my covers.

The following day was long. Rehearsal lasted forever, thanks to Aaron and Beth who got the brunt of the teams anger. I was just happy when I walked out of rehearsal and my dad was standing there waiting for me.

"Ready to go home?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said as he walked past me and I turned and watched as he walked towards the auditorium.

"Where are you going?" I called after him and he turned and smiled.

"You'll see, just get in the car. I will be back in a minute." He stated and I sighed as I got into the car and like he said he came out a few minutes later.

"What was the about?" I asked and he shrugged as we drove back to the house where my mom was waiting with two suit cases by the door.

"Ready?" She asked and I looked between my parents.

"What is going on?" I asked and my mom smiled.

"We are going to be spending the rest of the week with Shelby." She said and I turned and looked at my dad.

"Is this a joke?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Sadly no. This is something that your mother and grandmother cooked up." Dad said as he took the bags out to the car and I sighed as followed my mom out to the car.

"So how did you talk dad into this?" I asked as we climbed into the car and my parents exchanged creepy smiles and I clenched my eyes shut in disgust. "Okay don't answer that question." I said as I put my seatbelt on and my parents laughed.

We talked on the ride over to Shelby's and once we got there Shelby got out and helped my dad carry the two suitcases inside.

"So where are we staying?" My mom asked as she sat on the couch and Shelby sighed.

"You and Jesse are going to be in the guest bedroom and Nicole is going to be sharing a room with Beth." Shelby said and I looked over at Beth and groaned.

"We live like five minutes away, how come I have to be the person who loses in this situation?" I complained and the three adults rolled their eyes.

"We are bonding." Mom said and I shook my head.

"If we're bonding, you sleep on the floor." I stated and Shelby laughed.

"Who said anything about sleeping on the floor?" She asked and I cocked my head to the side.

"Then where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"On a blow up mattress, not the fanciest thing but it's better than the floor." She stated and I turned to my dad.

"And I gave up my bed for this?" I asked and he laughed as he walked over to me and flipped me over his shoulder and I squealed.

"Where can I put this?" He asked and Shelby pointed down towards Beth's room.

When we got into Beth's room he placed me on the blowup mattress and he kneeled next to me.

"What is it going to take to get you to have a good time and stop complaining?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" I asked and he nodded.

"That was the plan, so name your price." He said and I smirked.

"We go to New York for my birthday. I want a room that overlooks the city and we have to keep my birthday traditions. Deal?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep, now put on a brilliant show face and go be happy." He said as I hopped up and walked back into the other room where Shelby and my mom were sitting next to each other on the couch while Beth leaned over the arm of the couch and I walked out and sat next to my mom who immediately wrapped her arms around me.

"There she is. So what do you want for dinner?" She asked as I snuggled into her arms and I shrugged.

"Don't care but I don't want to cook." I stated as I stretched out my sore muscles, wincing a little at their tenderness.

"Aw, is my wittle baby sore?" She teased and I glared at her.

"No." I said flatly not wanting to let Shelby know that her rehearsal's were affecting me more than I let on.

"You sure?" My mom cooed and I deepened my glare to let her know that I was not happy with her questioning.

"Yes I am sure." I said and she dropped it.

"So dinner?" Shelby asked.

"I want chinese." My mom said and Shelby nodded as she got up and Beth looked at me.

"Wanna go do something?" She asked as my dad sat next to my mom where Shelby had been sitting.

"Sounds good to me." I said as I got up and I followed Beth into her room and I sat on the blowup mattress as she sat on her bed.

"So, what now?" I asked and Beth shrugged.

"Don't know, but this has to be better than hanging out with our parents."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV:<strong>

After the girls left I settled into Jesse's arms while Shelby brought over the menu and Jesse picked out a few things and then Shelby went to order while I just stayed with Jesse.

"So are you two always this touchy feely?" Shelby asked as she finished her phone call and she joined us back on the couch.

"We're young and in love. What can I say?" Jesse asked and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"I can say that while you are in my house there needs to be less touchy and no feely." She said and I laughed.

"Yes mother!" I joked and she rolled her eyes as she made a gesture for Jesse and I to part and we obliged.

"You are being a little overbearing, don't you think?" Jesse asked as Shelby wedged herself between the two of us.

"I'm a mom, Rachel is carrying my second grandchild and I can wait a little longer for a third." Shelby commented and I smirked.

"Trust me you have a while to wait for number three." I said and she smiled as she put an arm around my shoulder and then Jesse's shoulder.

"I'm glad. So what happened to being vegan?" Shelby asked and I looked at Jesse and we laughed.

"You see when Rachel gets pregnant the vegan thing goes out the window."

"But I will get back to it as soon as Chloe is out in this world and not causing me to crave things like chinese." I said and Shelby smiled.

"Well the delivery guy should be here in thirty minutes. Where did the girls go?" Shelby asked and Jesse pointed to Beth's room.

"They took off as soon as you went to order the food." I said and she nodded.

"I guess I will let them hang out until the food arrives..."

"Why don't you just let them do what they want tonight? I mean they have the entire weekend with us, lets not force them into family time right away." I said and Shelby nodded.

"I guess. So what are you doing with Nicole and the whole playing you thing?" She asked and I looked at Jesse.

"I don't know, what are we doing?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Are we doing something?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"We haven't really talked about it. She knows that we know and recently there hasn't been a reason to get onto her about her behavior so we are just going to let it play out until we have to do something about it." I said and Shelby nodded.

"That sounds like a plan." Shelby said as a crash was heard coming from the direction of Beth's room and Shelby and I looked at each other before we both got up and made our way to Beth's room.

When we entered the room Nicole was lying on the floor laughing as Beth laid on top of her with a deflated blowup mattress underneath them.

"What happened in here?" Shelby asked and the girls looked up at us and just laughed harder.

"Yo-you don't wan-want to know!" Beth choked out as she rolled off of Nicole and tried to sit up be fell back onto Nicole not able to get over her laughing fit.

"How did you manage to break the air mattress?" Shelby asked and I looked and saw the giant hole in the mattress and I shook my head.

"Nicole, what happened?" I asked and my daughter just shook her head as the laughter continued.

"We are getting no where with these two." Shelby said as she walked over and grabbed Beth's leg and dragged her out of the room.

"Nicole." I said as I bent down and stroked her hair.

"I don't know what happened." Nicole finally said and Shelby walked in.

"So Beth was the one responsible for the giant hole in the mattress. I guess that means Nicole gets the bed and Beth is on the floor but I would still like to know what went on to get a hole like that in the mattress." Shelby said and I looked down at Nicole who shrugged.

"I was just lying on the mattress, I have no idea what happened." She said as Beth slowly walked back into the room.

"So what was the loud crash sound that we heard?" Shelby asked and Beth smirked.

"I sort of fell on Nicole and knocked over some things on my desk after the air mattress popped." She said and Shelby shook her head.

"We can't even leave you two alone for ten minutes." She said as she threw her hands into the air and walked out and the girls just made their way to Beth's bed and started to laugh again.

"You two are trouble." I said as I walked out of the room leaving them to their evil ways.

"What did Nicole do this time?" Jesse asked as I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I don't actually think it was Nicole this time." I said as I sat down again and he laughed.

"It's always Nicole." Jesse said as he pulled me closer to him and Shelby walked over and laughed.

"You two have such high expectations for that girl." She said as she sat on the other side of me and I turned to face her.

"It's not that Nicole is a bad kid or anything, it's just that she is a little evil genius and she tends to get herself into situations where that is put to good use. So usually when something happens it's her fault." I said and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"She's not that bad." Shelby said.

"I never said that she was bad I just said she was evil." I corrected and Shelby laughed as the doorbell rang and she went to get up.

"I got is Shelby." Jesse said as he got up and Shelby went to protest but Beth and Nicole running out of the room screaming sent her in the opposite direction.

"You can get it this time but never again." She said as she started to chase the girls and I just sighed as I sprawled out on the couch. I was about ready to take a nap when Shelby returned with Beth in her arm and Nicole following behind.

"What's going on?" I asked from where I was lying and she dumped Beth on the chair.

"You stay here and you..." She said turning and pointing to Nicole. "Sit there." She said pointing to another chair away from Beth.

"What was it this time?" I asked as Jesse laid the food on the table.

"Beth was chasing Nicole for some unknown reason." Shelby said as she lifted my feet so she could sit.

"In my defense Nicole started it." Beth said pouting as Jesse pulled the food out of the bag.

"I don't really want to hear it." Shelby said and I shot a look at Nicole who stuck her tongue out at Beth.

"Alright so dinner is served!" Jesse said and I sat up so that I could get what I wanted before it was all picked over.

We ate dinner in relative silence. When it was all done the girls tried to run off but Shelby stopped them and made them clean up and then promise that they would not break anything else before they ran off to go do something.

"You do know that was an empty promise." I said as the girls scampered off and she smiled.

"Not from Beth, she knows I will beat her butt if something else breaks." Shelby stated and I laughed as Jesse got up and stretched.

"Do you have any movies?" He asked and Shelby nodded.

"In the cabinet below the television." She said as she sat next to me again and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"So Rachel should we ask Shelby now or later?" Jesse asked as he shuffled through movies.

"Ask Shelby what?" Shelby asked and I lifted my head.

"For Nicole's birthday we are taking her to New York for two weeks and Jesse and I thought that it might be nice to invite you and Beth, that is if you don't have other plans." Jesse said and I watched as Shelby bit her lower lip.

"When would we leave?" She asked.

"The twentieth for the three of us and then you and Beth could fly out when you wanted to."

"I sort of already agreed to have Beth spend her break with Quinn and Puck, spending Christmas with me of course..."

"If you can't come it's fine." I said and she shook her head.

"I'm sure I can talk to Quinn and Puck..."

"No, let Beth spend time with her them. It's fine, Nicole only thinks that Jesse and I are going anyway." I said and she sighed.

"Beth probably won't be able to come but I will be there, if you don't mind that is." Shelby said and I smiled.

"Nicole would love that..."

"Nicole would love what?" Nicole asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"An extended rehearsal on Saturday to make up for lost time." Shelby quickly covered and Nicole's eyes went wide.

"I would love that?" She asked me and I shrugged playing innocent.

"It would be better than what you usually do on Saturdays." I said and she rolled her eyes as she opened the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Shelby asked Nicole and she shrugged.

"Water, or something to drink." She said as she shut the door to the fridge and made her way over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass.

"Can you get me some water too?" I asked and I heard her sigh.

"Yeah I guess." She said as she filled up the glasses and then brought one over to me and set it down on the table. When she was done I pulled her down onto my lap causing her water to splash out the sides.

"Mom!" She whined and I laughed as I moved her glass from her hand and I handed it to Shelby who set it to the side for us.

"What? All I want to do is to make sure that you understand the rules for this weekend. There will be no more breaking things..."

"I know Shelby already went through the rules with Beth and I..."

"And I want to make sure that you are actually going to follow the rules my little genius." I said as I kissed her head and she struggled to get free only to be scooped up by her dad and then brought to his lap when she did manage to escape.

"I get it, don't break anything else and no more screaming. Can I go now?" She huffed and I laughed as her dad paused for a second before he let her go and she bolted out of the room forgetting her water entirely.

"So much for wanting something to drink." I said as I reached forward and drank some of my water while Jesse turned on the DVD player and I snuggled into his arms while the three of us watched The Sound of Music.

* * *

><p><strong>Beth's POV:<strong>

"What happened?" I asked as Nicole ran into the room and shut the door.

"My parents are insane and your mom is trying to schedule another rehearsal." She panted and I rolled my eyes as I fell back on my bed.

"Of course she is. So what now?" I asked and she sighed.

"Your mom threatened to spank you and you and you want to do something?" She asked and I nodded.

"Nothing that will break something of course but something, and you have some good ideas." I said and she smiled.

"I do, so here's the deal. Our parents are watching a movie which means that we can get to the game room with little to no problems in about ten minutes. I say we get there and then dance it up. What do you think?" She asked and I smiled.

"Perfect!" I said and she smiled.

We waited for ten minutes to pass and then we snuck into the game room without being noticed. I quietly shut the door and Nicole set up the dancing game.

We were a few rounds in when we decided to make it interesting.

"So what do you say that the person that loses the next game has to do something that could potentially get them in trouble?" Nicole asked and I sighed, knowing that I had a winning record but I could easily lose.

"Fine." I said and she smiled and I instantly regretted agreeing this.

There was no way that this was happening. I lost the game and I was pretty sure I was hustled being as Nicole didn't ever miss a move, and now here I was trying to figure out what I was going to do to potentially get me in trouble.

"Come on Beth we don't have all day." Nicole said and I glared at her.

"This is stupid." I complained and she shrugged.

"You agreed." She stated and I glared at her.

"I'm not doing this, I'm going to bed." I said as I went to leave the room only to start to run when I heard Nicole start to follow me.

"You are doing this!" She hissed and I laughed as I ran down the hall only to slip on the rug and crash into the side table which sent the lamp flying off the edge crashing onto the floor and Nicole and I stopped in our tracks waiting for something to happen.

"Maybe they didn't hear it?" I whispered and Nicole nodded.

"Oh no, we heard it." My mom said from a few feet behind me and Nicole took off back down the hallway and I quickly followed after her barricading ourselves in the game room.

"What now?" Nicole whispered as she helped me push the couch in front of the door for when my mom got it unlocked.

"We hide." I whispered as we dashed to different hiding places.

"Beth, Nicole, open the door." I heard my mom yell and I shook my head to Nicole who froze in the center of the room at my mom's plea.

"Don't even think about it!" I harshly whispered to her and she nodded and then dashed into the closet while I hid behind the television shelves.

It was about three minutes later that my mom got the door unlocked and she tried to open the door and found the couch blocking the door from opening.

"Jesse I need your help!" She called and I swallowed the lump in my throat as I waited for the impending fiasco that was about to occur.

With Jesse's help they were able to push the door open and my mom stepped into the room and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hiding are we?" She asked and I moved back farther as she walked around the room throwing open the doors revealing nothing and I was shocked that Nicole was that good at hiding.

"Find them?" I heard Rachel ask.

"Nope, they're not in the closet though." My mom said as she rounded the corner and spotted me.

"Found one." She said as she grabbed my wrist and then trapped me against her chest so I couldn't leave.

"Where is Nicole?" Rachel asked and I shrugged.

"The last I saw she went into the closet." I said and Rachel nodded.

"Jesse!" She called and two seconds later Jesse walked in and Rachel just pointed to the closet as my mom started to walk me out of the room.

"Mom, wait it was an accident!" I said as she pushed me onto the couch.

"Sit, don't move." She said as she walked over to the closet.

"Nicole are you in there?" I heard Jesse ask but there was no response.

"Where would she be?" My mom asked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Top shelf, that's where she goes at home as well." Rachel said and my mom walked up to the closet.

"Last chance Nicole." She said and when nothing happened she sighed as she started to scale the doorframe with help from Jesse.

It was a few seconds later that Nicole walked through the open door to the room and stood next to Rachel.

"What are they doing?" She asked and Jesse nearly dropped my mom in shock.

"Where were you?" Rachel asked and she pointed to the other room.

"I ran into the bathroom down the hall." She said and my jaw dropped.

"Beth my room." My mom said once she was safely on the ground and she shot Nicole a look as we both walked out of the room.

"She was in the closet." I said as soon as the bedroom door shut and my mom nodded.

"I saw you both run into the room, how she got out who knows, but you broke my lamp." She said and I sighed.

"It was an accident. Nicole was chasing me..."

"Was she?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes she was." I said and she nodded as she got up and came back a few minutes later with Nicole.

"So I thought I was pretty clear about the rules. I mean now I have a busted air mattress and a broken lamp. How many more things need to be broken for you two to get the point that you need to be careful?" My mom asked and Nicole and I shrugged.

"We will be more careful." Nicole stated and my mom raised an eye brow.

"I hope so. Nicole go back to your parents." My mom said and I shot a look to Nicole who quickly made her exit.

"Please don't spank me." I said after the silence filled the room and she laughed.

"I'm not going to spank you, this time but stay out of trouble." She scolded and I nodded.

"I will try but that's hard to do with Nicole, she just attracts trouble." I said and my mom nodded.

"That she does, I'm still trying to figure out how she got out of that room." She said and I nodded.

"Tell me about it." I said as she got up and led me out of the room into the living room where she sat me on her lap as she sat next to Rachel who had Nicole in her arms with Jesse beside her.

"How did she escape?" I whispered to Rachel and she smirked.

"Watch the movie." She said as she ran her fingers through Nicole's hair and I sighed.

"Fine." I pouted as I settled against my mom's chest and we watched the rest of their movie.

**A/n: Hope you liked it !**

**-Katie! :)**


	22. Thanksgiving

**Shelby's pov:**

It took forever to get the girls to go to bed and I was just happy when I was able to retire into my own room. Jesse and Rachel had called it a night long before I was able to get Beth and Nicole to settle down in Beth's room for the night. And now that I was finally able to settle down myself I felt like death.

I laid down on my bed and pulled the covers up around me. It was only about twenty minutes later that I heard the door creak open down the hall and the sound of feet scampering down the hallway.

I clenched my eyes shut and hoped that I was just imagining things but the sound of muffled laughter caused me to set my feet over the side of the bed and go after the two darling children who were suppose to be in bed.

I walked towards the kitchen and saw Nicole sitting on a bar stool with her back to me as Beth raided the fridge for something.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" I asked and they both jerked around to look at me.

"We could ask you the same question." Nicole retorted.

"Watch it Nicole or I will go wake your mother." I stated as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Dad is more frightening." I heard Jesse say from behind me.

"Dad." Nicole said straightening up and I watched as he shook his head.

"Back to bed now, but not before you apologize for being rude." He said and she hung her head slightly.

"Dad..."

"Nicole now." Jesse said in a stern voice I hadn't heard him use with her and she sighed.

"I'm sorry I was being rude." She said as she hopped off of the bar stool and I nodded.

"It's okay, but go to bed." I said and she nodded and walked down the hall past me and I turned my attention to Beth who was frozen in the position I had found her in.

"You heard your mother." Jesse said and Beth nodded before she closed the fridge and scampered down the hall and I turned to Jesse.

"Thanks." I said as I pushed some hair out of my face and he shrugged.

"I've been being the tough parent with Nicole for a while now. Rachel always lets her get away with things but someone has to put their foot down. I'm just sorry that you woke up. I was hoping that I could get to them before that happened." He said and I shrugged.

"I'm a light sleeper, it comes with being a mom." I stated as I started to make my way back towards my room.

"Well I guess I will see you in the morning." He said and I nodded.

"That you will." I said as he walked into his room and I returned to mine.

In the morning I woke up and changed into some work out clothes before I went into Beth's room to bug Nicole into going running with me.

I wasn't too shocked to see both girls passed out on the bed and I smiled as I walked over to Nicole and nudged her.

"Ten minutes." She moaned and I just nudged her again.

"Come on Nicole, wake up." I said and I waited a few seconds for her eyes to flutter open and for her to look at me.

"Are you insane?" She asked and I shook my head.

"You always go for a run." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I've had like three hours of sleep..."

"Not my problem now get up." I said tugging on her arm and she slowly sat up.

"I hate you." She said as she pushed her hair out of her face I couldn't help but smirk.

"Good now get dressed, you have five minutes." I said as I left the room and walked out to the kitchen to wait for her where I found Rachel searching the fridge.

"Can I help you find something?" I asked and she hit her head as she turned to look at me.

"Sorry no...Ow." She said as she rubbed her head I couldn't hide my laughter I walked over.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, sorry I was just looking for something to eat." She said as she rubbed her stomach and I smiled.

"What would you like?" I asked walking past her and she sighed.

"You don't have to make me something..."

"Just tell me."

"Well I could really go for some bacon..."

"I'm here lets go." Nicole said in a highly annoyed tone and Rachel and I both turned to her.

"Well someone looks happy." Rachel commented and Nicole just gave her a look.

"You have your mother to thank for that. For some reason she thinks that I would love to go for a nice run on three hours of sleep." Nicole spat as she pushed past us to get to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"And whose fault is it that you only got three hours of sleep?" Rachel asked and Nicole smirked.

"Beth's." She stated and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure." I said as I leaned against the counter and waited for her to finish with what she was doing.

"You don't have bacon do you?" Rachel asked as she stood next to Nicole peering in to the fridge and I shrugged.

"I really have no idea what I have." I stated as Nicole walked over to where I was.

"Do I really have to go for a run?" Nicole asked and I nodded.

"Yep, you broke my lamp and air mattress last night. Think of it as a punishment." I stated and Rachel just smiled.

"Mom!" Nicole whined turning to her mother and Rachel laughed.

"It was her things that you broke not mine. I have no say in the matter." Rachel commented.

"You're my mom, not her..."

"And she is my mom." Rachel said and I smirked as I waited.

"So shall we go?" I asked and Nicole shot a small glare at me before she sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but I am not happy about this." She stated as she headed towards the door.

"I could care less about how happy you are." I said as I held the door open and she walked outside into the brisk morning air.

We ran in silence for a while before I stopped and Nicole went a little further until she turned and looked at me.

"This isn't just about running is it?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I also wanted to talk to you a little bit." I said and she

"Why does everyone lead me away from the group to talk to me?" She asked more to herself than to me as she walked over to where I had taken refuge on a bench.

"Come on, sit." I said as I patted the bench next to me and she reluctantly sat next to me.

"Is this about me assisting Beth in breaking your things?" Nicole asked and I shook my head.

"Nope but this is about you climbing out the window last night and sneaking back in when you knew that you were going to get into trouble." I stated and she smirked.

"How long have you known?" She asked and I shrugged.

"It took me a while to piece it together but it made the most sense." I said and she sighed.

"I guess I'm sorry about that too." Nicole stated and I laughed.

"Why? I mean that has to be the best mystery of the weekend, but no more." I said and Nicole nodded.

"Alright, so if it wasn't about that then what is this about?" She asked.

"Glee." I stated and she moaned.

"Please, no." Nicole whined and I smiled.

"Oh why not? Are my rehearsals finally getting to you?" I asked and Nicole shook her head.

"No, but I was sort of hoping to at least have a few days off before I had to get back into glee." Nicole stated and I nodded.

"I get that but you know that after winter break we have Regionals coming up and we are going to be competing against Vocal Adrenaline..."

"And Paige, yeah I know." Nicole said as she looked down at her feet that she started swinging back and forth.

"I want you to be the lead but if you don't want to..."

"I want to crush Paige into oblivion. I just can't stand her." Nicole said with an underlying furry that I had never seen in her before.

"And usually while I would commend that attitude in one of my performers I don't think that it is healthy..."

"Why not? You don't know half of the shit she has done to me throughout my life, the least I can do is to prove to her once and for all that I am the better performer." Nicole stated and I sighed.

"But you also have to be the bigger person..."

"I'm tired of being the bigger person." Nicole said and I sighed.

"I know..."

"No you don't!" She snapped and she went to get up and I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Nicole you aren't going anywhere." I said and she pulled her hand away from me and pouted.

"Well I don't want to sit here and listen to you tell me to be the bigger person. I've heard the stories of what you allowed when my dad was on your team. You had him go after my mom just to meet her and then you didn't do anything when your team messed with my mom's team. The only time you got involved was when New Directions slashed the tires of the Range Rovers your performers had." Nicole spat and I nodded.

"That is true but that philosophy went out the window the second that I started coaching at McKinley." I stated and Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Sure." she chided and I knew that I was not getting through to her at all.

"Well if you don't think so then what do you propose that we do?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know, I just don't want to talk about this." Nicole said as she got up and this time I let her go.

"Lets head back to the house." I said and she nodded as she walked slightly in front of me.

The house had just come into view when she turned to me.

"Why don't I do something like my dad did? I transfer to Carmel, let them build their routine around me, and then switch back. I could totally play both sides." Nicole commented and I shook my head.

"That is not going to happen. Nicole we don't need to cheat in order to beat them and I wish you would see that." I stated and she sighed.

"I know but I want her to hurt as badly as I did." Nicole said and I was starting to see where this was coming from.

"Don't you think that she is going to be hurt enough when her team loses?" I asked and Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Just forget it." She said as she started to walk back towards the house and I let it go, but I was going to have to mention this to Rachel later and have her talk to Nicole about this whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's Pov:<strong>

I was just happy to be back in the house after having to talk to Shelby about the whole Paige thing. If I wasn't already in a bad mood from being woken up after only getting a few hours of sleep, talking about Paige brought it to a whole new level.

I stormed into the house with Shelby trailing not too far behind and was immediately stopped by my parents.

"How was your run?" My mom asked as my dad moved something around in the frying pan.

"It was whatever." I said as I tried to walk out of the room and my mom stopped me.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked as Shelby walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing. Can I go shower?" I asked and she looked over at Shelby before she finally let me go and I walked up the stairs to Beth's room and grabbed some clothes and then headed into her bathroom closing the door a little too loudly causing Beth to jolt awake.

"What the hell?" She asked and I opened the door and looked at her.

"Sorry, I'm angry and the door just got in the way." I joked and Beth gave me a small smile.

"Got roped into running?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah and that was actually the highlight of my morning." I stated as I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower.

"Why what happened?" She asked as she walked into the bathroom and sat on the counter.

"Can I take a shower and then talk to you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I guess." She said as she hopped off of the counter and shut the door on the way out and I got into the shower.

When I was done I combed through my wet hair with my fingers before I tied it back into a ponytail and then went out into Beth's room and sat next to her on the bed where she was sleeping again.

"So much for talking." I muttered and Beth smiled and opened her eyes.

"I might have my eyes closed but that doesn't mean that I am sleeping." She stated as she sat up and I sighed.

"My bad." I said as she leaned against her head board.

"So what happened?" Beth asked and I laid across her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Your mother decided that during our little run this morning she was going to talk to me about Paige and regionals..."

"Oh God." Beth said and I nodded.

"Yes and if that wasn't bad enough she said that I needed to be the bigger person." I said as I rolled over on my side and propped my head up on my hand.

"Leave it to my mom to tell you to take the high road. I cannot tell you how many times she has told me to do that. She told me to do that with you when you broke my nose." Beth stated and I laughed at the memory.

"That's funny, my parents let me hang out with my aunt who wanted to beat the living shit out of you." I stated and Beth laughed.

"Nice. So what are you going to do?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't think that I can do anything. Your mom knows that I am livid about the whole Paige thing and there is no way that she isn't going to tell my mom which means I am going to be watched like a hawk. I can't do anything." I stated and an evil smile crossed Beth's face.

"But I can." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Beth, give it a week and this will calm down. Plus we still have a while before regionals and you do not want to be in trouble over the break, trust me, i've been there and done that." I stated and she smiled.

"You've been in trouble?" She asked and I nodded.

"Not with my parents, I was being watched by my uncle and I got a little unruly and might have bit him and drew blood." I said and Beth laughed.

"No way, who?"

"Your dad." I said and she smiled.

"What did he do?" Beth asked totally absorbed by the information I was giving her.

"He chastised me and grounded me for the week that he was watching me and it was the only spanking to date that I ever received." I stated and she busted out laughing.

"You've been spanked? I don't believe it." She stated and I nodded.

"Once and my parents were furious when they found out. But I promise you that it happened, you can ask your dad, he will tell you." I said and she pulled out her phone.

"I am so doing that." She said as she sent her dad a text and I slid off her bed.

"You suck." I said and she smiled.

"I know but once I have confirmation for your story you are only going to hate me more." She stated and I sighed.

"Shall we go make our parents happy by being happy morning people?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Sure, I want to ask your mom a question anyway." She said as she passed me and walked out of the room into the hallway.

"If this is any question about me and that spanking I told you about, you're dead." I said and she shrugged as she picked up her pace and we ran into the kitchen where Beth was caught around the waist by her mother and my dad held me captive before I could lunge at her.

"Alright so which one of you wants to tell us what is going on?" Shelby asked and Beth smirked.

"Is it true that Nicole was spanked?" She asked and I went to lunge at her again when my dad pulled me in the opposite direction.

"Yes, and only once." My mom said shooting me a look as I kept trying to go for Beth's throat while Beth just stayed with her mom, more for protection than to be held there against her will.

"Why are you bringing this up?" Shelby asked and Beth shrugged.

"I just wanted confirmation on the story that Nicole told me." Beth said and I glared at her.

"Enough Nicole. You told her about it so there is no reason to be mad." My dad said and I stopped fighting him and he released me which was a mistake on his part as I tore after Beth again, escaping his hands as he went to grab me again.

"If you two are insisting on keeping this up, at least go outside." Shelby said and Beth headed towards the front door but didn't quite make it before I tackled her to the floor.

"Hey your dad said to stop, you told me about it." Beth said as I sat on her chest.

"And I told you not to tell." I said and she shrugged.

"No you said if my question was about the spanking I was dead..."

"And this is me keeping my word." I said before I was pulled off of Beth and thrown over my dad's shoulder.

"I said enough Nicole. Beth your mom would like to speak to you." He said as he carried me into the guest bedroom and sat me down on the bed.

"Sorry dad, I wasn't going to actually kill her though." I said as he sat next to me.

"Look I get that you and Beth are playing around but seriously cut it out for like an hour. I have to cook dinner for tonight and I am going to need your help being as your mother and Shelby are useless in the kitchen and I am going to have to use Beth as a distraction." He said and I smirked.

"I think I can help you out with that." I said and he gave me a smile.

"Wipe the evil smile off your face and drop it." He said and I laughed.

"It wasn't an evil smile." I stated and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, now lets go and whatever you have planned I had nothing to do with it." He stated as we walked out of the room.

When we got into the kitchen all of their eyes darted to me and I ignored it and walked past them.

"Shelby where do you keep your pans?" I asked and she gave my dad a look before she turned to me.

"Under the stove and in the cabinet next to the fridge." She said and I nodded as I pulled out the pans I needed.

"Hey Beth when is that assignment due in your chemistry class?" I asked and suddenly everyones attention was turned to Beth.

"Monday." Beth said through clenched teeth and I smirked as my dad handed me some vegetables and a knife so I could start prepping.

"So when are you going to finish it?" I asked and Beth glared at me.

"You said you had it finished." Shelby said as Beth shifted nervously.

"It's almost done." She said and Shelby pointed to the hall.

"Get your stuff and bring it to my office now. I'm going to make sure it gets done." Shelby said and I looked over at my dad who smiled at me and shook his head.

When Shelby and Beth both left the room my mom turned to me and gave me a look.

"You really had to do that?" She asked and I gave her a look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I was just asking a simple question about something we talked about last night." I stated and my mom shook her head.

"I'm going to keep Shelby company and I expect dinner to be fantastic being as you two are going about your anti-social cooking."

"It's not anti-social!" Dad protested and I laughed.

"Yeah he talks to me." I said trying to support his cause but mom just rolled her eyes and left the kitchen.

"Are you done with the vegetables?" He asked and I nodded as I brought the cutting board over to him.

"Yep. What else are we cooking?" I asked and he pointed to the fridge.

"Can you take out the turkey?" He asked and I nodded as I walked over to the fridge and brought the turkey out to the counter.

My dad and I worked in relative silence for the most part. It was when everything was cooking that he turned to me and smiled.

"Wanna sing a song while we work on these dishes?" He asked and I shrugged.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked and he smiled.

"I was thinking a classic..."

"Welcome to the Jungle?" I asked and he ruffled my hair.

"And this is why you are my daughter." He said as he pulled his phone out of pocket and scrolled through his songs list and then started the song.

We were in the middle of singing when I looked over and noticed that Shelby, Beth, and my mom were watching us.

"Um dad." I said as he continued belting out the song and he looked over at me.

"Why did you stop?" He asked and I just pointed and he smiled as he paused the song.

"No need to stop on our account." Shelby teased and I rolled my eyes as I dried the last of the dishes and turned to my dad.

"That was fun, again some time?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course, remember you have an hour before you have to check on the dishes and we need to start on dessert." He said and I nodded.

"Got it." I said as I went to walk away and my mom caught my hand.

"Where are you going?" She asked and I pointed upstairs.

"To take a nap." I said and she smiled.

"I'll walk with you." She said as she took my hand and we walked up the stairs to Beth's room.

I sat down on the bed and she sat next to me and I sighed.

"So I'm guessing you are going to be talking to me about the whole Paige thing huh?" I asked and she nodded.

"Afraid so. Why didn't you tell me that you were still upset over the whole Paige thing?

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

There was a long pause between when I asked Nicole the question and when she actually went to answer it.

"We never really talked about the whole Paige thing. I mean I talked about it with a few people but we never talked about it." Nicole said and I sighed.

"You know that I am always here if you want to talk to me baby." I said as I pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I know mom but there are certain things that I just don't want to talk about and Paige is one of those things. Seriously just talking about her makes me angry." Nicole said and I shifted on the bed so that we were in a more comfortable position.

"I don't want you to be angry." I said as I stroked her hair and I heard her sigh.

"I know but, can we not talk about it right now? I really am tired and I would like to get some sleep before I have to finish cooking." Nicole stated as she pulled away and I nodded.

"Yeah of course." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you." Nicole said as she laid down on the bed and I got up and turned off the lights before I return to the kitchen where Shelby was talking to Jesse.

"How did things go?" Shelby asked as I sat next to her.

"She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to get some sleep." I said and Shelby nodded.

"Well at least you attempted to talk to her. Jesse are things good in here?" She asked and Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, I got things covered just you and my wife are banned from this kitchen." Jesse stated and I rolled my eyes.

"I can cook thank you very much, I just choose not to." I said before Shelby took my hand and pulled me into the living room.

"So how are you?" Shelby asked and I sighed as I sat down.

"Well other than feeling like a whale and having my other daughter slightly upset about the whole Paige thing, just great." I chided and Shelby shifted in her seat slightly.

"You are not a whale." Shelby said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right." I said and Shelby smiled.

"You're not, and as for the Nicole thing it will pass, but like I said earlier we are going to have to keep an eye on that kid." Shelby said and I laughed.

"Finally believing me when I told you that she was an evil genius?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes I believe you that my granddaughter is an evil genius." Shelby said and I smirked.

"You know she is a lot more like you then you think." I stated and Shelby leaned towards me.

"And how is that?" She asked and I shrugged.

"She likes to win, a lot..."

"So do you and Jesse." Shelby countered and I nodded.

"Yeah but I like to think that I got my drive from you." I said and Shelby nodded.

"I guess I will give you that one." Shelby said in reply.

"She also looks like you, I mean she has my eyes but her features are sharper than mine and the only thing she really got from Jesse was her naturally curly hair. She really looks like you." I said and Shelby shook her head.

"She looks like you, what are you talking about?" Shelby asked and I leaned my head over the side of the couch.

"Jesse who does Nicole look like?" I asked and waited for his reply.

"Your mom, why?" Jesse asked as he stepped over to the couch.

"Are you two serious?" Shelby asked and I nodded as Jesse flipped though pictures on his phone and then handed it to me.

"This is her and I when she was five." I said as I handed the phone to her.

"Her hair is slightly darker than mine, her eyes are more determined, and that smile is not mine." I said as I watched as Shelby smiled as she flipped through the different pictures of Nicole that Jesse had on his phone.

"When is this from?" She asked as she showed a picture of Nicole ice skating at Rockefeller center.

"That was her seventh birthday, she wanted to go ice skating. She is really really good at it too." I said and she flipped through some more pictures.

"Nicole really is your entire life isn't she?" Shelby said as she handed the phone back to me and I nodded.

"I put things into perspective when I had Nicole. Throughout high school and even after for a while I thought that my career was the only thing that really mattered to me. It was when I was in my apartment holding the stupid pregnancy test crying into Jesse's shoulders that I realized there was more to life than being on broadway. Luckily I got both but I think I could have been happy with just Nicole." I said and Shelby nodded.

"You really are a great mom, and that shows through Nicole." She stated and I smiled.

"You're a great mom too." I said and she shook her head.

"You really don't have to say that..."

"Oh I know. I know I don't have to say anything but the fact is you are a great mom and you can see that through Beth, and in the past few months you haven't been a terrible mother to me either." I said and Shelby smiled.

"That means a lot coming from you." She said and I nodded.

"It's true though."

"You know I still feel bad about how things were between us..."

"Please don't Shelby, that is all in the past now and the only thing we can do is move on and focus on the future. I mean yes you did some horrible things to me but in return I did some horrible things to you."

"Oh, like what?" She asked and I sighed.

"I kept Nicole away from you for fourteen years and had Jesse's uncle of been better you probably would be missing out on Chloe's life too." I said and Shelby took my hand.

"You were upset..."

"But I deprived you from knowing your grandchild and that was wrong. I was nineteen and stupid and the one thing I wanted to do was to hurt you as badly as you hurt me so I kept her away. I had seen you in Lima on multiple occasions when I had Nicole with me and I just avoided you. I was a petty teenager who deprived their own child from knowing their family. In some ways I was as bad to Nicole as you were to me."

"Rachel, like you told me we have to let go of the past and focus on the future. What happened, happened and we are going to have to let it go. I have and now you have to." Shelby said and I sighed.

"Alright, so from now on we focus on what is?" I asked and she nodded.

"From now on." Shelby agreed.

Shelby and I talked for a while and we were only pulled away from our conversation by the smells that were coming out of kitchen where Jesse was putting the finishing touches on our thanksgiving dinner.

"That smells so good." I said as I walked up behind him and he turned around and smiled.

"What did I tell you about staying out of the kitchen while I was cooking?" He asked as I picked at the turkey that was sitting out on the counter.

"But it smells so good." I whined and he kissed me as he walked us out of the kitchen.

"Go get me Nicole and have someone set the table. Dinner will be ready in the next twenty minutes if you follow these simple instructions." Jesse said and I sighed as I turned to walk out of the kitchen and he landed a firm swat on my behind.

"Jesse!" I said turning around and he pulled me into his arms and we started to make out only to be pulled away by Shelby.

"Enough, thank you." Shelby said as she pushed me towards the stairs and I turned and smirked at Jesse before I went to go get Nicole up.

When I got to Beth's room I slowly opened the door and saw that Nicole was still asleep on the bed and I walked over and sat next to her and stroked her hair.

"Nicole." I cooed as I stroked her hair and after a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Time for you to get up and help your dad finish up with dinner." I said as she sat up and nodded.

"Alright I will be down in a second." She said and I got up and walked back down to the kitchen where Shelby was helping Beth set the table.

"Is she coming?" Jesse asked and I nodded.

"Yeah she just woke up so she will be down in a second." I said as Nicole came bounding past me.

"What do you need?" She asked and Jesse pointed to the oven and she instinctively went and started to tend to the meal while I turned to see if Shelby needed help.

It was about fifteen minutes later that we were all sitting down to the meal. Nicole and Beth sat next to each other while Jesse sat at the head of the table with me sitting next to him and Shelby next to me.

"So I must say that this is the best thanksgiving dinner I have ever had." She said as she stabbed another piece of turkey with her fork.

"I don't know the turkey is a little dry." Nicole said and Jesse shot her a look.

"Well if someone was helping me instead of sleeping it might have been more moist." Jesse chided and Nicole rolled her eyes.

"And if Shelby didn't wake me up this morning to go run..."

"And if someone went to bed at a decent time they wouldn't have been tired. This really is a vicious cycle that leads back to you." Shelby said and Beth and I started laughing.

"The meal is wonderful dad." Nicole said and Jesse smiled.

"Thank you."

"Beth I would wipe that smirk off your face, at least Nicole took a nap, you haven't which means you are going to bed early." Shelby said noticing that Beth was still laughing.

"Mom!" Beth whined and Shelby just smiled.

"Hey, you were the one that stayed up late last night. Plus having you and Nicole go to bed at different times might mean that you will actually get to sleep." Shelby said and Beth and Nicole both rolled their eyes.

"Mom, Puck asked if I could maybe spend sometime with him tomorrow, is that okay?" Beth asked and Shelby nodded.

"Of course." Shelby said and Nicole looked over at me.

"Mom are we still doing the black Friday stuff that we normally do?" Nicole asked and I shrugged.

"I mean we could if you want to but we don't have to." I said and Nicole smiled.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah why?" I asked and she shrugged.

"No reason in particular but Nick wanted to know if I could hang out..."

"Oh, can I take this one?" Jesse asked and I nodded.

"Go ahead." I said and Nicole sighed.

"The answer to that question would be only if someone can go with you." Jesse said and I smirked at his response being as it was more creative than the simple no that I was going to give her.

"Someone like?" Nicole questioned.

"Me, your mom, or Shelby." Jesse said and Nicole groaned.

"There goes that plan. So what else are we able to do?" Nicole asked and I shrugged.

"We can go shopping like we always do." I said and Nicole shook her head.

"No thanks, I think I will pass." Nicole stated and I shrugged.

"Your loss, what about you?" I asked Shelby and she nodded.

"I would love to." She said and I smiled.

The rest of dinner and dessert was filled with playful banter and after dinner Shelby and I cleaned the dishes while Beth got ready for bed and Jesse and Nicole entertained everyone with some light hearted singing.

Beth went to bed after we were finished with the dishes and Nicole went to bed a little while after that and luckily Shelby followed suit soon after leaving Jesse and I alone with a romantic movie.

"So where were we earlier when we were so rudely interrupted by your mother?" Jesse asked as he leaned over and kissed me.

Our simple kissing soon escalated to a full blown make-out session and things were getting pretty heated until I felt Chloe kick me and I pulled away.

"It looks like Shelby isn't the only one who doesn't like me kissing you anymore." I joked as Jesse leaned back on the couch and sighed.

"So is this how its going to be from now on?" He asked and I smiled.

"I hope so."

**A/n: So in my other stories I have been talking about maybe ending a few of my stories and while I am not saying that I am ending any of them I am asking for reviews to see which ones I should focus more on. I am going to try to clear that up in my other stories as well. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter!**

**-Katie! :)**


	23. Black Friday

**Rachel's POV:**

"Nicole." I whispered as I shook her but all she did was roll over and try to swat me away with her hand.

"Go away." She whined as I kept shaking her until she opened her eyes and glared at me.

"Good morning." I said with a bright smile and she only intensified her glare.

"What are you doing?" She asked and I took her hands and pulled her into a sitting position.

"You are stop one on my black friday adventure now are you going shopping with Shelby and I?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'm going back to sleep." She said lying down again and I sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Fine, but no Nick and you and dad can hang out." I said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she pulled the covers up to her chin and I got up and walked down to Shelby's room and lightly knocked on the door before I walked in.

"Rachel, is that you?" Shelby asked as she walked out of her bathroom and I nodded.

"Yeah, you're up." I said and she nodded.

"Of course I am up, it's black friday." She stated.

"So you do this often?" I asked as I sat on her bed and she brushed her hair.

"I usually get some shopping done really early in the morning while Beth is asleep being as Beth hates crowds. Is Nicole coming with us?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nope she wants to sleep and hang out with Jesse." I said and Shelby laughed.

"Alright so are you ready?" She asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and then grabbed her keys.

"Yeah." I said as I got up and we walked out to her car.

"So where are we going?" She asked as we pulled onto the main road and I pulled out my list.

"Well being as the last baby that I had was over fourteen years ago I need to get things for Chloe, and then we can go where ever you want to go." I said and she reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I saw a few cribs in the ads last night, are you interested?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course." I said, thrilled that I was actually going to be able to look at cribs and be excited about the coming of the baby.

"What's with the absentminded smile?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Just thinking about the differences between this baby and Nicole." I said and she squeezed my hand.

"How so?" She asked and I sighed.

"I didn't have this last time. I mean my dads and Jesse were supportive but they didn't think about the little things like cribs and what not. I guess I'm just glad that I have you because you understand." I said and Shelby nodded.

"Yeah I was a little late to that game but I do understand." Shelby stated.

I was thrilled when she pulled into the parking lot of Babies'R'Us and we got out of the car and made our way to the line that had formed outside of the door in anticipation of the store opening early.

It was about ten minutes later that the doors opened and Shelby and I went inside and went to go look at the baby things. Luckily Shelby grabbed a cart on the way in so that when we started to pick out things we had a place to put them.

"What about this?" Shelby asked as she held up a pink newborn outfit.

"That is adorable!" I said before I turned back to the racks of outfits that I was shuffling through.

"Can I ask you something?" Shelby asked as she put the outfit in the cart and I nodded.

"Yeah, of course." I said as I turned to face her.

"Well I was thinking about this whole baby thing and what are you going to do in regards to where you live?" She asked and I sighed.

"I don't know. I mean New York was my dream city for everything and it was fun raising Nicole there but here, this, this is what I always wanted. I grew up in Lima and I just love it here but I don't really know." I said picking at a hem on one of the outfits in the basket.

"What's the deal with the house you are in?" Shelby asked as we walked towards the baby furniture.

"It's a one year rental, we would have to find another place if we were to stay here, but there is more than just where we would live. Jesse and I took a one year leave from our jobs, even with Chloe the plan was to have her and go back to work." I said and Shelby nodded.

"I was just asking, I mean these are some things that you are going to have to think about, especially with two kids." Shelby said.

"I know it's just that Jesse and I haven't really gotten to the talking stage yet, but we will get there." I stated as we stopped in front of a white crib.

"You still have some time. So tell me more about Nicole's birthday celebration." Shelby said as we walked through the different nursery set ups.

"There isn't too much to tell. I mean we have some traditions that we are going to keep up but it's really more of just hanging out as a family before Chloe comes." I said as I stopped in front of a dark wood crib.

"Is this the one?" She asked and I nodded.

"I think that this is the one." I said as I ran my hands over the railing.

"It's gorgeous." Shelby said as she checked it out and then looked at the price.

"What's the damage with this one?" I asked and she showed me the price.

"It's not bad, but with you not knowing where you want to live maybe you should wait to buy a crib." Shelby said and I nodded knowing that she was right.

"You're right. So what else should we look at?" I asked as we moved away from the cribs and Shelby shrugged.

"We already picked out way too many outfits what else do you want to look at?" Shelby asked.

"Why don't we wrap it up here and then we can go to another store?" I asked and Shelby nodded.

"That works for me." Shelby said as we headed for the check out.

"You know I don't even know why we go shopping this early in the morning when we don't go for any of the good deals." I said as we walked out and I looked over the receipt while Shelby put the bags in the back.

"Yeah well some of the things we got were on sale and it's more of being able to go into the shops so early that is the fun of it." Shelby said as she got in and I nodded.

"Yeah I guess. So Beth is going to be spending the day with Puck huh?" I asked and Shelby sighed.

"That is the plan. So tell me more about Puck's new daughter." Shelby said and I shrugged.

"Have you been in contact with Puck since we were in high school?" I asked and Shelby shook her head.

"No, after you all graduated I lost contacted with them. Quinn moved away and Puck got involved with sports and I didn't try to contact them and eventually I realized that I didn't want to." Shelby said and I sighed.

"Puck got involved with a girl two years ago, he was sure that she was the one. He dated her and he was going to propose when she told him she was pregnant but as soon as their daughter was born she packed up and moved out leaving Puck with their daughter."

"Wow that sucks."

"In a way yeah but she doesn't know what she is missing. Their daughter is beautiful." I said and Shelby smiled.

"What is her name?" Shelby asked.

"Caroline Elizabeth Puckerman. Puck always wanted to name his daughter Caroline and when his girlfriend left their daughter in the hospital he called me to come out and help him. I thought that it was the perfect name for her."

"Whats the Elizabeth for?" Shelby asked.

"Beth, he wasn't able to be there for her like he wanted to be but he never forgot about her. It was his little way to make sure that Beth was always a part of his life."

"I knew that I always liked Puck..."

"So much so you hooked up with him while we were in high school." I joked and Shelby slammed on the brakes in shock.

"How did you..."

"Everyone knew, trust me it's no big deal." I stated and Shelby didn't say anything as she started to drive down the road again.

"That thing with Puck was a mistake Rachel, it never should have happened..."

"Again Shelby it's fine. It was years ago, we all make mistakes."

"But still..."

"Let's just drop it. So how was raising Quinn's spawn?" I asked jokingly and Shelby shot me a look.

"That was not nice Rachel." She stated and I smirked.

"But it's true. Plus you have heard the stories of Nicole growing up it's only fair that you tell me some of your battle stories." I said and she sighed.

"Like what? I mean you know first hand that Beth has a bit of her mother's temper and she likes to be in charge..."

"You aren't going to tell me any stories are you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nope. So where to?"

* * *

><p><strong>Beth's POV:<strong>

When I woke up it was around eight in the morning. I could see that Nicole was already gone and I guessed that she had gone running or with our mothers who had disappeared from the house. I sent a text to my dad and then got dressed knowing that he would be here soon to get me.

When I was dressed I walked down into the living room and saw Jesse cooking as I walked in and he smiled.

"When will your dad get here?" Jesse asked and I shrugged.

"Soon I think. I set him a text when I first got up so he should be here soon." I said as my phone lit up and I checked it and smiled.

"He's here?" Jesse asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll see you later?" I asked and Jesse nodded.

"That you will, have fun and say hi to little Caroline for me." He said and I smiled.

"I will."

I bounded out of the house and down the driveway to where my dad was waiting in his car. In the backseat was my two year old little sister happily playing with a few toys in her car seat.

"Hi." I said as I slipped into the front seat and leaned over and gave my dad a hug.

"Hey kid. Where is your mom?" He asked and I shrugged.

"No idea, I woke up and her and Rachel were MIA." I said as I saw Nicole running back towards the house.

"Well she didn't go running that's for sure." Puck said as he waved as Nicole as she ran up the driveway waving before she entered the house.

"I think that they went to go do the crazy black friday thing." I said as I pulled on my seatbelt and we pulled onto the road.

"That sounds about right, so what have you been up to kid?" He asked and I smiled.

"Nothing much. We have been doing family things since school got out, it hasn't been as bad as I thought though, I mean Rachel is pretty cool..."

"What about Nicole?" He asked and I smirked.

"She is pretty cool too, although she keeps getting me in trouble." I whined and Puck just laughed.

"She is pretty good at that." Puck said before he was interrupted by Caroline who had a lot to say.

"Beth!" She said finally noticing that I was in the car.

"Hi baby!" I said turning around as much as I could.

"She has been so excited to see her sister. Haven't you baby?" Puck cooed as he reached his hand back and tugged at her foot causing her to cry out in a squeal of laughter.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well I thought that we could start the day out by taking Caroline to the park and then when she goes down for her n-a-p we can do something fun, just the two of us." He said and I smiled.

"That sounds like a great plan." I said as he pulled into the parking lot for the park and I got out and took Caroline out of her seat and then set her on the ground and she took off running to the swings.

"She is a little ball of energy." Puck said as we followed her to the swings and pushed her softly as she held onto the big girl swing not wanting to be put in the baby swing.

"Favorite color?" I asked my dad and he sighed.

"Red, you?"

"Green, but I look good in red." I said and he nodded.

"That you do."

"Favorite actress?" I asked and he smirked.

"Angelina, actor?" He asked.

"Don't have one. How long did you know Quinn before you knocked her up?" I asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"A year and it was a one night stand that wasn't suppose to lead to anything." He said and I nodded.

"So this Sam that she is married to?" I questioned.

"Came to Lima the year after you were born and adopted. He swept her off her feet and then she cheated on him with one Finn Hudson. After that it didn't look like they were going to get back together and then I got a wedding invitation after everything that went on our senior year..."

"What happened your senior year?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Another story for another time kid. Caroline why don't you take Beth over to the slide?" He asked and Caroline nodded as he stopped the swing and she hopped off and took my hand.

We played at the park for a few hours before Puck finally talked Caroline into leaving and we headed back to his house, stopping to get lunch on the way. After we had eaten Puck put Caroline down for her nap and then settled next to me on his couch.

"So what do you want to know about me?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I mean this isn't the first time we have met and we sort of answered a lot of questions previously. Is there anything you want to know about me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah of course. What were things like with your mom growing up?" He asked and I smiled.

"Things with my mom were fantastic..."

"Of course they were." He said and I nodded.

"She treated me as if I was her own daughter and while I knew that adopted I didn't really care. I love my mom, she is the best thing that you could have ever of given me and for that I am so thankful." I said and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you think that. You know I would have loved to have been in your life..."

"I know but you get to be there now and that is all that matters right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep, so what do you want to do?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Don't really know, is there a game on?" I asked and he smirked.

"Oh thank god that you aren't exactly like your mom." He said as he turned on the tv and flipped through the channels and put on a football game.

We sat in silence and watched the game for a while and before we knew it Caroline was awake and playing with her toys in the living room.

"Hey can you watch her for a second, I have to go grab something from the garage." Puck said and I nodded.

"Yeah of course." I said as I scooted onto the floor and Caroline smiled up at me.

While Puck was gone Caroline and I played with her blocks and with some of her ducks that she seemed obsessed with. It was a few minutes later that I saw the flash of a camera go off and I saw Puck standing behind the couch taking pictures.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep, plus Quinn wants me to send her some pictures. She was complaining that I got to spend time with you and she didn't." He said as he sent a text to Quinn and I rolled my eyes.

"She just had to ask if she wanted to spend time with me. You can tell her that I said she could get over it." I said as Caroline came over and sat on my lap.

"I'll tell her that, so what time do I need to take you home?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, my mom was gone before she could tell me when to get back but I guess that as long as you feed me I just have to be home by bed time. Why?" I asked and he smiled.

"Want to have dinner with Quinn and her family?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of course." I said and he sent another text.

"Then lets go get Caroline ready and we can meet them for dinner in twenty minutes or so." Puck said as I scooped Caroline into my arms and followed Puck into her room.

"So what are Quinn's kids like?" I asked as I picked out a cute outfit for Caroline, which was hard to do considering all the t-shirts and jeans that Puck had for her.

"Her older son is a bit of a player thanks to yours truly but the younger one is rather shy, loves music. Pretty much he is just like his dad, a dork." Puck said and I smirked.

"Watch it, that's my brother you're talking about." I joked.

"So how are you adjusting to the whole having siblings and other parents thing?" He asked and I sighed.

"It's different. I mean I went from being an only child to having two brothers and a little sister, all of which are only half related to me. But I guess the weirdest thing to have happened was the whole Nicole and Rachel coming out of nowhere. I mean I love them and all but I'm not used to sharing my mom." I stated and Puck smirked.

"But you're totally okay with getting two new parents huh?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of course." I said as I stood Caroline up and Puck smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded.

I wasn't too surprised when we pulled into the parking lot of Breadsticks. Since I first met my parents they were always talking about taking me here and while I have been her hundreds of times before it was nice to be doing this as a family, sort of.

When we walked into the restaurant I saw Quinn and her family waiting for us at a table. As soon as she saw us she got up and rushed over to us sharing a hug with Puck before she turned her attention to Caroline and I.

"My oh my, Caroline actually looks like a little girl." Quinn cooed as she tickled the small child and she laughed. "Hi Beth." She said smiling at me.

"Hi Quinn." I said not sure if using mom would creep her out but finding that me calling her Quinn left her with a sad smile.

"Shall we go sit down?" She asked and I nodded as I followed her over to the table and placed Caroline in the highchair that was at the table and then took a seat next to Puck across from Quinn.

"So I guess I should introduce you to everyone. This is my husband Sam and our two sons Ethan and Jacob." Quinn said identifying the different people at the table.

"She looks just like you mom, are you sure that she is half Uncle Puck?" Ethan asked and I smirked at his question.

"I'm sure." Quinn said blushing slightly at her son's question.

"So how long have you known that my mom was your mom?" Jacob asked and I shrugged.

"I for the most part knew that I was adopted, but it wasn't until recently that I found out your mom was also my mom." I said trying to answer his question the best that I could.

"Boys, why don't you lay off harassing your sister for a little bit?" Sam asked and the boys both sighed.

"Just one more question?" Ethan asked and Sam paused for a second before giving in.

"One more and that is it." He said and Ethan smirked.

"So other than us and Caroline, do you have any other siblings?" He asked and I paused for a second.

"Um I do actually. I have an older sister who isn't blood related to me but she is my mother's daughter." I said and Jacob nodded satisfied with my answer while Ethan opened his mouth to disobey his father.

"How much older? Is she hot?" He asked and I laughed.

"She is your mom's age and she has a daughter that is older than you." I said and his face fell a little.

"Is her daughter hot?" He asked and Quinn almost spit out the water that she had been drinking while Puck gave her a satisfied smile.

"Ethan!" She chided but he just shrugged.

"What mom, it's not like I told Beth that I would totally do her if we weren't related." He said and Quinn buried her face in her hands.

"I am so sorry." She said to me and I laughed it off.

"It's no big deal, boy are idiots." I stated and she laughed.

"Yeah they are." Quinn said as she handed me a menu and we took a few minutes to look it over before we were ready to order.

After dinner was ordered and we were waiting for our food to be brought out Puck and Sam took the boys over to the small arcade that was attached to the restaurant while Quinn, Caroline, and I stayed at the table.

"So can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked and I nodded as I made faces at Caroline who was laughing up a storm.

"Of course." I said and I could hear her take in a deep breath.

"I know that we have talked about you spending part of your winter break with us and I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with doing that." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am really looking forward to spending time with you. I mean I just don't feel like I really know anything about you, I just hope that we can get closer." I said and Quinn smiled brightly.

"I want to get to know you better as well. So another question, how in the world did you get Caroline out of the house without a pair of jeans and a band shirt on?" She asked and I smiled.

"He let me pick what she would wear today but I think it's time that you and I have an intervention and toss those horrid clothes that he has for her."

"Agreed!" Quinn said with a small laugh.

"Do I even want to know?" Puck asked as he gave Caroline a kiss and Quinn and I exchanged glances.

"Let's just say that mom and I have big plans for winter break." I said and I heard Quinn take in a sharp breath.

"Did you just call me..."

"Mom? Yeah, I guess I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby's POV:<strong>

It was a little after four in the afternoon when Rachel and I returned from shopping. Honestly I wasn't expecting Beth to be home for a while so I thought that this would be a good time for Nicole and I to get to know each other.

"So what did you do all day?" Rachel asked as she sat next to Nicole on the couch.

"Hung out with dad." Nicole said while texting someone on her phone until Rachel pried the device from her hands and stuck it behind her back.

"Really mom?" Nicole asked and Rachel just shrugged.

"I want to talk to you and have your full attention." Rachel stated and Nicole shifted on the couch.

"Well you have it." She said and I walked over and sat on the other side of Nicole.

"Good, now Shelby and I were talking and we want to spend some time with you..."

"That's nice but dad and I sort of have plans." She said and Rachel shot a look to Jesse who held his hands up and mouthed that he had no plans.

"You sure about that?" I asked and Nicole nodded.

"Yep, and now I have to go." She said as she got up only to have me catch her arm and pull her back down.

"So what would you like to do?" I asked and she sighed.

"Bowling, pizza for dinner, and no family movie afterward." Nicole said and I smiled at Rachel.

"Deal, but here is my little stipulation, no phone, and it's just you and me." I said and Nicole stood up.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked and I got to my feet.

"We will be back in a few hours and if you do anything, change the sheets." I said and Jesse smirked.

"Way ahead of you." He said and I rolled my eyes as Nicole dry heaved and I guided her out of the house.

"Are they always like that?" I asked as I pulled out of the driveway and she nodded.

"Yes. I mean you think that the little show back there was disgusting you should have heard it when they were creating Chloe..."

"They did that while you were home?" I asked throughly disgusted.

"They thought I was asleep." She said and I gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"It's okay, just a few more years until I get to move out right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said with a sigh realizing that my time with her was running out.

"What with the dramatic woe-is-me act?" Nicole asked and I smirked.

"You're very observant aren't you?" I asked.

"You didn't answer my question and yes I am observant."

"I was just thinking of how soon Beth and you are going to be leaving." I said and Nicole sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" She said and I nodded.

"Of course."

"Do you really think that my parents are going to move us back to the city?" She asked and I shrugged recalling the conversation that I had with Rachel earlier.

"I don't know. What I do know is that either way you are stuck with me kid." I teased and she just rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't what I was really worried about." She said.

"Then what are you worried about?" I asked.

"I don't want my parents to feel like they have to go back to New York because they promised me. I mean my mom has been on the phone talking to the people that she works with for a while and she told them already that she really wants to stay here she just doesn't want me to get upset." Nicole said and I could start to piece together Rachel's apprehensions.

"Don't worry about it, in the end I think your parents are going to do whatever they think is best." I said trying to comfort Nicole but a little unsure of how to do it.

"I guess. So this whole hanging out thing was your idea?" She asked and I nodded.

"I asked your mom if I could spend some time with you. I mean other than when you spent the weekend at my house we haven't really explored our relationship." I said and Nicole nodded.

"I guess you're right. I mean it's not like I don't eat dinner at your house at least once a week or anything..."

"Stop whining we are going to have fun." I said as I pulled into the parking lot and Nicole smirked.

"I guess."

We were halfway through the game of bowling and eating when I turned to Nicole with a great idea.

"So I have a proposition for you." I said as Nicole walked back from bowling.

"What are you thinking?" She asked as she picked up another slice of pizza and took a bite.

"Just I know someone who owns a dance studio in town and I was thinking that maybe after this game you would want to go over there for a bit." I said and she gave me a look.

"Seriously?" She asked and I nodded as I got up.

"Yes seriously, why are you so against it?" I asked as I bowled only knocking down a few pins.

"I was hoping that I could not do anything for glee for the rest of this weekend." She stated and I laughed as I threw the ball down the lane again picking up the spare. "What's so funny?" She asked as I turned to her.

"This wasn't for glee or anything. I was thinking that you always did dance and all that other stuff while you were in New York and that you might want to do it here. It wouldn't be a class but I could get you the space if you wanted."

"Really? No glee routines or you yelling at me because a turn wasn't up to your standards?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep, just you the dance floor and a whole hour." I said and Nicole smiled.

"So would this just be a one time thing?" She asked coming back from bowling a strike and I shook my head.

"No, I think that I could talk my friend into letting you use the space twice a week for an hour if you would like. There is also the dance studio at McKinley that you are more than welcome to use during your free period." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks, this is awesome." She said as she took a seat and I got up for my turn.

At the end of the game I ended up beating Nicole by ten pins and she was furious, I myself was amused.

"I'm telling you that there is something wrong with your machine." Nicole told the boy working behind the counter as I got a print out of the score so that I could display my winning score to everyone at the house.

"Nicole just turn your shoes in and lets go." I said almost feeling sorry for the kid who had been listening to Nicole complain since I won.

"But..."

"Let's go, my friend is waiting." I said and she turned in her shoes and then followed me out to the car pouting the entire way.

"I don't know how yet but you totally cheated." She said as soon as we were in the car and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't cheat, you are just going to have to get over the fact that I am better at something." I stated.

"Whatever." She said and I laughed.

"Just remember that response for when I show everyone the print out of the score." I teased.

"So this friend of yours, who is it?" She asked.

"She was one of my glee parents a few years ago. I was talking to her about everything and I mentioned that you danced and she asked if you would want to use her studio. She said she loved me as her son's coach and she just wanted to help." I said and Nicole nodded.

"I bet her son would have a different opinion of you." Nicole mumbled.

"Are you trying to say something?" I stated and she shook her head.

"Nope, not at all." She replied.

"Great, we're here." I said as I parked in front of the studio and then grabbed the bag that was in the back of the car so that Nicole could change into her dance clothes.

I handed Nicole the bag and she went to change while I took a seat in the studio that we were going to be using. I wasn't sure if she wanted me in the room but when she came back she handed me her hair tie and sat down in front of me so that I could pull her hair up for her and then she stretched while I hooked up my iphone so that she would have a playlist to dance to.

"Would you mind staying?" She asked as I walked towards the door and I smiled.

"You want me to stay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I mean it's an hour and it would be rather silly for you to leave. Plus I want to show you that my dancing is not rough around the edges like you seem to think." She said referring to the comment that I had made one of the first times that I had seen her dance.

"You know I only said that because I wanted to make sure you knew who was in charge." I stated and she smirked.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed and I shook my head as I hit play and pushed her further onto the floor.

"Just dance." I stated and she bounded happily onto the floor and then took a deep breath and started with a simple routine.

By the end of the hour I was amazed by Nicole's focus and talent. When she was dancing there were no walls up around her, the dancing was a window to her soul and she let it all out. It didn't even seem to bother her that I was watching, she just danced as if there was no one in the room.

"So what do you think?" Nicole finally asked and I just smiled.

"Wow, you can really dance." I said and she smiled.

"You think so?" She asked and I went to say something when Mrs. Laurence spoke up.

"Darling, you dance like an angel. How long have you been dancing?" Mrs. Laurence asked.

"For a long time." Nicole said as she pushed the hair that had fallen out of her face.

"Would you be interested in teaching a class or two here? I mean I used to have someone to teach my beginning class but they quit last week and I have been trying to find someone..."

"I would love to." Nicole said happily until she looked at me. "But I have glee..."

"Oh I figured. If you were to work with the beginners you would only work on Saturday mornings and if you ever had to miss because of glee I totally understand." She said and I looked at Nicole.

"Can I talk to Shelby for a minute and then get back to you?" Nicole asked and Mrs. Laurence nodded.

"Of course doll, I will be cleaning up studio A if you need me." She said as she turned and left.

"What do you think?" Nicole asked and I smiled.

"I think that it would be a great opportunity for you and I'm sure that if your parents couldn't take you I could. The ball is in your court." I said and Nicole smiled.

"I think I am going to take the job." She said as she collected her things and then skipped out of the room and I smiled.

"I knew you would." I muttered to myself as I followed her out, thrilled that my plan worked.

**A/n: I hope you liked it!**

**-Katie :)**


	24. Puck vs Noah

**NICOLE'S POV:**

"Meet me in the auditorium at lunch." Beth said as she passed me in the hallway.

"What?" I asked as I tried to catch up to her but I only had a few minutes to get to class and she was not slowing down or heading in the right direction.

"Nicole I believe your class is that way." Shelby said redirecting me towards my class and I just sighed as I walked down the hallway away from Beth towards my next class.

As soon as the bell rang I jumped up from my seat and quickly made my way to the auditorium. I was surprised to find Beth on the stage already waiting for me when I walked in.

"Hey you made it." She said as she hopped off the stage and I gave her a look.

"Yeah, did you even go to your last class?" I asked and she smirked.

"I went to most of it." She replied and I nodded.

"So why am I meeting you here?" I asked as we both walked back towards the stage.

"Aaron and I broke up this morning..."

"What?" I asked and she sighed as she scuffed her shoes along the stage.

"It was his idea, he said that I wasn't the same girl that he had fallen in love with our freshman year, which I guess is okay. I mean at least I am showing growth right?" Beth joked as she wiped her face where the tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I guess I am." She said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Have you told your mom yet?" I asked after a few minutes and she shook her head as she pulled away.

"Are you insane? No I haven't told my mother, she thinks of Aaron and I like the prize couple of New Directions. I just can't tell her, I don't know how to." Beth said and I nodded knowing the feeling.

"Yeah your mom can be pretty intense." I said and Beth laughed.

"More than a you know, I guess with Aaron and I out of the way that makes you and Nick the power couple..."

"Forget it, your mother hates I mean HATES Nick." I stated and Beth laughed.

"That might have to do with the fact you disobeyed her and hung out with him a lot during the past month."

"Even so he is my boyfriend and I'm her granddaughter, she is going to have to get over it..."

"Easier said than done." Beth said and I nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it. So why the auditorium?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I knew that my mom wouldn't be here and it was a private place for us to talk." She said as she sat down on the piano bench.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked taking a seat next to her and she sighed.

"I want to say yes but I don't really know. I want to be okay, I want it not to hurt, but I mean we were together for years and then he just ended it." Beth said and I nodded.

"How long did you date?" I asked and she shrugged as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"Almost three years. We started dating the second semester of our freshman year so our third anniversary was coming up." Beth said.

"That sucks, but look at it this way, what doesn't kill you-"

"Makes you stronger, if only that was the case." Beth said and I shrugged.

"It could be. Look at it this way, by being all upset and pining after him you are letting him know that he controls you."

"So what do you want me to do? I mean he just broke up with me and you want me to show him that he meant nothing to me?"

"Not that he meant nothing to you just that you won't let him control you. Personally I think that he is testing you, I think that he wants to see just how much he can make you pine after him."

"Really?" Beth asked and I nodded.

"I mean come on, this is Aaron we are talking about. At the beginning of the school year you were the girlfriend that wanted to beat the crap out of me for even talking to him. I'm pretty sure he just wants that girl back."

"So what do you say we do?"

"We? I never said anything about we, but you can make it official."

"What do you mean by that?" Beth asked and I smirked.

"When Aaron broke up with you, it was just you two alone right?" I asked and Beth nodded.

"Yeah he met me behind the bleachers where we used to make out and he broke up with me. It was just the two of us, and he asked me to keep it on the down low for a while." Beth said and I nodded.

"That is because he wants to see what lengths you will go through to get him back, if you want him back then pine but if you want to teach him a lesson I know a way." I said and Beth bit her lower lip for a second.

"How?"

I could tell that Beth was nervous as she fidgeted backstage. I had talked Shelby into letting the girls work alone today while she went over vocals and dance steps with the boys. I had to come up with a rather complex routine and we worked terribly hard on it, but in the end I was excited about the finished project.

"Nicole are you sure about this? I mean by doing this I am not only sending him a message I am proclaiming to the entire world that we broke up." Beth said and I nodded.

"I'm sure about this but if you are having second thoughts you don't have to do this." I stated and Beth shook her head.

"No, I can do this, I need to do this, I want to do this." She said and I smiled.

"Then lets do this." I stated as I nodded to Dakota who got everyone else ready to go on stage.

Being as we had been working in the auditorium the entire time it was not hard to set up for a performance. We had made sure that everything was in order before the end of the school day so that when the rest of the team came in we were ready to go. It also helped that some of the guys were in on the whole thing so they could make sure that the entire thing went off without a hitch. The only real obstacle that we faced was Shelby but I was hoping that she wouldn't be too upset given the circumstances.

It was exactly a minute before rehearsal started that I gave a cue to Kyle to start the music. As soon as the first few notes were heard the entire room got quite as Beth stood on the main stage alone.

"You better hope your grandmother doesn't kill you for this." Haley whispered and I gave her a look.

"You don't think I already thought about that, now shut up." I whispered back.

"Someone is in a mood." Haley said as she walked away and I rolled my eyes.

"_You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone..." _Beth started and I took a step out from behind the curtain and walked up to where she was.

"_You know I dream in color, and do the things I want..." _I sang as I joined Beth on stage.

We traded lines up until the chorus when we were joined by the rest of the girls.

The routine was flawless for the most part and when we ended we got a standing ovation from everyone other than Aaron and Shelby, but that was to be expected.

"That was... wow!" Mr. Schue said as the clapping died down.

"It may have been wow but it cut into my rehearsal, everyone on stage now!" Shelby barked and everyone scattered onto stage as Will turned to her and the two seemed to get into a little spat while we all got set.

"Harsh." Nick whispered as he stood next to me and I nodded.

"Ya think?" I asked.

"NO TALKING!" Shelby bellowed and the room suddenly got silent as Will shook his head and took a seat a few rows in front of Shelby.

The rest of rehearsal was intense with very few breaks. I was just happy when we were dismissed and everyone silently went to leave. I grabbed my things and followed Kyle outside so that we could talk for a minute.

"So do you think that Aaron got the message?" I asked and we both turned to watch Kyle's older brother storm out of the auditorium towards the car.

"I would say so." Kyle stated and I snickered as Aaron passed us.

"Get to the car dip-shit or be left here." Aaron barked and Kyle rolled his eyes as he waved to me and followed his brother.

I was about to sit down on the sidewalk so that I could wait for my ride when Shelby walked out and took my hand.

"I'm dropping you off tonight meet me by the car, I will be there in a minute with Beth." She said in a calm manner as she lightly pushed me towards the parking lot and I nodded and walked over to her car to wait while she went back inside, presumably to go fetch Beth from where ever she was.

It was a few seconds later that Shelby and Beth came out to the car and Beth and I exchanged looks as Shelby walked around to the drivers side.

"Did she say anything to you?" Beth asked and I shook my head.

"No, you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Not a word..."

"Girls will you two stop gossiping and get in the car?" Shelby asked as she rolled down Beth's window and Beth and I both sighed as we got into the car.

We had just pulled out of the parking lot when Beth couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are you mad at us?" Beth asked and there was a brief pause before Shelby answered.

"No, the routine was great..."

"Then what was with the chastising us at rehearsal?" I asked as I leaned up on the center console.

"Sit back please and I was only doing that to get your attention and cooperation at rehearsal." Shelby said and I leaned a little farther forward.

"Then what was with the spat between you and Mr. Schue?" I asked before Shelby took her hand and pushed me back into my seat.

"That wasn't a spat we were talking about something that we will tell everyone about tomorrow in rehearsal. Anything else?" Shelby asked and Beth and I shook our heads. "Well then can I ask what was with the song selections? I mean I was sure that you and Beth were more into the top 20s not the songs from when your mom was in high school." Shelby commented and I caught the look that Beth was giving me in the side mirror and I shrugged to let her know that it was up to her to tell her mom about Aaron.

"Well it was meant to send a message to someone." Beth said and Shelby nodded.

"To whom?" Shelby asked and Beth sighed.

"Aaron, he broke up with me this morning and I just wanted to let him know that it was over and I was not going to be pining after him." Beth said and the car fell into an awkward silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shelby asked after a few seconds and Beth shrugged.

"I wasn't sure how you would take it. I mean you always put pressure on Aaron and I to stay together and it's over, with no hope of reconciliation."

"Beth I didn't know that you felt pressured to stay with Aaron. I never would have wanted you to date someone you didn't like just because you thought that I wanted you to." Shelby said and Beth sighed.

"I know, it just took me a while for me to figure out what I wanted and once I did, I didn't want to tell you before I had everything figured out in case you changed my mind." Beth said and Shelby reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked and I looked out the window, happy that we were finally pulling into my neighborhood.

"Yeah..." Beth said as Shelby pulled into my driveway.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." I said as I went to get out but Shelby quickly locked the doors to keep me from getting out.

"Not so fast." Shelby said and I groaned as I turned to face her.

"Yes?" I asked and Shelby smirked.

"You didn't turn in your assignment this morning, in fact in the few weeks leading up to thanksgiving break you haven't done your homework in quite a few of your classes..."

"How did you..."

"I'm a teacher and as a coach I take pride in knowing everything the concerns my students. I enquire the details about my students and your report has come back as less than satisfactory, so lunches will be held in my room where you will work on your homework. Anything that isn't finished will be taken home and it will be completed and shown to me during your first class, and if for some reason that doesn't work out I'm sure your parents and I can arrange something." Shelby said and I sighed.

"Fine..."

"Oh and that starts tonight, I already got a list of the homework that is due tomorrow for your classes and I want to see it tomorrow morning. And I think Wednesday evening would be a great time to start on everything you haven't done."

"What's the point in that? I mean it's not like I can turn it in for credit now."

"That is true, but I think it will teach you a lesson in getting things done. Now enjoy the rest of your night." Shelby said as she unlocked the doors and I shook my head as I got out of the car and walked into my house.

"How was your day?" My dad asked as I walked into the house and I shrugged.

"It wasn't too bad. How was yours?" I asked and he smiled.

"It was going great until I got an interesting phone call from Shelby concerning your school work..."

"Daddy I still have an A in all of my classes, so what if I missed a few assignments?" I asked as my mom walked into the room visibly unhappy.

"Nicole Adele St. James, you will be making up every single assignment that you missed..."

"I know, Shelby already said that I will be doing that Wednesday with her, as well as her checking my work every single morning." I complained as I set my rehearsal bag down and my mom crossed her arms.

"She isn't the only one who will be checking your work, I mean we trusted you Nicole!" Mom said as she started to pace the room and I turned to look at my dad.

"Look I didn't do anything that hurt my grades, I just missed a few pointless assignments..."

"You see that is how it starts. First you miss a few assignments and then you start getting B's on test, then you miss more assignments and then you fail." My mom said and I gave my dad a look who nodded which meant that he was agreeing with me that my mom was going a little overboard.

"Rach, calm down..."

"Calm down? Calm down Jesse? Our daughter, our fourteen year old daughter is going to flunk out of high school and you want me to calm down? I can't believe this!"

"Nicole head upstairs, I think that your mom and I need a moment to talk." Dad said and I nodded as I grabbed my bag and went to walk upstairs.

"You better be working on your homework when we check on you!" My mom called after me and I sighed.

Of all the things that Shelby could start tonight she had to start with this.

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV:<strong>

I was furious that Jesse had let Nicole walk out. I mean she deserved to have me rip her a new one, but no daddy had to ride in on his white horse and save her.

"I cannot believe you let her walk away." I seethed as Jesse walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder leading me to the couch.

"Rachel, your daughter doesn't need you to be this upset right now..."

"Nicole deserves for me to be a lot more upset than I am at her..."

"Not that daughter Rach, Chloe. This yelling and stress this was part of the reason why you had Nicole so early. You don't need to be stressing out over all of this. Shelby already said that she would take care of this, so let her do it." Jesse said as he stroked my hair and I took a deep calming breath.

"I know, you're right. I just don't get why Nicole feels the need to test us. I mean she was never like this in New York." I said and Jesse smirked.

"Yes she was, we just didn't make a big deal about it because it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean she ran away when we were in New York, she snuck out, she talked back, and she didn't turn in assignments. The only thing that is different is us. As parents we are more grown up and we can see past Nicole's crap." Jesse said and I laughed.

"So in the whole raising a child thing the only thing we really did was raise ourselves." I joked and Jesse nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess that was about all we did." He commented and I leaned into his arms.

"I still don't get why she is doing all this stuff. I mean she knows how I am about her grades..."

"Her grades aren't slipping, she just felt like they were a few worthless assignments so she didn't do them. She is like me in that sense, she has the drive and ambition in the arts but it lacks when it comes to grades..."

"It's not just grades, she will get herself to a certain point with her singing and dancing and then she will just get complacent, we were starting to see that in the last few months we were in New York. The only reason she isn't doing that here yet is we just moved."

"Trust me Shelby will not let her get away with slacking off. Shelby knows what she can do and she won't accept anything less than her best effort." Jesse said easing my worries like he always seemed to do.

"You're right, so what now?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well we need to feed Nicole, but I think we can scare the living shit out of her first if you would like." Jesse said and I smiled.

"I'm listening."

"What is Puck doing tonight?" He asked and I grabbed my phone.

"I don't know let's see."

"Where am I needed?" Puck asked as he handed Caroline to me.

"She is in her room, and don't go easy on her. I think she can deal with being shaken up a little bit." I said and I saw a satisfied smile on Puck's face.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?" He asked.

"A long time, now go before I change my mind and call Santana." I said as I took Caroline over to the couch.

"You wouldn't." He said raising an eyebrow and I smirked.

"Want to test that theory?" I stated challenging him and he quickly shook his head.

"I'll see you in a bit, and just ignore any yelling that you might hear in the next few minutes. Be good Caroline, show aunt Rachel what a good girl acts like." Noah cooed to the toddler on my lap and Caroline nodded and then waved as Puck walked up the stairs.

I could hear Puck yelling at Nicole and I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at Caroline who had squirmed off my lap and onto the floor where she was flipping through some magazines that I had lying around.

"So Caroline, how are you?" I asked and Caroline looked up at me and shrugged.

"Fine." She said as she turned her attention back to the magazine.

"Can you show me what you are reading?" I asked and she sighed and stood up and placed the magazine on my lap.

"Pretty." She said as she pointed to one of the ads in the magazine.

"Yes it is very pretty." I commented as Caroline flipped through some more pages.

"Toys?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Aunt Rachel doesn't have any toys, she is pretty boring huh?" I asked and Caroline nodded and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked dropping the magazine and placing her hands on her hips.

"Right now, that would be you little miss priss." I stated mimicking her actions and she laughed.

"So silly aunt Raquel." Caroline said making me smile more as she mispronounced my name.

"How about we go get a snack. Uncle Jesse is in the kitchen making dinner, lets go see what he is making." I said getting up and Caroline quickly ran past me into the kitchen where she was quickly intercepted by Jesse.

"Hey little one." He said as he scooped her into his arms and then tickled her much to Caroline's delight.

"Stop it." She giggled and Jesse looked at her.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently as he continued to tickle her and she shrieked happily.

"Jwesse." She said and Jesse stopped and set her back on the ground.

"So what were you coming in here for cutie?" Jesse asked and Caroline looked at me and I nodded to let her know to go ahead and ask.

"I'm hungry." She said and Jesse laughed.

"Then we are just going to have to take care of that. Now lets go see what we have shall we?" Jesse asked extending his hand to Caroline and she took it and then two walked over to the pantry.

"Not too much, I'm sure that Noah will be taking us up on our offer for dinner." I said as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh you bet I am going to be taking you up on that offer. Plus I want to see just how good my work is." He said as he walked over to the walk in pantry where Jesse and Caroline were emerging with one of Nicole's fruit snacks.

"Daddy look!" Caroline said showing her freshly accumulated snack to Noah.

"I see that, what do you say?" He asked and she looked back at Jesse.

"Thank you uncle Jwesse." She said before she teetered off into the living room.

"Kids huh?" Noah asked and Jesse and I both laughed. "I wouldn't be laughing, you two have just signed up for at least eighteen more years of this." He said and I rubbed my stomach.

"I think we can handle it." I said as Jesse returned to cooking and Noah and I walked back into the living room where Caroline was eating her snack while flipping through the magazine she had previously discarded.

"You so sure? I mean you get another one like Nicole and I am pretty sure you and Jesse are heading to an early grave." Noah joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Cause that one is a piece of cake." I said gesturing to Caroline with my head and he nodded.

"So we both have it hard. I think that all kids are programmed to make their parents lives hard." Noah said and I sighed.

"Maybe Chloe will be different." I said and Noah just laughed.

"Yeah right, not with the set of genes she has been given. Speaking of genes what is taking your husband so long with dinner?" Noah asked and I rolled my eyes.

"It shouldn't be took much longer." I said as I heard Nicole descending the stairs and I turned to see her pause at the bottom.

"May I join you? I finished my homework and I brought it for you to check." Nicole said and I nodded.

"Just place your work on the counter in the other room and then you can join your uncle Noah and I in here." I said and she nodded as she walked into the other room and then came back and sat next to me on the couch and let me wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry about not doing my work and I promise I won't let it happen again." She said and I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad."

"Hey Nicky can you help me in the kitchen for a second?" Jesse called and Nicole moved and got up.

"Yeah." I waited until Nicole was gone before I turned to Noah and smiled.

"What in the world did you say to that child?" I asked and Noah shrugged.

"Not too much, I just went all Puckster on her butt. No one messes with the Puckster." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well Puckster I think Caroline is making a poopy." I said and Puck quickly got up off the couch and scooped Caroline off the floor heading towards the bathroom.

"Caroline how many times do I have to tell you that you are to tell daddy when you have to go potty?" Noah said and I laughed as I got off the couch.

"You may be the Puckster but I do believe the fact that you are rushing your two year old to the 'potty' Noah." I joked and he shot me a look as he finally gave up on getting Caroline to the potty on time.

"So maybe I'm not as tough as I used to be, but I can still invoke fear when I need to." He said and I nodded.

"I guess so, now do you have a diaper bag for this young lady that I can go get for you?" I asked and Puck nodded.

"Yeah, I left it in the entryway, I was sort of hoping that I wouldn't have to use it but Caroline had different ideas huh?" He joked and I nodded.

"Most kids seem to. Just wait here I will be right back." I said as I walked over and grabbed the bag and then handed it to Noah before I joined Nicole and Jesse in the kitchen.

When dinner was ready Nicole set the table and we all sat down for dinner, Caroline sitting on Puck's lap so she could see over the table.

"So Nicole how was school, other than the school work thing?" I asked after a few minutes of silence and Nicole shrugged as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Fine, Beth and Aaron broke up but that was about it." She said and Noah and I almost dropped our forks.

"What happened?" Noah asked and Nicole sighed.

"Aaron told Beth that she wasn't the person that he started dating and that they should see other people or something like that." Nicole stated going back to eating and I turned and looked at Puck.

"I am going to kill that boy. Who does he think he is going around and stomping on my daughter's heart like that?" Puck seethed and I motioned to Jesse to take Caroline from him.

"Is Beth okay?" I asked trying to diffuse the situation and Nicole sighed as she placed her fork down again.

"Yeah she realized that she is better off without that loser. We talked and she seemed to be fine but I am sure that Shelby will take care of her if she isn't." Nicole stated and I could see how irritated Puck was right now.

"Puck lets go take a walk." I said getting up and he just nodded and got up following me to the door.

We were a few houses away from the house when Puck stopped walking and looked at me.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. I just-I- when it comes to Beth, I lose it sometimes. I should have been a part of her life this entire time, and I guess that I should be thankful for what I am able to be a part of... How could your mom of done this? I mean she knew what it was like to not know you and yet she did it to Quinn and me. I missed out on so much of her life and now this and Shelby is going to take care of it. I am suppose to be the one to tell her that boys are stupid and dumb not her." Puck seethed and I nodded.

"I know, but unfortunately we can't change the past we can only deal with what we are presented with now. That being said are you calm enough to go back and eat?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I still need a minute, you can go back if you want." He said and I shook my head.

"No, lets just continue walking and we both can go back when you are ready." I said and Noah nodded as we walked farther down the street.

"So what is with you switching between calling me Noah and Puck? You usually always just call me Noah." He said and I smirked.

"When you get angry or upset, or just act like an ass, I call you Puck because that is Puck. Noah is reserved for the kind guy that I have known for most of my life and sat next to me in temple when we were younger." I stated and Noah laughed.

"That makes sense. So how are things with you and Shelby? I heard that you spent Thanksgiving with her and Beth."

"Yeah we did and it was really nice. Nicole and Beth kept getting into trouble, and I had a really great time and I think Jesse did as well. How was your holiday?"

"Great, my mom spoiled Caroline rotten and the day I spent with Beth was fantastic, I can't wait until she goes for winter break though."

"Yeah you say that now, just wait until the third day of dealing with a miniature Quinn." I joked and Noah laughed.

"True that, so I guess we should head back huh?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It's up to you, but if that is what you want to do then sure." I said as we both stopped and turned back towards the house.

"Maybe I could call her or something?" Noah asked as we approached the door and I nodded.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. She would probably love to hear from you, and I would think that you were insane if you didn't call her. I am sure that Shelby wouldn't mind."

"You think?" He asked and I nodded.

"No mother in their right mind would be mad at someone trying to make their child feel better. I say go for it."

"Thank you Rach, you really are the best."

"I know." I stated as I opened the door.

"And so modest too." Puck commented and I just laughed as we walked back into the house to enjoy the rest of the night with our family.

**A/n: So don't kill me because it is taking forever to update but I am doing a musical right now and I have been getting like no sleep so writing isn't my first priority at the moment but I will get back to it soon! I promise!**

**-Katie :)**


	25. I believe I can flyno really

**Shleby's POV:**

"You're sure that you have absolutely everything that you need?" I asked Beth over the phone again and I could hear her sigh.

"Yes mother I have everything." She sassed.

"I would watch that tone if I were you. You know that I am concerned being as I am going out of town and I am leaving you alone..."

"I'm not alone mom, I'm with family. Plus its for two weeks and I have a key to the house if I need anything. Not to mention the fact that I have been just fine here for the past week, I'll be fine mom." Beth said and I nodded as I made sure that I had everything that I needed.

"I'm just checking. now I put some extra money on your allowance debit card and you have my number as well as the number for the hotel we are staying in. So not hesitate to call me for any reason."

"Alright mom, but you need to go, you are going to be picking them up any minute now and I have to go shopping with Quinn. I love you but seriously you need to stop worrying."

"I will never stop worrying. Have fun and I love you too. I will text you to let you know when I land."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Beth." I said as I hung up the phone and then let out a sigh as I grabbed my suitcase and headed out to the car so I could drive to Rachel's. It was a short drive and when I got there it was seconds later that Nicole was rushing them out of the house with their things.

"Someone is excited." I stated and Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea. She has been up since three this morning, and your daughter was worse, she just never went to bed." Jesse commented and I chuckled.

"Well we know who is going to be crashing early today." I said as I gave a hug to Rachel and then Nicole who went from hugging me to getting into the car so that we could leave.

"Come on we're going to miss our flight!" Rachel called and I rolled my eyes.

"I can already tell that this is going to be a miserable flight." I said as I helped Jesse with the rest of the bags and then got into the car.

The entire way to the airport Rachel and Nicole talked non-stop about what we were going to do once we got to the city while I thought that my mind was going to explode.

When we got to the airport Jesse checked the luggage and I watched Nicole while Rachel ran off to the restroom for a moment.

"So how is Beth?" Nicole asked as she texted someone on her phone.

"She is good."

"That's nice, so you aren't like bugging her all the time to make sure she is okay?" Nicole asked and I took her phone. "HEY!" Nicole protested and I looked at her phone.

"You're texting her." I said and Nicole sighed.

"You know you could have just asked instead of snatching my phone." She said as she took her phone back and I smiled.

"I could have but you probably would have lied to me." I stated and she nodded.

"There is a good chance that would of happened. So are you excited about going to New York?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course, not as excited as you and your mother seem to be though." I said and Nicole just smirked.

"I'm just excited to be going home." Nicole said as she clutched her jacket to her chest.

"I can see how that is exciting." I said and she nodded.

"You're sad that you aren't spending Christmas with Beth aren't you?" Nicole asked and I smiled.

"It's the first time that she won't be with me for the holidays, but I get that she needs to be with her family..."

"And you are still with yours." Nicole said and I pulled her into a one armed hug.

"That I am. How about we go find your parents and then head over to the gate so that we can get something to eat before we leave." I said and Nicole nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" Nicole said as we walked off and met Jesse as soon as he finished checking the last bag.

"Alright, from now on you all are responsible for your own bags, and your mother needs to narrow it down to two suitcases." Jesse complained to Nicole and she just smirked.

"That is never going to fly daddy." Nicole said as she batted her eyelashes.

"I'm sure your mother shares your sentiments." Jesse said as Rachel approached.

"Are we ready to go?" Rachel asked as she reached the group.

"Yep, I was just telling the group that we should move towards security." Jesse said and Nicole and I just glared at him.

"Yeah, that was what you were saying." Nicole sassed and Rachel and I just shared a laugh as Jesse and Nicole started walking towards the security line.

"Let me guess Jesse was ranting about how I had too much luggage and how we weren't going to check the bags next time." Rachel said and I nodded.

"You hit that nail on the head. I'm guessing that this is a normal complaint for him." I stated and Rachel nodded.

"Every single time that we fly but some things never change." Rachel said as we caught up to Jesse and Nicole who were still arguing about the luggage.

"You can say that again."

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse's POV:<strong>

"So I saw Shelby take your phone earlier. Did she find out about the surprise that we have for her?" I asked as we waited for Shelby and Rachel to catch up to us in the security line.

"No, thank goodness. She just skimmed the texts to see who I was texting, she didn't actually read them." Nicole stated and I nodded.

"Good, but be more careful about openly texting Beth, the last thing that we want to do is to ruin your mother's surprise for your grandmother."

"Yeah I know. They're coming, should we act like we are still arguing?" Nicole asked and I nodded.

"It might be best." I said and Nicole nodded.

"Daddy but you know I can't just choose one pair of shoes to bring. My shoes choices depend on the outfits that I am going to wear and we all know that I can't choose the outfits that I am going to wear until I know where I am going and what I am doing and being as you and mom refuse to let me know what we are doing I have to prepare for any event and that means that I have to have more luggage." Nicole said and I just gave her a small wink.

"Alright you two enough. It's a long trip as it is and I know that neither Shelby nor I want to hear you two going at it the entire trip now shush." Rachel said and I just smirked.

"What are you going to do if we don't stop?" I teased and Rachel just raised] an eye brow.

"I wouldn't test me if I were you." She stated and I just pulled her into a kiss.

"Forgive me?" I asked and she nodded as we parted.

"Forever and always." She stated as we approached the metal detector.

Luckily everyone got through security without too much hassle and we were able to make it to the gate shortly.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you guys want something?" Shelby asked and I shook my head.

"I'm good, Nicole why don't you go with your grandmother and get something for your mom to drink and some gum for yourself for when we get on the plane." I said and she nodded as she got up and followed Shelby off to go find the items that they were looking for.

"So why did you send them off?" Rachel asked as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Shelby took Nicole's phone earlier to see who she was texting, your surprise was almost ruined." I said and Rachel shrugged.

"If it gets ruined it gets ruined but I think that Nicole will be more careful about when she texts and who she texts." Rachel said and I kissed the top of her head.

"What is with this new go with the flow attitude?" I asked.

"I guess that staying up all night might have been a bad idea, I am so tired." Rachel whined.

"I tried to tell you that babe but you weren't the most reasonable or sane person last night. At least you are going to be able to sleep on the plane..."

"Yeah but what about when we get to New York?" She asked as she lifted her head and I gave her a look.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and she let out a sigh.

"I've been trying not to think about it Jess, but we are going to be bombarded as soon as we get off the plane. When we left New York we left all that craziness behind but it's probably waiting for us and no one knows that we are together, or that Nicole is ours, or that Chloe is on her way..."

"Rach calm down. We left a while ago and no one knows that we are coming into town today except us. Everything is going to be fine and if all hell breaks lose we let it. There is no one who should know about us who doesn't, the rest of the world finding out shouldn't bother us in the least, at least not anymore." I said as I stroked the back of her hand and she smiled.

"You're right." She said as she melted into my embrace and I put my lips to her ear.

"The stars shining right above you. The night breeze seem to whisper I love you. Birds singing in the Sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me..." I started to sing and she smiled and moved her face close to mine.

"Say nighty night and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me." Rachel finished and I hummed a little more of the song as I just held Rachel close.

"Nicole and your mom are going to be back soon." I said into her hair and she looked up at me.

"So?" She asked and I just laughed.

"You know how they feel about us being all touchy feely." I said and I could practically feel Rachel roll her eyes.

"We're married, it doesn't really matter what they think. I don't care, I love you and I just want to be close to you and if they don't like that then that is their problem." She said in her grumpy voice and I knew that I wasn't going to do anything that Rachel wouldn't be happy with, especially when she seemed this cranky.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's POV:<strong>

My parents were cuddled together when we returned with everything that we needed for the flight. I could see that my mom was exhausted so I didn't bother to tell them to get a room being as I valued my life.

Instead of bothering my parents I grabbed the water that we had bought for my mom and took a sip as I sat across from my parents. Shelby was busy texting someone on her phone so I took the time to pull out my phone and talk to Nick being as I knew that there would be limited boy friend time on this vacation.

The phone rang once before Nick picked up and I couldn't help but smile as I heard his voice on the other line.

"Hey babe, make it to the airport alright?" Nick asked and I looked to make sure no one was paying attention to my phone call and then proceeded to answer him.

"There were no troubles, now we are just sitting waiting for our flight. I can't believe that I am not going to see you for almost three weeks." I whined.

"I know but at least you are going to be in New York, I have to go three weeks without you stuck in Lima. I would trade places with you in a heartbeat." Nick said and I smirked.

"I guess I could have it a lot worse than I do."

"Yeah you could be in my shoes. Anyway what do you want for your birthday?" Nick asked.

"Other than you? I don't know." I stated and I could hear him laugh.

"I'm guessing that no one is around you right now if you are talking like this." Nick said and I sighed.

"No they are a few feet away from me but everyone is doing their own thing so they aren't too focused on what or who I am talking to."

"Makes sense. So really what would you like for your birthday?" Nick asked and I sighed.

"Honestly I don't really want anything. I mean unless you can somehow get me shorter rehearsals for when we get back to school. I would love that." I stated and there was a brief silence.

"I don't think I can swing that." He finally said.

"Ah nuts, and to think that I thought that you could accomplish anything." I stated with a smirk.

"Usually I can but even I can't perform miracles. So where is Beth?" He asked.

"She is staying with her parents, again complicated." I said.

"Yeah I know, look I have to go my mom just walked in." Nick said and I smiled.

"Tell your mom I said hi."

"I will, love you Nicole." He said and I felt my heart flutter.

"I love you too Nick." I said before I hung up and tucked my phone into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Shelby asked without looking up from her phone.

"Take a guess." I said and she smirked.

"Couldn't go a day without talking to Nick huh?" She asked and I nodded.

"Something like that." I said as our flight was called to board.

After what seemed like forever we were able to get on the plane. I was just glad that my parents hated flying in anything other than first class. It wasn't like I was stuck up or anything but with as tired as I was it was just nice to have space and be able to sit next to just one person that I knew and who I was comfortable sleeping by. I just had a thing where I hated to sleep by strangers.

As soon as the plane took off my mom was asleep against my dad and I was almost out as I leaned my head against the glass of the window trying to fight off the sleep that was threatening to overtake my body, afraid that if I did fall asleep I would miss flying into the city which was my favorite part of the whole trip.

"Nicky you need to get some rest." My dad said from across the aisle and I shook my head.

"I'm not tired dad, honest."

"Nicky..."

"I got it." Shelby said and I looked her in the eyes trying to plead my case to her without words.

"I'm not tired." I said and Shelby nodded.

"I'm sure, now why don't you want to get some sleep?" She asked and I sighed.

"I don't want to miss flying into the city." I finally relented and Shelby smirked.

"How about you take a nap and I will wake you up before we land, I promise." She said and I sighed.

"But what if you fall asleep?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I won't." She said as she hit the button for the flight attendant to come to our row.

"How may I be of assistance?" She asked.

"Can I get a blanket and a pillow for my granddaughter?" Shelby asked and the attendant smiled.

"Of course, I will be right back." She said as she walked away and Shelby turned back to me.

"Get some sleep, you are going to need it and if you are anything like your mother I am not going to want to deal with a cranky teenager all day when we get to the city." She said and I sighed knowing that I was not going to be winning this battle.

"Fine, but only because I want to." I said and she smirked.

"Of course." She said as she took the blanket and pillow from the flight attendant and thanked her as she draped the blanket over me and handed me the pillow.

I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow and the next thing that I knew I was blinking my eyes open as Shelby whispered into my ear.

"Nicole we are flying into the city." She said and I slowly lifted my head off of her shoulder where I must have put it sometime after I fell asleep.

I woke up just in time to look out the window and see the statue of liberty as we flew into the city. It didn't really matter how many times I flew into the city or how long I lived there, there was just something that was magical about the city that attracted me to it. I guess in a way New York was like my Disney. The skyline was my Cinderella's castle and the street performers were my characters. I just got so excited with being there and it never got old.

My mom woke up as the plane touched down and she was crankier when she woke up then she had been before her nap which meant that the first thing that we were going to be doing when we got into the city would be going to the hotel to let her sleep it off being as no one wanted to deal with my mom when she was in one of her moods, especially now that she was pregnant.

"Okay so after we get the luggage..."

"We are heading to the hotel." I said finishing my dad's sentence and he nodded.

"Yep, now lets get going." He said as my mom slipped her arm around my shoulder and we walked together towards the luggage carousel.

It took forever to gather all of our luggage which I guess was fine being as it gave Shelby enough time to rent us a car. Being as mom was not in a good mood, it left my dad and I to carry everything out to the car while Shelby and my mom walked painfully slow behind us.

"You know this whole traveling thing would be a lot more fun if mom wasn't such a stick in the mud." I said as we loaded the last of the luggage into the car.

"Yeah well we used to say the same thing about you when we had to carry all your stuff around." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"But that wasn't a choice." I added and he just laughed.

"And sometimes with your mom, it's not a choice, now in you go." He said as he opened the door to the car and I climbed in.

"I don't see why we couldn't just take the subway." I said as we pulled into the traffic that was lining the streets leaving the airport.

"Nicole I really don't want to get into this right now." My dad said and I let out a sigh.

"This is going to take forever!" I whined.

"Nicole!" My dad barked and I just pouted as I sat back against the seat.

"Jesse leave her alone, she anxious and tired." My mom said as she gave me a small smile.

The rest of the drive to the hotel was long and silent. My mom took another short nap while I just glared out the window making sure that my dad was aware of my discontent with him.

My dad checked into the hotel while Shelby helped the bellhop unload the car and I walked inside with my mom. She had to use the restroom so I waited in the lobby for her.

"Well, well, if it isn't miss Nicole St. James herself." I heard someone say and I whipped around to see Ms. Tyler my old dance coach standing behind me.

"Ms. Tyler what are you doing here?" I asked as I gave her a hug and she laughed.

"Well I live in New York so there is a better reason for me being here than you." She said and I smiled.

"True, but we are standing in the middle of a hotel." I stated.

"My apartment is being renovated so I am staying here for a few days. Where are your parents missy?" She asked and I pointed to my dad who was checking in.

"Oh and I think my grandmother should be in momentarily..."

"That wicked witch is spending the holidays with you?" She asked and I shook my head as Shelby walked in.

"Ms. Tyler I want to introduce you to my grandmother, Shelby Corcoran." I said as I walked up to my grandmother and Ms. Tyler just smiled.

"I can see the family resemblance." She said as she extended her and to Shelby. "I'm Lisa Tyler, Nicole's old dance coach."

"Shelby Corcoran, nice to meet you." Shelby said and I smiled as I saw my mom approach.

"Lisa!" She said with a huge grin on her face and Ms. Tyler turned and wrapped my mom in a hug.

"How are things in Lima?" She asked and my mom sighed.

"Boring..."

"Not too boring I see, when are you due?" She asked gesturing to my mom's stomach and my mom subbed it gently and smiled.

"April and no this was before Lima. How are things at the dance school?"

"Good..." Ms. Tyler said as I walked over to where my dad was letting my mom and her friend catch up and hopefully explain the whole Shelby thing without having to get me involved.

"Where is your mom?" My dad asked as he waited for the room keys.

"Talking to Ms. Tyler. Apparently something happened at her apartment and she is staying here for a few days." I said and my dad sighed.

"I hate when your mom sees people she hasn't seen in a while, she always talks up a storm." He said as he laid a hand on my shoulder and I sighed.

"Tell me about it, and I thought she was tired." I added and he smirked.

"Was being the key word there."

"Here you go mister St. James. You have two suites for two weeks and then you have a few other rooms that will be available for check in at a later date." The desk clerk said and my dad flashed her a smile.

"Thank you." He said as he handed me a key and I took off towards the elevators as he went to wrangle my mother and grandmother.

I guess one of the perks of having famous parents was that the hotel rooms that you did have to stay in were always nice. The suite that I was staying in with my parents was a two bedroom three bath suite with a luxurious living room and kitchen. I was also sure that the room that Shelby, and later Beth, had was about as nice.

I quickly claimed the room that I wanted and sprawled out across the bed and then waited for my parents to come in so we could officially have the fight over the rooms, where I would ultimately win.

As planned my parents came in a few minutes later. My mom walked into the room while my dad struggled to get through the door with all the luggage that he had. The first thing he did was dump the suit cases on the couch and then the pair of them came looking for me.

"Always leave it to Nicole to pick out the nicest room as her own." My mom commented as she stood over me with her hands on her hips and I gave her a smile.

"Can I keep the room?" I asked and my mom sighed as she turned to my dad.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"There is no point in fighting being as we know she will win so I guess she can keep the room." He said and I shot up and gave them both hugs.

"Thank you!" I said and they laughed.

"Okay but you need to call Beth and make sure everything is in place. Shelby will by busy in her room for a little bit and then we are meeting to go to lunch so you don't have much time. Christmas is in a few days and we want to make sure Beth and everyone are here to spend it with us. Now get moving!" My mom said and I smiled.

"Will do!"

**A/n: Not one of my best chapters, in fact it is more like a filler chapter but this is what I got so yeah! Let me know what you think.**

**-Katie :)**


	26. All for you

**Shelby's POV:**

"Momma you need to get up, it's Christmas!" I heard Beth say and I swatted at her as I rolled over.

"Give me five more minutes." I said before I realized that Beth wasn't suppose to be here. "Beth?" I asked as I shot up and Beth just smirked as Nicole stood by her side and I quickly pulled her into a hug as Rachel walked into the room.

"Where did you come from?" I asked as I placed numerous kisses on the top of her head and she laughed.

"I'm not sure what answer you are looking for with that question but I think that the best answer is to ask Nicole or Rachel." She said and I looked over at Nicole who was wrapped in Rachel's arms as they looked at Beth and me.

"How did you do this without me knowing?" I asked and Rachel sighed.

"It wasn't easy but I talked to Quinn and Puck and once I agreed to fly them and their families out here as well as Beth they came around to relenting their time with Beth." Rachel said as I pulled Beth closer to me.

"Thank you, this right here is the best gift ever." I said as Nicole joined Beth and I on the bed and I pulled her into a hug as well.

"That's good because we didn't get you anything else." Nicole sassed and Rachel hit her foot and scolded her lightly.

"Can we go open gifts now?" Beth asked as I finally released her and I nodded.

"Of course as long as it is okay with everyone else." I said and Rachel smiled.

"Head on over to our room, everyone is already waiting." She said and Nicole and Beth hopped off the bed and ran into Rachel's room while Rachel waited for me to pull myself together.

"Seriously Rachel, I cannot even begin to tell you how much I appreciate you flying Beth out here." I said and Rachel smiled.

"Well I was thinking about what I could get you and once I thought about it the answer wasn't that hard to come up with. I mean I couldn't even imagine spending a holiday away from Nicole so I knew you would feel the same way with Beth." Rachel said and I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, this has to be the most perfect Christmas I have ever had. Did you seriously have to fly everyone out here?" I asked and she laughed.

"No, I didn't have to but I wanted to. Plus this way nicole gets to spend time with her uncle and Beth gets to spend time with her parents, all of them." Rachel said and I nodded.

"That she does." I said as Rachel took my hand.

"I think we should go ahead and get in there or we are going to have a lot of angry children coming after us." Rachel said and I laughed.

"Then lets go." I said as Rachel and I walked into their room where I small christmas tree had been set up and there was a slew of kids sitting around opening stockings that looked like they had been picked up at the local drug store.

"Sorry Rach, I couldn't hold them off any longer." Jesse said as he held a little girl on his lap as she picked through her stocking slowly.

"It's alright, I just didn't want them to get into the big gifts before we got here." Rachel said as she walked over and took a seat on the couch next to Jesse, Nicole, and Puck.

"Merry Christmas Shelby." Puck said and I smiled.

"Merry Christmas Puck and who is this little cutie?" I asked as the little girl who was on Jesse's lap looked up at me and smiled.

"This would be Caroline, can you say hi Caroline?" Puck asked and Caroline waved.

"Hi." She muttered and I smiled.

"Hi Caroline." I said as she turned her attention back to her stalking and Quinn walked over to me from where she had been sitting on the floor with her boys.

"Merry Christmas Shelby." She said and I pulled her into a small hug.

"Merry Christmas Quinn." I said as I pulled away and she smiled as a small blonde boy came over and tugged on her pajama bottoms.

"Mom can you open this?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah baby. Ethan say hi to Ms. Shelby." Quinn said as she worked on the packaging of the toy that Ethan wanted.

"You're Beth's mom right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes I am." I said and he smiled.

"Cool, I've been wanting to meet you but you aren't at all like Beth says. She told us that you were strict and dorky but your like an older version of Nicole and Ms. Rachel." Ethan said and I smiled.

"Thank you, I think." I said as Quinn handed him the toy.

"Go finish opening your stocking." She said and Ethan happily trotted back over to his spot next to his brother and took a seat.

"Your kids are beautiful." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you, but I can't take all the credit, my husband Sam did contribute half of their DNA." Quinn said and I smiled as I looked over at her husband who was helping their youngest go through his things.

"Your youngest looks just like him." I commented and she nodded.

"Yeah, Jacob is the spitting image of his father."

"And Beth is the spitting image of you." I said as I turned my attention to our daughter.

"She is but there is a little Puck in her as well." She said and I nodded.

"More than a little on some days." I joked and Quinn laughed as Puck turned his head to glare at us.

"I heard that." He commented and I smirked.

"Good you were suppose to." I said as I went and took a seat next to Rachel who now had Caroline on her lap.

"So are we ready to move onto the actual presents?" Rachel asked and a chorus of YES filled the room.

Beth made her way over to me and she sat on my lap while Jesse handed out all the presents that they had.

There weren't a lot of gifts being as we all had to fly back to Lima but the gifts that were given were great. Rachel and Jesse got Nicole a new camera that she had been saving up to buy for herself. Beth got three hundred dollars in cash being as Rachel was not sure what she wanted and I promptly plucked the cash from her hands much to her protest. Ethan was given a few toys and his big gift was a new gaming system and some games to go along with it while his little brother was given toys and a guitar like his dads apparently. Caroline though was the spoiled little princess of the moment. She received numerous dresses and toys and other things from Rachel and Jesse.

"I hope you plan on paying for shipping all of these things back to Lima for me." Puck said as he started to collect a few of the toys that Caroline had discarded as she was given new ones to play with.

"Of course, but we have some more stuff for her back in Lima as well as for the rest of you but Jesse would only let me bring so many suitcases with me." Rachel said and we all laughed.

"Well I have a little something for Rachel and Nicole." I said as I grabbed the small bags and handed them to the girls and they opened them.

"Wait this is the necklace that you wear all the time." Rachel said and I nodded.

"It is. I got one for you both and then for Beth as well as Chloe. I know that we don't have a typical family but I love the family that we have and I just wanted to give you guys something that reminded you that no matter where you go you always have your family." I said and Nicole and Rachel both smiled.

"Thank you!" Nicole said as she came over and gave me a hug and then I had her turn around so I could put the neck lace on her and then I did the same for Rachel.

"So is there anything else?" Ethan asked as we all laughed.

"Not here, but how about we all go get some breakfast and then take a walk around the city? Jesse and I can give you guys the grand tour." Rachel said and everyone smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea and I can use the new coat that Caroline got." Puck said and Rachel nodded as she placed a kiss on the toddlers head.

"That you can."

Everyone went into their own room so that everyone could get changed and Beth grabbed her suit case and then followed me into my room. I quickly changed into a warm outfit and then proceeded to wait for Beth to go through the ten outfits that she had to go through in order to go back to the first one that she tried on. When she was done we met everyone in the lobby before we ventured into the restaurant in the hotel and got a table so we could all sit together.

Nicole and Beth talked to each other at the end of the table and at the other end of the table Puck, Sam, and Jesse kept Ethan and Jacob entertained while Quinn, Rachel, and I gushed over Caroline.

"I can't believe that this turns into that." Rachel said as she handed Caroline a crayon as she looked at Nicole and Beth who were texting people on their phones.

"Well at least you guys had this, I had two monsters who as soon as they started walking never wanted to sit still." Quinn said and I smiled.

"Then it's just your DNA because Beth was the same way." I stated and Rachel smirked.

"Nicole was an angel..."

"Yeah but now you have that." Quinn stated as she pointed to the end of the table where Nicole had disappeared.

"Where in the world did she go?" Rachel asked as she went to get up and I grabbed her hand.

"SIt, let me go." I said as I got up and walked behind Beth and leaned down so I was at ear level. "Where is Nicole?" I asked and Beth turned to look at me.

"Restroom, chill will you?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Where?" I asked and Beth pointed to the corner of the restaurant.

"She just left she will be right back but go ahead and go after her." Beth said and I kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." I said as I walked into the restroom where Nicole was standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair.

"Hey, come to check on me?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yep, why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" I asked and she laughed.

"I told Beth, isn't that how you found me?" She asked and I smirked.

"I meant someone who actually cares where you are going." I stated and she sighed.

"Alright so next time I'll tell you or someone other than Beth..."

"That is over the age of fifteen." I added.

"Of course. Can we go back to the table now?"

"Yeah." I said and Nicole led the way back to the table and I took my seat at the table again.

"Bathroom?" Rachel asked and I nodded.

"Yep." I said as I took a piece of bread from the small loaf that the waiter had taken out to the table while I was in the restroom.

Breakfast was fun and at the end of it Rachel held up on her promise by escorting us all outside to take a nice tour of the city which was great until the paparazzi caught wind of the fact that Rachel and Jesse were on the town, officially together, and with their daughter. It was in that moment that things took a turn for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV:<strong>

"God how did they even find out we were here?" I asked as Jesse covered me with his jacket and we made our way back to the hotel as fast as we could with Nicole in tow.

"Mom loosen your grip on my wrist it hurts." Nicole said as we entered the building and I let her arm go.

"I'm sorry Nicole it's just that we have kept this thing under wraps for so long that blowing it like this sucks." I said and Jesse sighed.

"Lets walk away from the windows and talk about this somewhere private." Jesse said and I nodded as the three of us ventured to the elevator and got in waiting until the door closed before we carried on with our conversation.

"What now?" I asked after a few minutes of silence and Jesse shrugged.

"I mean we knew that there was a chance that this was going to happen Rach so now that it has happened what do you want to do about it because there are two ways we can handle this." Jesse said.

"And what are those ways?" Nicole asked.

"Well we can either stay in here and hide from the press or we can get back out there with our family, who are probably wondering where we are, and we can just smile and pretend that they aren't there, rumors be damned." Jesse stated and I looked at Nicole.

"What are you more comfortable with baby, all of these secrets have been for you, so you could have a normal childhood." I said combing through Nicole's hair and she just crossed her arms and walked off of the elevator towards our room.

"Is she mad?" Jesse asked and I just shrugged as we followed after her.

When we got to the room Nicole was already inside pacing the floor before coming to a complete stop and facing us.

"You did all of this for me?" She asked and Jesse and I nodded.

"We just wanted to give you the chance to live a normal life. I mean with your mom having you before she was famous the only people who knew the truth about you were people that your mom and I knew really well and our marriage was a big secret, although it was rumored."

"But why? I mean when we lived here we could never go out as a family, which was fine, but I just wished that we could have spent time out together."

"We didn't want you to get attacked by the press."

"But they knew I was your daughter, they just didn't know that I was dads daughter and that you two were married. This is ridiculous, I can't deal with this." Nicole said as she stormed into her room and I sighed as I took a seat on the couch and Jesse sat next to me.

"Let's call Thomas and have him run damage control and then we can try talking to Nicole again."

"Alright, you go ahead and call him and I will send a text to Shelby and see where they are and let them know what is going on."

"What are we going to do about your mom?" Jesse asked and I shrugged.

"I have no idea let me just see where she is and you call Thomas and we will go from there." I said and Jesse nodded as he pulled out his cell and I did the same with mine and walked towards the window.

Shelby answered her phone relatively quickly and I pulled back the curtains and looked out.

"Where are you guys?" I asked looking out at Times Square as I spoke.

"Well Quinn, Sam, Puck, and the kids are going to the Central Park zoo and I have Caroline and we are heading back to the hotel." She said and I turned and looked at Jesse who was pacing behind me.

"You know that the press is waiting downstairs and if they even hint that you are related to me..."

"Rachel don't worry about me. How are you guys? Did you make it back okay?" Shelby asked and I let out a sigh.

"More or less, Jesse is on the phone with our manager and they are going over damage control things and Nicole is frustrated with everything." I stated.

"Well I am almost back and when I get there and get Caroline down for a nap I will be sure to talk to Nicole."

"You don't have to do that..."

"I know, I have to go I'll see you in a minute." Shelby said and I hung up my phone and turned back to where Jesse was still on the phone with Thomas.

Jesse's conversation with Thomas dragged on up until Shelby walked into our room. Shelby went to put Caroline down in the other room and I sat next to Jesse who was rubbing his temples.

"What did Thomas say?" I asked and Jesse looked up at me.

"He is on his way over but it doesn't look good." Jesse said and I sat next to him.

"When does it ever?" I asked and Jesse just wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"He wants us to do a cover for a magazine. He has gotten calls from a few different magazines and he wants us to pick where we want to do a spread and he is going to set something up." Jesse said and I sighed.

"Why does our lives have to be so complicated?" I asked and Jesse laughed.

"When has anything with you not been complicated? I mean we had sex one time and the next thing I knew you were pregnant and then there was Nicole and don't even get me started on her."

"But you love Nicole."

"With all my heart, but seriously she can be a handful." He said and I turned and kissed him.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way." I stated as Shelby walked into the room and I gave her a small smile as she sat across from us.

"So what exactly happened with Nicole?" Shelby asked as she leaned forward towards us.

"The press issue got to her. She found out that the main reason we kept everything from the press was because we wanted her to have a normal childhood and she didn't take it well. She was mad at us because, I don't even really know." I sighed and Jesse started to rub my shoulders as someone knocked at the door.

"It's probably Thomas." Jesse said as he got up and Shelby sighed as she stood.

"I'll go see if I can find out what is bugging Nicole and then I will get back to you." Shelby said as she walked out of the room and Thomas walked in followed by Jesse.

"So have you talked about what magazine you want to do an exclusive with? I need to put in a phone call by this afternoon and I know it's christmas and all but this story won't wait and we need to be in front of it or you guys are going to be drowned." Thomas said as Jesse sat next to me again.

"We haven't decided on what magazine but we understand the rush and all and we promise that by the time that you leave we will have a decision." I stated and Thomas nodded.

"Alright now where is Nicole because I promise you that they are going to want to do an interview with her and I want to prep her so she knows what to expect..."

"She is taking this whole thing in right now and she isn't up for prepping or interviews right now..."

"Yes I am." Nicole said as she walked out with Shelby close behind her.

"Fantastic, Rachel if you would like to join us I think that I will go ahead and start with Nicole. You must be Rachel's mom." Thomas said as he shook Shelby's hand and she smiled.

"Yes I am, you must be the manager." She said with a smile.

"This is good, this is very good. Rachel we could use your mother to our advantage, if you would be willing to help out Ms..."

"Corcoran, Shelby Corcoran and I am willing to do anything that will help my daughter and her family. What are you thinking?" She asked and Thomas took her hand with a smirk as he led her into Nicole's room.

"What did Shelby say to you in order to get you out here?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around Nicole's waist and followed behind Thomas and Shelby.

"She told me that either I accept what is or I can just sit there and imagine what my life could have been like if you went about it differently and I guess that I realized that my life wasn't all that bad. I didn't have the cameras hounding me about you and dad and after a while they didn't care about me, it was more about you and your love life."

"So does that mean that you are okay with having to talk about everything now?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I can just look at this as practice for when I am famous and everyone wants to know everything about me and my family." Nicole stated with a smile and I just laughed.

"Oh course, now I would get in there because I am sure Thomas has a thousand things to go over with you." I said as I sent her into the room and I turned and smiled at Jesse who had been watching us from the couch.

"I really really do love that kid." He said and I nodded.

"There isn't quite another one like her is there?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope and I doubt the world could deal with another her. Oh and by the way my parents called this morning and they are upset that we are not spending Christmas with them and they are appalled that they are not going to be able to spend Nicole's birthday with her again this year."

"I really hate your parents." I stated and Jesse smirked.

"I know the feeling, so your dads are coming right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes they are. They are taking the train out here tomorrow and then they are going to spend some time alone in the city before they meet up with us and I talked to everyone else and they are set to take a train out here as well. I mean originally they were going to fly but Kurt thought that the train would be better with the kids and what not so he is taking care of all of that and they will get here the day before new years."

"What about her old dance teachers and the studio?" Jesse asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I took care of that months ago, everything is set all we need to do is figure out this press thing so it doesn't ruin everything that we have planned for Nicole."

"Then we are going to have to choose a magazine to do an exclusive with and then we might as well go ahead and pick out which radio shows we want to do along with what television shows we would like to make a guest appearance on. Oh and what are we saying about Chloe and our plans for the future? Are we going to mention that we are living in Lima, are we coming back, what do we say?"

"Nothing about Lima if we can help it. Nicole has a normal life there and everyone in Lima knows about us and her so this reveal changes nothing but everyone else in the world is going to freak out and we don't want them ruining what we have in Lima so nothing about where we are currently living. As for the future we don't even know what we are doing in regards to that so we have no answers for that and Chloe, well I don't know. How are we going to get through this? I mean this is all just so much to handle at one time."

"Leave it to me darling." Thomas said as he walked into the living room and grabbed his bag from the floor where he had placed it when he came in.

"How are things going?" Jesse asked and he smirked.

"I love Rachel's mom, she is the key to this whole mess. Choose a magazine and I can have this issue resolved by dinner."

"Thomas you pick the magazine, you know what represents us best and if I have to do it I might kill someone." I said and he smirked.

"I'll make a call but first I need to finish prepping Nicole." He said and I scampered off and I turned to Jesse who was smirking.

"Why do I have a feeling that he is getting a kick out of this?" Jesse asked and I just laughed.

"Probably because he is."

**A/n: Happy Memorial day, or what ever. Finally finished this chapter which was hard to do because it was a filler chapter more than anything. I promise that the next one will be more lively, at least I hope. I hope it was at least enjoyable!**

**-Katie**


	27. Surprise parties

**Rachel's POV:**

"Well here it is." Jesse said as he laid the magazine on the counter and Nicole picked it up and flipped to the interview that she did.

"Well at least they got a good picture of me." Nicole stated as she tossed the magazine to the side after a few minutes and I rolled my eyes.

"Give me the magazine so I can see it." I said and Nicole picked up the discarded magazine and passed it to me as she took out her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Jesse asked Nicole and she let out a sigh.

"Danielle, she wanted to know if I was still coming to hang out with her today but I told her I didn't know."

"That was a good answer." I said as Beth walked over and started to read over my shoulder.

"Are you done with that?" Beth asked and I nodded as I handed her the magazine.

"I just want things to go back to normal." Nicole said as she placed her phone down next to her.

"Normal is overrated kid." Puck said as he came into the room with Caroline.

"Morning uncle Puck." Nicole said as she gave him a half hug.

"Rach how about I take Nicole to go see her friends?" Puck asked and Nicole looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I can't let you do that. The press is still hounding us and I can't bring you into this, it would not be good for you or Caroline." I said and Nicole sighed.

"Then I guess this is just another day that we will be held up in the hotel room."

"How about I take her?" Shelby asked as she walked into the room and picked up Caroline who had grown strangely attached to her in the past few days.

"Mom-"

"No I want to take her, plus they already know about me so the worse they can do is take a few pictures." Shelby said and I sighed.

"Fine you can take her, but this is it Nicole." I said and Nicole happily got off the couch and wrapped me in a hug before she ran off into her room.

"So you guys are going to meet us there in a few hours?" Shelby whispered and I nodded.

"Yeah we just have to get her there first so I can go grab everyone else and we can meet you." I stated and Shelby nodded as she made her way to Nicole's doorway.

"Nicole we need to leave soon!" Shelby called and I rolled my eyes as I heard something crash knowing that Nicole was going to kill herself if she went any faster.

"Not nice." I stated as I got up and grabbed my phone.

"Your dads sent you about a thousand texts, you need to get on that." Jesse stated and I sighed.

"I know but I have been dealing with a moody teenager for the past hour while you have been off gathering magazines and what have you." I snapped and the room got quiet.

"Alright Rachel lets just take Caroline from your mom and lets go make some calls." Puck said as he grabbed Caroline and then led me out of the room.

We sat in the room in silence for a moment only to be disrupted by Caroline's laughter as she managed to pull the hotel phone off the table.

"Caroline!" Puck moaned as he picked up the squealing girl and placed her on the bed next to me and I instantly wrapped my arms around the girl who snuggled into my side and looked up at her dad who was putting the phone back on the table.

"That girl is a mess." Noah said as he sat next to me and I smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked as he took a seat next to us.

"For dealing with me and my crazy hormones. This was the one part of my last pregnancy that drove everyone crazy, and I mean everyone." I said as I started to get teary eyed and Puck just laughed.

"Trust me you are not even half as bad as Caroline's mom was, she was like a fricken roller coaster of emotions." Puck said and I laughed as I wiped my eyes.

"And I'm not?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not even close. Now why don't you wait in here with Caroline and I am going to make sure your little plan goes off without a hitch." He said and I gave him a look.

"It always goes off without a hitch." I murmured as I ran my hand through Caroline's hair.

"Sure." Puck said as he walked out of the room.

As soon as Puck was gone Caroline slid off the bed and went back to exploring the room while I picked up my phone and called my dads.

"Well its about time you called us."

"Where in the world have you been? We have been waiting for a very long time Rachel..."

"Dad, daddy you both knew that I had to get Nicole out of the house and I had to be careful about how I did it."

"Well is she gone?" Daddy asked and I sighed.

"Not yet. Look I have to make sure she gets out of the house and then I will text you to let you know that I am on my way to get you. Okay?" I asked and I heard them sigh.

"I guess being as that is as good as its going to get." Dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll call you, bye." I said as I hung up the phone and Jesse walked into the room.

"Shelby and Nicole just left." Jesse said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Then I guess we need to get ready." I stated and Jesse nodded.

"That we do. Just think fifteen years ago today we were waiting for Nicole to get here and now we can't wait to get her out of here." Jesse joked and I smiled.

"Is she really gone?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes she is, now you need to call Kurt and Santana..."

"And everyone else, yeah I got it, but you need to grab Caroline." I said as I walked out of the room as something crashed behind me and I just smirked as I dialed Kurt's number.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby's POV:<strong>

Somehow I got talked into taking Nicole out for the day so that Rachel could set up the surprise for her. I mean I loved Nicole and all but when this girl wanted to get something done she was ten times more anxious than Rachel was.

"Will you hurry up? I told Danielle that we wouldn't be long." She stated as we hurried into the subway terminal.

"Chill out will you? I'm sure that Danielle isn't going to be mad if she has to wait a few more minutes for you." I said as I got onto the subway right behind her.

"You don't understand, they only get about an hour and a half for break today and I want to get there before they get dismissed so that I can be sure to spend as much time with them as possible." Nicole said as she looked at the time on her phone and I sighed.

"You know if you continue freaking out I am going to take that phone from you." I said as I grabbed the rail as the subway started to move.

"I don't see why you and my parents find the constant need to take away my line of communication." Nicole stated as she pocketed her phone and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe because it is effective, anyway you should smile." I stated and Nicole gave me a look.

"Why? Are you going to try to tell me to be happy?" Nicole sassed and I shook my head.

"Nope, but for the people over there who are taking pictures you might want to at least pretend to be happy." I said as a little girl and her mother approached Nicole.

"You're Nicole St. James!" The little girl squealed and Nicole gave me a look before she plastered a show face on and turned to the little girl.

"Yes I am." She stated and the little girl grinned up at her mom.

"I told you that this was her mommy." The girl said and Nicole just stood there and smiled.

"I'm sorry to bother you it's just that my daughter is a huge fan of your parents and as soon as she saw you she had to come over." The woman said and Nicole just smiled.

"It's not a bother at all."

"Can we get a picture?" The little girl asked and Nicole nodded.

"Of course." Nicole stated and the little girl's face lit up as she posed next to Nicole and her mother took a photo.

When we got off the subway Nicole and I quickly walked to the dance studio trying to avoid getting our picture taken too many times by everyone that was hounding us.

"I don't get why these people even want our pictures, we aren't the famous ones." Nicole stated as we entered the building and I shrugged.

"Who knows, now where is this dance studio that you are so anxious to get to?" I asked and nicole pointed.

"Over there but they don't get out for another ten minutes..."

"Nicole St. James!" I heard someone call and Nicole whipped around and then screamed as se flung herself into some woman's arms.

"Ms. Jenna what are you doing out here? Why aren't you in class?" Nicole asked and the woman smiled.

"Well I was in class but Ms. Vanessa wanted to get in some time before the dinner break so I gave her the last half hour of my time and then I will take the last half hour of practice today. What in the world are you doing here?" She asked and Nicole smiled.

"Well my grandmother took me over here today so that I could catch up with Danielle and a few other people." Nicole said as she pointed at me and I waved at the woman who she was talking to.

"So this is the grandmother that Ms. Tyler told us all about. It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Jenna Morgan. I used to teach Nicole when she went here, I taught Hip-hop, Jazz, and Ballet." The woman said as she shook my hand and I smiled.

"Well you will be happy to know that her training is quite impressive, I can tell that you have a very good program here." I stated and Jenna smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that. Well they should be getting out in a moment and then Nicole you are free to hang out with the girls and..."

"Shelby." I said letting her know my name, a little detail Nicole forgot to mention.

"Shelby I would love to show you around and introduce you to our staff here." Jenna said and I smiled.

"That would be nice." I stated as girls started to come out of the rehearsal room that Nicole had pointed to earlier.

"Girls remember that this routine has to be flawless and we will not accept less!" The teacher said as she exited through the mob of girls. "Nicole!" The teacher said as she walked over and Nicole gave her a hug.

"Still very demanding as usual Ms. Vanessa." Nicole said and her teacher laughed.

"Just making sure that everything is perfect, there is nothing wrong with wanting perfection." She stated and Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Anyway this is my grandmother Shelby, Shelby this is Ms. Vanessa. You know you two have a lot in common." Nicole stated and I gave her a gentle push.

"Rachel's mom right?" She asked and I nodded.

"The one and only."

"I'm Vanessa Wright, you must be the glee coach that has been working Nicole to the bone."

"How do you know about that?" I asked and she smirked.

"Rachel and I are long time friends, we met back in college, post Nicole." She stated and I smiled.

"It's good to finally meet some of Rachel's friends."

"Yeah well this is great and all but I am going to go hang out with people my age." Nicole said as she took off towards the group of girls that were waiting for her and I just shook my head as I turned back to the young ladies that I had just met.

"I'm so sorry that you had to deal with that all these years." I stated and they both just laughed.

"You sound just like Rachel." Jenna said and I smiled.

"Yeah I get that a lot. So Rachel said that almost everyone is in on the whole surprising Nicole thing." I stated and Jenna nodded.

"We are, and if you would like to follow me my little tour will show you what we have." Vanessa said as she led me down a hall and to a flight of stairs in the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's POV:<strong>

I was so thrilled by getting to see my friends again. It seemed like it had been ages since I had last seen them and it was killing me that I hadn't seen them since coming into town.

"What took you so long to come see us? I mean you have been in town for like ever and here you are two days before your birthday, finally getting around to see us." Danielle complained and I rolled my eyes.

"I had to deal with the press and all that shit..."

"Language Nicole. Just because you aren't a student here anymore doesn't meant that I won't make you give me fifty sit-ups for your filthy mouth." Ms. Tyler said as she walked past us and I sighed.

"Sorry Ms. Tyler." I stated and she smiled.

"Just don't let me hear you do it again." She said and I turned back to Danielle.

"Some things never change do they?" I asked and she laughed.

"You haven't been gone that long. Now you must dish on the whole Paige situation, we are dying to know what happened." She said and I shrugged.

"We grew apart and that is about it."

"There has to be more than just that!" Kendal whined and I shook my head.

"That is all I am going to say. So how are things here? I mean I can see that you guys are getting ready for a performance." I said and Billy just sighed as she slid down the wall so she was sitting on the floor with her bottle of water.

"Yes and I am sure that they are trying to push us just to the brink of death just to prove that they can do it." Billy said in her true dramatic form and I laughed.

"I remember those days." I stated and they all groaned as they joined Billy on the floor.

"Just shut up Nicole you have no idea how lucky you are that you aren't here anymore."

"Okay so you saw the woman that I walked in with right?" I asked and they nodded.

"Yeah she is like your grandmother or something." Danielle said taking the water from Billy.

"Yeah and she is my glee club coach." I stated and Danielle almost choked on her water.

"Wait she is the one kicking your ass?" Kendal asked.

"Kendal fifty sit-ups, lets go!" Ms. Tyler said and Kendal sighed as she got started.

"Yes that is the woman that I have been complaining about. I mean at least when you guys go home you don't have your coaches with you." I stated and they all smirked.

"Yeah I guess you do have it a little harder than we do. So what is with all the press hounding you and your parents? I mean are people really that dense that they didn't know your parents were dating?" Billy asked and I shrugged.

"I don't really know. How many are you up to?" I asked Kendal and she just glared at me.

"If you want to mock her I am sure that your grandmother wouldn't mind me assigning you your own set of sit-ups." Ms. Tyler said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm good. Hey guys why don't we go to the rehearsal hall and hang out?" I asked and they all nodded as they got up and we all quickly left.

When we were in the rehearsal hall the four of us took a seat on the stage and let out a sigh as we all looked at each other.

"We really miss you being here Nicole." Billy said and I sighed.

"I miss being here too but I sort of like living in Ohio." I stated and the three of them gave me a look.

"Why? I mean this is New York City, this is your home!" Danielle declared and I shrugged.

"I know and I will move back here eventually but I love not being in rush that goes on in the city and its nice to get a break from the crime and noise."

"Crime? Like you ever saw any crime in your upper east side apartment."

"Look I am not saying that I am totally in love with Ohio, but at the same time I love being there with my family and I love that its a relatively small town. Its just a different experience from being here and for my parents and the new baby it is the perfect place."

"Man you have changed so much Nicole." Billy said and I nodded.

"A little bit."

"No a lot of bit. I mean where has the self centered girl who we grew to love go?" Kendal asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I have not changed that much!" I protested and they all shook their head.

"Yeah, whatever." Danielle said and I shook my head.

"I can still beat all of you at dancing and singing."

"And there she is." Billy said with a laugh.

"So what were you guys planning on doing during your break other than hanging out with me? I mean I don't want to impose on your free time." I stated and Danielle rolled her eyes.

"You aren't imposing, I mean we have been waiting for you to finally drag your butt to come visit us." Kendal stated and I laughed.

"It's so nice to see that punishments work." I stated and Kendal stuck out her tongue.

"Oh shut it Nicole." She snapped and I smirked.

"So what routines are you working on?" I asked.

"Stupid ones, there is a dance competition that we are signed up to do in about a month so its nothing that we really want to be doing."

"Who came up with the routines?" I asked and Billy shrugged.

"Ms. Vanessa I think but I can't be sure."

"Want to show me?" I asked and the three of them looked at each other before they sighed.

"Sure, we had to practice anyway." Kendal said as she stood up.

They did the entire dance to counts for me and when it was done they slowly broke it down so I could learn the steps as well. It took a little while but eventually I got it.

"Damn you are doing better than most of the class and we learned this dance three weeks ago." Danielle said and I gave her a look.

"I've always been a strong dancer, you know that." I stated and Danielle stuck her tongue out.

"Oh shove it Nicole, most of us weren't graced with your rich gene pool." Billy stated and I laughed.

"How much longer do you guys have for break?"

"Not too much longer. Do you want to go walk around and find some other people?" Kendal asked and I nodded.

"Sure why not." I said as we all got up and started to walk around.

It was weird walking through the halls looking at all the pictures that were hung on the walls. There were pictures of me when I was three years old in my pink tutu with about five other girls. It was strange seeing myself and how much I had in fact changed. Paige and I were no longer two peas in a pod and I actually liked hanging out with my family. I also had my first real boy friend and I was allowed to date him, unlike the other that I was banned from ever seeing. On the walls that I past hung twelve years of my life and I was just realizing that as much as I loved those years I wouldn't trade anything that I had now for what I had then.

"Hey Nicole your grandmother is waiting for you in the room down the hall." Ms. Jenna said and I nodded.

"Oh, okay."

"We will walk her." Billy said and Ms. Jenna nodded as she let the three of us walk down hall.

"I can not get over the fact that the teachers still just show up like that." Billy said and I laughed.

"Trust me I know. This room?" I asked seeing that the lights were off and they nodded.

"That was the one she pointed to." Kendal said and I shrugged and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" I heard a crowd yelled as I walked in and the lights were flipped on.

"What in the world is going on?" I asked seeing the room filled with my aunts and uncles and grand parents as well as close family friends and the girls from my dance teams from past years.

"Happy early birthday baby!" My mom said as she pulled me into a hug.

"How?" I muttered and she laughed as she passed me to my dad.

"It wasn't easy at all. You are so nosey and you were always around." My dad said as I walked over to where my grandfathers were waiting to give me a hug.

"Happy almost birthday Nicky." They said as they both kissed the top of my head.

"So did everyone know?" I asked and Billy and Kendal nodded.

"Oh yeah, not that you really noticed that everyone disappeared so they could help out, you were rather clueless." Kendal said and I shrugged.

"Well I mean there was still a day and a half until my birthday I wasn't expecting anything."

"We know, that was why we did it today." Shelby said and I rolled my eyes as I gave her a quick hug before I bent down and picked up Hannah and made my way around the room.

When I had talked to everyone Ms. Tyler opened the room up until the performance hall and the party got into full swing with a playlist that they had set up and I dragged Billy out onto the stage with me.

"Hey this is the song to our new routine!" Kendal said and I smirked.

"Shall we?" I asked and they all nodded as we started the routine which led to the rest of the girls joining in as soon as they caught on to what we were doing. As soon as the song was over all the adults applauded and Billy and I walked over to the drink table to grab a water.

"When did you learn that dance?" Ms. Vanessa asked and I shrugged.

"Danielle, Billy, and Kendal taught me the dance while you guys were setting this party up."

"But that was only an hour." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah and I'm just that good."

"And so modest!" My mom added as she walked up behind us.

"Hey when you're good, you're good." I added and my mom kissed the top of my head.

"Are you having a good time?" She asked and I nodded.

"This is a ton of fun. Thank you for setting this all up, I really appreciate it." I said and my mom smiled.

"Any thing for you baby, but start wrapping it up we need to get going to the next surprise." She said and I gave her a look.

"Tell me!" I said and she shook her head.

"Nope, now go say goodbye." She said and I took off and ran to go say goodbye to my friends and then I followed my mom out onto the street.

As soon as we were close I had a good idea about what we were doing. My mom walked up to the backstage door and Henry the security guard let us in and I couldn't contain my excitement as we walked backstage of Gershwin theater.

"Okay so can I know now?" I asked and my dad nodded.

"Your mom and I talked to some of our friends and we got you a backstage tour of Gershwin theater and we will be sitting backstage at the show tonight." My dad said and I ran over and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you! This is the best birthday present ever!" I squealed and my parents laughed.

"We know." They said they both hugged me in return and I closed my eyes and took in the moment.

I had a lot of good moments in my life but there was no better moment than right now as I stood hugging my parents with my family all around me. No life didn't get better than this.

**A/n: So sorry about the delay but there was a death in my family and its been a little hard to write but I am slowly getting there! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I make no promises about what will be updated next or when this will be updated!**

**-Katie**


	28. Attention!

**A/n: Okay so here is the thing. The reason why i am even doing this is beyond me but let me clarify a few things for everyone out there. These stories that I HAD on here were mine. Yes I used characters from glee that were not my own creation but the stories were mine. I get that people don't want certain things to happen and that is fine but the main point is that you as a reader did not write these stories, I did. I have gone through a lot in the past few weeks in my personal life and I have been debating on even finishing these stories, which I decided to do out of respect of the readers but after I posted my last chapter of I'm not you and received the feedback I did, I am finished with this crap.**

**As a writer it takes a lot to post the things that we right. WE know that certain people won't like it and that sometimes its crap but we do it anyway for that one person who actually likes it. **

**I have new stories that I ended up not posting because I am tried of this.**

**As a reader think before you post. If you would not want it said to you don't review. If you aren't going to read a story anymore because of something the author wrote then just don't read it, don't tell them. **

**Personally I don't care what people think but I have had a major loss in my life and there are certain things anymore that I can't do. I am finishing up There's a place for us and maybe What you don't know can hurt you, and then I am done. **

**I have deleted a lot of my other stories so no one can be offended by their content and I wish you all the best but I am for the most part done.**


End file.
